Conflicted!
by supersushicupcake
Summary: Alice Liddell left Wonderland and ended up having a precious baby boy only problem is that baby boy is actually...a baby girl named Alexandria? Oh Alice, Why? Now poor gender confused Alexandria (Alex for short) has fallen into wonderland causing a few role holders to doubt their sexual orientation OCXsomeone special?
1. A She-man in wonderland!

**Hello, this is my first fanfic so please enjoy! I know some people skip this part because I know I do… but if you reading it good for you! You go glen coco! Anyways Heart No Kuni No Alice belongs to the almighty Quinnrose (I hope I spelled that right) I DO NOT, I REPEAT DO NOT, own Heart no kuni no Alice. Thank you for staying for this important message I bid you good day**

_"Alex! No! You cannot play with the stuff animal! You're a boy!" "But mommy!" _ **SMACK**. I was only five when my mother hit me, her long slender fingers slapped against my soft young flesh leaving a dark red mark. Man, did it hurt. Back then I didn't understand I just wanted to be me; I just wanted to be a…girl. You're probably confused right now, for a long time I was confused too. You see my mother is the infamous Alice Liddell, the beautiful girl with bright teal eyes and long chestnut hair who was kidnapped by some weird pervert rabbit named, Peter White, and forced to play a "game"" in the wonderful world of Wonderland. If you ask me it seemed more like a fight for my mother's virginity but anyways she finished the game and had the choice of staying or leaving the place, which of course she left because of aunt Lorina. You might say she had a sister-complex. But my mother changed after coming back to the real world…she became completely terrified of men. Ha-ha, now I bet your wondering if my mother was so afraid of men how did I came to be? Easy, two words SPERM DONOR. Yup, I'm what some people may call a lab baby. I never knew my father but I do know he's number 23475639 in the sperm bank. Now that that's taken care of it just leaves the question, if I was born a girl and my mother hates men so much why the hell would she make me pretend to be a boy? Simple—I was drop dead beautiful. Sorry if I sound a bit conceited but unfortunately it's true. As soon as I was born my mother had to watch me 24/7 and hire bodyguards because nurses kept trying to sneak off with me. I don't know why though, babies are expensive nowadays and quite troublesome if you ask me. And when I turned three she noticed old perverted men luring me with candy into a white van, so drastic measures had to be taken and I, Alexandria Liddell, became Alexander Liddell, my mother's precious baby boy.

Today was like any other day, I roamed around the mansion's grounds never going beyond the old steel gates, chatted with a few maids that started to hit on me, (Heh, if only they knew their young master was actually a young lady) and now I'm laying down beneath the old willow tree that mother forbid me to ever go too. Psh, like I'll ever listen to her. My mother and I relationship was never good since I always wanted to be like other normal little girls while my mother wanted me to be a nice young gentleman. In the end my mother won and for the past 17 years I've been learning how to be the perfect lord, taking fencing, shooting, hand-to-hand combat, archery, foreign languages and a whole bunch of other " boy" lessons. I mean sure some of the stuff was fun but I really didn't see the point of it. Plus, it was really troublesome wrapping my huge breast in bandages until I couldn't breathe each day! Even as a boy I still had to go through a whole painstaking process to get ready for the day. I felt the grass tickle the side of my face as I turned my head to the direction of the mansion. If mother could only see that I just wanted to be me the REAL me, then maybe she can finally realize— before I could finish my thought a flock of birds flew overhead as though flying away from some terrible beast. "That's never a good sign" I thought out loud. When suddenly the ground beneath me shook with such a force that I was actually tossed up a few inches in the air before I started to fall—wait a minute… I'M FALLING!? "HOLY SHI-"It was nice to know that those words would be my last as I fell down, down, down into the black abyss.

**Well that's it for chapter one…. I hope you enjoyed it~ Also sorry it's short i just want to see if people will read it**

**If you did like it and want me to continue please review and also please be kind because this is my first fanfic…..if your kind I'll give you a cupcake ^-^ **

**Alex- how come I can't get a cupcake?**

**Me- silly Alex it's because you're not real ^-^**

**Alex- ( -.- )…. Please review and ask questions if you want **


	2. A knight, some twins and an easter bunny

**Chapter 2 coming at you like right now! As promised here's a cupcake to the people that reviewed my story ****[=| )o **

**For a better view I suggest you turn your computer sideways…. Just make sure you just don't stay like that….it's bad for your health…**

Falling, I'm falling, it's all over I never got to tell my mother bye…and worse! I was going to die a virg—OMPFH! A sharp pain surged up my body stunning me for only a moment as I lay in pain on the cold hard floor…wait… floor? "Oh sweet baby Jesus I'm alive!" I quickly jumped to my feet and danced for joy, if anyone could see me they could have sworn they saw sparkles and flowers shower me as I thanked God for sparing my life. "I'm ALIVE! I'm ALIVE!" I shouted to particularly no one. "But where am I?" I ran my hand through my short light brown hair, and glanced around. So far all I could see was trees, trees, more trees and oh hey look a rock. "Usually in situations like these you either drink your own pee or walk around…walking it is!" again I spoke out loud talking to no one. I guess it starting to become a bad habit, I reminded myself I had to stop that.

I walked for what seemed liked hours. "My feet are killing me!" I stopped and sat on a fallen tree and rubbed my poor aching foot. I was wearing knee high boots but they were still new and I hadn't broken them in yet. "I hate my life" I sighed as a hung my head but quickly jerked it back up upon hearing a rustle in the bushes. My hand swiftly took out my pocket knife from my coat pocket (mother hated weapons but allowed me to keep the small knife in case I got kidnapped, which still happened from time to time even though I was a "boy") . "W-who's there? Show yourself!" I tried to hide the fear in my voice as a figure leaped out of the bushes and landed face first at my feet. I quickly jumped back as the figure slowly rose to its feet, revealing itself to be a man with short brown hair and red eyes. "Ha Ha Ha! Did I scare you? "the man laughed with a goofy smile plastered across his face. For some reason the smile scared me and my guts were practically screaming at me to high tail it out of there. But of course being raised as a gentleman, it would be utterly rude to run away screaming like the girl I was. "Nope, not all" I lied.

"Aww that's too bad! Hey are you a roleholder?" "Roleholder?" "Ha haha! Who are you?" the man stared at me blankly the smile never leaving his face. "Um, I'm Alex and I kind of fell down a hole." I said as I put my pocket knife safely back into my jacket. "Fell down a hole?" the man tilted his head to the side, examining me closely. "Yeah" I turned away slightly blushing, something about his gaze made it feel like he was staring right through me, I didn't like it. "Oh then you must be a foreigner! Hello! I'm Ace! The Knave of hearts! Now that's that done with, you have five seconds to run before I come and get you~" Ace laughed darkly. "Huh? Come and get me?" "One….Two…Five!" Ace lunged towards me with sword in hand and swung the huge metal object at my head. Luckily for me I dropped to the ground like a heavy sack of potatoes, before the blade managed to hack off my head. "WHAT THE HELL MAN!?" I screamed at Ace as he pouted and raised his blade again. "I always wanted to see what would happen if I killed a foreigner" Ace smile vanished as he looked at me the way a predator would look at his prey. "Y-you didn't even count correctly" I stammered frozen in complete fear. "I didn't? Oh well~" Ace grinned again. Before he could even swing his sword down I jumped to my feet and ran like hell never looking back. "Aww, he ran away. Hmmm, maybe he went this way~" Ace chuckled as he obviously went in the opposite direction.

I ran and ran until I couldn't run no more, my chest heaved with pain and sweat dripped down my face. "I…think… I lost…him…" I huffed. I leaned against a gate…wait a minute a GATE!? I really needed to pay more attention to my surroundings. "Look brother a trespasser!" "Oh yeah, brother!" I looked up to the direction of where I heard the two voices. Two boys sat on top of the gate welding giant axes, from the look of it they looked like twins except one had on a blue striped uniform and had blue eyes while the other wore a red striped uniform and had red eyes. "I am not a trespasser!" I shouted up at them using the remainder of my strength. I was not in the mood to run for my life again, especially since the adrenaline wore off and I could now feel the blisters that were on my aching feet. The twins jumped down and landed with ease in front of me pointing their lethal blades at my direction.

"Doesn't look that way does it, Dee?" the red eyed boy looked at his twin with a certain twinkle in his eye. "Nope certainly not, Dum" the blue twin called Dee responded back to the one called Dum. Dee and Dum and I thought my mother was crazy for dressing me as a boy, obviously there was much worse things than that. "Looks boys, I'm not looking for any trouble, you see I fell down this hole and"—before I could even finish a loud voice rang through the air, a fricking scary voice if you ask me. "You Brats! What did you do to my carrot dish!?" A man who clearly towered over me appeared; he had long wavy orangey yellow hair, violet colored eyes and bunny ears?! Was he a cosplayer or something? "It wasn't us chicky rabbit!" the twins both replied sticking out their tongues at the one they called "chicky rabbit". "Oh really then-"the bunny eared man stopped and looked at me. "Who is this a spy?" before I could even blink the man had a gun in his hand and pointed at my head.

Okay a knight with a sword, two kids with giant battle axes I could handle but a gun!? I was no fricking superman! I couldn't repel or stop bullets! Why in the hell is everyone trying to kill me anyway!? Nobody even bothered to say hello or anything it's all "hey I'm going to kill you". Something inside me finally snapped, unfortunately unlike my mother I had very low tolerance and patience with people. "DAMN IT! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU POINTING THAT GUN AT ME!? HUH?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE JOHN WAYNE!? YOU WANT TO SHOOT ME THEN SHOOT ME YOU BIG EASTER BUNNY!" There was a deadly silence in the air, before the twins started bursting out with laughter. "OMG! Nii-san called him an Easter bunny!" Dee laughed holding his sides. Dum laughed in agreement and the Easter bunny? Well, his face was a bright shade of red and he looked a hell lot of pissed….at me. "I. AM .NOT. A. EASTER BUNNY !" the bunny man then pulled the hammer of his revolver back. I closed my eyes as I heard the click go off and prayed that they would send my body back to my mother so she wouldn't worry.

"What's going on here" a smooth voiced called out. "God is that you?" I answered back, I heard a small chuckle. "No not exactly" the voice responded. I opened my eyes and next to the bunny man was a man dressed elegantly in white and with his gloved hands he held a cane. He was quite handsome, well actually now that I realized it all the guys I have met were pretty handsome. Wait what? I'm supposed to be a guy God damnnit! I'm not supposed to be into other guys, especially ones that try to kill me! "Excuse me sir, but what are you doing on my property?" the man asked again. I examined his face, like I said before he was quite attractive, his eyes were a beautiful sea-green and his raven-colored hair was long and flipped out at the edges and on top of his head rested the most epic hat I had ever seen.

"Well?" he asked impatiently. "My name is Alexander Liddell, and I fell down this demon hole, ran away from this psycho knight, met those two with the axes and this bunny who's not a bunny is trying to kill me! And all I want to do is go back to my mother!" I shouted at the man, I didn't mean to shout but I was tired of it…all of it I just wanted to go home back to my mother. She was probably worried sick, I mean even though she made me pretend to be a boy for half my life she only did it to protect me. It wasn't my fault she made me so beautiful that people kept trying to steal me. There was a silence again though this time each of the men in front of me had this pained/shocked look on their face.

The ravenette gently took my face into one of his gloved hands and looked at me with those gorgeous eyes of his. I instantly felt a blush spread across my face. "Tell, us young sir, you wouldn't happen to know an Alice Liddell?" the man purred. "Y-yeah, she's my mom" I stuttered. Man! What was wrong with me!? This guy has me all flustered for nothing! The man smiled, somehow it gave me that same feeling as that Ace guy. "Well, then I guess you're a foreigner then, welcome to Wonderland. I'm Blood Dupre." He released my face, which I was totally grateful for, for some reason my gut was telling me I shouldn't get too close to that guy. The bunny-eared guy quickly put away his gun and smiled, "I'm Elliot March! It's nice to meet ya! Sorry about before I didn't know you were Alice's kid." "Uh, it's okay I guess people make mistakes." He seemed pleased with my reply and I saw a small hint of red spread across his face.

Suddenly I was face first on the ground with a heavy weight crushing my sides. "I'm Tweedle dee!" "And am Tweedle Dum!" the twins smiled as they sat on top of me. "Get off him you brats!" Elliot yelled at them while quickly throwing them off. "Are you okay bro?" Elliot asked concerned. I sat up and dusted off my pants. "Yeah am fine" I answered. "Stupid chicky rabbit we just wanted to play with nii-san!" dee cried out while dum stuck out his tongue. "I'm not a rabbit!" Elliot protested. Blood stood in the back looking quite agitated, I could have sworn I could have seen a vein pop up. "Shall we go to my mansion, Master Alexander?" Blood glanced at me. "Sure, but Alex is just fine." I replied as I quickly jumped up and followed the man in the hat. Elliot and the twins must have noticed we were leaving because I couldn't hear them fighting anymore and saw them running after us.

**BLOOD'S P.O.V**

Alice had left us barely a year ago yet she has had a child. Make sense since I always knew she was a wh****, but the child seemed to be about 17. I guess time is different in our worlds. I glanced over at the boy, he was surprisingly small for a boy his age, and had a tiny frame, with short light brown hair a shade lighter than his mother's and it seemed he inherited his mother's teal blue eyes though there seemed to be another color mixed in causing his eyes to appear bright and bluer than anything I have had ever seen. The boy was indeed quite beauti-What the hell am I thinking!? I scoffed, so it seems that even though the foreigner is the same sex as me as a role holder I'm destined to fall in love with him. Tch, like hell I would, but the boy interests me for now so I'll watch him but as soon as he is no use to me I'll dispose of him like all useless things. I smiled; yes it would be a great pleasure to take something so precious away from Alice.

I watched as the boy continued to look at my mansion in wonder, just like his mother first did. "WOW! Blood your house is huge!" Alex grinned obviously pleased. But yet who wouldn't be amazed with my home? The boy started to walk towards the house, he had been limping for a while which sparked my curiosity about his well-being but now the young man seemed to be in the most upmost pain with each step he took. Now being the gentleman that I am I could not have that. I swiftly picked up the boy in my arms causing him to cry out in surprise.

"B-b-blood!? What are you doing!?" Alex's face turned a shade of red, my, my what an unusual reaction from the young man. Could it be he might be—as I held the small boy close my hand touched something that shouldn't have been there. If fact this squishy object shouldn't be on any man's chest unless of course he was obese, which obviously this boy was not. "My, Alex it seems like your quite not what I expected." Alex looked up at me with confusion on his delicate face. "What are you talking about?" Alex questioned as I noticed the small drop of sweat roll off his head. I chuckled; yes this was indeed going to be interesting. "Don't worry I'll keep this just between you and me." I whispered in Alex's ear getting quite an amusing reaction. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Alex piped. Fine, I'll play along for now, but you certainly have quite an interesting secret…Alex. Something you should never let an enemy know.

**DUN DUUUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN**

**So how did you like? Blood is sure is naughty touching somewhere he shouldn't ~ I hope I got everyone's personality right. **

**Remember to review! Your reviews are what motivates me to write chapters faster and update quicker you can say you're the wardrobe to my Narnia!...which now I think of it…it is quite weird…also for people who don't know who John Wayne is…that is why Google was invented...LOL Just kidding John Wayne was a popular Cowboy actor A.K.A The DUKE. Whoop! Whoop! I like cake….**

**Alex- you're weird…like seriously….**

**Me- SHUT UP ALEX! THIS IS WHY YOU NO GET CUPCAKE!**

**Tweedle twins- Please review and ask questions if you want!~**


	3. May the Odds be ever in your Favor

**Thank you for the reviews! Since finals are over and Christmas break is here I'm bound to be extremely bored which means more chapters! YAY! Red velvet cake for everyone! Now back to the story~ **

**Alex's P.O.V. **

Everything was going great until Blood insisted on picking me up and carrying me bridal style. Seriously! Did he not know that I was a man!? Well, biologically a woman, but still that's not the point! As a gentleman I had some pride, and having another man carry you into his own house was definitely a major no-no in my book. "Hey, Blood you know you can put me down." I bit down on my teeth trying to soothe the seething anger and embarrassment that was building up inside. "I know I can, but I don't want too" Blood smiled down at me, pulling me closer to his well-built chest. Yes, I've noticed this raven haired man was well-built, but who wouldn't if the only thing separating his body from yours were thin pieces of clothing. I pretty much shut up after that, mostly because even though Blood was carrying me my feet hurt like the dickens!

Blood soon sat me down inside what seemed to be a library/office, pretty neat since like my mother I loved to read. "Elliot, go get a medical kit so we can tend to Alex's wounds" Blood commanded. Elliot nodded and walked out of the room with the twins following closely behind sporting devishly grins. Man, I felt sorry for Elliot or whoever they had in mind. "Take off your shoes" "Huh?" "I said take off your shoes" Blood said pointing at my feet as he sat down next to me on the leather couch. "Oh yeah, right! Sorry!" I quickly tugged off my boots. I really should pay more attention, but sadly that was one of my many flaws, mother used to tell me it was because I had too much going on in my mind.

I looked at my feet to see how much damage was done, must have been bad because bright red splotches stained the crisp white fabric of my socks. "My, now what caused such delicate feet to be stained?" Blood purred as he gently lifted up my foot. Something didn't feel right about this, when suddenly it hit me. "...Blood, are you...gay?" A heavy awkward silence filled the room as I watched Blood's lips turn into a scowl. "NO." Blood threw my foot down with such a force I thought it had fell off and ran out the door, leaving me quite footless but nope there it still was attached to my ankle in pain. "OW! What was that for!? It was just a question! I don't judge! I mean if you're into guys then that's your choice." I rubbed my poor foot tenderly, it didn't deserve that kind of punishment, it was just a helpless foot after all.

"I wouldn't think it very wise, to be asking such absurd questions to a person, especially when that person is the head of the Hatter Mafia." Blood said harshly. "Mafia?... MAFIA!" I jumped a good ten feet away from Blood, while Blood just sat there pleased with my reaction. "Yes, Alex, I'm the leader of the notorious Hatter Mafia, now what shall I do to you as punishment?" Blood asked coolly his shadow suddenly covering me as he leaned dangerously close to my face. Why didn't I ever think before speaking!? "Hey Blood I got the—uh am I interrupting something?" Thank God! I managed to push Blood away and ran to a confused Elliot who had unknowably saved my life, snatch up the medical kit in his hands and run to the safest location away from that blood thirsty mafiaso.

**Elliot's P.O.V. **

I really didn't understand what was going on or what happened. All I know was that Blood did something that Alex didn't seem to like. I mean who else would have run off like that on injured feet besides crazy people. I studied Blood's face, but of course he just sat there calm and collected as if nothing happened. "So Blood-" Blood raised his gloved hand silencing me. "Elliot, I want you to go find Alex and tell him, I have invited him to the midnight tea party." I watched as Blood rose from his seat and walked past me. "Blood" I turned around and put my hand on his shoulder. Blood stopped in his tracks and glared at my hand. Realizing my mistake I quickly removed my hand, Blood may have been my friend but he didn't like to be touched. "Yes, Elliot?" He responded lazily. "Do we like… Alex?" the question had been on my mind ever since Blood invited the kid to the mansion. I mean Blood only asked people to come here either to die or because he had some interest in them, but since Alice left it was mostly to die. Blood paused for a while before responding, "We'll see."

**Alex's P.O.V **

This place was fricking huge! I had no idea where I was running too and kept winding up at dead ends. "If I don't find somewhere to hide soon that guy is going to kill me!" I leaned against the wall and began to hit my head against it repeatedly. Why, oh why, did I always have to say the first things that come to my stupid head!? "Excuse me sir but do you need some help?" a sweet kind voice asked. "Huh? Oh yeah! If you would be so kind to tell me where the nearest exi-"looking up I saw the voice belong to a maid, which would be normal except the lady had no… EYES!? "Sir?" the lady stared at me confused. I felt my heart race, why… why was I such an unlucky kid? "S-S-SLENDER MAN!" I screamed as I ran away (for what seemed like the third time, I really needed to stop doing that, very unmanly!) leaving the maid to wonder what the hell was a Slender Man?

Eventually I found an empty room that looked relativity safe. "Crazy psycho knights, twins with axes, bunnies that are not bunnies, mafia leaders, slender man….What the hell is Wonderland" I sighed as I jumped on the huge bed. The bed was nice and soft it reminded me of a huge fluffy cloud, I wanted to lie here forever. Suddenly I felt a sharp throbbing pain spread throughout my feet. Oh, yeah I forgot I was hurt. I lifted up my legs to get a good look at my feet, because I was too lazy to actually sit up. Sure enough instead of dark splotches my socks were now soak in blood. Curse, my tiny delicate feet! You're supposed to be strong and rugged like a real man's feet! I frowned, my mother wasn't going to be too happy about this, she always said cleanliness was next to godliness. I wonder if she was worried about me, she probably was, ha! She's probably has all the maids and bodyguards looking for me while she paced around in her study nervously biting her fingertips. She always did that every time I went missing. I put my legs down and stared at the ceiling trying to see if I could make animal shapes out of the acoustic finish. I found a turtle, a unicorn and cat before I felt my eyes get heavy and sleep overcame me.

Swirls of colors, bright greens, blues, pinks and yellows hovered all over the place. Where was I? Ah, that's right I'm dreaming. I walked through the colors, sure it looked pretty but it kind of gave me a headache. "Really? I think it's actually quite delightful." A man appeared in front of me smoking what seemed to be a pipe. "Who are you?" I asked kind of repulsed, I never did like when people smoked mostly because it reminded me of that day, I quickly shook my head pushing that memory back. Now wasn't the time to bring up old memories especially that one. "The question is who are YOU?" the man puffed a cloud of smoke in my direction. I coughed a bit before examining the man; he was quite pale with grey hair and eyes, well more like eye since he had an eye patch over one. Maybe he was a pirate? "I'm not a pirate!" he pouted. "H-how did you kno-""I can read your mind of course…Alex." I instantly thought of a secret file locked in a box inside of a safe that was in a house of steel surrounded by a great wall of electrical wire guarded by Rottweilers and machine guns. There was no way he was going to know THAT, even if he was just a dream. "No need to get so defensive I won't hurt you." He puffed another cloud of that awful smoke towards me, "My name is Nightmare Gottschalk, a dream incubus and right now you're in my world." "Incubus? You mean those things that take advantage of girls in their sleep? You do know am a guy right?" I rolled my eyes, seriously why are all the people I meet psychos or pervs. "I AM NOT THAT KIND OF INCUBUS!" Nightmare flared. "Sure you're not but just in case stay away from me." I said covering my chest area. "Tsk. You're so sick in the head, besides you have questions don't you?" Nightmare asked curiously as he floated in the air. "I do?" I answered back cautiously, I mean he was still an incubus and it could all have been a trap. "Don't you want to go home back to your mother, Alice?" he questioned sheepishly. "How did you know about my mo-" "Every role holder knows Alice, she came here and played the game before you." Nightmare interrupted my sentence again, it was starting to get to me. "What game?" I quickly asked before he could interrupt me again. "Why, the game to get back home." Nightmare put his face into his hands and stared at me. Nothing he said made much sense but one thing was for sure I did want to go back home.

"What do I have to do" I answered back confidently; I had always been good at games. "Well you have to fill up the vial." "Vial? What vial?" Nightmare sighed and pointed to my jacket, "Check in your left pocket, there will be a vial, drink it." I put my hand into my pocket and sure enough a small blue vial filled with some strange liquid was in there. "So I have to drink this?" "If you want to go home then yes, you must." Nightmare closed his eyes and released another puff of smoke; seriously I would think this guy to be a dragon rather than incubus if he never told me he was the latter. Nightmare chuckled, "A dragon, really? You have quite the imagination." I glanced at the vial, I had two options, first off drink the liquid that could be deadly or drugged or option number two ignore this whole dream and wake up to die at the hands of the mafasio. Well if this was a dream I could always wake up so what did I have to lose. "Bottoms up." I uncapped the heart shaped top and chugged down the liquid. "UGH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!? IT WAS HORRIBLE!" I gagged. It tasted like rotten underwear mixed with zombie fart and a hint of skunk, though don't ask me why I would know how any of those things tasted like. Nightmare laughed in amusement, this guy was starting to really bug me.

"Now that you have drunk the potion of hearts you can play the game." Nightmare smiled and floated around me. "Okay, how do I win?" "You must fill the vial up, and the only way you can do that is if you interact with role holders or faceless." Role holders and faceless? I remember that Ace guy saying something about me being a role holder but I had no idea what a faceless was. "Role Holders are people like me, you can tell who a role holder is because they have eyes and certain roles. And as for faceless, you don't have to worry about them, they're not important their just the people without eyes." Nightmare said unenthused. Well, that explained the lady with no eyes and now I felt kind of bad that I had that freak out in front of her. But, what Nightmare had said about them was rude, being raised as a gentleman I was taught to respect everyone no matter how big or small everyone was important in some way or another. "That's actually quite noble, but in this world it doesn't matter." Nightmare said casually as he gently floated down to the ground with pipe in hand. "Oh and there is one more tiny little detail." Nightmare leaned close to my face. "Which is?" I asked backing up, seriously what's up with people from wonderland and personal space, they always seem to want to be all up in my face. "Everyone here will fall in love with you." His words were the last thing I heard before I fainted. My worst nightmare was coming true.

"Ugh…" I had my eyes closed but I knew I had woken up. Fall in love with me, everyone!? I didn't need that! I already had perverts and creeps kidnapping me in my world but now here too! If this was all some bad dream I hope it would be all over. I slowly opened my eyes to see a dark figure hovering over me—WAIT A DARK FIGURE!? "KYAAAAA! STAY AWAY FROM MEEEEEE!" I cried out before head butting the perpetrator HARD on their forehead. I guess the game really had begun.

**Well that's it for chapter 3 sorry if it was too short or something...I try...it looks so long on microsoft word but as soon as i download it to here it's all short..shake my head -_-"**

**Nightmare- Please review or I'll come visit you in your dreams…if you know what I mean ^_***

**Alex- I KNEW YOU WERE THAT TYPE OF INCUBUS!**


	4. Rainy day and kittens

**So thank you all for staying with me this long…yes there was something that happened back in Alex's past she doesn't like to talk about…mysterious, huh? Well I got nightmare part done that means she still has to be introduced to about 100 other characters but oh well~ Enjoy Chapter 3!**

**Alex's P.O.V**

So I was wrong, it wouldn't be the first time, and now Elliot and I sat on the bed rubbing the small forming bumps on our head. Seriously, nobody ever wins in a head butt. "Sorry about your forehead Elliot, I thought you were a rapist. Ha Ha Ha." I sweat dropped hoping Elliot was nothing like a certain evil mafia boss. "It's okay; I'll call it even for almost shooting you." Elliot smiled, he was sure a nice guy compared to Blood.

We sat there in silence for a while until I noticed that the pain in my feet was mostly gone. Surprisingly someone had taken the liberty to bandage and clean up my bloody feet. "Hey! My feet! They don't hurt as much anymore! Who did this? I really have to thank that person, did you see them Elliot?" I grinned as I massaged my toes, a little treat I thought I'll spoil them with for taking on the pain like a boss and recovering so well. Elliot blushed as he looked away slightly, "Well, I saw you there passed out and your feet were so bloody, so thought you must have passed out from the pain and well I thought if I took care of your feet while you slept you wouldn't have to feel that much pain." I couldn't help but smile really big, Elliot was a really sweet guy! "Thanks Elliot! You're really thoughtful." Elliot's face turned red at my words, I don't know why though; maybe he had a medical condition or something.

"It really was no problem" Elliot stretched and rubbed the back of his head. "No really thank you, I never received this type of help from anyone." It was true, when I got kidnapped nobody ever helped me, even when I cried out for help they would turn their backs on me. "_People can't be trusted, especially men, Alex." "But mommy I just wanted to play with the other ki-""NO Alexander! Mother knows best." _I shook my head ending that small flashback. I had lived my life believing that, people were bad and only used you for their own selfish pleasure and it was always true, except when THAT day happened. "Hey Alex are you okay?" Elliot looked at me full of concern; he must have noticed that something was bothering me. "Yeah I'm fine." I weakly smiled. "Oh okay…" Something in his voice sounded like he wasn't convinced but knew to back off the subject.

"Oh I almost forgot! Blood invited you to the tea party tonight."

"NO."

"But there be carrot dishes!"

"Blood's there am not going, he's a psychopath."

"B-b-but the carrot dishes." Elliot's fluffy brown bunny ears flopped down in disappointment. He looked too cute! Er…. I mean…as a fellow man he shouldn't display such weakness. Someone could take advantage of him, I might as well go just to make sure nobody else takes advantage of him. "Fine, I'll go but if Blood tries anything fishy don't think I'll just sit there and take it." I slowly got off the bed making sure that I didn't re-open any wounds on my feet. "He won't I promise! You know he isn't really a bad guy once you get to know him." Elliot's ears sprung back up and he looked really happy. I couldn't help but smile again, his cheerfulness was quite contagious.

Elliot helped me find some new shoes to wear, that were extremely comfortable and made sure I didn't fall or stumble as we made our way outside. It was already midnight and Elliot had to explained to me that time was different here. To tell you the truth I was still extremely nervous, as someone wise once said it's not the hit you feel that scares you most but the one you know that's coming. "Look brother! Stupid chicky rabbit found nii-san after all!" Dum shouted as he and his brother knocked me off my feet. "I'm not a RABBIT! And get off Alex you BRATS!" Elliot tried to pull them off me but the tweedles were already dragging me off towards the lavishly set table.

"Come sit next to us nii-san!" both of the boys smiled as they plopped me on a chair in between both of them. "Well, I'm glad to see you accepted my invitation, young sir." Blood's voice sent chills down my spine as I looked down the table to see him smiling smugly while holding a cup of tea. "But the twins are wrong you won't be sitting next to them but rather next to me." Blood took a sip out of the dainty glass. Both of the boys pouted obviously disappointed that I wouldn't be sitting next to them. As for me there was no way I wanted to sit next to that creeper. "Um, no it's okay Blood I'd rather sit with Dee and Dum." I said messing up both of the boy's hair. The boys both flashed me their cute innocent smiles while Blood looked strangely calm. "If that's what you want then I guess it can't be helped." Blood put down his cup. "Boys, if you don't remove your selves from Alex I will deduct BOTH your pay." Suddenly both twins were gone, those traitors! Blood smiled and motioned for me to come over next to him, which sadly I did.

Everything was going great so far, I learned that Elliot wasn't a rabbit but a dog with very long ears and that Blood had saved him from some place called the Circus and ever since then became second in command and the twins wanted me to play with them sometime though Blood told them no. Everything tasted awesome too! I had a huge sweet tooth, and all the cakes and sweets that were laid out in front of me were pretty much gone in a matter of minutes. "So Alex, I don't mean to pry but who's your dad? I mean Alice must have married a really nice guy." Elliot asked while stuffing his face with carrot cake. That's right I had forgotten my mother had been here before me and knew everyone; I wondered how come she never told me before. "Oh, well I really don't know my father-""That's quite sad, for Alice to have slept with so many men that you don't know who your father is." Blood rudely interrupted. I could my blood freeze inside my veins. There are three things you should know about me: first, I have low patience and tolerance with people due to always being kidnapped by idiots. Secondly I have one major fear that I will never ever reveal (not even my mother knows). And lastly my mother and I may have a bad relationship but NEVER and I mean EVER disrespect her in front of me, that was my job.

**CRACK. **I slowly removed my fist from Blood's jaw as I watched as the b****** held his now swelling and bloody jaw in one of his hands. There was a heavy silence that seemed to cover the whole table, it felt as time itself had stopped. "I don't care if you're some big time mafia boss, hell I wouldn't care if you were the bloody queen of England! If you EVER disrespect MY mother that way again, next time it won't be a fractured jaw but rather a fractured skull!" I gripped my fist tightly pleased I managed to make Blood bleed, now that I thought of it, it was kind of ironic making Blood bleed, I had to bite down on my tongue to keep from laughing. Elliot looked unsure of what to do and kept looking at Blood then back at me, while the twins just sat there shocked and Blood? Well he gave me the most terrifying coldest death glare in the entire world. And that's when it hit me, I had single handedly just fractured the jaw of a mafia boss. STUPID! I WAS SO STUPID! WHY DOES MY BODY ACT BEFORE MY BRAIN DOES!?

Blood sat up gripping on his cane tightly,I had that feeling in my gut telling me to run, like right now. "B-b-blood! I'm sure it was an accident! R-right Alex?" Elliot pleaded with Blood as he also got up. He really was a nice guy. Blood shot him a glare shutting up Elliot and sitting him back in place. "I just remember Alex, I forgot to give you your punishment." Blood hissed. I had a bad feeling I wasn't going to enjoy this punishment. Sure enough Blood's cane suddenly turned into a machine gun- WAIT A MACHINE GUN!? "Any last words Alex?" Blood smiled as he pointed the gun at me, the twins took off their caps and bowed their heads as Elliot looked sadly at me and mouthed the words "sorry". "Um yeah.. I do... this tea party SUCKS!" I quickly turned around and ran for all that was in me as bullets whizzed and flew by past me. "GET HIM!" I heard Blood scream as I passed the gates and ran into the forest blindly. If there was a God—please save me!

**GRAY'S P.O.V.**

It started to rain when I left the store. Cr** , and I forgot to bring an umbrella. I quickly took off my jacket and tried to cover the groceries the best I could, I was in charge of dinner tonight and I had to make sure Master Nightmare had a nutritious meal. He was a sickly incubus after all and lazy one too. I made a straight bee line towards the thick forest, maybe some of the trees leaves would block out the rain. I walked down the path that would lead to clover tower, hoping I would see the stray kitten that I saw the last time I went to buy groceries. Lighting flashed across the sky and the skies roared with thunder, suddenly finding refuge in the trees didn't seem to be such a good idea. "I better get home quickly then" I muttered under my breath as I begin to run through the forest that is before tripping over something. "ACK! What the he-"I looked down and saw a small child huddling on the ground covering their ears with their eyes closed. I quickly sat up and gently touched the child's shoulder, "Hey are you alright?" The child didn't respond, so I flipped the child over to reveal a kid that looked about seventeen but the only problem was I couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl. I mean the kid was really, really beautiful in fact when I saw his/her terrified face it caused a terrible pain inside my chest, the kind of pain I felt whenever Alice was hurt and I wanted to make it stop. Another flash of lighting lit up the dark sky and a loud boom of thunder seemed to shake the ground, it was going to be a really bad storm. The child screamed and grabbed on to me, as fresh tears stained their delicate face. "Ssshhh, it's going to be okay," I rubbed the kid's back, which seemed to work because they stopped crying. Another boom of thunder echoed in the air causing the child to grip on to me tighter, causing me to blush.

I sat there for what seemed like eternity rubbing the kid's back comforting them until they fell asleep in my arms. I looked around I didn't see or hear anyone looking for him or her, I glanced down at the kid's sleeping face, he/her was so cute! I'm sure Lord Nightmare wouldn't mind if I took in a stray kid, I mean I couldn't just leave them here in the cold rain, what if they got sick or hurt. I carefully lifted up the child, trying not to wake them up and covered him/her with my jacket. I would take really good care of the child, I promised myself. For some reason they seemed to be precious as if they were irreplaceable like Alice, in fact the kid kind of looked like Alice except for the short hair of course and that they were wearing boy clothes. The child wrapped their arms around my neck, causing my face to turn red. Yes, I would definitely protect this fragile kitten.

**So as you can see I have a HUGE soft spot for Gray.. ..I don't think people recognize him as much…. But of course I really don't know who Alex will end up liking so it's a mystery…Also I was also wondering If Elliot has human ears too? I mean is it just his bunny ears? And if he doesn't have human ears then what's under all that hair just smooth skin? Sorry if ruined Elliot for anyone…**

**Gray- please continue to support and review conflicted..**


	5. For NARNIA!

**So I'll most likely be putting up a chapter a day, if I don't please forgive me! **

**Alex P.O.V **

I felt the light stream in through the window, as I slowly opened my eyes, where was I? The last thing I remembered was running away from an angry machine gun welding Blood and then it started to rain. I shivered as I remembered the horrible sounds of thunder that seemed to engulf my ears. Yes, my number one fear was thunder because it reminded me of THAT day. I bit the inside of my cheeks, I didn't want to, no, I REFUSED to remember. I sat up in bed- WAIT A BED!? Damn it I really had to learn how to pay attention to my surroundings. I did a quick scan around the room it was quite plain but cozy, too much white and green if you ask me. I threw the covers off me and noticed someone changed the bandages on my feet and also took off my jacket and vest leaving me in just a t-shirt and pants. Hopefully they didn't find out my secret because that would be bad and awkward.

I went to the bathroom that was attached to the room and managed to make myself decent. If I was kidnapped then maybe I could puppy dog eye my way out, which usually worked. I opened up the wardrobe in the room and found an assortment of dresses, shirts, and pants. I guess whoever used this room couldn't decide if they were a girl or a boy either….maybe meeting this person wouldn't be so bad. I grabbed a big white t-shirt with long puffy sleeves and some black pants that had some rips in them. I quickly took off my clothes and changed. I ran my fingers through my hair as I caught a glimpse of the dresses in the wardrobe. _"Mommy, why can't I wear dresses anymore?" "Because Alexandria you're a boy now and boys do NOT wear dresses." "But mommy I like the dress-" "NO Alexander!"_ Damn, I really have to stop having these flashbacks.

I glanced back at the dresses, they were really pretty. Whoever made them took a lot of time on them. I took out one of the dress I thought was the most beautiful. It was a dark short but modest navy blue dress with frills at the bottom and gold thread weaving beautiful designs at the ends of the sleeves and hem of the dress. I looked around, mother wasn't here and I doubt anyone would be coming anytime soon. I slipped off the clothes I had previously chosen and put on the dress. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, the dress fit like a glove outlining the curves of my body that I never knew I had. I smiled if mother could only see how well this dress fits me then maybe she would—I froze as I looked up in the corner of the mirror….someone else was in the room behind me…watching.

**Nightmare P.O.V.**

Gray had told me that we had a guest in Clover tower and searching through his mind I realized it was the boy, Alex. This was going to be quite amusing since I was curious to the secret he was protecting so dearly. I actually woke up early in the morning so I could go find Alex and skip out on work. Maybe I could use him as an excuse to not do any paperwork, my plan was perfect! I roamed around the halls unsure what room Gray had put our dear foreigner in, luckily for me a maid was able to show me the room where Alex stayed.

I knocked on the door but got no reply, I figured he was still asleep or something maybe I could help him with his dreams and keep the nightmares away like I did for Alice. Slowly opening the door I felt my eye pop out of its socket. ALEX!? HE WAS WEARNG A DRESS! AND HE HAD BOOBS! OMG! ALEX IS A WOMAN! I felt the clock in my chest tick faster, I was not a pervert, not like the other incubus but I couldn't help but stare at Alex's luscious female form. Suddenly I watched as Alex's eyes grow as big as dinner plates as she spun around and grab the clothes on the bed trying to cover herself. "Y-Y-YOU KIDNAPPED ME!" Alex shouted pointing a finger at me. "Uh, no I didn't, I uh, so you're a girl?" I sweat dropped as Alex looked down and turned a bright shade of red. Heh, how cute. Alex cracked her knuckles, "Now that you know, I have to kill you." I gulped as I heard all the ways she was going to kill me run through her mind.

So I tried to run but unfortunately Alex was fast, and I tried to scream for Gray but the impact from the weight of her tackle knocked the air out of me and a few pints of blood. "EWW! Is that blood!?" Alex stared down at the now ruined dress. I turned away coughing and hacking up more blood, causing Alex to get off of me and look at me with a face full of concern. "Are you sick or something?" Alex put her warm hand on my forehead, only causing me to blush and hack up more blood. "OMG! We have to take you to a hospital!" "NO! I'M NOT GOING!" I hugged the post of the bed and refused to let go even when it felt like Alex was going to tear off my legs.

An hour went by before Alex gave up and let go of my legs. "You're such a baby! Don't you have any pride at all?" She pouted. "Pride is a sin you know" I stuck my tongue at her and sat on the bed. "Says the incubus." Alex rolled her eyes. "So you're actually a girl, why are you pretending to be a boy?" I asked curiously as I tried searching through her mind for some kind of clue. Alex remained silent she was deciding on whether or not to trust me. "I know how to keep a secret my dear, unlike most people besides what do you have to lose?" I waited for her answer. "I would get kidnapped a lot by lolicons, perverts, and basically creeps with nothing better to do. So my mother thought if I pretended to be a boy they wouldn't want to kidnap me since mother believes men are the scum of the Earth." Alex looked out the window, while I frowned. Alice sure did change when she left.

**Alex's P.O.V**

So I ended up telling the sickly incubus about my gender problem. I didn't have much of a choice, besides since he was weak and sick I figured I could beat the hell out of him if he ever told. "I said I wouldn't tell!" Nightmare pouted, I forgot he could read minds. "Fine but just remember if you tell anyone your dead meat!" I stood up and smooth out the dress Nightmare had ruined, seriously this guy needed to go to a hospital. "Hospitals are scary and I HATE needles." Nightmare said quite palely. "Well, you should suck it up." I stuck my tongue out at him, only to have him stick his tongue out right back at me. "Now get out, I have to change" I said coldly as I grabbed Nightmare by his shirt collar and tossed him out of the room. "Alex~ you're so mean!~" I slammed the door in Nightmare's face and sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

After getting dressed I started to roamed around what I learned from a few servants was a place called Clover Tower. Supposedly only three people lived here which were Nightmare, Gray Ringmarc and Julius Monrey. Well as long as I was far away from Blood I was happy. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the vial, it wasn't even filled halfway! In fact it looked like someone just put exactly one drop of liquid in there; it would take me forever to fill it up. Ugh, I should have listened to my mother and stayed away from that stupid tree. I wandered the halls having no clue where I was going until I bumped into what felt like a wall.

"Ack!" I fell back only to be caught by my arm by someone. "Sorry about that, I didn't see you there" a voice said. Looking up I noticed that the wall wasn't a wall but a man with short navy blue hair and hazel eyes dressed in a black suit with knives hanging from his clothes. Tilting my head to the side I also noticed he had a tattoo of a lizard on his neck, which I thought was pretty cool, I always wanted a tattoo but mother would have killed me. I rubbed my head, "Don't worry about it, I wasn't paying attention mister uh?" "Gray…Gray Ringmarc and you are?" Now it was Gray's turn to stare me down, which was really awkward since he still had me by the arm. I felt so small. "Alexander Liddell, Alex for short" I watched as Gray's eyes widen in surprise as he suddenly let go of my arm. "Y-y-you know Alice?" "Yeah she's my mother." I heard Gray mutter something under his breath though I didn't know what it was. For some reason the hallway suddenly had that awkward feeling, meaning I should go. "Um well it was nice meeting you um Mr. Ringmarc." I put both my arms behind my head and started to lean back and forth. "You can call me Gray, after all I did kind of save you." Gray began to walk off. "Wait what did you mean you saved me?" I hurried after him. "You don't remember? You were passed out in the rain in the forest, you started to cry whenever you heard thun-" I covered Gray's mouth. NO ONE was supposed to know that!

"Um I would really appreciate it if you could do me a solid and not tell anyone about that." I blushed; being scared of thunder was so childish and embarrassing. Gray removed my hand and smirked, "You can count on me to keep your secret Alex." "Thanks Gray." "No problem now if you excuse me I have to find a certain lazy incubus." I watched as Gray walked around the corner, man, I really needed to guard my secrets more.

I continued to explore Clover tower though there wasn't anything much to see and I was growing very, very bored. Maybe I could go sightseeing all over Wonderland, Elliot did mention a Circus maybe I could go find that place since I had never been to one. But first I had to find the door out of this place. "Which one could it be" I mumbled as I fiddled with the handle of one door. Opening the door I saw a familiar face, a man sat down behind a desk fixing what seemed to be a clock. He had long navy blue hair that went past his shoulders, he wore glasses but he had pretty cobalt blue eyes. My heart seemed to stop but my body ran towards him as I cried out, "JUDAH!" "You're alive!"

The man I quickly found out was NOT my beloved Judah. I rubbed my swollen forehead, the imposter had thrown a wrench at me! Who does that!? "Who are you?" the man scowled. Well isn't he just a cup of sugar, yup I was now a hundred percent positive he was not my Judah. "I'm sorry, I'm Alexander Liddell and yes I'm Alice's son and no I will not forgive you for throwing a wrench at me!" I continued to rub my bruised head, that guy had an arm. I glared at him as he just glared back. I could have sworn there was a spark of electricity running between us. "Hey, Julius I brought you some clocks~" Oh great. I knew that voice from anywhere. I jumped back behind the man called Julius and posed ninja style. Ready to face evil incarnated—Ace the knave of Hearts.

"Oh! I remember you!" Ace grinned as he put his hand on his sword. "Stay back you psychotic knight! I'll have you know I fractured the jaw of the boss of the Hatter Mafia with one punch!" I hissed. Ace grin just got bigger sending chills down my spine. "Oh really then this will be fun!" Ace was about to draw out his blade when suddenly Julius spoke up, "If you two idiots are going to fight I suggest you go outside. I have work to do." "I'm not an idiot!" Both Ace and I cried out in unison. I looked at Ace and Ace looked at me. Ace was the first to speak.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha! We spoke at the same time!"

"I believe we did."

"It must mean we're the same! What's your name, what's your face."

"My name is Alexander Liddell but most people call me Alex."

"Wow~ We are twins! Alex and Ace! It's the same!"

"Pokemon or Power Rangers?"

"Pokemon, Ha Ha Ha!"

"Chicken or Beef?"

"BEEF!"

"Boxers or Briefs?"

"Want to see for yourself?" Ace smirked. I felt my face burn red with embarrassment; I had to blame myself for setting me up like that. Ace suddenly grabbed me by my head and held me in a head lock. "Ack! Let go you freak!" I tried freeing myself but this guy had like super human strength. "Ha Ha Ha Ha! You're so funny! And you have the same last name as Alice! Let's go camping!" Ace smiled as he started to drag me out of the room. "Julius! Do something! I know you don't know me well but you owe me for throwing that wrench!" I cried out still trying to escape Ace's head lock of death. Julius looked at me and sighed, "Ace make sure to bring him back in one piece please." T-that jerk! He was so totally on my blacklist now even if he had the same face as my precious Judah! "I'm not making any promises! Ha ha ha!" Ace laughed for the final time as he dragged me against my will out the door.

**That's it for chapter 5! Hope you enjoyed it…. The next chapter will be about THAT day that Alex wants to forget since I kind of want to get it out of the way before continuing. But don't worry Alex is soon going to meet the residents of Heart Castle. After that chapter. Mawhahahahahaha! I can't wait! **

**Ace- Please review so me and Alex can go camping! ^-^**

**Alex- I never agreed to this you pervert!**


	6. THAT day

**Here is the chapter about THAT day dun duuuuun duuuuuuuuunn *lighting strikes* Please enjoy!**

I stood in front of mommy patting my little feet against the wooden floor. She was NOT happy, not happy at all. "Alex care to explain why you were outside of the manor and WHY YOU BEAT UP FOUR LITTLE BOYS SENDING THEM TO THE HOSPITAL!?" I stopped tapping my feet and tried to put on my prettiest smile, "Because mommy they called me a girl and that's when I knew they knew our secret so they had to pay—with their lives!" I could feel my eyes light up with passion, I felt so proud of my eight year old self. Mother on the other hand slapped her hand against her forehead and sighed.

"Alex, hasn't mommy told you not to leave the manor grounds? What if MEN took you!? What would mommy do then?" I watched as my mother's beautiful face turned awfully pale. You see my mother has a fear of men which I guess would be called, man-phobia? Nobody knows why though, but one time I heard her mention something about Wonderland and rapists in her sleep, whatever that meant. But the ironic thing was even though she was so terrified of men, she had me her only daughter dress up as a guy for my own protection. Pretty ironic isn't it. "But mommy I was bored! And on T.V. all the little boys play with other little boys, all we have here are stupid girls." I pouted, I was really dedicated to being the best boy there was for mother. "Honey, you know why you can't go out there, men with sharp pointy teeth and razor sharp claws will try to eat you!" mother turned another shade of white and took a seat in a chair. I jumped into her laps and hugged her, I really hated seeing my mother sick, "Okay mommy I won't beat up other boys." "And?" "…..Can't I just go out once in a while?" My mother looked down at me with her beautiful teal eyes before saying, "Alexandria, you know already why you can't." I pushed my mother away, I loved her but sometimes I really hated her. "NO! You don't know anything!" I jumped off my mother's laps and ran off in a whirlwind of chaos.

I wandered around the manor trying to find a clean room I could destroy; I hadn't seen my mother in a few days ever since we had that fight. Which wasn't so bad, I mean I hardly got to see her anyways since she had to run my grandpa's company after all. I sighed, nobody wanted to play with me and I hadn't found a room to mess up, I opened the door to our library only to see a man putting on a maid's uniform….WAIT A MAN!? "MOM-" the man quickly zipped up the dress and covered my mouth in one swift movement. "SSSHHH! Please don't say anything! I'll do anything you want! I really need this job." The man pleaded with me. I stared at him, he had long navy blue hair that went past his waist and cobalt blue eyes, for a man he was really pretty. "I'm going to uncover your mouth okay? But you have to promise not to scream." I nodded as the man slowly pulled his hand away. And that my friends is how I met my man slave—Judah.

"JUDAH!" I screamed as I ran into his arms. "Alex! What did I say about calling me that at work? Didn't I tell you to call me Julie? Huh?! You little brat." Judah pinched my cheeks. "OOOWWWIIIEEE!" I broke free from his grasp and rubbed my tender face. It had been a month since the day I found Judah putting on a maid uniform. He had explained to me that he was low on cash and that the only place that was hiring was here but they only wanted female maids so as a last resort he disguised himself as a woman. I loved him, he understood how I felt, how I wanted to be the real me so badly but couldn't. "But I like the name Judah, it a sexy name, a total turn on." I grinned as Judah hit me on the head. "HEY! Who's teaching you those type of words!?" Judah scowled. "T.V.! Why do you always hurt me!?" I whined. "Because you're always saying and doing stupid stuff like that." Judah walked off into the servant's locker room as I quickly followed behind.

I sat down on one of the benches and watch as Judah checked the room to see if it was empty and then lock the door behind him. "Can I go to the park with you today?" I swung my legs back and forth and prayed he would say yes. Judah grabbed his boy clothes and started to take off his uniform, "Yeah I guess, even though you were a brat today." I stuck my tongue out at him, "If you keep calling me that I'll tell mommy that you're a boy and tried to kidnap me." Judah laughed as he slipped on his pants and shirt. "Oh really? If you do that then I'll never see you again and that means you'll never go outside." Judah grabbed his coat and wrapped his bright red scarf around his neck and started to walk towards the door. My heart raced, I didn't want Judah to leave, he was my only friend. I wanted him to stay with me forever. I jumped off the bench and ran towards Judah, hugging him tightly from behind. "Don't leave Judah! I love you!" I felt warm tears begin to welt up in my eyes, I was such a baby. Judah looked down at me and smiled warmly, "Hey, Alex, don't you know? Not even death could stop me from leaving you." "Promise?" "I promise."

We had a fun time at the park, I mean except for the part where Judah had to pull me off of two boys who I swore knew my secret. "Everywhere I go your always causing trouble Alex, if you don't stop it, it will become a really bad habit." Judah had been lecturing me for the past thirty minutes and I just nodded my head the whole time he was talking. "Yeah, yeah old man." I said as I began to skip ahead of Judah, basically just to get away from his scolding. "HEY! Come back here! And I'm not old!" Judah ran after me and being the mischievous kid I was I ran away from him.

"You can't catch me yo—OMPFH!" I fell back on my butt from bumping into something and before I could even see what it was I was suddenly thrown over someone's shoulder. "JUDAH!" "ALEX!" I watched as Judah ran even faster after me, dodging people and jumping over trash cans trying to catch up to whoever was running off with me. "Let go of me you pervert!" I screamed as my tiny fist pounded into the person's back. The kidnapper ignored me and made a sharp turn down the alley way, losing Judah. "NO! LET ME GO!" I bit down into the pervert's shoulder making him cry out in pain and drop me to the floor. I fell with a loud thud and felt a sharp pain shoot up throughout my body, but I didn't have time to just lie there I had to get to Judah. I staggered to get up but the creep grabbed me and threw me against the wall holding down my wrist. I felt the kidnapper's breath hit my face as he slowly leaned in closer "My, my, haven't you been a bad little boy. But don't worry I'll fix that." Suddenly I felt the man's hands reach towards my pants. My mother was right, men were bad. They were so very bad. "J-j-judah" I whimpered as I shut my eyes tightly hoping everything would be over soon. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ALEX!"

I quickly opened my eyes, and watched Judah beating the cr*** out of man who was about to do who knows what to me. "DON'T YOU EVER COME HERE AGAIN!" Judah kicked the man in the stomach hard causing the pervert to cough out blood. "J-j-judah…JUDAH!" I cried out running into his safe arms. Judah hugged me back tightly refusing to let go. "It's okay, Alex, it's alright I'm here now. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." I gripped on to his shirt and cried, I never wanted Judah to leave. Suddenly the clouds turned dark and it started to pour, I heard Judah curse under his breath. "Let's get you home alright?" Judah put me down and held on to my hand as I nodded in agreement. It should have ended there, we should have walked home back safely and Judah SHOULD have still been alive but of course there are no such things as happy endings. **BANG, BANG**. Judah held his side. **BANG, BANG**. He hit the ground. **BANG, BANG**. That awful sound. **BANG, BANG.** Judah laid still on the cement, as a dark pool of crimson surrounded his body. I looked behind us and saw the kidnapper holding a gun tightly in his hand. Anger, pure undeniable rage filled my body as I ran over to the man who took away my beloved Judah and snatched the gun away from his bloody hands. Lighting flashed across the sky as thunder rolled in, a loud **BANG** was heard echoing off the alley walls only problem was…it wasn't the thunder that had caused the sound. I dropped the cold metal thing to the ground as the rain washed away the red stains that had once covered the floor.

**Well, that's done…. How did you like it? Should I continue with the story or no? Oh and thank you too: Reaperdeath, animeandmangafangirl,DCreed and everyone else that has been reading and reviewing! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! So please keep reviewing and reading because it helps motivates me and stuff like that. SO THANK YOU!**


	7. My momma didn't raise no HOOCH!

**HAHAHAHA! I've been waiting to write this chapter! SO I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT! Seriously! I've been dying to write this chapter! So review and enjoy!**

**Alex's P.O.V**

I sat on a log and sighed, the idiot who had kidnapped me was lost—again. "I know a short cut! It's this way! Ha Ha Ha!" Ace grinned as he yanked me off the log and dragged me behind him. "ACE! Let go! You said that last time and we almost fell off a cliff!" I struggled to break free from his grasp, even though I was a girl I was actually a lot stronger than most guys but Ace, he was something completely else. "We did? I don't remember, Ha Ha Ha! Must have been fun." Ace kept smiling as he jumped over a fallen tree. How did I even end up with him!?

I looked up at the sky it was already dark, even though a few minutes ago it was all sunny. I don't think I'll ever get use to that. Ace stopped suddenly, causing me to crash into his back. "What the hell ACE!?" I rubbed my forehead, I guess today was just abuse Alex's forehead day. "We're camping here!" Ace unexpectedly stood next to a pitched up campsite, how it got there I had no clue. "Ace, I do not, I REPEAT, do not want to camp with YOU." I manage to slip away from Ace's grip of death and walk off in the other direction. Like I said before I was not going to camp with that fool. "Okay but don't let the monsters eat ya.~"

So here I was—sitting in a tent with Ace. I had only walked about three steps before I heard something in the bushes and came back screaming to Ace, who was just grinning as if he knew I would be back. "Alex why are you way over there? Come over here to your big brother Ace!" Ace patted the floor next to him. My guts were screaming for me to leave the tent and take my chances with the monsters. "No, Ace I told you—ACK!" Ace suddenly had me pinned to the floor. "I want it." Ace smirked. "W-w-what!?" I felt my face burn red, this was so awkward! I tried to move but with Ace on top of me he easily pinned down my legs too, letting his weight crush me underneath. "I really want to hear it." Ace whispered in my ear, making my heart pound. Damn, what was going on with me!? "A-a-ace we're both men! T-t-this is awkward!" I stuttered, oh why didn't I take my chances with the monsters!? "It's alright, this makes things more…fun." Ace's husky voice left my ear as he swiftly put his head on my chest. I laid there shocked, unable to move I just let Ace keep his head there hoping he would release one of my hands so I could knock him all the way to Timbuktu. "A-A-ACE! WHAT ARE YOU DO—" "SSSHH! I'm trying to hear it." "Hear what!?" "Your heart of course. Ahhh~ there it is, heh, it sounds so relaxing." Ace closed his eyes with a smile on his lips. So he just wanted to listen to my heart, tch what a weirdo. "HEY! If you just wanted that you could have just asked instead of saying creepy things!" I turned my blushing face away from Ace, there was no way I was going to let him see it. "Really?" Ace asked with his eyes still shut. "Yeah, if that's all it would take for you to leave me alone. Then yeah, you can listen to my heart." I stared up at the tent's ceiling, maybe now that Ace got what he wanted he would get off me. "So get off…Ace…Ace?...ACE!?" I looked at Ace but the damn B******** was asleep! "You stupid knight, don't you know how awkward this is going to be in the morning!?" I sighed, didn't anyone in Wonderland know about personal space?

I turned around and hugged something warm. Drawn to the heat I snuggled up closer to it, even putting a leg over the warm object and drawing it closer to me. What was so warm and soft? "Fufufu, I didn't know you were like this Alex." I knew that voice, oh please God NO! I opened my eyes wide open only to see what I feared most come true—I was hugging Ace….ACE! "EEEPPP!" I screamed as I quickly let go of him and rolled all the way to the other end of the tent. "It's okay Alex, I like you too, now come back here so I can show you how to really hug a person.~" Ace smiled devilishly as he crept towards me on all fours. "N-N-NO! It was all a m-m-mistake!" I covered my beet tomato red face as Ace leaned mere inches away. "Awww don't be shy now~ it'll just turn me on more." Ace grabbed one of my wrists as he stared into my eyes with those red orbs of his. "NNOOOOOO! I WANT TO KEEP MY VIRGINITY!" I grabbed the hilt of Ace's sword and swung it hard against Ace's head, the pervert knocked out within seconds as I made a run for it.

I ran and ran until I felt my legs collapse beneath me. "OMPFH!" I fell in front of what looked like a maze. Quickly sitting up I looked around, just to make sure that perverted knight didn't follow me. "I-i-I think I lost him." I let out a breath of relief, I also reminded myself not to EVER go camping with ACE. "But where exactly am I?" I scratched my head as I got up and started to walk around. So far it didn't look like Clover tower or Blood's mansion, maybe it was another territory or something. I entered the maze, keeping my hand on the right side on the wall the whole time, I read somewhere that if you did that, that you'll eventually find your way out—luckily it worked. I walked out of the maze only to behold a huge castle covered in hearts. It really was amazing; maybe the person in there could help me or something. "It's worth a shot." I said out loud to no one, damn I really had to stop talking to myself.

Well today must have been my lucky day because I found a side entrance that wasn't guarded by what Nightmare had called faceless. I wandered the great big halls of the castle, just like the outside the inside was decorated with hearts and lots of red and pink. "Looks like Barbie lives here." I chuckled at my joke, ha, sometimes I was so funny. I kept walking until I came to this giant room with mirrors and in the center was a pure white piano. I felt my heart leaped with joy as I ran over to the beautiful instrument. I walked around the heavenly thing as I let my fingers run across the smooth surface. I use to play the piano, well I only played for one person—Judah. I sat down on the small seat and stared at the sea of black and white that lined up in a perfect line before me, my fingers longing to dance again on the keys. I looked around; one song wouldn't hurt besides I was pretty sure nobody would hear. "Judah, if you can hear me right now, this song is for you." I smiled as I let my fingers press down on the keys.

**Peter White P.O.V**

That stupid old hag had me doing paperwork again. I don't know why she doesn't do it herself; I had other things to do like finding my dear Alice. I felt my ears fall down, oh why did you leave Alice!? Don't you know that I love you! I saw a maid carrying boxes trip and fall, sending whatever priceless item that was in there crashing. My, the hag won't like that, I took my pocket watch out and had it instantly turned into a gun. "You ruined something priceless now I must not hold back with my bullets." The maid looked absolutely terrified as I shot her right through her clock. Useless faceless, I don't see why Alice cared for them so much. I quickly transformed my gun back into a watch and continued on my way, I didn't want to catch any germs.

I sighed as I looked out the window to my room; wondering what my Alice was doing. Oh how I missed her dearly! When suddenly my ears picked up a sound, it was so lovely; it reminded me of my Alice. I walked out of my room and followed the beautiful sound until I came to the ballroom doors. The hag wasn't having a ball until a long time from now so there was no way any servants should be in there. "Probably an intruder." I mumbled as I pulled out my gun again. Sigh. Why did I have to do all the work, if only if that directionally challenged idiot Ace actually did his job. I opened the door only to have my entire body freeze in shock, and drop my weapon.

"ALICE!" I ran to my only love who stopped playing the piano and stared at me horrified. Oh this must have been a dream, as I hugged my darling tightly never wanting to let go! "G-G-GET OFF ME YOU PERV!" my sweet turtle dove cooed. Ahhh~ how I missed her tender loving words. "Alice my love oh how I missed thee! I knew you would come back!" I released my grip a little just so I could see my darling's face. She had changed her style a bit, well actually a lot. She had short boyish hair a lot like that annoying cat-boy, Boris except a bit longer that framed her delicate face and of course she was wearing men's clothing. "Alice my angel! I don't care if you change your style I still love you forever!" I leaned in and kissed my heavenly darling on the lips. Ahhh~ Love!

**Alex's P.O.V.**

This pervert! H-h-he just lip-raped me! I was just playing the piano and this b****** comes screaming that am Alice and fricking molest me! I pounded on the pervert's chest trying to break away from his mouth but it seemed to only encourage him as he pressed harder onto my lips. Why, why did I always end up with the perverts!? Suddenly I felt something smooth and wet enter my mouth—OH HELL NO! I bit down on the fleshy intruder as hard as I could even tasting the metallic flavor of blood. Man, I hope this guy didn't have AIDS. The rapist pushed me away shocked at what I had done.

"I AM NOT ALICE! MY NAME IS ALEX AND I'M A GUY!" I screamed in anger. I looked at the molester, he had white hair and had bunny ears like Elliot and wore spectacles that hid his red eyes. He looked at me again and then froze; I could have sworn I saw his soul leave his body. "Y-Y-You're not my ALICE!" he cried out as he begun to start spitting and gagging. "I already told you that, Alice is my mother and I'm her son!" I wiped my mouth while also spitting. The bunny turned pale and muttered something about germs before passing out. I jumped on his stomach only satisfied until I heard something pop. I didn't kill him of course, mother would be angry with me and I promised I would never kill anyone after THAT day. I stormed out of the room not even looking back, that jerk, he…he stole my first kiss! I felt hot tears run down my face. My very first kiss! Ruined by some dirty pervert bunny man!

I ran down the halls unsure where I was going, all I knew was I just wanted to get away. I kept running until I bumped into soft. "ACK!" "Who has bumped into us!?" I looked up and saw the most stunning woman ever. She had violet colored eyes along with violet colored hair that was put into two big ringlets. I just stood there in shock, and stared at her huge elegant red dress. I…I really wanted to be like her when I grew up! "Who are you?" The woman scowled at me. "I'm Alex Liddell, um the foreigner and yes I'm Alice's son." I was really getting tired of introducing myself but of course that was the only way for me to win the game. The beautiful woman then smiled sweetly, "We have heard of you but we didn't expect you to be this cute, We are Vivaldi the Queen of hearts." Wow a queen! She was definitely my role model now!

Vivaldi invited me to tea, which I kindly accepted; I realized I hadn't eaten anything since I was at the Hatter's mansion and that made me even hungrier. We chatted over small things mostly how my mother was doing, so far I think Vivaldi was my favorite person. "Alex, do you have a place to stay?" Vivaldi sipped her tea. "Um no not really, I kind of always end up running away from some reason." I sweat dropped, I really did hope I didn't have any problems here. "Well, do not worry you will like this place, we always take great care of guest." Vivaldi said sweetly as she put down her cup. She was really kind! "Now Alex, come with us, we have something special to show you." Vivaldi waved her hand and servants came and removed the dishes in front of us. "Please follow me, we think you will rather enjoy this surprise." Vivaldi flashed me a smile as she arose and started to walk off but something told me there was something behind that, something dark.

Vivaldi led me down what seemed to be a secret corridor, it was awfully dark and I hoped I wouldn't get los—OH GREAT WHERE DID VIVALDI GO!? I stared into the darkness ahead; somehow I had lost the queen. "Vivaldi? Vivaldi where are you?" I called out as I put one hand on the wall and the other ahead of me. "Over here" I heard a silky voice call out, it must have belong to Vivaldi. I followed the sound of her voice until I came to a door shaped as a giant heart. "Vivaldi are you in here?" I asked as I knocked on the door. "You may enter." I swung the door open to see Vivaldi in a skimpy night gown lying on a bed with rose petals.

I was confused, really confused. "Uh Vivaldi, what's go-" "Come here, Alex" Vivaldi pointed at me with one of her slender fingers beckoning me towards her. Unable to refuse a queen, because as a noble Englishman a queen's word was law, I went to her.

"Um Vivaldi what's going on?"

"We decided we want to spend the night with our Alex, since we find Alex so cute and unlike any man we have ever met."

"Oh, so like a sleep over?"

"Something like that, we want to make Alex ours forever, a king."

"A king? How would you do that?"

"Like this," Vivaldi jumped on top of me and suddenly reached down to my pants—WAIT MY PANTS!? "V-v-Vivaldi!? What are you doing!?" I screamed as I pushed her off of me. "We want to make Alex ours." Vivaldi said, hungrily staring at my body, and all I could do was raise my arms to my chest trying to keep it from being devoured. "Look Vivaldi, I think y-y-you're really cool and all but you do not I REPEAT do NOT want to go barking up this tree!" I scooted away from the confused queen. Were all the people from heart castle this perverted? "But don't you think we are cute?" the queen looked at me sadly with her violet eyes. "Um yeah I think you're really cute b—VIVALDI STOP!" I smacked away Vivaldi's hands that were trying to make their way back to my body. Vivaldi sat there shocked at my reaction; I'm pretty sure since she was such a beautiful woman she never got rejected often. "Look Vivaldi I like you, more like an older sister and stuff and you see your nice and all but this really can't work out. But I hope we can still be friends" I got off the bed and rubbed the back of my head. This wasn't the first time I had rejected a girl before. "Are you dumping us?" "Well, yeah though we were never really going out so it's more like rejecting you." There was suddenly a dead silence, and I began to feel my gut telling me to run. Vivaldi looked down at the bed for a moment before raising a now red face and screaming, "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

So now I was running again, did Wonderland really hate foreigners this much!? I quickly jumped into some bushes and hid until I saw all the feet of the hordes of soldiers Vivaldi sent after me. Once gone I got back on the path and started walking, unaware of where to go. Probably back to Clover tower if only I knew where it was. I sighed, at least things couldn't get wor—the sky suddenly went from being bright blue to midnight black. "DANM YOU TIME CHANGES!" I cursed at the sky. I guess I would be camping here tonight. I spotted a large tree and began to climb; I had read in a book once that the safest place was high ground. Once settled on a large enough branch I stared into the distance and watched some lights shining up ahead, tomorrow I decided I would go check it out. I took out my vial and held it up to the moonlight; it was still far from being filled. "Will I ever go home?" I whispered as I drew my knees into my chest and hugged them. "I miss you, mom." I leaned my head against the hard bark and let the tiredness I felt over take me.

**Well I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and had a few laughs! **

**Alex- this was horrible! WHY DID YOU DO THIS!?**

**Vivaldi- OH,ALEX~**

**Alex-NOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Peter- please review….*sanitizing tongue* **


	8. Amusement take down!

**So I'm pretty excited because I'm almost to the chapters where Alex will meet the Jokers, (my favorite characters) but that doesn't necessarily mean she will get with them. I'm still deciding on who she will get with and if she should stay in wonderland. Sigh. Decisions, decisions. Well please enjoy! **

**Alex. P.O.V.**

Itchy, really, really itchy! I briefly swatted my nose, I didn't feel like waking up because waking up only meant more trouble. But I had to wake up, because something was bothering the heck out of my nose! I lazily opened my eyes only to see bright yellow ones staring back at me. "AHHHHH!" I screamed as I lost my balance and landed head first on the ground. Lying in the most utterly horrible pain I looked up to see a boy around my age, with cat ears and a tail staring down at me from the tree I had just been in. Yup, he was definitely a cosplayer with his punk clothes and many chains, tattoos and piercings; though I have to confess the big pink boa was new even though it matched his pink hair. "So you must be the new foreigner," the boy said as he gracefully landed on his feet. Man, I wished I could have done that. "The one and only," I said quite agitated, my head was killing me! "My name is Boris Airay, the Cheshire cat at your service." Boris smiled at me flashing his many pearly whites before bowing. "I'm A-" "Oh I know who you are. The old man can't stop talking about you ever since you punched Blood Dupre." Boris chuckled as he leaned against the tree. "Well the jerk deserved it." I grimaced as I slowly sat up and pulled out the twigs and leaves in my hair. "You've been causing a lot of trouble around here Alex." Boris's eyes narrowed as he circled around me. "I guess so, though it really isn't my fault. It's just that trouble likes to find me." I stood up and shook off the dirt from my pants. Every bone in my body ached as I tried to move, I guess that's what happens when you sleep in a tree. "So tell me Alex, is it true that you tried to rape the Queen?" Boris stopped in front of me, and glared me down with the most serious face I had ever seen. "WHAT!? Why would I want to even touch that old cougar!? Seriously! She's waaaaayyyyy too old!" I pouted as I crossed my arms, rumors sure did start fast in Wonderland. Boris started to laugh before wrapping an arm around my neck, "You're not bad kid, hey you want to come over to my place?" "Sure, why not anything beats that old tree."

Boris was actually really cool, and I was really gratefully he wasn't trying to kill, rape or molest me. "You're going to LOVE the amusement park, Alex!" Boris flashed me his signature Cheshire grin before running up ahead of me. "Hey come back here kitty boy!" I playfully teased as I chased him. Even though we had just met, Boris and I kind of just clicked, like we were always meant to be friends. "I don't slow down for fatties like you!" Boris stuck his red tongue out at me. "I'm not fat! It's just muscle unlike those flabs you call a six pack!" I yelled as I jumped on Boris's back. Along the way Boris had mentioned that I was awfully small to be a man and suggested that I should work out to get a toned stomach like his. As a man I took offense to this and tried to give him a good smack on the head so he could feel my awesome power but he was amazingly fast. "Ack!" Boris fell to the ground as I sat on top of him.

"Well, well it seems like the famously sly Cheshire cat as finally met his match." I smirked as I grabbed Boris's boa and wrapped it around myself. "Gah! Get off…you weigh as much as a baby whale!" Boris heaved. A bit offended by his words I let my weight drop so the insulting cat could feel the full effect of gravity. "I-i-I'm going to die!" Boris struggled beneath me as I smirked darkly. "Fufufufu~ Where are your mighty abs now, Boris?" I asked as I made myself comfortable on his spine. "BORIS!" A voice screamed angrily as Boris quickly cursed and without a bat of his long eyelashes threw me off his back. "ACK!" I dropped Boris's boa and landed into some bushes which unfortunately had thorns; I really had to pay more attention to my surroundings when attacking a Cheshire cat. "Where have you been you flea bag!"A man dressed in a bright yellow suit appeared, looking really pissed at Boris. He had long reddish brown hair that was gathered into a short braid and friendly green eyes. Boris sweat dropped before coolly answering back, "I was just hanging out my friend Alex." "Alex?...ALEX!? Where is the young lad! I have to meet the fellow!" The man grinned.

"I'm right here…" I answered as I painfully got out of the bushes. I was bleeding from some scratches but besides that I was okay. "MY GOD!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" The man grabbed my arm and began to inspect my body, causing me to blush. "Nothing, we were just playing around." Boris yawned and turned his direction to some ants on the ground. "I'm okay, just a few scraps. No big deal um, mister-" "GOWLAND. Just call me Gowland." The red head swiftly responded though I could have sworn I could have seen a vein pop up. "Can we go now old man, I was going to take Alex on some rides." Boris grabbed my hand and began to tug me towards some brightly colored gates. "Oh really, well then any man that breaks Blood's jaw is a friend of mine! Go ahead!" Gowland laughed as he messed up my hair. I smiled, I don't know why but this guy gave off an uncle kind of vibe. I liked it.

"LETS GO AGAIN!" I screamed excitedly, fist pumping into the air. Boris looked at me; the poor guy didn't look so good. "That was fricking awesome! I thought we were going to die but that was just part of the ride! WHAT A RUSH!" I squealed with delight. Boris deadpanned at me before shaking me angrily, "THAT'S BECAUSE WE WERE GOING TO DIE! WE WERE LUCKY! THAT THING IS A DEA-" Boris was interrupted by Gowland punching him in the head. "I'm glad you loved my new ride, Alex." Gowland said glowing as he held both of my hands in his large ones. "No, THANK YOU! Gowland that was the best ride I ever rode on in my life!" I answered back also glowing, people who were there could have sworn that both Gowland and I were emitting a light so bright it could only be compared to the sun. "You two are crazy" Boris pouted obviously jealous that the new foreigner was not paying attention to him.

"Well, well so this is where our beloved foreigner is hanging out now. How sad, to be walking around in these slums." I felt the hairs on my neck stand straight up, I would know that sexy sadistic voice anywhere. I quickly let go of Gowland's hands and turned to see Blood, Elliot and the twins standing a few feet from us. Gowland suddenly went from being his cheerful self to emitting a dark aura around him. "Blood… What business do you have here?" Gowland hissed, walking up to the hatter. Blood ignored Gowland and kept his cold glare at me, seriously this guy made my skin crawl. "Hey, if you keep looking at me you'll burn a hole right through me" I said looking at the ground, yup, I was being a coward, shocking isn't it? I was only a bad a** whenever I was extremely annoyed or angry and unfortunately it was not one of those days. Blood smirked before turning to Gowland and saying, "So MARY, I came over to discuss negotiations about territories. You don't have a problem with that do you, MARY?" A huge vein popped out on Gowland's forehead as Blood's subordinates and Boris started to laugh. "Mary? Who's Mary?" I asked clueless, only to have Boris and the twins laugh even harder. "Don't you know, Alex? Mary is Gowland's real name." Blood said smoothly as he held his cane in both of his hands.

"Oh….so? There are lots of people with uni-sex names; I know a guy named Ashley." I said still unable to understand why they would be laughing so hard. It was just a name, it really didn't matter I mean mother always told me it was the person that made the name not the other way around. However everyone just stared at me like if I was crazy. "Names and labels, I'm not really into them." I shrugged. Mar- I mean Gowland seemed to be pleased by this and calmed down a bit. But of course that stupid hatter had to go and ruin everything. "But Mary is still a popular girl's name." "THAT'S IT!" Gowland pulled out a violin from thin air and suddenly had it turn into a large rifle and began shooting like a mad man. The hatter family began to doge bullets at super speed and drew out their own weapons, firing at will.

"YOU GUYS ARE CRAZY!" I yelled as I covered my head trying not to be shot. "Aww come on nii-san! This is fun!" Dee called out as he beheaded a faceless worker from the amusement park, splattering blood all over him. "Yeah! Nii-san play with us!" Dum smiled as he slit another faceless throat. I felt sick to my stomach, blood and faceless bodies were strewn all over the floor. "STOP! THIS ISN'T FUN! JUDAH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I covered my ears and ran. "ALEX!" I heard Boris call after me but I didn't stop. I couldn't stop, the blood was there, it stained everything, and it had stained me. **BANG, BANG. **That awful, terrible sound, it rung in my ears drowning out everything else. Why…why did I? I didn't mean it, I didn't want to! I was angry and Judah…my Judah. I leaned against a tree before slumping down to my knees. The blood it was everywhere, it was a permanent stain something that couldn't be washed away with even the purest water. I hugged myself and tried to forget but couldn't I hurt someone, I HAD KILLED SOMEONE. But worse of all I was just like that person, killing selfishly. "_Alex! Why!? YOU KILLED SOMEONE ! AND FOR A MAN!?" "Mommy.. it wasn't for a man it was for Judah!" "You disappoint me Alex, from now on you are FORBIDDEN to ever leave the manor and FORBIDDEN TO EVER TALK TO ANYONE!"_ _"But mommy, then I can't go to Judah's fune-" "Don't EVER mention that man's name AGAIN! And you're forbidden to ever going to that MAN'S funeral!"_ Tears, just like the ones back then began to fall down my face. Even though this world was called Wonderland, it couldn't stop the memories, and it was just as cruel as my world.

"Miss?" I look up, quickly rubbing my eyes and saw a man dressed in a jester's outfit. He had red hair that swept over an eye that had a black and gold eye patch. "I'm not a miss, I'm a mister!" I said angrily, glaring into his red wine eye. "Oh, well that is completely my fault. From this angle you look like a girl if I must say." The man smiled at me, again for the hundredth time my gut was telling me to avoid this guy and run. "Well I'm not." I sniffled, trying to keep a calm face. "Then I guess I should make it up for mistaking your gender." The man reached down and extended a hand out to me. "You know sir; the number one rule for running away to the circus is that there are absolutely no frowns." He continued to smile. "I've never been to a circus before." I muttered as I looked at the man's hand. "Well how would you like to see one? I'm sure it would make you forget whatever been bothering you." I let his words sink in before cautiously taking his hand. Running away to the circus didn't sound so bad; I had been running away for all my life, what was the worst that could happen?

**MAWHAHAHAHA! How did you like? I know I'm missing Pierce but don't worry he come eventually as soon as he comes out of that cave he's been hiding in…sorry if it was short**

**Gowland- PLEASE REVIEW or I'll play you the song of my people**

**Boris-NOOOOOOOO! **


	9. Enter the Joker!

**I'm really surprised that I'm almost to ten chapters, usually when writing I never get this far so, I'm rewarding myself with CAKE. YAY! Here's the next chapter: ENTER the JOKER! **

**Alex's P.O.V**

_Swish! Swish! _ I closed my eyes as I did a flip and reached out for the swing in front of me. Once I felt the thin metal between my hands I let go and let myself free fall into the net below. Falling was the best part, just to let go and feel your heart race unsure of whether you would make it or not. I felt hands grab my wrist and throw me back into the air, I smirked as I did a small somersault in the air and this time grabbed the swing with my legs. "Wow sir Alex you learn really fast!" A faceless who was named Marsha called out from below. She was one of the faceless that White (the man who invited me to the circus, though I don't know what kind of name is White, he also mentioned about being named Joker but my mother had gave him the nickname White and he liked it. I really don't know why she called him White, he seems more of a Jack to me.) left me with as he had some business to attend too.

"Yeah I had always been good at sports!" I yelled back as I did another flip and landed on the small platform in the air. The circus was definitely fun, a close second to the amusement park. I flinched as I remember what had happened a few hours ago, I shook my head pushing that memory to the side. "What's next Marsha!? I can't wait! You're a great hostess!" I smiled really big as I climbed down the ladder from the platform. I saw Marsha's eyeless face blush as I ran up next to her. "I-i-I'm not that great-" "Oh nonsense! You're really great! I mean you explain everything really clearly and easily. And you didn't get mad when I asked you about a thousand questions." I put a hand on Marsha's shoulder, even though I had freaked out when I first saw a faceless I was beginning to get use to them. Marsha's face turned another shade of red, maybe she was sick or something. "Marsha are you tired?" "Huh? No of course not mister Alex! I-I would never get tired." " Really because your face is really red, I wouldn't want you to get sick." I said as I put my hand on her forehead, she felt fine but I wasn't a doctor so I wouldn't really be able to tell. "Concerned for my workers? That's really admirable, Alex. I must thank you."

I turned around and saw a smiling White, though I couldn't put my finger on it, something was off. Marsha quickly paled and stood far away from me while apologizing a hundred times to White. White stared at Marsha, eyeing her from head to toe, "Marsha, is it?" "Y-Y-Yes, Lord Joker?" Marsha squeaked keeping her head low, poor Marsha was scared out of her wits. "Why don't you take a break and I'll finish showing Alex around." White commanded as Marsha nodded her head and ran off. Poor girl must have been really ill, I reminded myself I would have to find her later and apologize. "So Alex, how are you enjoying my circus?" White asked as he began to walk out from the tent as I followed behind. "It's really great! I had lots of fun!" I caught up to White and walked alongside him. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, as ring master it's my life's duty to make sure the audience has the time of their lives." White put a hand over his heart and did a small bow. "That's really intense," I said thinking about what he had said, White sure was a dedicated guy. "Intense my a**, you stupid d***."

"Uh, did you say something, White?" I asked utterly confused and startled at White's language. Did I offend him or something? I didn't mean too, he did after all made me forget about the incident at the amusement park. "No." White answered back with a kind smile. "Oh, I could have sworn you called me a-""A stupid d***, yeah because you are." I stared at White in shock; even though I had heard the voice clearly White's lips hadn't moved at all. "Are you a ventriloquist or something?" I asked, I could feel a small vein popping up, if White kept being a jerk I couldn't be held responsible for what happened to him. White laughed, "No of course not but I believe the answer to your question is this." He then pointed to a small mask on his belt; it was one of those dramatic masks that you would see decorating the halls of a theatre.

"How is a mask supposed to b-""You really are a dumb b****" the mask spoke, WHAT THE HELL THE MASK SPOKE!? "The mask spoke!?" I jumped back pointing at the small thing. "About time you realized it you d*****" I felt the vein on my forehead grow, even though it was a mask, I so totally wanted to crush it to pieces. "Now, now Black, let's be kind to the foreigner" White sweat dropped as he smiled weakly. "Like hell I'll be kind to a pipsqueak like this b******" The mask scoffed. "It's alright White that means I don't have to be kind to this tin can" I flicked the mask as hard as I could, I wanted to punch it but then again it would probably hurt White since it was on his waist. "TIN CAN!? WHY DON'T YOU SAY THAT TO MY FACE!" the mask shook in fury on White's waist as the ring master just sighed. "I would if you had a face, even if you did it probably would be as ugly as that foul mouthof yours." I answered back lazily, it wasn't as if the thing could do anything to me. "THAT'S IT! YOUR A*** IS MINE!" Suddenly a swirl of grey wrapped around me, fading away the colors of the circus.

My feet slowly touched the ground. What the hell just happened? "White?" I called out, but didn't get an answer. I looked around, it seemed to be in a prison of some sort, though I never seen a prison with inmates that wore huge animal heads and had toys strewn across the floors. Where did White go? And where the hell was I? I spotted a flash of red running down the hall. "White!" I ran after him hoping to get answer from the jester. But like always I got way much more than I bargained for. I skidded to a halt barely stopping a few inches away from White—except this White was wearing a prison warden uniform instead of his jester costume. "About time you caught up you brat." White grabbed me by my wrist and flung me into an empty cell, slamming the door shut. "White! What the hell!?" I grabbed on to the cell bars and shook them, but the damn things didn't budge. White smirked, "Wrong again b****, it's Black." Crap. Why do these types of things always happen to me!?

**Black P.O.V**

I smirked, as the damn brat's eyes widen in surprised. I bet he wasn't expecting that, I put a hand on my whip, man, I was going to have so much fun with him. "So what was it that you said earlier you punk?" I glanced at the empty cell—WAIT EMPTY!? "Geez, even though your White's twin I was right about you being ugly. I wonder how White feels about having such an ugly twin." The small boy coolly answered as he stood right beside me—WAIT RIGHT BESIDE ME!? "How did you get out!?" I grabbed Alex by his shoulders and shook him. "This hasn't been the first time I've been thrown in cell by some pervert, ginger." Alex answered coldly un-affected by the shaking. I felt a vein pop up on my head. "GINGER!? I AM NOT A GINGER!" I drew out my whip ready to tear this b**** into tiny pieces.

"Now, Black you really need to control your temper." I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see White standing on the other side of me. Alex smiled and ran to my counterpart, something in my chest hurt. Even though White was me and I was him, I felt a bit jealous that Alex would run into his arms instead of mi—WHAT THE HELL I'M NOT A FA****! White smugly smiled, the b***** knew what I was thinking since we were forever linked, I felt my face burn in embarrassment. "White how come you didn't tell me you had a twin?" Alex asked tilting his head to the side. "Well, Alex, Black is not my twin he's me." White explained. Alex looked really confused, damn he really was a dumb piece of s***.

"He's you?" Alex stared at me with those big turquoise-cerulean eyes of his. I felt my face burn an even deeper shade of red. DAMN IT I AM NOT GAY! "White I'll leave this f****** to you! This brat is obviously too stupid to even understand English!" I fumed as I stormed off. I was straight! DAMN IT! Besides there was nothing special about that foreigner! Probably just a reaction from being in a cell all f**** day, but just to make sure I was going to f*** the first b**** I saw. Damn I loved being bad. I smirked as I left the prison realm and spotted my victim—Marsha, was it? I think White had said. I smirked it didn't matter; she was going to be screaming MY name anyways.

**Alex's P.O.V**

I watched as Black left, this was all confusing. White and Black are not twins but the same person? "Alex, you don't need to over think it, it is what it is." White patted my head. "Oh, so if I would have punched Black would you have felt it?" I asked feeling my anger quickly subdue. "Yes, so I would gladly appreciate it if you would restrain yourself from hurting him. I would be very thankful if I didn't have to feel the pain of a broken jaw." I turned away embarrassed. "So you heard about that?" "Who hasn't heard about it my dear gentleman?" White began to walk off and I quickly followed. "So what exactly is this place?" "The prison realm, it's a place where all of Wonderland's criminals are placed for breaking rules. Black is the warden here. It's quite a dark place." White said sullenly. "It's not that bad, I mean I wouldn't call it home but someone could get used to it." I saw a cute stuffed cat on the ground, and immediately thought of Boris, I wonder if he made it out of the fight okay. "What a peculiar choice of words, Alex, I hope this isn't too sudden but would you like to stay at the Circus with us?" White stopped and smiled down at me, I never realized how much taller he was then me and bigger too. Damn my female body, maybe I should work out like Boris had suggested.

"Um no offense White but the last time someone asked me to stay with them it didn't turn out so well." I smiled nervously as I remembered what happened with Vivaldi. "Oh I see," White stopped smiling and I couldn't help but feeling that I made the wrong move rejecting his request. "But thanks for the invite! I really appreciate it! But you see I have a lot of work to do… I kind of have to fill this up. So I have to go meet people." I held up my vial, like always it wasn't even close to the halfway mark. I was starting to think I would definitely lose this game and never be able to return home. "The game doesn't work like that." White randomly said. "Huh?" "The point of the game is not to just go meet people but actually have relationships with them. Which I must say Alex, you're not very good at." White took the vial out of my hands and twirled it around in his fingers.

"Hey! Be careful with that!" I reached up to snag it back but White held it high above his head, making me jump for the cursed bottle. Damn being 5ft 3! "In order for you to win Alex, you need to stop being so selfish and actually open yourself up to people. Since I'm such a kind and giving jester how about we make a deal?" "A deal?" "Live with us and both I and Black will help you fill this vial up so you can go back home." I stopped jumping and stared at White's smiling face. What he said made sense, it would be so easy too, but—"Sorry White, though it sounds like a good idea, I think I'll take the long way home." I jumped one last time and managed to get the vial out of the surprised red-head's hand. Finally, I could do it; I could let people in just like I did with Judah and not worry about the consequences. And most of all I finally had FREEDOM! White just stood there confused. "Thanks White, for explaining everything, and don't worry I'll be back. Tell Black that next time I visit, I won't go easy on him." I ran to the exit, waving good bye to White, I would definitely be back to visit again. But first I had to go make some friends, the thing I wanted most in the world.

**Well that's it for chapter 9. Of course Alex is oblivious to the Jokers dark side but don't worry I have much in store for Alex. Now the funny random awkward silliness will begin! MUWHAHAHAHA!**

**Alex- I feel sorry for all the role holders (._. ) **

**Black- Review Sl***!**


	10. A secret reaveled?

**So this is chapter ten! WHOOP WHOOP! Like I said before I have never gotten this far in a story, I usually just give up and go into my little emo corner. But anyways I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorite and followed the story! You guys are full of awesomeness! **

**Alex's P.O.V. **

Stupid. I'm so stupid. A complete idiot. I sat down on the path and sighed, I had been roaming the woods for what seemed like hours. "I should have asked White for a map!" I yelled at the great blue sky while hitting my fist against my head. Why was I so clueless about everything!? Maybe my mother dropped me as a baby or something, maybe aliens. I sighed, as I just lay down in the middle of the path. "God if your there just take me now" I closed my eyes when suddenly I heard someone or something screaming. "HELP ME! CHUUUU~ HE'S GOING TO EAT ME!"

I quickly sat up only to be knocked down by something hard, most likely a train. "ARGH!" I grabbed whatever knocked me down and tried to throw it off but the thing refused only gripping on harder to me. "SAVE ME!CHUUU~" I looked down and realized the thing was actually a boy with orange-ish brown hair with blonde highlights that completely covered one of his eyes. Like most of the people here, the guy had animal ears and a tail, which I could tell were mice parts. "Please pretty lady! He's going to eat me!" Big anime tears fell from his emerald eyes. He was simply adorable! Er, I mean he called me a lady! "First off, I'm a guy and second who's trying to eat you?" "Ohh~ Pierce, where are you my little appetizer?" Boris appeared from the trees with a fork and knife in his hands. "NOOOOO! CHUUUU~" Pierce (Which I guess was the poor kid's name) held on even tighter and cried into my shirt. "Boris leave this poor child alone!" I patted Pierce's head trying to make him feel better or at least safe. "Alex? Is that you?" Boris tilted his head to the side, then when I guessed he finally realized it was me he grabbed Pierce and flung him into the bushes well actually more like outer space.

"Boris! You didn't have to do that!" I scanned the sky but I could only see a star shining brightly which I figured was poor Pierce. "The rat was touching you, I don't want my friend to be fat and also smell like a rat." Boris grinned, though not for long because my fist "accidently" punched him across the face. Don't worry; I held back making sure I didn't give him the full package like I did to Blood. "OWWW! What was that for!? Your mean Alex!" Boris rubbed his face. "You shouldn't pick on people weaker than you." I said as I blew off the imaginary dust from my fist. "Hypocrite~." Boris said as he put an arm around my shoulder. "Hey! You're the one who threw me into a thorn bush without even breaking a sweat." I said playing with the feathers on his boa. "Hmm…Yup I guess that is right, I am stronger than you~." Boris grinned flashing me that Cheshire smile. "For now you are, but I'll catch up." I pulled on Boris boa, managing to steal it from him and ran away. "Hey! Come back with my precious!" Boris cried reaching dramatically towards me. "Ha! Come and get it Mr. Kitty!" I smiled brightly, as Boris just stood there staring at me for the longest time, almost like he was in a trance or something. "Um, Boris this is the part where you're supposed to chase me." "…..Oh…Right! Don't worry I'll catch you in no time, since your fat!" Boris ran after me, being back to his dumb self. Which I was glad, because for a moment it almost seemed like he…I shook my head, nah that couldn't be it he was guy and he was also my friend.

As Boris had said he caught up to me in no time and stole back his boa. Man, I guess I only ran fast in dangerous situations, I definitely needed to work out, maybe some cardio or something. "So who's Judah?" Boris asked curiously as I froze in place. How did he know about him!? "I heard you scream his name when you were running away" Boris quickly followed after asking about him, I hope he couldn't read minds like Nightmare. I stayed silent for a long time, I didn't like talking about Judah to anyone plus my mom had forbidden me to even mention his name. Boris waited patiently for my answer, swishing his tail back and forth like he had all the time in the world. He was my friend, and White did say I had to open up more to people in order to get back home. I took a deep breath, well here goes nothing. "Judah was a friend of mine when I was little. He was actually my best friend and he took care of me and saved my life. I loved him; he was like an older brother/father. Plus he was the only person besides my mother who knew my secret." Boris eyes widen with curiosity. "Secret? What secret? Tell me Alex! I promise I won't tell!" I paused, should I tell him the truth? Well, I now had a lot of freedom and mother couldn't stop me here. "Boris, I'm actually a..." "Yes?" "I'm a—ARGH!"

I landed face first on the floor, practically eating dirt, with an enormous weight on my back. "Nii-san! You came back to visit us!~" I heard Dee and Dum voices sing out happily. "Yeah we thought you hated us when you ran away." Dee said as I felt his knee dig into my spleen. "I-I…. don't…hate…you…now... get…OFF!" I gasped, trying to break free. "Yeah! Get off her guys! She was going to tell me a secret!" Boris cut in. "A secret? "Both of them said in unison. "C-c-can't…breath!" I cried out hoping they would get off, I didn't like being their personal chair. "Only if nii-san tells us the secret too!" Dum said as he sat down on me harder. "Ack! Okay, okay!" Two more people who knew wouldn't be so bad, besides they were just kids so it wasn't a big deal. I felt Dee and Dum get off me and pull me up to my feet.

"Now spill it, Alex." Boris said eagerly. "Okay, like I was saying before I was attacked by certain twins, who will remain anonymous." "Sorry nii-san." "Hey, wait aren't you guys supposed to be enemies?" I suddenly realized that the twins hadn't even lifted up a finger against Boris even though they had a huge fight at the amusement park. Boris and the twins deadpanned. "That's between boss and Gowland." Dee responded. "Yeah, we're cool with each other." Boris added. "SO TELL US YOU'RE SECRET!" They all yelled in unison. "Okay, geez, it was just a question." I frowned, what was with these guys. "My secret is that I'm a—" "YOU BRATS! WHERE ARE YOU! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE GUARDING THE GATES!" Elliot appeared super pissed off. "Damn it!" Boris stomp his foot as the twins just sweat dropped.

"Oh hey, Alex. I didn't know you were here." Elliot's face softened. "Um yeah, I was actually just walking around with Boris." I said turning to an apparently irritated cat. "You stupid newbie-hare! Alex was going to tell us an important secret!" Dee said frowning. "Yeah! You ruin everything you dumb bunny!" Dum added on. "A secret?" Elliot looked at me. "Um yeah, but I'll just take this as a sign and just keep it to myself." I smiled awkwardly as Boris sat in a dark corner mumbling something about being closer and stupid people. The twins began to get in an argument with Elliot and I just stood there pondering about who would win a fight—Thor or Batman. Some time passed before I felt Elliot's hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, Alex I almost forgot! Boss wanted to see you." Elliot smiled nervously. "Huh? Oh um no thank you, I would like to live." "Sorry Alex but you really don't have a choice." "But I said I don't—" Elliot threw me over his shoulder and began walking towards the huge mansion of horror. "GAH! Boris save meeee!~" I cried out while hitting Elliot's back, but the stupid cat boy just sat there waving good bye as he and the twins ran off somewhere. Lesson learned, never trust a cat to be your back up.

"Elliot please don't go!~" I whined as I held on to the red faced bunn- er I mean dog man's leg. "Alex! It's just Blood he's not going to kill you I promise!" Elliot said worriedly as he glanced over to a fuming Blood. "YES HE IS! Stay with me, Elliot. Pwlease." I looked up at him and gave him my best puppy dog face. Elliot turned a brighter shade of red before kicking me off and leaving me in room alone with Blood. "NOOOOO!~ ELLIOT!" I ran to the door and shook the knob hardcore but it was no use, it was locked. Defeated, I turned around to face the deadliest mafia boss in the world. I only hope he would kill me quickly without any pain. "Well, Alex it's nice to see you again." Blood smirked as he walked towards me. I now knew how those antelopes on those educational shows felt like when a lion was getting ready to pounce on them. "Um y-y-yeah…. N-n-nice seeing you too, B-b-blood." Damn it! Why couldn't the courage I had then come back and beat this fool before I get killed!

Blood smiled, as he was now only inches away from my face. "You know, Alex I still haven't paid you back for fracturing my jaw." Blood held his face in one of his gloved hands and glared down at me. OMG, this was it, this was the end! I closed my eyes shut and prayed for a miracle. Suddenly I felt a pain in my forehead, "OW!" opening my eyes I saw Blood's fingers drawing back from my head. "There is half of your punishment." Blood smirked and started to walk over to his desk. "What that's it?" I said, really relived that he spared my life, maybe Elliot was right, maybe Blood wasn't a bad man after all. "Didn't you listen, Alex? I said it was only HALF of your punishment." Blood removed his hat and hung it on a coat rack that was conveniently near his desk. "Half? " I gulped, scared out of my mind what the mad hatter had in store for me. "Yes, you must stay here and be a servant for two time changes." Blood calmly said as he began to work on some paperwork. "TWO TIME CHANGES!?" "Unless you would like me to take some limbs off instead." Blood said still working on the papers. "When do I start?!" I smiled, hoping he wouldn't change his mind. "Tomorrow, after you have taken a bath, I swear I can smell you all the way over here. A maid will show you where you will be staying." Blood waved me off as I bit down on my teeth trying to suppress the anger that was boiling inside of me.

A faceless maid came and showed me to my room; it was lavishly set, much better than the room I was in at Clover Tower. I suddenly realized I had left my clothes over there, I reminded myself to visit soon. I walked around the room, it really was beautiful, it almost felt like I shouldn't even breathe in the room. I wandered around opening up drawers, cabinets and closets. So far all I found were basic necessities and clothes, which unfortunately were all butler uniforms. Tch, I had a feeling the jerk had planned this all along. I ran my hand into my hair only to pull a twig out, Blood did say I smelled. How long has it been since I bathed? I looked into a mirror that was connected to a small dresser and froze. OH GOD, have I looked like this all day!? Twigs, leaves and grass where sticking out from my hair, while dirt covered a huge portion of my face and my clothes were an utter mess with rips, tears and stains everywhere. I lifted up an arm and sniffed—"EWWW!" Blood had been too kind, I smelled waaaaayyyy worse than expected.

A maid was kind enough to direct me to the bathroom, well actually scratch that it wasn't a bathroom, more like a bath house. "Woah" I stared at the place, it was huge! With an Olympic sized pool! Blood sure did like to have the best. "Will you be needing anything else, master Alex? " the maid asked from behind me. "Nope I'm fine, and please don't call me master, Alex is just fine." I smiled causing the maid to blush before she bowed and left the room. "Okay let's get down to business!" I shouted as I quickly took off my clothes and jumped into the water.

"Ahhhh~" I sighed. The water was great! Though I made sure to stay near the edges since I never learned how to swim. "Maybe staying here wouldn't be so bad, I really could get used to living such a rich life style." I grabbed some shampoo I found that smelled of roses and began to massage the soapy liquid in my hair. "So relaxing~" I began to hum as I held my breath and went under the water, re-emerging only after I felt the shampoo rinse off. As I surfaced up from the warm water I saw Elliot, Blood and the twins enter the bath house all with towels wrapped around their waist—WAIT BLOOD, ELLIOT, AND THE TWINS!? "Nii-san your taking a bath too!" Dee said cheerfully as he pushed his twin into the water. Crap, crappity, crap, crap, CRAP! "My isn't this interesting." Blood smirked as he got into the water. "Um I hope we didn't interrupt you." Elliot said scratching his head as he followed in after Blood."Nii-san do you want us to wash your back?" Dum said as he popped up next to me. I felt my face turn blood red as I punched Dum as hard as I could sending him flying back towards the hatter gang. "STAY AWAY!" There was an awkward silence before Dee said, "Nii-san could it be you're not wearing a towel?" I felt my face burn terribly as I sunk deeper into the water. "OMG! NII-SAN IS NOT WEARING A TOWEL!" Dee shouted pointing a finger at me. Dum remained on the side of the pool unconscious. Elliot turned away with a slight blush on his face. Blood stopped smiling and stared at me with a certain twinkle in his eye. And me? I just wanted to die on the spot. Oh please someone save me!~

**Well What do you think? Hahaha, poor Alex always getting into trouble where ever she goes…**

**Alex- why...do I get harassed in every single chapter?!**

**Me- because it wouldn't be a good story if you didn't..**

**Alex- I hate you…please review**


	11. You sunk my battleship!

**Chapter 11! Whoop whoop! Today was supposed to be the end of the world, but I'm still alive so I'm guessing it either didn't happen or I'm a zombie. So anyways I was deciding that on Christmas that I'll do a special interview for Alex so if you have any questions for her just PM them or write them on the reviews. But that only be done if I get a lot of questions. That is all for now, enjoy~ **

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"Oi, What kind of idiot doesn't get into a bath house with a towel!?" I twitched as Elliot scolded me. "How was I supposed to know you're supposed to wear a towel?! It wasn't like there was a sign or-" Blood quickly pointed to a big white sign, with bright red letters that was conveniently hanging next to me saying, "At all times please wear a towel when entering the bath house." Man, I really hated that guy. "Don't worry Alex, we're all men here, just simply get out and grab a towel." Blood said coolly, which was easy for him to say since he wasn't actually a GIRL! Plus to make things worse the towels were also conveniently placed right behind the hatter. "Oh, my head…."

Dum rubbed his head as he finally regained consciousness. "Brother your alive!" Dee hugged his groggy twin. "Yeah, but I had the strangest vision, I could have sworn that nii-san had bo-" realizing what the boy was going to say next, I panicked and grabbed the shampoo bottle and threw it like a nuclear missile right at his head. **SMACK! **"NNOOOO! HE'S BEEN SHOT!" Dee cried as he now cradled his brother's limp body. "WHAT THE HELL ALEX!?" Elliot stood up, his towel now tightly clinging to his wet, well- sculpted body. I never knew that Elliot was this fi—GAH! WHAT AM I THINKING!? I'M SUPPOSED TO BE A MAN! I felt my face burn to the same temperature as the sun as I sunk even deeper in the water. Death by drowning didn't seem so bad right now. "My hand…. slipped…." I squeaked. There was an awkward silence.

"Alex, are you perhaps hiding something from us?" Blood smirked as he began to creep his way towards me. Damn that hatter! DAMN HIM TO THE 5TH DIMENSION OF HADES! I shuffled back making sure to keep a good hundred feet away from him. "S-S-SCARS!" I stammered. "Hm?" Blood tilted his head slightly, looking quite amused by my answer. "YUP! BIG, HORRIBLE SCARS! All over my body… I'm quite embarrassed by them so if you guys can stay away, I would REALLY appreciate it." I smiled nervously while sweat dropping. Please, oh please let them accept my answer! "Nii-san has scars! I wanna see!" Dee rushed towards me only to get the same falcon punch his brother had received. Now both twins laid unconscious at the edge of the pool, poor guys I would have to make it up to them later. Maybe play with them, like they had been begging me to do, I mean what was worse thing that could happen. "Are they really that bad?" Elliot's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Huh? Oh yeah, horribly disfiguring." I responded blandly.

Everything went really well for a while Blood and Elliot stayed a safe distance away, fearing that they would end up like the twins I guess, and Dee and Dum eventually woke up. Though the whole time they were whispering to each other and glancing towards me from time to time. I chatted with Elliot the whole time as Blood just sat there and listened in, occasionally adding his sarcastic comments to the conversation. "Well I guess this it for me," Elliot got up again and got out of the pool. "About time you stupid chicky rabbit." Dee said playing with a small battle ship. "Yeah! You totally ruined our bath time!" Dum splashed water at Elliot. "You little brats! I ought to—ACK!" Elliot took a step towards them only to slip on a small puddle that Dum splash had caused. Embarrassed Elliot quickly stood up, a little too quickly if you ask me I mean his towel had come off—WAIT HIS TOWEL!?

I looked at Elliot, and Elliot looked at me with a face burning red as he swiftly picked up his towel and ran out of the room. I had seen IT, I had actually seen the thing that had made girls different from boys for many generations, I had seen a – PENIS! I felt blood drip from my nose as I franticly rushed to wipe it clean. Crap! Didn't Elliot know what this meant!? I had lost my virginity and now had to marry him! I felt a black storm cloud hang over my head, as I began to bang my head against the tiled wall of the pool. I was going to have to marry Elliot, live with him forever in this house and bear his half human/ half rabbit children as he worked with Blood and I stayed home, cooking, cleaning and raising the twenty half species children we would have. I could see it now, my life was over. Completely over.

"Alex, what's wrong? Haven't you seen THAT before? It's not that big of a deal. Since you are after all, a fellow male." Blood stretched and then turned his sea-green eyes towards my direction. Oh, that's right….I was a boy too, well a pretend boy but still! I felt the cloud disappear, leaving only rainbows and sunshine above my head. This meant I didn't have to marry Elliot, though he still did take my virginity (**AN: As you can see Alex has not been well educated in the matters of reproduction.**) but I'll take what I got. "Of course I have! It's just that I don't like seeing others private parts like you Blood." I stuck my tongue out at him as a huge vein popped up on his forehead. "Boys I think it's time for you to go." Blood said through gritted teeth. "But Boss we barely just wo-" "NOW." The twins sadly put down the bath toys they had brought with them and left the bath house leaving only Blood and I alone in the warm water.

"My Alex, maybe it was a mistake hiring you, all you have been doing is causing trouble." Blood sighed. "Well you can always cancel the deal." I scoffed. "Now why would I do that?" Blood smirked, how come he always made me feel like he knew something that I didn't. "Ah, that's right your one of those sadist that enjoy the pain of oth—Ack!" I reached to grab a fuzzy thing off my face, what the hell, it was a towel!? I looked at Blood as he climbed out of the pool, just like Elliot he was also very fit, I felt a small blush spread across my face. Though I would never admit it to his face, I thought Blood was very hot for a deadly mafia boss. "Why did you—""You don't have to be so stubborn Alex, if you need help, just ask. Elliot and the twins would be glad to help." Blood shook his hair letting little drops of water cascade down his toned body. "But then why did you hel—""Let's just say for now you capture my interest, besides I wouldn't want my subordinates to be scarred for life by seeing that ugly body of yours." Blood said smugly as he left the bath house. What was with this guy? He was so confusing but, he did help me out whether he knew it or not. I clutched the towel before wrapping it around my body, Blood was sure a complex guy.

~.X.~

"—ster Alex….Master Alex?" I woke up, who was calling me? I opened my eyes and saw a faceless maid, what the hell, where was I!? Oh, that's right I'm at the hatter's mansion. I sat up in the bed and looked outside the window—still was dark out, so why on earth is this lady waking me up!? Ain't no one got time for that! "Yes?" I mumbled trying to restrain myself from strangling the poor maid. I was not a morning person. "Lord Blood wanted you to cook breakfast for him and his subordinates this morning." The maid said cheerfully. I deadpanned, "Are you fricking serious…" The maid sweat dropped I guess she could sense the dark aura I was emitting. "Yes, sir, s-s-so if you would kindly get dressed and—" "BLOOD YOUR SO DEAD!" I screamed into a pillow, causing the maid to freak out and leave me to wallow in myself pity. Blood, WHY YOU WANT BREAKFAST SO EARLY!? Yes, dear readers, Blood got me so frustrated I couldn't even speak right. I jumped out of bed and walked to the wardrobe, and slipped on the butler uniform that Blood had so graciously provided for me.

I checked myself in the mirror, I had to admit I looked pretty hot in this butler uniform. The suit was pure white except for the spades, clubs, diamonds, and hearts that lined up on the left side of small jacket. They were black, blue, gold and red. I grabbed a small red bow tie and wrapped it around my neck, today I was going to very hard! Judah had always said the harder you work the better you get paid. I smiled as I remembered his advice, he always gave you advice whether you asked for it or not, some people may have found that annoying but he really did mean to be helpful. "Okay, Alex let's show that big jerk that you're not a trouble maker!" I said to myself trying to get myself pumped up. Today nothing was going to stop me!

"What is this?" Blood poked the black glob on his plate with his fork. "Um, it was supposed to be pancakes…" I said smiling while rubbing the back of my head. Okay so my awesomeness was stopped when I realized I had no idea how to cook. "AHH! Brother it moved!" Dee held on to Dum as the purple- blue glob on his plate began to crawl off his plate. "OMG! KILL IT!" Dum cried out as he swung his battle axe down on the creature. Elliot, Blood and I sweat dropped as the twins brought out numerous weapons, including a flame thrower to destroy what was supposed to be scramble eggs on their plates. "I'm sure it's not that bad.." Elliot weakly smiled before taking a bite out of the slop on his plate. "Elliot, you didn't have t—" "OH GREAT DEALER! WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST F****** TASTE!? ARGGHHHH! IT"S HORRIBLE! HORRIBLE!" Elliot turned green before passing out. Yup, today was going to be a very, very, VERY long day.

**So that was chapter 11… hoped you enjoyed it! I guess the next chapter will be about her last day working with the Hatters then it's off to Clover Tower for clothes! Hehehehe~ I wonder what will happen there? **

**Tweedle twins- Please review nii-sans and onee-sans! **


	12. KISSING MACHINE?

**Dododododooooo~ I know I should say something but eh, just not in the mood but here's chapter 12!**

**Alex's P.O.V.**

Never, ever and I mean EVER make enemies with a mafaiso. Like ever. I rubbed my sore muscles, Blood had worked me to the bone, no, even deeper than that he worked me to my very soul. "Ask someone if they were gay just once and bruise them up a bit and they work you like a dog!" I grumbled as I dusted a vase, a few fellow servants heard me and just slowly walked away like I was some crazy person. "Blood, one day you won't have that machine cane gun or that epic hat on and when that day comes—I will destroy you!" I felt my eyes glint with a burning passion, yes I had a short tolerance with people and patience but I also could hold grudges. Blood will never know what hit him.

"NII-SAN!" the bloody twins glomped me from behind sending me tumbling into the vase I had recently been dusting. "NNOOOOO!" I cried out as I lunged for the presumably priceless antique, but as always fate was against me. **CRASH! **I trembled, with my now shaking hands still reaching out for the now shattered vase. "Ooooo~ Nii-san that was Boss's favorite vase." The twins said in unison. I felt my soul leave my body, h-h-his favorite vase!? Who even has a favorite vase!? "Help me put it back together!" I pleaded, I was too young to die! "Nah, we don't want too" Dum smiled. "Yeah especially since nii-san hates us" Dee pouted as he and Dum looked at me with quivering lips and big anime eyes. Gahh! They were so cute! Er…..I mean young boys shouldn't cry, very un-manly. "I don't hate you two." I patted both of their small heads. "So then does nii-san want to play with us?" the twins both grinned, I was glad I had made them happy. "Well I have to try to fix the v-" "Alex….Alex…Alex where are you?" I froze, that voice sounded like it was coming down the hall. Crap. "Alex? The maid said he was in here." I watched in horror as the door knob to the room started to twist. I knew that voice belong to a certain mafiaso who will definitely NOT be very happy to find me after seeing what I did. "Um you know boys it's never too late to play… let's go!" I grabbed the boys and jumped out the window, right before I heard the door swing open. **"ALEEEEXXXXXXX!"**

Well, I managed to get away from a now very upset Blood, thank goodness but now I was hurdling down to my death—I had forgotten I was in a room on the SIXTH FLOOR. "AHHHHH! I'M SORRY GUYS THAT I'M GUNNA GET US KILLED!" I grabbed both of the boys and held them close maybe some how they could use me as a cushion to save themselves. I shut my eyes and hope it would be a fast death. "Nii-san you can open your eyes now." I heard a deep voice whisper in my ear. Huh? Deep voice? What the hell!? I opened my eyes and saw two handsome men dressed in black pin striped suits, both with their arms wrapped around my waist. They strangely resembled the twins except the man with blue eyes had long black hair that was tied back into a pony tail and the one with red eyes had short hair with red bobby pins pinning some of his bangs back. "Uh, who are you two?" I broke away from their hold and started to look for Dee and Dum. I really hoped those kids were okay, I wouldn't know how to explain to Blood I not only broke his vase but also his gate keepers.

"Nii-san don't you recognize us?" the man with blue eyes pouted. "Nii-san? Um I don't know if you know this but you guys seem a lot older than me, so shouldn't I be the one calling you nii-san?" I pushed aside some bushes still looking for any clue or body parts. "Nii-san it's us! Dee and Dum!" The men shouted in unison as they both tackled me to the ground. "ARGGHHH!" I fell into the bushes with the men on top of me, damn they were heavy! What the hell were they eating to weigh this much! "OFF….NOW…" I gasped as I struggled beneath them. The men got off of me and sat criss-crossed applesauce on the grass. I sat up, taking in a deep breath of that lovely oxygen, man how I had missed it!

"So your Dee…" I said as I pointed at the man with long hair and sparkling blue eyes. "Yup!" Dee responded happily. "Which means your Dum" I studied the man with red eyes closely, how in the world did the twins grow so fast? "We can change our age, nii-san! Do you like us this way?" Dum smiled seductively. "Well if you must know I liked it better when you two were your normal selves. It makes things less complicated." I ran a hand through my hair, Wonderland sure was a strange place. "So you hate this form?" Dee looked down sadly. "No! Of course not it's just, um very shocking to see you all…uh… grown up. When before you two were just cute little boys." Dee and Dum blushed as I messed up their hair, they were still kids after all. "Does nii-san love us?" Both boys asked only inches away from my face. Now it was my turn to blush, damn when did these kids get so attractive—GAH! WHAT AM I THINKING THEIR CHILDREN FOR CHRIST'S SAKES! "O-o-of course I do, you two are like little brothers." I turned away, hoping they didn't notice my red face.

**POOF! **Both of the twins were now back to their normal selves, well however normal they were before. "We love you too nii-san!" the twins wrapped their small arms around me as they tackled me back to the floor. Geez, how come I'm always on the floor when these two are around!? "GUYS! GET OFF!" I cried out, suddenly feeling that someone's hand was gripping my chest in the most inappropriate way. A huge vein popped out on my forehead, even though I was a boy these chil- no PERVERTS were groping my chest. "Aww brother I don't feel anything" one of them said though I was unsure who it was because I was too busy getting my face shoved into a pile of dirt. "Yeah brother it's flat like a board!" one of the pervs pouted. Thank goodness, that I decided to add an extra layer of bandages on my chest this morning or else these tiny molesters would have felt what their grubby little hands were searching for. "BOTH OF YOU….ARE DEAD…" A dark aura surround me as I easily threw the perverts off and sent them flying into outer space, serves those creeps right. I made a note to myself reminding me not to fall for any of their tricks, they were NOT as innocent as they seemed.

~.X.~

I roamed around the mansion, not wanting to go inside, there was no way I was taking the chance to run into Blood. "Hey Alex!~" I stopped and turned around to find a smiling Elliot. "Oh hey, Elliot is there something you want?" man, I really hope Blood didn't send him after me, Elliot just kept grinning as he almost bended in half to just come inches away from my face. "You look really pretty! Just like a girl!" Elliot laughed hysterically as if he had just said the most hilarious joke in the world. "Um, thank you?" I sniffed his breath, it smelled of carrots and alcohol. Great. Just my luck, now I was going to have to take care of a sicken bunny. "Come on Elliot, let's take you to you room." Grabbed his purple scarf and began to drag him towards the mansion. "Aww come on Alex! Let's have fun! I'll buy you a drink!" Elliot hiccupped as he staggered behind me. I had no idea Elliot had a drinking problem but then again he worked for Blood, so I completely understand. "Sorry Elliot but I do not drink, maybe next time." "But you only live ONCE!~~~~ Have a drink, Alex, ol' buddy, ol' pal!" Okay this drunken Elliot was starting to annoy me. "No Elliot and—WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT!?" I stared at the blonde now holding a six pack of beer and chugging down the brown liquid from one of the cans. "Come on Alex~ DRINK UP!" Elliot grabbed me and shoved the warm burning liquid down my throat. And that is how all the problems began.

"Ugh, my head… what happened?" I tossed over to my side and hugged a pillow—wait a pillow? When did I end up in a bed? I sat straight up in bed, a really bad move on my part, my head immediately felt like it was going to explode. "Where am I?" White walls, simple room design, a lot of green, either I was in a leprechaun resort or Clover Tower. I figured it was the latter, jumping out of bed I checked myself out in the mirror, everything looked to be in place I mean the uniform was a tad wrinkled but that was bound to happen. I adjust my jacket only to catch a whiff of something that shouldn't have been there—was that alcohol? Then it hit me, "Elliot!" I ran out of the room to hunt down that giant bunny who forced that vile liquid down my throat. Elliot March you are so DEAD!

I stormed down the halls looking for any sign of those fuzzy brown ears. I had never drank in my life! Besides I was too young to drink…well I think I was I didn't know much about Wonderland's drinking age limit or if one even existed. Luckily for me, Elliot, Gray, Julius and Nightmare were all downstairs sitting quite awkwardly in the living room each with slight blushes on their faces. Was there a cold going around or something? "HEY YOU! STUPID HARE!" I rushed down the stairs mad as hell until of course being the awesome person that I was; I tripped and landed face first on the ground. Curse you gravity… curse YOU!

"Are you okay?" I felt strong arms pick me up and dust me off, looking up I noticed that the helpful person was Gray. "Thanks Gray, I appreciate your help a lot!" I smiled while suddenly noticing that his face was only inches away. He must have noticed too because he turned a darker shade of red and threw me back towards the wooden staircase. "OW!" I landed butt first on the stairs, man, I guess today was just throw Alex around day. "Oh! I'm sorry Alex…" Gray mumbled as he stayed a safe distance away, what was wrong with him?

"You don't remember Alex?" Nightmare smiled curiously as he floated above me. "Remember what, exactly?" I stared at all the role holders who had now all turned the same dark red as Gray. "My, You really don't remember that you-" Nightmare stopped for a while almost like he was reminiscing about something, before turning red and hacking up blood all over me. "EWWW! WHAT THE HELL NIGHTMARE! GO TO A HOSPITAL!" I grabbed an umbrella and shielded myself from the incoming blood bath. Seriously, if he didn't go soon I was going to hit him over the head with a brick, throw him in a sack and haul him over there myself. Nightmare paled and fainted, his frail body landing in a crooked position on the staircase. I had forgotten he could read minds. Gray looked at me shocked, surprised that I had moved and let the sickly incubus fall on the wooden steps. "What? I wasn't going to catch him, he's bigger than me." I explained as logically as I could. Gray just sighed and dragged Nightmare to God knows where.

"So what happened? I don't remember anything." I glanced over to Elliot and Julius, hoping to get some sort of answer. "Um, i-it's better if you don't remember." Elliot blushed as he pulled his scarf over his lips. "Yeah, it would also be great if we could all just forget what happened." Julius scowled while turning his red face away from me. "But! I HAVE TO KNOW NOW! I mean all of you guys are acting weird and it makes me feel uneasy." I rubbed my arm and looked down at my feet, hoping they would tell me what happened. I mean it couldn't have been that bad, I've heard of some pretty hardcore drinking stories but since it was my first time it couldn't have been too crazy.

"Kissing machine" Julius muttered. "Huh?" Did Julius just say kissing machine? Elliot twitched and pulled his scarf up higher on his face, now right below his eyes. "Kissing machine? What is that supposed to mean?" I rubbed my head, it still hurt like hell but I could tolerate it somewhat. "It means, that two drunken idiots showed up at Clover tower demanding a certain foreigner clothes to be returned or else you would set the place on fire. Then as we opened the doors we were all lip-raped by that foreigner who has no shame at all." Julius glared at me burning holes into my skull. So that's what happened—I JUST MOLESTED ALL THE ROLE HOLDERS OF CLOVER TOWER!? SOMEBODY KILL ME NOW!

**Mwahahahahaha~ Well that's it for chapter 12…. Turns out Alex likes to get pretty touchy when drunk… also I may do an Alex special for christmas~ which means you dear readers can ask Alex whatever you want and she will have to answer them…even her bra size~**

**Alex-WHAT THE HELL!? NO! **

**But that my pretties will only happen if Alex gets enough questions either through reviews or PM. THANK YOU!**


	13. God of Clocks

**Hullo my pretties! Mwhahahahaha! Merry Christmas~ I got awesome gifts including an espresso maker! This means I can finally stay awake while writing essays and this lovely story! Anyways here's chapter 13!**

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V.**

I stared at Julius's slender white fingers dance across the gears and mechanisms of the small golden clock in front of him. It almost felt like the kissing incident never happened, well almost—Julius only allowed me to stay in his work room if I sat about a minimum distance of ten feet away. Your probably wondering what happened after I realized I was a kissing menace (of course only under the influence of alcohol) well, after giving my mouth a good scrubbing I repented and asked each role holder for forgiveness. Which they were all too kind to accept the humble apology and asked me in return to never EVER drink alcohol again. Elliot left soon afterwards not even asking me to follow after him, and even if he did ask I wouldn't have gone, he was after all, the reason for the whole horrible incident.

"Stop staring at me." Julius grumbled, even though he had the same face as my cheerful Judah he definitely lacked the cheerfulness. "It's like magic." I smiled as I continued to stare at his nimble fingers, they really were quite hypnotizing. Julius looked down at his work covering his red face with his long navy blue bangs, "You're troublesome just like your mother." "I'm also as pretty as her even prettier, maybe~" I teased the man working so feverishly on the clock before him. I chuckled when I saw him drop one of his tools; he was fun to pick on, just like Judah. "Oh so your one of those conceited little brats," Julius reached down for his tool and continued to work on the clock. "HEY! I'm not conceited! I'm just aware that I'm more attractive than most….like you~" I stuck my tongue out at Julius only to receive an icy glare from him. So cold!

We sat there for hours in silence, just me and him in the small room. But even though there was complete silence I couldn't help but just be amazed at each broken clock that Julius restored. No matter what the damage, any crack, breaks or flaw, Julius was able to patch it up as good as new. It was amazing. "Don't you have anything better to do than watch me fix clocks?" Julius sighed.

"Nope, I have nothing better to do than watch the Almighty Julius fix clocks."

"Oh…wait…when did I BECOME ALMIGHTY?!"

"Once I figured out that you are the God of clocks."

"…God…of clocks?"

"Yup! Be happy that I, the awesome Foreigner have given you the title, peasant~"

"I thought I was a God?"

"All are peasants before me! Mwwahhahahahah—OW!" I rubbed my now bruise head, Julius threw a wrench at me—AGAIN! "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" I hissed at the clock-fixer. "If you keep bragging like that it will become a really bad habit." A vein bulge on Julius forehead, while I stayed frozen in my seat. _"Everywhere I go your always causing trouble Alex, if you don't stop it, it will become a really bad habit."_ Judah smiling face appeared before my eyes. Judah, why did you leave? You promised, YOU PROMISED that not even DEATH could separate US! WHY!? WHY DID YOU DIE! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME HERE ALL ALONE!? WHY JUDAH! WHY!? I felt tears sting the corners of my eyes as a huge lump started to form in my throat. Damn it, why did I have to remember now? All the pain, that Judah left me, the thing I wanted to forget most, why was it all coming back?

"Hey, did I hit you too hard?" Julius looked at me with concern as he rose from his desk and walked over to me. "O-o-of course you did! You have a fricken arm of steel!" I didn't want him to know, I mean I told Boris about him but I left out the part about Judah dying. Judah's death was my pain and nobody else's. "Tch, and I thought with a head as big as yours it wouldn't have hurt as much." Julius smirked as he prodded the bruise area with his finger. I realized he was trying to get me to laugh, and I did smile a little. Maybe this God of clocks wasn't so bad after all, I mean he was a little anti-social but he was alright none the less. "Aish! When did you decide to get so bold!? Just go back to fixing clocks so I can watch." I pouted.

"You really like watching me?" Julius asked, though I couldn't help but notice there was a hint of disbelief in his calm voice. "Yeah, it's really amazing almost soothing if you ask me." I messed with the corner of my jacket hoping that Julius didn't notice the small blush that had spread across my face. "It doesn't disturb you at all?" the navyette looked at me with curiosity. "Nope…Why would it? They're just clocks." I began to hum a little tune and swing my legs back and forth, though not far enough so my feet wouldn't hit Julius. "Nobody has told you then…" Julius sighed as he ran his fingers through his silky locks. "Told me what?" "Alex, everyone here in Wonderland don't have hearts, instead they have clocks. So when we die, someone brings me the clocks and I fix it so they can come back to life."

Clocks. Hmm, I sat there letting Julius words sink into my brain. Wonderland sure was different from my world, but if everyone had clocks for hearts then how did blood circulate in their bodies? I knew for sure that people here had blood because I had made Blood bleed, so I was quite curious in how this whole heart for a clock thing worked out. "I understand if you don't want to watch me anymore since I'm actually working on dead bodies." Julius walked back to his seat and quickly started to work on the next clock in the huge pile on his desk. "Huh? What? No! Of course not! Besides you said they come back to life after you fix them so in some way you're like a doctor. And doctors are okay in my book!" I flashed Julius a toothy grin while giving him a thumbs up. I guess I shouldn't think too much about the anatomy of the people here and just let Wonderland be Wonderland.

"Just like your mother…" Julius mumbled as he continued with his work. "Hey…Julius?" Julius stopped with his work and looked at me with his cobalt eyes, I felt my heart race, man! Why did he have to look so much like Judah!? "Yes, Alex?" Julius dully responded. "Can I hear it?" "Hear what?" "Your hea—er I mean clock…Can I hear your clock please?" I quickly began fiddling with my fingers a nervous habit I had to break one day. Julius turned red and there was an awkward silence. "Well, if you really want to….then I guess…but if you try anything freaky again just know there will be a wrench with your name on it waiting for you." Julius scooted back from his desk so there would enough room for me and I came to the man and shyly laid my head on his broad chest.

_Tick, tick, tock, tick. _Julius was telling the truth, he really did have a clock for a heart. Everything made sense now, why everyone murdered so easily and why Ace acted all weird in the tent. I was different from them not only because I was a cross-dresser but because I had a heart a real one, which meant I could only die once. I shivered as I remembered all the close encounters I had with death here, I mean I knew I only had one life to live but I thought maybe Wonderland would make an exception for me. I leaned my head deeper into Julius's chest, only wanting to get a better sound from the ticking inside his clock. It actually was quite relaxing once you figured out the rhythm of the clicks. I kind of wanted to stay there next to Julius chest forever, it reminded me of when I was scared and Judah would pull me into his caring embrace and tell me that little boys were brave and not such scaredy cats. Yeah, Judah knew my secret but he also taught me how to be a man so my mother wouldn't get so mad at me all the time. I closed my eyes, everything seemed perfect at the moment until of course the door swung open.

**Boris's P.O.V**

I laid lazily on the tree, I had lost sight of that stupid dormouse I had been chasing. "Sigh~ Today is so boring!" I jumped off the tree and landed coolly on the soft ground. I had heard Alex was at the Hatter's working as a slave from the twins but when I had visited earlier the twins said that Elliot scared him away. I knew for sure he wasn't at the amusement park, so either he was at Heart Castle or Clover Tower. I continued to walk down the path, swishing my tail side to side before I caught a sniff of something familiar. I couldn't help but grin, "Alex."

I followed the scent's trail all the way to Clover Tower. "What would Alex be doing with these losers," I huffed, slightly jealous that Alex didn't come straight to the amusement park after ditching Elliot. No, I'm not gay, I knew that from Alice, but Alexander was my friend and as friends he should have come to play with me not a sickly incubus, lizard butler and work alcoholic. I guess I would just have to steal him and show him that I'm waaaayyy cooler than these guys. I walked into the tower and searched for Alex, even though this was neutral territory they should at least keep locks on the doors.

"Alex~ Oh Alex, where are you?~" I cooed as I opened random doors but found no sign of the dainty boy. Suddenly I heard movement coming from one of the rooms nearby, hopefully it was Alex. I grinned, being the mischievous Cheshire Cat it was my duty to cause some trouble. And I figured that as punishment for being so dense I would surprise my dear friend Alex. I swung the door open letting the wood bang against the wall with a loud thud. "ALEX! IT'S ME BO—" I froze, Alex was on top of Julius….Alex was on top of Julius….ALEX was ON top of JULIUS….ALEX WAS FRICKEN ON TOP OF JULIUS!

Julius and Alex looked at me in horror with bright red faces. "I-i-it's not what you think!" the now red faced Julius pushed Alex to the floor. "ACK!" Alex landed on a small pile of clocks only to get an angry glare from the clock-maker. "GET OUT…Both of you… and Alex….FIX THIS." Julius pointed at the door while staring at me. My, this certainly was shocking. "R-r-right!" Alex piped up from the now destroyed pile clocks and grabbed my hand leading me far away from the blushing red man. "So Alex, when did you start liking men?" I asked teasingly, though I couldn't help but feel my clock tick faster and feel an odd pain in my chest. What was happening to me?

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"So Alex, when did you start liking men?" I glared at Boris who just stood there smiling at me. Why was he here and how did he find me? I figured it had to have been the twins, they did say they were friends. "I'm NOT gay…" I said through gritted teeth, why was I always in the middle of awkward situations? "Oh really then why were you all cozy with the clock maker?" Boris glared at me, he almost looked mad, but why? I didn't do anything to hurt him, well I think I didn't. "I wanted to hear his clock." I muttered, Boris remained silent for a while before laughing. "Hahahahaha! That's all you were doing?" Boris flashed me his classic Cheshire grin.

"Yeah, I mean I don't a clock for a heart so I wanted to hear what one sounded like." I scratched my head, obviously embarrassed that Boris had found me and Julius in that awkward position. Suddenly Boris put an arm around me and drew me close to his chest. "Hey, if that's all you wanted then next time ask me. I mean we are friends aren't we?" Boris's yellow eyes peered into my light blue ones. "Of course we are you mangy cat!" I tipped toe and messed up Boris's hair, letting my fingers rub against his cat ears. They were really soft, Boris blushed before pulling away from me and leaned up against the fireplace.

"Well that's great to hear, because it would be quite awkward to have invited you to a pool party in a few time changes from now." Boris played with the end of his boa. "Pool party?" I asked quite curious, I mean the last time I went to the amusement park it was awesome! So a pool party there sounded fun even though I had no idea how to swim. "Yup, you see the old man has to hold an event for everyone from time to time and he built a new water park so he's going to use all the role holders to test it out." Boris smiled as he wrapped the boa around my legs causing me to trip. "WHAT THE HELL BORIS!?" I put my arms out and managed to hold on to a sofa nearby, stopping the almost fall on my face. "Sorry, just trying to help you practice your diving skills.~" The cat tugged on his boa, making it unwrap around my legs and let it hang loosely around his slightly-tanned shoulders. "Tch! How about I help you practice your get beat by Alex skills!?" I shouted as I raised my fist at Boris, of course he just laughed, amused by my threats. "So you'll be there right?" "Yeah, I'll be there." I mean what was the worst that could happen?

* * *

**DUNDUNDUUUUUNNN! So I hope you guys had a Merry Christmas and I know I had said I was going to do an Alex special but I didn't receive enough questions so hope this chapter made up for it. I can't wait till the next chapter! I've been planning it since the story began! It'll have laughter, drama, randomness and maybe a first love confession!? Who knows! So STAY TUNED! **

**Julius- please review….**


	14. Chubby cheeks!

**Alex P.O.V.**

So here I was days later at the amusement park dressed in a baby blue hoodie and white swimming trunks. Nightmare had been gracious enough to let me stay at Clover Tower, despite of all that had happened. It was actually kind of fun though and peaceful, I got along with Gray just fine and Julius didn't throw wrenches at me that often. I played with the strings on my hoodie as I waited for the role holders of Clover Tower change in the many dressing rooms the park provided. So far it seemed like we were the only ones here, maybe all the other people were running late or something.

"Alex!~" I turned around only to have an automatic nosebleed. Role holders from every territory, Heart, Clover, Hatter, Amusement, and even the Circus were all topless showing off a display of rippling abs all shapes and sizes. I was in ab heaven—er I mean, HAVEN'T THEY EVER HEARD OF SHIRTS!? "Alex, where you thinking of something naughty?~" Ace grabbed me into a head lock, smothering my now red face into his bare skin.

"Hey let go of him you dumb knight! We're going to play with nii-san!" I felt Dee and Dum grab my waist and start to pull on my lower half while Ace refused to let my head go from his death grip. "GAHHH! LET ME GO! IT HURTS!" I cried out in pain while Ace and the twins ignored my pleas. "Hey you F******* Idiots! If anyone going to cause that b**** pain it's me!" Oh great, just what I needed another person to split me in half. I felt Black grab my arm and began to join the three way tug of war. So this was how I was going to die, I was going to get ripped apart by a foul mouthed warden, psycho knight and bloody twins. "WE DEMAND THAT YOU RELEASE ALEX!"

I looked up to see a scowling Vivaldi in a red bikini decorated with black lace and tiny hearts. "Our eyes! Our innocent virgin eyes!" Dee and Dum cried out in unison as they let go of my waist. "GREAT DEALER! I'M GOING TO BE F***** SICK!" Black heaved as he let go of my arm and ran to the nearest trash can. Ace the idiot still held on to me refusing to let go. "Hahahahaha! Why are you wearing your underwear to a pool party?" Ace grinned while Vivaldi turned an angry shade of red. "You stupid knight let go of Alex before we have your head!" Ace laughed before shrugging and letting go of my poor head.

I rubbed my sore neck before smiling weakly at Vivaldi, "Thank you Vivaldi, I think you saved my life." Vivaldi glared at me before pulling out a huge axe from God knows where and swung it at me. I jumped back and landed on my butt watching the huge blade land in the ground between my legs. "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" Vivaldi screeched as she picked up the weapon, ready to swing again. "Y-y-you got to be kidding me!? Haven't you heard of moving on!?" I screamed as I ran away from the blood thirsty queen. I could already tell today was going to involve a lot of cardio.

~.X.~

So here I was hiding behind some trash cans praying that Vivaldi wouldn't find me. "Why…Why is the world against me?!" I banged my head against the metal can, I was going to have to spend the rest of the day here, maybe forever. "Alex? What are you doing behind here?" I jumped up in surprised and saw White next to the trash can sipping on a soda, dressed in black swimming trunks with a checkered scarf hanging across the shorts and of course he had his jester hat planted on top of his head. "Oh hey White, I'm just here trying not to get my head chopped off." I explained to him coolly trying not to sound like the frighten little girl I was. "Is that so? Hm, you know I doubt the queen will mess with you if you hang around me." White smiled as he put out his hand towards me. "Really?" "Would I ever lie to you?" White continued to smile as I grabbed his hand and pulled myself up. It was nice to finally get some relief from that crazy hormonal lady.

I walked around with White looking at all the crazy water rides that Gowland had invented. Oh how I wished I could go on! But sadly I couldn't swim, not even to save my life. "Is something wrong Alex?" White glanced curiously at me with his one red eye. "I want to go on the rides really badly….really REALLY badly.~" I grabbed White by his shoulders and stared into his eyes with a desperate look on my face. "Then if you want to go on those death traps then go." White smiled as he sweat dropped. "I would but sadly I can't swim." I let go of White and turned away from the jester completely bummed out. "You can't swim?" White's eyes glimmered, something in my gut suddenly told me to run. "Nope, I never learned." I sighed as I shoved my hands into my hoodie and started to walk ahead of White. Just to be safe.

"Then why come to the water park?" White questioned as he easily strolled alongside me. "Because it's the best place in the whole wide world!" I smiled but only for a second before a dark aura began to leak from White. "Oh…So you're saying my Circus is second rate to this pathetic attempt at an amusement park?" The jester grabbed one of my cheeks and began to pinch down hard before stretching the chubby skin away from my face. "OWWW! WHITE! STAHP IT! IT HWURTS!" How come I always end up from one trouble to another!?

**White's P.O.V.**

I pulled on Alex's face; this foreigner obviously had HORRIBLE taste in entertainment. As punishment I would have strapped her down to a chair and tortured her for many hours. Yes, don't be mistaken, I did in fact say "her" I've known ever since I saw Alex in Joker Forest, but of course I wasn't going to let Black know anytime soon, that should teach him for calling my circus third-rate. Even though we were connected, there were some things that I could keep hidden from him. Nobody can fool White Joker.

"White! STAHP! OWIE! IT REALLY, REALLY HWURTS!" I smiled down at Alex's sweet face distorted in pain. She was simply adorable! Heh, feeling quite a rush, I pinched down even harder on the tender skin and twisted it to see what kind of reaction I would get from this innocent foreigner. Yes, I was quite a sadist, though nobody would have guess since my foul mouthed counterpart takes all the attention for being the unpleasant one. However, I didn't mind, it meant more attention on him and less attention on me, which also meant I was left alone to do my little hobbies.

Tears, beautiful pure tears fell in small droplets from her pained eyes. Oh! How lovely they were! Her tears made her cerulean colored eyes turn to an even lighter shade of turquoise. I wanted her, I WANTED HER NOW. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my hand—Alex had bitten me. I released my grip on her soft skin and turned away, hiding my now blushing face. My Alex! Such a tease you are! Did I mention I was also a masochist? I heard Black cussing in the back of my mind, he was wondering what was causing his hand so much pain. I quickly blotted out the current events that had happen, I didn't want to share Alex's tears with anyone—not even myself.

**Alex's P.O.V.**

I wiped away my tears, damn it why did I start to cry!? My stupid girl body was weak! I definitely had to start training—of course starting tomorrow. "White you jerk! What was that for!?" I rubbed my sore cheek, while White snapped out from whatever trance he was in. "Hm? Oh, it's just that you seemed to hurt my pride a little. I thought you had enjoyed yourself at my Circus." White frowned. So that was it, well White was dedicated to his show and I guess what I said was a little harsh but it's not my fault I just randomly say how I feel. "I did enjoy myself, White, you don't have to take what I said about the amusement park so literal." I shoved my hands back into my hoodie, even though it was sunny the water from the park actually cooled down the temperature so it was nice and refreshing.

"So then you'll come to the Circus with me?" White grinned, sending chills up my spine, something was definitely not right with the clown. "Um, not right now, maybe next time." "But you said you would visit and last time I checked you have yet to keep your promise." White stood in front of me blocking my path, yup something was definitely not right with the jester. "Hey, if you haven't noticed I've been very busy running for my life. So sorry I couldn't remember one little visit." I felt a vein pop up on my forehead, why was White being so needy all of a sudden? White gripped my wrist hard, causing it to bruise right away. When was he so strong? "A promise is a promise and whether you like it or not Alex, Joker always gets his way." White then began to drag me away from the water park, I didn't like this. I didn't like this at all!

"Alex!" Gowland voice stopped White in his tracks. "Where are you going? How have you enjoyed the rides? Their pretty great aren't they?" Gowland smiled waiting for my reply. White loosened up his grip a little, allowing me to slip my now discolored wrist from his grasp. "Well I haven't been on any of the rides yet but White here was telling me how he couldn't wait to get on the Atomic Water Crusher." I smirked as I pointed to a huge water slide that seemed to touch the clouds, it had so many twists and turns I knew right away it would have been epic. And of course, it would be the perfect revenge on White for trying to kidnap me. Yes, Joker may get what he wants but NOBODY messes with me and gets away with it. Fufufufufufufu~

"Oh really!? White I didn't know you enjoyed water slides?" Gowland said surprised as he put an arm around White and began to lead him to the mother of all water slides. "Actually I really don't—" "He doesn't enjoy them he LOVES them! Also Gowland no matter what he says make sure he gets on!~" I called out after them as Gowland explained to White in great detail about the four thousand foot drop and how so far only about three faceless have survived without critical injuries. I caught a glimpse of White's pale face before I decided to go and look for the Clover Tower residents. Revenge was so sweet!

I found the Clover Tower residents sun bathing on bright yellow lawn chairs next to the wave pool. "Gray! Nightmare! Julius!~" I waved at the roleholders as they turned in my direction. "Oh Alex, there you are. We were wondering where you ran off too." Gray stood up and offered me his chair though I kindly refused and sat at the edge of the pool and dipped my small feet in the cool water. "So where have you been?" Nightmare asked curiously as he smothered a glob of sunscreen on his pale skin. "You know just getting into trouble as always.~" I joked as I began to kick the water causing little waves to form. "Don't you always." Julius sighed as he pushed aside his dark blue locks. "Well it's not my fault that—" Suddenly water swirled all around me, I was underwater—OMG! I WAS UNDERWATER! AND I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO SWIM!

I splashed furiously, flapping my hands high above my head. How did I fall in anyhow!? "GAHH! SAVE ME I'M DROWING!" I gurgled as I felt my head bobble above the waves. Laughter, lots and lots of laughter filled my terrified ears. Did they really not care that I was drowning!? "Nii-san! Hahahaha! Nii-san! Stand up!" I heard a certain pair of raven haired twins say. Were they crazy!? I couldn't even feel the bo—I stopped splashing, I could in fact feel the smooth bottom of the pool. But that wasn't the worst part. Standing up I realized that I had been "drowning" in water that barely reached up to my knees, and to add more fire to the burn, every single roleholder from each territory had conveniently showed up during my little episode.

I felt my face burn a bright red, I probably made Rudolph the red nose reindeer look bad. "HAHAHAHA! I DIDN'T EXPECT YOU TO ACT LIKE THAT ALEX!" Boris laughed will holding his sides, that damn cat was in on it too. "YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!" I ran towards the trio of trouble makers who had by now swiftly made it out of the pool and into the small crowd of role holders. Leaving me standing in the middle of the pool, soaking wet. "Hahaha! You looked like a blow fish!" Ace chuckled as he made a fish face. "So childish." The man with white bunny ears who had stolen my first kiss glared at me, un-amused by the events that had happened. "My, Alex are you really that oblivious to you surroundings?" Blood, the jerk, smirked as Elliot began to scold the twins for their prank.

"Well sorry that I never learned how to swim!" I shouted at them, really embarrassed that they all had seen this weak side to me. Suddenly I felt the ground below me shake, dropping me down to my knees, I guess the role holders felt it too because they all grabbed something nearby to keep themselves from falling. "AND NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THE MOMENT YOU ALL BEEN WAITING FOR...THE PERFECT TSUNAMI!" the intercom blared above us. Wait, did it just say the perfect tsunami? But this is a wave pool, shouldn't it be the perfect wave? "The F***!?" I heard Black curse before turning around in complete and total horror. A wave as high as a ten story building—no scratch that, a twenty story building hovered right over me. "OH SH—" was all I could say before about ten thousand gallons of water came crashing down on me, carrying me away to God knows where.

"**ALEX!"**

**~.X.~**

* * *

**So there's chapter 14 part one! It will continue in the next chapter~ I kind of got inspired when watching ouran high school host club when the darling Honey got washed away~ I hope this chapter left some people in suspense. Sorry I haven't been updating as fast… just starting to lose the spark.. but I promised myself I WILL finish this story! SO FIGHTING!**

**Alex-*drowning* PLEASE SAVE ME! *sinks under water***

**White- please review and comment if you want Alex to live~ **


	15. The Short Lived Life of Chuck

**No one P.O.V.**

"ALEX!" the role holders cried out in unison as their somewhat beloved foreigner was carried off by the ginormous monster wave. "Alex…can't… swim." White deadpanned, as a cold wind blew across and hit each role holder. Alex wasn't like them, Alex was irreplaceable, ALEX COULDN'T SWIM, ALEX WAS GOING TO DIE! "Where does that wave end!?" Gray grabbed the shocked amusement park owner and shook him. "I-I-I don't know…I never got to finish it…IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO GO OFF!" Gowland tore nervously at his red braid as the whole group just stood there, not knowing how they would find/save the foreigner.

"First one to find Alex gets to keep him forever~ Hahahaha!" Ace the knight of hearts grabbed a surf board from who knows where and caught a wave that had conveniently passed by. "We won't let that stupid knight have our nii-san! After him!" the bloody twins cried out as they grabbed the bun—er I mean dog man Elliot and tossed him in the water using him as a raft. "GAHH! YOUB! BRWATS!" Elliot burbled as he and the twins floated down stream.

"Thanks a lot MARY, you not only killed our foreigner but I lost my men too." Blood the mafiso said coolly as he started to walk away. Of course Gowland wouldn't let him get away with that, "COME BACK HERE YOU BLOODY HATTER!" he cried out as he chased after the hatter with rifle in hand. "What do we do?" the Cheshire cat asked worriedly, he had never meant for his friend to end up drowning to death. "We split up and search each water way, he couldn't have gone too far." The mortician, Julius, instructed as the rest of the role holders nodded in agreement.

"It seems a new game has started…" White the jester put a hand to his face and smiled slyly. "A new game?" Nightmare eyed the red head suspiciously, he may have not been able to read his mind but he knew the Joker was up to no good. "What is this about a new game, jester?" the queen of hearts hissed, she may have been rejected by the foreigner but to her that only made him twice more attractive. "Didn't you hear the knight? Whoever finds Alex gets to keep him." And with that said the remaining role holders ran off to find the drowning foreigner.

**Alex's P.O.V.**

Darkness, pure blackness surrounded me, engulfing me in its emptiness. Where was I? "_Alex, Alex follow me Alex. Follow me, let go Alex, just let go of everything. Forget Wonderland and follow me."_ Mom? No this voice was different, it was calm and peaceful but it scared me—it scared me a lot. I suddenly had the feeling of my chest starting to burn almost like it was going to explode. I felt small air bubbles escape my lips—wait bubbles? I opened my eyes and saw light glimmer in the water that surrounded me. Oh yeah, I remembered now, I was drowning. WAIT DROWNING!? I pushed off something hard beneath me and came up to the surface tossing my head back and inhaling that wonderful air. I bet if anyone had seen me they would have thought I was the little mermaid when she first got on that rock and started her life as a human. But of course the only difference between her and me is that she knew how to swim and I didn't, so like any normal drowning person I started to scream and flop around like a dying fish.

"H-H-HELP! 911! OPRAH! DR. PHIL! FREE WILLY! SOMEONE!" I cried out, which was actually a bad idea because I ended up swallowing large amounts of water. Suddenly I caught a glimpse of something bright yellow floating nearby. "G-G-Gowland!" I screamed as I hugged the yellow plastic—wait a minute, Gowland wasn't plastic, I mean he wore a lot of yellow but he certainly was NOT plastic! Okay, I really, really, REALLY needed to pay more attention to my surroundings. I tightened my grip around what seemed to be a plastic inflatable duck (whom I decided to name Chuck) and let the current take me down the river until eventually I reached the end of my near death experience. Waddling to the shore with Chuck in tow I decided to sit down on the muddy bank and wait for someone to find me. I mean that's what all the people in survival documentaries say to do.

~.X.~

"Okay, Chuck it's been exactly five hours and still nobody has come to my rescue. Do you think I should start walking?" I held Chuck's plastic beak away from my face and stared into his green painted on eyes. Yup, after waiting all this time I was reduced to talking to an inanimate object. So there was no surprise when Chuck didn't respond back. "I'M GOING TO DIE HERE, AND I NEVER GOT REVENGE ON THAT DAMN HATTER!" I threw Chuck against a tree, only to watch him bounce off and fall behind some bushes. "Oh no! Chuck, I'm sorry!~~" I ran into the bushes looking for my best inflatable friend. How could I have done that to him!? He saved my life! "Ahem, does this belong to you?" a very pissed albino pointed to Chuck who was conveniently wrapped around his big bunny ears. "GAHH! IT'S THE LIP RAPIST! RUN CHUCK!"

Before I could even turn to run the now very, very, VERY pissed off rabbit man grabbed me by my hoodie and pulled me back—hard. Seriously, he had me on my butt within seconds. "OW!" I rubbed my now bruised butt, I just couldn't catch a break could I? "Great. Just great, I found you, do you know what that means you imbecile?" the pervert tore off Chuck from his ears and threw him against a very pointy boulder, which caused poor Chuck to pop. "NOOOOO! YOU KILLED HIM YOU PERVERT MURDER!" I ran over to a now tattered Chuck, he was so young! WHY!? "I'm not a pervert murder! My name is Peter White!" the pervert murder scowled. "Who cares! Go jump off a cliff!" I stuck my tongue out at the evil one named Peter as I tried to reassemble Chuck.

"Did you possibly hit your head? How could you care for something that was already dead?" I looked at Peter, did he just start to rhyme? Maybe he was a bunny rapper or something. But then again he was right about Chuck, I quickly tossed him aside and stood up to face the lip rapist. "Do you think you can show me the way back to the amusement park, pervert?" I asked as sweetly as I could, but Peter just glared at me and started to walk off. "Hey! Mr. Rabbit! Oh Mr. Rabbit!~ I'm I supposed to follow you?!" I ran after Peter barely able to keep up, he sure was fast for a pervert. "Don't follow me, trust me it would be best, you pest!" Peter kept walking, he sure was angry for a bunny. "But I'm lost…and I just really want to get back to the park." I whimpered, Peter stopped and then sighed before turning around to face me. "Fine, I'll show you the way, though if people ask if I found you, I will say nay!" Okay this rhyming thing was kind of freaking me out.

Peter and I walked in silence, I mean what could I say to the man who forcibly stole my first kiss? "If you don't get dry soon, you'll get sick and infected with germs. I suggest you take off your jacket." I stared at Peter surprised he didn't rhyme this time, I guess it was a thing that he did only from time to time. Oh great now I was rhyming. "Oh yeah, I guess you're right." I pulled off my hoodie with ease, but the odd thing was after taking it off it suddenly got a lot colder. "Man, is it cold out or what." I half smiled at Peter but Peter for some strange reason was red in the face and bleeding a crimson river from his nose. Geez, he really was a pervert, just geting turned on by my half smile. "B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-" the albino stuttered as he pointed at me in horror. "B? OMG! Is there's bees around here!?" I covered my head, I did NOT want to get stung by those horrid insects. Peter shook his head no madly before continuing, "B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-BOOBS!" "Huh?" I looked down, sadly instead of seeing the cute white and blue striped shirt I had put on underneath my hoodie, the bandages that were supposed to be wrapped TIGHTLY around my chest now hung loosely, exposing certain fleshly mounds. "KYAAAAAA! LOOK AWAY PERVERT! DIEEEEEEEE!" I punched Peter sending him flying into about a dozen trees. Somebody! Anybody! PLEASE PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY!

* * *

**So this is the end of my story, thank you all for supporting and reviewing!**

**Alex- you can't just end it like this!?**

**Me- yes I can I'm the author…. I hold all the POWER! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Alex- ( -.- )**

**Just kidding! I would not do that to my dearest readers~ I thought I would have finished the amusement park thing in this chapter but sadly it's actually a lot longer than I thought so hopefully I'll get it over with in the next chapter. **

**Elliot- please review (=^.^=) **


	16. Judah's Song

**Alex's P.O.V.**

I dragged Peter's limp body to a nearby tree and leaned the pervert against it. Just horrifying five minutes ago the albino had saw a certain part of me that was not supposed to be on a man, but luckily I knocked him out and put back on my hoodie so nobody else would meet the same fate. "Okay, I only have one chance to fix this." I looked around, trying to find anything that could pass for having to have caused the huge bump now forming on the rabbit's head. I picked up an acorn and placed it gently on the bump. "Perfect!" I smiled as I clapped my hands, this was definitely going to fool Peter. Ha Ha Ha—who was I kidding! This would never fool him! I began to hit my head against the tree, great! Just great the lip rapist now knew my secret and he would tell everyone! Then suddenly it hit me—literally it actually hit me. "Ack!"

I rubbed my head and looked down to the answer to my prayers—it was a branch, a tree branch to be exact. "There is a GOD!" I picked up the wooden object and placed it on the unconscious albino. I was such a genius! "Sweet dreams Mr. Rabbit~" I kissed Peter's forehead as an apology and skipped off towards some bright lights. "Alex! I found you!" a certain brunette came running towards me with a goofy smile plastered on his face. "No way we found nii-san first!" the twins suddenly appeared with a drenched Elliot. "Move along you idiots, I found this b**** first!" I felt strong arms wrap around my waist, causing me to blush.

"We demand you let OUR Alex go, warden!" Vivaldi stepped onto the scene now dressed in a very form fitting kimono. "Not in your life you hag! This b****** is now f******* property of the Circ—" I shoved a bar of soap into Black's mouth, I was getting pretty tired of his cussing especially since it was used towards me. "ARGH!" the warden let go of me and fell to the floor gagging on the minty fresh bar. "Let's get this one thing straight. I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE." I kicked Black in his gut and smirked, yup I was so hardcore. Black spit out the soap and with the flames of hades arose and unsheathed his whip. Oh crap…I just shoved a bar of soap in his mouth and then kicked Black in the stomach….I just embarrassed the warden in front of everyone and not just any warden—THE WARDEN. "YOU'RE A** IS MINE!"

"I'M SORRY!" I screamed as I ran, but of course since the world is against me, Black cracked his whip and the leather quickly wrapped around my ankles. "OMPH!" I landed face first in the ground, well isn't this just dandy! I was going to be shred to pieces by the very angry red head while everyone just watched. "Tch. Let's see what I'll do to you first you man- wh***" Black picked me up by the front of my hoodie and smiled, quite sadistically if I may add. "Nii-san is going to die isn't he, brother?" Dee turned to Dum. "Yup! Does this mean we can have that cool pocket knife we found that belongs to him?" Dum twirled my blade around in his fingers—wait a minute…WHEN DID HE GET THAT!? "I'll trade you my automatic rifle for the blade." Boris cut in, popping up from nowhere. Tsk, the little traitors already were dividing up my loot.

"Hahahahaha! If anyone going to kill him it's me!" Ace laughed as he pulled out his sword—again where the hell is he keeping all this stuff!? He's in fricking swim trunks for goodness sakes! "Oi, Joker leave Alex alone, if he's anyone's property he's Hatter's …well if he wants too." Elliot slightly blushed as he pulled out his gun and aimed at the warden. "When did a runt like you become so popular?" Black scowled as he slowly placed me back down and then tugged on my ear. "OW OW OW! BLACK! THAT HURTS!" Geez, these Jokers really liked to abuse my head. Suddenly a light bulb lit up above Black's head, well actually it kind of flickered dully for a bit before shining brightly like it was now. "You are all gay! HAHAHAHA all of you are FA*****!" As soon as the words left the red head's lips all hell broke loose.

Bullets flew, metal clashed and the sound of a whip cracking filled the air. It was a full blown out war between the insulted, red-faced role holders and the complete a**, Black. I was doing my best trying not to get shot, whipped or cut in half! Oh why was I always in trouble!?

**Julius's P.O.V.**

We had been walking around for hours and there was no sign of that trouble maker anywhere, only thing we had manage to fished out of that death pool was the door mouse, Pierce Villers. "You're looking for Alex, Chu? I saw him fighting with the Joker a couple of rides over." Pierce squeaked as he pointed in the said direction. Gray's eyes grew as big as dinner plates as he took off, dragging Nightmare behind him. "GRAY SLOW DO-COUGH! COUGH!" the sickly incubus began hacking up blood. Sigh. I followed behind; Alex was always causing trouble just like his mother. I could already feel a headache coming on.

A mess, a huge destructive mess. Gray and Ace were fighting, knives against sword. Boris and Elliot teamed up together with their guns and were firing at Black and White. Blood and Gowland of course were up to their usually bickering, which ended in shots being fired. Vivaldi and the twins were clashing battle axes against each other. But besides all this I could not spot the small brunette, maybe he wasn't here after a—"JULIUS!"

A blur of white and blue rushed at me, almost tackling me to the ground. "Julius!" Alex wrapped his thin arms around me, causing me to blush, damn, why did he resembled a girl so much!? Looking up I saw all twelve roleholders stare at me, causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up. How come they all looked like they wanted to kill me? "Julius these people are crazy! Can we go to Clover tower and fix watches?" Alex smiled up at me, making my clock tick faster. He really did look like a girl, almost like Alice, yet different. Maybe it was Alex's beautiful big cerulean-turquoise eyes, or perfect pouty lips, or the way his soft light brown hair framed his delicate face. OH GREAT DEALER WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING!?

I took out my wrench and hit Alex over the head, making him release the grip he had on my waist. "OW! Julius! What the hell!?" Alex pulled away as I was left there wondering—What the hell was happening to me.

**Alex's P.O.V**

I glared at Julius, why did he hit me on the head for!? A simple no would have been enough! Boris appeared by my side and began to lead me away from the wrench welding clock fixer. "Alex, You can't leave! You have to stay for the special event!" Boris locked arms with me and smiled. "Oh yes Alex my boy! Please stay until the special event! It'll make up for the incident that happened." Gowland placed a hand on my shoulder and grinned. Well, one more event couldn't hurt. "Fine, I'll stay just for this one thing, but if there is ANY fighting I'm out of here."

All the role holders followed Gowland to this huge stadium where a brightly lit stage was set up. Supposedly some famous Wonderlander named Lady Gaga was visiting and she promised Gowland she would perform for him. But thirty minutes later, there was still no sign of the so called performer. "This is all a complete waste of time. Mary obviously lied about this whole charade." Blood sighed, the mafiaso had decided to sit next to me, well more like forced his way to sit next to me. Just moments ago another war had broken out to who I was going to sit next to and the Hatter and Jokers won, unfortunately. "Hey b**** pass me the popcorn." Black reached over White to grab the buttery tub from my hands. "Do you want to get another bar of soap shoved in that pie hole again?" I felt a vein pop up as Black just frowned and munched on the popcorn.

"My the foul mouthed warden has nothing to say? It seems like the Joker isn't as bad as he claims to be." Blood smiled smugly as he pretended to be interested in something in the distance. "Hey you big F—" "Now, now Black don't you remember that most idiots like to put down others because they lack a certain thing. Such as strength, cunning, looks, money and etc. And sometimes these sad people try to make it up by buying things like, oh I don't know, equally stupid-looking hats?" White smirked as I saw a vein pop out on Blood's forehead. I could already feel my life about to be in danger.

"Um, you know guys, I'm going to go get a soda." I smiled nervously as I quickly got up and ran the hell out of there. There was no way I was going to be dodging bullets again. I eventually found a lemonade stand that didn't have a line that was about a mile long and got a nice glass of lemonade. I should have gone back to my seat but I ended up getting lost and winded up backstage to where the performance was supposed to take place. And like always I ended up bumping into trouble only this time trouble was a thirty something year old man wearing a ridiculous yellow suit.

"Alex! What are you doing here!?" Gowland looked panicked and very stressed. "Um, I got lost. Is everything okay?" I put my drink down and stared at the gaudy looking man. "Well, actually no. Lady Gaga isn't coming, and all my other acts have either cancelled or are in the infirmary because of minor injuries they got from some of my rides." Gowland pulled at his braid as he ran around looking for some faceless to boss around. "Is this really that important?" "YES! Blood that b****** will never let this go!" Gowland then punched a wall in anger, creating a huge hole in the poor screen. I sighed, I knew what I had to do.

"Gowland…How about if I performed instead?" I ran my hand through my hair, I can't believe I was even suggesting this. "You're a musican?!" Gowland looked at me shocked. "I can play the piano a bit and I'm not that bad of a singer." I said dully, I really hoped he would reject my idea. "Great! Thanks a lot Alex! I'll go get a piano!" Gowland ran off before I could even say okay. I grimaced, the only song I knew was Judah's song and I didn't want anyone to know about his death. Heck, I barely even started to say his name again, everything was just too painful to remember.

"Mister Alex, the piano is ready." A faceless tugged at my shirt before pointing to a white grand piano on stage. I felt my skin get goosebumps, was I really going to perform Judah's song in front of all of them? I took a deep breath before walking on stage and sat down on the small stool. I decided I would change Judah's name to something else, to keep my dark secret safe, then I let my fingers dance across the keys. I played my heart out, just as if Judah was there standing besides me and as I pressed down each key I felt my pain grow stronger and with each note that passed I let the tears drop down my face. This was Judah's song, this was played only for him.

"_Hey Julie, I remember your name_

_I left a dozen roses on your grave today_

_I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away_

_I just came to talk for a while, got some things I need to say_

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_

_I'd give up all the world to see_

_That little piece of Heaven looking back at me_

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_

_I've gotta live with the choices I made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

_Hey Julie, I remembered your birthday_

_They said it'd bring some closure to say your name_

_I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance_

_But all I got are these roses to give_

_And they can't help me make amends_

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_

_I'd give up all the world to see_

_That little piece of Heaven looking back at me_

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_

_I've gotta live with the choices I made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

_Here we are, now you're in my arms_

_I never wanted anything so bad_

_Here we are for a brand new start_

_Living the life that we could've had_

_Me and Julie walking hand in hand_

_Me and Julie never wanna end_

_Just another moment in your eyes_

_I'll see you in another life in Heaven_

_Where we never say goodbye_

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_

_I'd give up all the world to see_

_That little piece of Heaven looking back at me_

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_

_I've gotta live with the choices I made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

_Here we are, now you're in my arms_

_Here we are for a brand new start_

_I got to live with the choices I've made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

_Me and Julie walking hand in hand_

_Me and Julie never wanna end_

_I've got to live with the choices I've made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

_Hey Julie, I remember your name"_

* * *

**Yup… I tried to make this a little bit sad… I hoped it worked.. also I do not own the song ! the awesome band Skillet does! And it's actually called Lucy , I just changed it to Julie…this song inspired this chapter so yeah…Oh! And before I forget I would like to thank 52 Cards for the soap in Black's mouth idea…See you readers are the oyster to the pearl of uhh….i totally forgot what I was going with this, but anyways thanks! Also if there are any mistakes i'm super sorry...**

**Blood- review and you may get another shocking chapter….**


	17. twinkle twinkle little drunk

**Vivaldi's P.O.V.**

Beautiful. Absolutely stunning, was Alex's performance. Just something about it seemed so personal and moving it made my clock ache. Like an angel, a lovely pure innocent angel his fingers swayed along the keys of the instrument almost as if he and the piano were one. Oh how we wish we were the piano to be under that man while he—er, we mean OFF WITH HIS HEAD FOR PLAYING SUCH DEPRESING MUSIC. Suddenly the music stopped and Alex stood up on stage with tear stained cheeks, even with tears the man was gorgeous! His tears seemed to glimmer in the spotlight as his disheartened eyes appeared to be a lighter sky blue. But even with this miserable scene before us, we could only think of one thing—WHO WAS THIS JULIE WHO MADE OUR ALEX CRY!?

Jealously, pure envy began to fill our veins. This woman whoever she may be, has made our Alex cry! We would find this Julie and make her pay for her home wrecking ways! We watched as Alex wiped away the tears from his angelic face and ran off. He must have been so very troubled, and the only way he could be healed was by a woman's touch. And we knew exactly who that woman would be. We rose from our seats, leaving the idiotic knight and the passed out prime minister (the knight had found Peter passed out near a tree, stupid man had been hit by a branch). We had only one goal in mind and that was to find our new king.~

**Alex's P.O.V.**

Okay there was no doubt about it; I was a baby, a big blubbering baby! How could I cry like that so easily!? I was NOT a man! Definitely not the true man my mother wanted. I had run off the stage leaving a lot of role holders wondering what the hell had happened. But I couldn't tell them the truth, the awful ugly truth—that I had lost the most precious person close to me and in a fit of rage taken a life. I told myself many times the monster deserved it, it almost became a mantra for me but in the end it didn't matter. All that mattered was the facts and the facts only showed that I was just like the man I hated most I was a murderer. I was filthy, dirty, stained and nobody not even Judah would ever accept me if they knew.

I hugged myself, it was cold, dark and I had no idea where I was. It reminded me of that one time I got kidnapped by some devil worshipping thugs who wanted to sacrifice me to their dark lord. I was very lucky to even survive that time. You see the police department was getting tired of always getting calls about me getting kidnapped so after a while they stopped coming. Leaving me alone to face those damn perverts who tried to kidnap me, most of the time I would get away but that time I couldn't escape for some reason. Those cult members kept me for a week inside a pit in the deepest part of a forest, only giving me the scraps from their meals. As for water I had to suck on the jagged rocks that would be covered in dew in the morning, it wasn't the best experience a person could have. I thought I was going to die in that pit, all alone in that empty blackness. But then one day out of the blue, I heard screams and shouts coming outside from the hole and then a rope ladder appeared in front of me with someone calling for me to climb out. I thought it was a dream but when I touched the thick rope I quickly snapped out of it and ascended my way up. When my feet touched the ground I was surprised to see the six kidnappers all passed out and being handcuff by a girl who couldn't be much older than me. She was really amazing, to have taken on six full grown guys and completely beaten their a****. Of course she asked me if I was okay and if I was hurt which I responded no to, but the shocking thing was, she then began to scold me saying how could a man be kidnapped by such weaklings. I remembered laughing she kind of reminded me of Judah, but of course that only got me a flick to the forehead. I still remembered that detective's name—Detective C.J Thourn, I think it was. When everyone else had given up, she didn't- she was my hero. Never saw her again after that, but it's nice to know there are some good people out there.

I heard something start rustling in the bushes. Okay suddenly running off to a forest didn't seem like the brightest idea a person could have. "H-h-hello?" I stuttered as I went towards the moving shrub. I know in most situations people would have obviously run in the other direction but I believe in life there are two types of people: the smart geniuses and then there's—me. "Um…A-a-ace is that you? If you're trying to scare me then it's t-t-totally not working!" I cautiously pulled aside the bush and then screamed. A seven foot dark figure hovered above me, ready to pounce at any moment. "Al—" before it could even speak another word I jumped up and head butted the beast.

Okay, so this wouldn't be the first time I was wrong and it also wouldn't be the first time I hit the same person twice. "OW! Alex! The forehead again!?" Elliot rubbed his now bruised head. Man, did I have some explaining to do.

Elliot's P.O.V.

I glared down at the kid, this was the second time he did this to me! How did he even manage to hit me anyways!? I was six foot four and he was barley five foot three! "Sorry Elliot, I thought you were a sasquatch….hahaha…."Alex smiled nervously. "Sasquatch? Do you really think I'm that big and hairy?" I pouted, was I really a monster in Alex's mind? Not that I cared or anything. "No of course not! It's just that it's really kind of creepy out here." He turned away blushing as he began to play with his fingers. Why did he have to act like a girl so much! A man should act like a man so it wouldn't be confusing! Not that I was confused or anything I was straight! As straight as a ruler!

"So um, you got lost?" I muttered as I scratched behind my ears. "Yes, kind of…. Can you take me to Clover tower please?" Alex pleaded with those crystal blue eyes of his. "Yeah sure." I only agreed because I still didn't know Blood's and the boy's relationship yet though Blood did seem to like it when he was around. "Thank you Elliot!" the small boy squeaked, okay when was he going to hit puberty? Seriously, the twins had deeper voices than him and that's because their fifteen!

We walked in silence, though I didn't mind, it was quite a pretty night. The stars were definitely beautiful and I couldn't take my eyes off them until of course I noticed how the starlight seemed to shine down on Alex's polished ivory skin making it glimmer. There was also a slight breeze that caused his silky short hair to sway in the wind, brushing up against his elegant face. I wondered when he finally realized that he was such a pretty ki—WHAT THE F*** WAS I THINKING!? I felt my face burn a scarlet red, crap did Alex see? I quickly glance towards his direction, lucky for me he was too busy paying attention to something off in the distance. But just to make sure I wouldn't be discovered I pulled up my purple scarf over my blushing face.

"Um…so your performance was really good." I muttered through the thin fabric of my scarf. "Thank you, I'm glad you liked it." Alex looked at the ground sadly, did I do something wrong? "I'm sorry if I offended you." "Oh no! it's not you, Elliot, it's me." I didn't quite understand what Alex meant, I wanted to ask but it felt like I shouldn't push it any further. So we continued to walk down the forest path, side by side just chit chatting and making fun of how Black got a bar of soap shoved down his throat. "Hey, Alex, Who's Julie by the way?" Alex froze in place, crap; I knew I shouldn't have pushed it.

Alex stayed silent for what seemed like a long time as I felt my ears flop down. Did he hate me now? I didn't want him to hate me! I don't think I would be able to handle it, I wasn't especially good with goodbyes ever since Alice left. "Julie was a friend of mine…..who passed away. And I couldn't do anything about it. But it's okay it happened a long time ago." Alex said bleakly. I felt my clock cease, I understood exactly how Alex felt, I had lost a friend too, and I remembered feeling helpless and alone afterwards. Alex must have felt like that too— I suddenly wrapped my arms around him and held him close. I didn't care if people saw or said that I was gay afterwards, Alex needed someone right now and I was there so I wasn't going to let him stand here and say everything was okay when it obviously wasn't.

**Alex's P.O.V.**

I was shocked. Elliot was hugging me, actually hugging me! I mean this is absolutely a huge NO-NO in the manly book of manliness! I wanted to pull away but he was so warm, and I felt so safe, I hadn't felt this way in ages. So I stayed there in Elliot's arms, he was really so kind, definitely the opposite of the hardcore second in command mafasio he claimed he was. I nuzzled my head into his chest, even though I was kind of mad at him for taking my virginity, I didn't think it would be so bad to marry the guy I mean of course I would see Blood a lot but I—WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING! I'M A MAN! "ELLIOT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I pushed the bunn—er I mean dog man back. Elliot just looked down at me shocked, I think, I couldn't tell since his scarf covered half his face. "I-I just thought…you may have needed a hug." Elliot stuttered, aww he was so cut—AGAIN!? WHAT THE HELL!? "Well, um thanks but we're both men and men don't hug. It's wrong and awkward." I turned my blushing face away. Elliot scratched the back of his head before speaking.

"Then how about we get a drink instead, I know this great ba—"

"Elliot, do you remember the LAST time I drank?"

"Oh…right well you can get water or something and watch me drink."

"Seriously?"

"Well it's better than just standing here in the forest hugging isn't it?" Elliot said jokingly , as I just stood there pouting. He didn't have to start teasing me, besides he was the one who hugged me first. "Fine, , I'll watch you. But only because someone will probably take advantage of your drunken state." I shoved my hands into my pockets as I followed Elliot down the path to where the supposed bar was at.

~.X.~

"AHHH! Isn't this great Alex!?" A drunken Elliot raised his glass towards me. "Yeah, sure real fun." I sighed, how long had we been here? "Oh come on Alex have a hot wing.~ Their the best!" the big bunny waved a spicy hot wing in my face, causing a vein to pop up on my forehead. Elliot was the worst drunk ever. "Elliot, I already told you I hate spicy food." "But spicy food loves you!~" Elliot then grabbed my face and forced me to bite down on the saucy meat. Damn being a weak girl! "H-h-ho-hot!" I looked around the bar trying to find a liquid that would soothe the fricken fire ball in my mouth. Those wings were HOT! Luckily for me I found a large glass of water and chugged it down, finally quenching the fire in my mouth. "Oi, Alex I didn't know you drank." Elliot looked at me surprised. "Huh? Of course I don't." "Then why did you chugged down that huge glass of vodka?" "I DID WHAT!?"

~.X.~

I woke up with a killer headache, what had happen last night? I rolled around in the silk sheets—wait a minute….SILK SHEETS!? I jumped up in the huge fluffy bed only to look down in horror to see a shirtless Blood staring back at me. "Well good morning sleepy head." Blood smirked as I screamed bloody murder. Here we go again.

* * *

**Well there's chapter 17! I'll like to dedicate this chapter to DCreed (for letting me put her awesome OC CJ Thourn in this chapter) and Aralechan2000 (who requested an Elliot appearance and don't worry Aralechan2000 I also have a soft spot for the not bunny man.) Also dear readers this is also the chance for you to ask which characters you would like to see in Alex's drunken hang over adventure! I think I will do only about four characters so if you really, really, REALLY, want to see your favorite character in a funny situation with Alex then I suggest you REVIEW! Mwahahahahahaha!**

**Alex- (-.- ) please don't review I would like to keep the dignity I have left…**

**Me- don't say that ALEX! **

**Elliot- please…. review…*falls drunk on bar floor* **


	18. Booty call

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"Alex, can you keep it down. I've had my fill of all your screaming and moaning from last night." The hatter sat up giving me the whole view of his rippling abs. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!? "W-What...H-h-h-how…W-w-when!?" I couldn't complete any of my sentences, I was traumatized! How in the world did I end up with a half-nude mafia boss!? "Well if you want to know what happen I can give you all the steamy details but, it would be much better if you remembered." Blood ran his hand through his raven locks before glancing towards me. In response I pulled up the covers all the way to my chin, there was no way he was going to see anything else, if he did in fact had seen anything.

"D-d-did we….did you see um…anything?" I felt my face burn a crimson shade of scarlet—great this was just what I needed a sex scandal! "If you're referring to THAT, don't flatter yourself. You're too ugly for me to even consider THAT." Blood got out of the bed and put on a robe, while I stayed beneath the covers feeling a vein pop out of my forehead that was probably the size of Jupiter. "Well, don't flatter yourself either! Just so you know I'm not a virgin." I stuck my tongue out at the hatter, while he seemed to stiffen at my words. There was suddenly an awkward silence, I mean I wasn't really embarrassed by what I said I mean men always brag about sleeping around so it shouldn't have been a big deal.

"Who DID it?" Blood leaned just mere inches away from my face, glaring into my soul with those sea-green eyes of his. I gulped, why would he care who took my virginity, last time I checked my personal business was MY business. "Y-y-you should know you were there." I turned away from Blood hoping he didn't see my red tomato face. "What? Why would I be there?" Blood grabbed the tip of my chin and jerked my head back towards him. "In the bathhouse….When Elliot's towel fell, I saw his…well you know and thus he took my virginity." I calmly explained to Blood who deadpanned. Again a heavy silence filled the room before Blood started laughing his a** off. "OH GREAT DEALER! HAHAHAHAHA! I KNEW YOUR MOTHER WAS STUPID BUT YOU!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE THE MOST STUPID PERSON TO HAVE LIVED!HAHAHAHAHAHA! OH! I CAN'T BREATH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Blood clutched his sides as he fell backwards laughing so hard tears began to fall from his eyes. He insulted my mother again, didn't he learn from the last time!? But when I tried to punch him on his jawline he easily doged it with ninja speed. Okay, I didn't know what was scarier a pissed off Blood or the one here laughing on the floor.

"HEY! I'm not stupid! And don't laugh at me! You're probably still a virgin old man!" I threw a pillow at the laughing hatter. "Hahaha! Don't be mistaken my dear Alex, it seems that YOUR still a virgin and a naïve one at that at." Blood sat up from the floor and wiped away the tears but he still had that fricken stupid smile on his face. "Huh? What do you mean?" I asked quite confused and curious. Man, I wished I had kept my mouth shut because soon Blood went into graphic detail about the process of the human reproduction system. I felt my innocence get shattered, dirtied, ripped, stained and torn into tiny bits all at the same time. Thanks a lot Blood for scarring me for life.

**Blood's P.O.V.**

My who would have known that our new foreigner was even dumber and more clueless than her mother. "So if we didn't do THAT, then what happened?" Alex mumbled, I figured she must have been quite ashamed of her thoughtless actions. I decided that I would hold the truth from her, just for a while, this was obviously too much fun. "Why don't you try to figure that out Alex?" I smirked; playing with this foreigner was way too easy. "Boss! Boss! We still can't find that stupid chicky rabbit!" The twins burst into the room, ruining my morning alone with Alex.

"Elliot is missing?" Alex released her grip on the blanket and looked towards the twins with concern. Why was she so worried about that man with a bunny identity crisis? She should pay more attention to me, I mean I was the one she woke up to the morning, the first face she saw. Why was she more worried about that blonde than me? "Yeah! Stupid bunny didn't return home last night." Dee said casually as Dum jumped on my bed and sat next to Alex. Who gave him permission to be on MY bed anyways!?

"Well, I remember being at the bar with him last night then it goes blank from there. If anything happens to him... it would be my fault." Alex's voice shook a little it sounded as if she was going to cry. "Don't worry nii-san it wouldn't be your fault!" Dee joined his brother on the bed next to Alex, and both of the brats hugged her. I felt a sharp pain form in my clock, why was I so bothered by them touching Alex?

**Alex's P.O.V**

Elliot was missing and it could have been because of me. Why did I always cause trouble for everyone around me!? I felt the twins small arms embrace me, which made me feel a little better. "So you were the last one with him? Hm, well I'll give you two time changes to bring him back or else we will have to find a punishment for you." Blood smiled though I couldn't help but feel a chill crawl across my spin. "But how can I can find him if I don't remember what happened?" I frowned, hangovers sucked—big time! "I suggest starting with that." Blood pointed a finger at my torso, causing me to look down and notice I was just wearing a black button up shirt that was three times my size. It definitely was not the hoodie and white shorts that I had previously been wearing.

"What the hell!?" I pulled down the shirt further, it barely reached my knees, and it was quite chilly in the room. "That doesn't look like that carrot muncher's shirt." Dee pointed out as Dum nodded in agreement. "Maybe you should check the pockets." Blood suggested as he sat down at the edge of the bed watching me closely. "Right." I dug into the pockets that were on the shirt and pulled out a crumpled note. My eyes grew in disgust as I read each perfectly printed word. "Hey Dee and Dum do you still have those axes?" "Yeah! Of course nii-san!" the twins then pulled out their blades, showing me the sharp metal. "Okay do nii-san a favor and please cut off my head, arms, legs and body then burn it in the purest fire you can find." I then stuck out my arms so they could start hacking off body pieces right away.

Right before the twins could start Blood raised his hand, stopping the blood thirsty twins attack, "Look I'm all for your suicide attempt but you can do that AFTER my colleague is found. Now what does that note say?" I handed Blood the horrible note and looked away in embarrassment as Blood read the note out loud;

"_Alex, _

_We had such an entertaining time last night, come visit soon. Black, especially would like to see you again. You sure do know how to make a mess of things, if you know what I mean. ;)_

_Forever yours, Joker_"

"OMG! NII-SAN GOT A BOOTY CALL! FROM THE JOKER!" The twins looked at me horrified as they quickly let go of me and ran behind Blood. Great, just great, now the twins think I'm some gay skank that goes around and is intrested in twins. If Blood was pissed or disgusted by the note I couldn't tell he showed no emotion and calmly handed me back the awful note. "Well Alex, now we know the first place you will be looking for Elliot." "Um care to join me Bl—" "NO. Now get out." Blood pointed towards the door, as I reluctantly headed out. I now knew the first clue to finding Elliot but I really, really, REALLY didn't want to go.

* * *

**Okay! So I know I didn't reveal what happened with Blood and Alex but don't worry it will be revealed in the end! Also here are the lucky winners! :D :**

**Black**

**Boris**

**Vivaldi**

**Ace **

**So stayed tuned to see what happens when Alex takes the first step in finding out her drunken truth! Also sorry if it was so short. P.S. HAPPY NEW YEAR! P.S.S I'm kinda going to draw Alex so people can know what she looks like, i'm not that bad at drawing though i color like a six year old..hahahahaha...so it most likely be in black and white... but i was also kind of wondering how would you put the picture up? Help please! :D **

**Bloody twins- Please Review Nii-sans and Onii-sans!~~~**


	19. Sometimes when we touch

**Alex's P.O.V.**

I shielded my eyes from the ever gleaming sun. It was as hot as satan's toenail and it wasn't getting any cooler any time soon. "Where is that damn clown?" I sighed, Blood forced me to come to the circus in order to find Elliot, who has been missing ever since we somehow got separated at a bar. I really, really, REALLY did not want to come, simply because I was on bad terms with a certain Warden after shoving a bar of minty fresh soap in his foul mouth. Though I had to admit that was fricking hilarious.

"Oh where, oh where has that creepy red-head gone~ Oh where, Oh where can he be?~" I hummed as I skipped along the aisles of colorful booths, even though I had a slight headache and was practically half naked (damn hatter kicked me out just wearing the huge button up shirt I woke up with) I was pretty happy. Mostly because I figured out the perfect most painful and most vengeful revenge plan ever that I would rain down on the not bunny man, once I found him of course. I suddenly halted at a balloon stand, maybe the worker could tell me where I could find the Joker. "Um excuse me si-" ** SLAM!** I was suddenly cut off by the sound of two wooden doors closing shut. "WHAT THE HELL! OPEN UP!" I banged my fist against the booth, what was this guy's problem!? I wasn't going to hurt him or anything. I looked around searching for a faceless to question but for some reason all of them would blush and run off. What the hell happened here? "Damn if nobody will talk to me then who will?" I asked out loud not to anyone in peculiar, darn it! I had to stop that! "Maybe I can help with that~" a silky voice purred into my ear drum.

"I'M NOT THAT DESPREATE!" I swiftly spun around on my heel and gave the pervert a whopping punch to the stomach. The guy fell to the ground, jingling as he fell—wait JINGLING!? **OMG I JUST PUNCHED SANTA CLAUS!? THIS MEANS I'M NOW ON THE NAUGHTY LIST! NO CHRISTMAS IS RUINED!~~** I fell to my knees in utter desperation, I can't believe I killed the father of Christmas I was truly a worthless—hey when did Santa Claus have red hair? WAIT… RED HAIR!? I watched as White huddled on the floor in the fetal position with a small smile on his face, which was weird because most people wouldn't have a smile of pleasure on their face when most likely some ribs were broken. But who cares! This meant Christmas was saved! I ran and hugged the jester; I could already feel my luck changing.

**White P.O.V**

I felt Alex's arms wrap around me, this was too good! Was she going to choke me now? Hopefully strangle me until I beg for mercy.~ Ahhh~~ What a naughty girl she is! Not like her goody-two shoes mother. "Thank goodness! You're not Santa Claus!" Alex cooed as she hugged me tighter. Hm, she was into role playing, kind of weird but I could get used to it. "Of course not, but I can be if you want." I whispered into one of her ears as I gently nibbled on her soft ear lobe. Alex turned a bright red before slapping me across the face. My! Such a tease! "

"What the hell White! Are you a fricking cannibal or something!? I know I may look delicious but the truth is I'm really not that tasty. So if you're hungry go find someone else." Alex said with complete seriousness. I chuckled, she clearly had no clue what my objective was, Alice must have really protected this child's innocence. "Oh I guess you found me out Alex, I really am a cannibal. And I want to eat you all up.~" I purred, as Alex smacked my forehead. "Hey! Stop acting all weird and tell me what happened last night!" Alex pouted, she was just too cute. "I could tell you but I don't want t—" "TELL THAT B*** HIS A** IS MINE!" my counterpart voice screeched through the small porcelain mask. "How rude." I frowned as I wrapped an arm around Alex's shoulders as we began to melt into the gray fog that surrounded us. Black always had to interfere in my fun.

**Alex's P.O.V.**

I pulled away from the Jester's embrace, and prepared myself for the Warden's wrath. If I had learned anything while in Wonderland it was that White's counterpart had a temper that could only compare to a Spanish bull on steroids. "There you are you piece of S***" Black glared down at me with his leather whip in hand. I gulped, man, was this going to hurt like hell, especially since I was only wearing a thin shirt. "I-i-i'm sorry!" I held up my arms in self-defense and waited for the whip to make contact to my skin.

"What the hell are you doing?" Black looked at me confused. "Uh, aren't you going to kill me?" I slowly lowered my arms unsure of exactly what was going to happen. White chuckled as he leaned down close to my face, our noses only centimeters apart. "Now why would we want to do that? When we had so much fun last night." White's breath smelled of cotton candy and kettle corn, I guess he liked sweet stuff. "Speak for yourself! Last night was horrible! And I thought I told you to never come back here again!" Black suddenly turned to me and began to pinch down on my ear with his iron claw grip.

"OW!OWOWOWOWO! That hurts!" I whimpered as the red head just continued his endless torture. "Well it ain't supposed to tickle you idiot!" Black smirked as he then Spartan kicked open a random cell door and flung me inside. "ACK!" I landed face first on the cold cement and felt small droplets of blood fall down my forehead. Damn it! I knew coming here was a bad mistake! I quickly got up and ran to the door but unfortunately Black had sealed it shut. "I told you if you ever came back I wouldn't let you go so easily!" Black held the keys to the cell inches away from my hands. Of course I tried to grab them but that only resulted in him withdrawing his hand and laughed at my futile attempts to escape. "Damn it Black! I don't even remember you saying that! Let alone remember why I was at this godforsaken circus!" I shook the cell bars in frustration, in this state I would never find Elliot in time.

The redhead looked at me with confusion before turning to each other and grinning. I had a bad feeling about this. "So you don't remember a thing?" White cooed as he ran his slender fingers across the metal bars of my cell. "Nope. Not a darn thing, it's all that stupid blonde's fault!" I huffed, it really was Elliot's fault damn guy had a drinking problem and needed to go to rehab or something. "Good, you don't need to remember anything then. So get you're a** out of here!" Black opened the cell door and turned his face away from me. "But I need to find Elliot was he—" "NOPE! Now get lost you b******" Black growled as he pointed to a door that I could only imagine was an exit.

"Please excuse Black, he's just quite upset because of last night's um how do I say this…events?" White looked down at my body hungrily, making me blush for some odd reason. What the hell happened here? "W-w-what happened last night?" I pulled down on the shirt hoping to stretch it out, damn thing exposed my legs way too much. White stared into the distance smiling as though he was reminiscing about something wonderful, while Black's face turned a bright red and only a scowl was plastered on his face. Maybe I was better off not knowing. "I'll tell you what, let's play a game." White's wine colored eye shone with mischief as he started to walk into a small office. "Damn it White! He doesn't remember! Let's just beat him and throw his body in a ditch!" Black said very pissed as he also walked into the room and sat down on a small wooden table next to White. I hesitantly followed, only because I had to get any information on Elliot's whereabouts even if they were from the infamous Joker. "What type of game?" I asked as I pulled out a chair and sat across from the malicious twins. "Oh just a simple card game, where if you win we'll tell you what happened." "And if I lose?" "We get to kill you." Black smiled murderously as the color drained from my face as I nodded my head in agreement. I knew I would regret this later.

**Black's P.O.V**

"The F***!" I slammed my fist against the table, the damn brat won again! For the fourth time! Alex just sat there with a stupid smile on his face holding a full house in his small hands. Nobody, and I mean NOBODY has ever beaten the Jokers at a card game! But yet this boy just did, I felt seething anger rise up within me, my counterpart of course just chuckled quite amused by the situation. I on the other hand was pissed off beyond belief! There was no way in HELL was I going to relive THAT night. "So are you guys going to tell me already? Or do I have to beat you guys again." Alex smiled smugly as I arose from my seat and punched a hole through the brick wall.

"My, Black calm down. It wasn't that bad." White began to shuffle the cards as Alex looked utterly terrified by my reaction. Good. I wanted him to be scared; this was his entire FAULT anyways. "So…what happened?" Alex looked up at me with those stupid turquoise orbs of his. Damn kid was beaut—GAH! WHAT THE F*** WAS I JUST F***** THINKING! I began to pound my head against the wall, ready to kill myself if I EVER thought those things again. White's laugh echoed in my ears, damn clown was obviously enjoying all this. Suddenly I felt a cool hand touch me on my shoulder. "Hey, Black…look I'm really sorry if I did something terrible to you. I take full responsibility for whatever happened to you when I was drunk, so can you just do me a solid as bros and tell me what the hell happened?" I turned to face a remorseful Alex; I could tell by his delicate features that he was completely serious.

"WHO THE HELL SAID WE WERE BROS!?" I grabbed the surprised Lolita boy by his cheeks and began to stretch the chubby flesh away from his skull. Stupid man-wh*** thought apologies would make up for what happen—NO WAY IN EARTH OR HELL WOULD THEY! "OOOOOOOoooooOOOWWW! BLACK STAHP!" Alex grabbed onto my arms and tried to escape my grasp, but I wasn't going to let that happen anytime soon. "NEVER!" I pulled on harder on the mushy flesh till it started to turn a bright red. "I'm going to rip your f******* face of—" **SMACK! **I felt a sharp pain welt up on the side of my head causing me to let Alex go. "The f***!?" I turned to see that my attacker was a smiling White—my damn counterpart turned against me! White then turned to Alex and began to tell the b**** the horror tale I had been trying to hide.

"Alex, you stumbled into the circus around midnight alone, I'm afraid. Black, here found you and brought you to the prison realm and locked you in a cell as revenge for the soap incident. Though the funny thing was you kept escaping from each cell he through you into while the whole time you kept saying something about "Cops and Robbers". This happened for quite a while until my dear counterpart cornered you in one of the hallways. But of course our dear Alex is quite a surprisingly fellow. You lunged at poor Black and began to have a very heated makeout session. I never knew you were that type of person, but hey your choice right?"

Alex stood there frozen, with his jaw hanging so low that it seem like it would soon touch the ground. I felt a small blush creeping over my face as I remembered Alex pouncing on me and our lips making contact. Alex on the other hand raised his tiny delicate fingers to his perfect pouty lips and turned a bright shade of red before falling to the floor and crying—WAIT! CRYING!? "WAAAHHH! I MADE OUT WITH A FOUL MOUTH GINGER! THIS IS WORSE THAN KILLING SANTA CLAUS! I SHOULD JUST DIEEEEE!" Alex's anime tears began to create a small river around him. Who the hell was this Santa dude and WHY THE HELL WAS HE SO UPSET ABOUT KISSING ME! DAMN B**** SHOULD BE F***** HONORED TO HAVE KISSED ME!

White walked over to the cry baby and handed him a tissue. Tch, I should just kill the foreigner right now and put this all behind me. "I-i-I can't believe I kissed him! My poor innocence is gone forever! And my mouth! My poor lips!" Alex sobbed as he wiped away the tears from the corners of his eyes. "Well it wasn't any fun for me either b****!" I scowled as I turned away—did Alex really hate me that much? I felt my clock stop for an instant, the thought frightened me—er I mean screw him! I'm the F***** JOKER! I didn't need anyone! Especially a homo foreigner!

**Alex's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe I made out with the warden…. I guess it was true about me becoming a kissing machine after consuming alcohol. But to make things worse White said I was alone when I came to the circus which means Elliot is still out there—somewhere. I played with the end of my sleeve, I really—wait a minute…White never explained how I got into this t-shirt! "Hey! How did I get into this shirt then?" I studied White's and Black's face; the jester smiled as the warden turned a sickly green. "Well, Alexander, you see after smothering Black in wet kisses you then covered him with something quite unpleasant." I cocked my head to the side not sure by what White meant by something unpleasant. "You F***** threw up on me you piece of s***!" Black frowned as White burst into a fit of chuckles and I immediately crawled to my knees and begged for Black's forgiveness.

After I repented for what seemed like forever Black told me I could stop and order me to get the hell out of his realm before he changed his mind about skinning me alive. So now here I was roaming around the circus tents trying to find clues with White. "Are you sure I was alone?" I questioned the jester as I poked around some bushes. "Yes quite sure. Though you were mumbling about being high." White said as he hovered behind me. Great, just great not only was I on alcohol I was on drugs too!?

Suddenly I spotted a splash of bright pink among the green leaves. "Oh! A clue!" I grinned as I reached towards the color only to find out it was only a pink boa feather. Wait a minute a pink—BORIS. Before I could even zoom off White pulled down the back of my collar and put a cool finger on the back of my neck sending small chills down my spine. "Is this a bruise? Or could it be…a hickey?" White said blankly as I backed away from him and covered the spot with my hand. "WHAT!? What are y-you talking about!?" I felt a small bead of sweat drop down my forehead. I hoped White was just kidding. "There's a small mark on your neck, Alex. If that is a hickey, I would let you know that a certain warden will be quite upset that you were just using him." White scolded me as I just stood there confused like always. "I don't know what you're talking about. But if it is….there's going to be a funeral today. So take out your best suit, White." I pouted as I began to walk down the path to the amusement park. There was a certain PINK haired cat I had to kil—er I mean meet.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I had some things to do and well yeah…anyways please let me know if you like the chapter~ I think I'm growing tired of this story so your reviews are what keep me going! Also I'm still unsure who I want Alex will get with so it will be greatly appreciated if I could get some suggestions? **

**White- please review my lovelies~ **


	20. Pictures of last night ended up online

**Alex's P.O.V**

I was mad, steaming, seething, scorching, sizzling MAD. First I woke up next to a man that I wasn't really fond of then I found out I made out with a hot-headed warden only to soon afterwards puke my guts all over him. But the one thing that truly added fire to the blazing furnace inside me was that SOMEONE made a mark on MY body. You could insult me all you want, ignore me, lock me up inside some terrible dungeon, heck I didn't mind if you pulled my cheeks but if you dare to leave a bruise on me, prepare yourself because you're about to enter a world filled with PAIN.

I pushed my bangs to the side and glared at the walls that surrounded the amusement park. My prey would be here, behind these walls that kept him safe—for now. "Boris, you mangy cat, if you want to live you better PRAY that I don't find your furry a**." I marched towards the gates with a black murderous aura surrounding me, the workers who saw me fled for their lives as I continued my walk down the cobbled streets searching for my victim. I continued like this for a couple of minutes before I heard the cheery voice of my target. "Alex! You came back; did you want to get high again?" I felt my blood turn cold as I heard the pink cat's words. Get high….GET HIGH!? " **YOU'RE A** IS MINE!**" I screamed sounding like a certain red-head as I lunged toward the punk-rocker.

"Alex…WHY YOU HURT ME!?" Boris called out from his bed in the infirmary. "You deserved it you punk. And OW!" I flinched as the nurse tended a cut that the stupid cat caused me. I had no idea that Boris would have fought back, but then again I was trying to tie him to a roller coaster track while an oncoming cart was charging towards us at full speed. "Deserved it? What did I do!?" Boris sat up painfully, I had managed to thrown in a few punches and kicks which broke a few ribs on the guy. "First off, you gave me drugs! I never ever in my whole entire life wanted to get high! And second you gave me a hickey!" I pointed to the ever present mark on my neck, man, I hoped it would fade away soon.

Boris blinked at me before laughing like a hysterical lunatic. "HAHAHA! OMG! You think I got you high!? HAHAHA! That's fricking hilarious!" Boris held his sides as he rolled around the bed in laughter. I felt my face turn red, this was NOT funny and I was not AMUSED in the slightest bit. I grabbed the nearest object close to me (which turned out to be a huge book all about anatomy) and threw it at the cat's head. "SHUT UP!" I yelled as I watched the 2,000 page book hurled through the air with deadly accuracy. **THUD!** The object hit its mark perfectly and Boris fell off the bed landing on his once smiling face.

Boris moaned in pain as I quickly thanked the nurse and strolled over to the slumped body of my prey. "Do you think this is a joke? Huh? Do you think you could make a fool of me?" I picked up Boris by his shirt collar, something I had always seen characters in movies do to intimidate another person. "Do you feel lucky…punk?" I pushed Boris up against the wall and stared into his eyes with the upmost serious expression I could muster. "T-t-that's…so…Cute!" Boris chuckled as he messed up my hair. "CUTE!?" The red on my cheeks suddenly spread all over my face even reaching my ears as I let go of Boris and glared at the cat in full fury. "Yeah, your face looked so cute! Just like a baby." Boris smirked as he sat down on the bed slowly as he made sure not to injure himself further. "I'M NOT TRYING TO BE CUTE!" I stomped my foot in anger and then pouted. How come nobody ever took me seriously?!

"Suuuure~ But anyways I didn't mean high as in drug high. There's a new ride here called the HIGH, last night you kept riding it over and over again. Don't you remember?" Boris cocked his head to the side and looked at me curiously. Of course I suddenly felt bad, I guess I shouldn't have attacked him but then again there was still the mark on my neck in question. "Okay that explains why I told White I was high but then what is this!?" I pulled down the collar of my shirt and exposed the bruised flesh again. Boris flashed me his signature Cheshire grin as he then grabbed my hand and started to walk towards the door, "I think it's best you see for yourself what happened last night."

~.X.~

I followed Boris into what seemed to be the park's security room, huge t.v. monitors lined up the walls capturing everything that made even the slightest movement. Boris grabbed a swiveling chair and plopped down on it causing the chair to slide across the tiled floors and halt just inches away from what I could guess was the main computer. "So what are we doing here again?" I questioned as I stood behind Boris and stared at the blue screen of the computer. "I'm going to pull out the footage from last night so you can see that I did NO harm to your precious body. Though I think you have a vanity problem." The cat smirked as he clicked on a file which suddenly appeared on all the monitors screens. "I DO NOT have a vanity problem… I just don't like people messing with my bread and butter." I pointed to my face as I then watched Boris type some things into the computer and then lean back in the chair. "Well, then enjoy the show~" the cat boy stretched as I watch in horror the pictures that played in front of me.

**Computer's P.O.V. **

Hello , I'm the computer and the feline before you has opened a file of mine that has been mainstreaming through Wonderland's internet for quite some time now. It's quite an enjoyable video I do say so myself but then again what do I know—I'm just a computer. Anyways I will no longer hinder your dying curiosity so I will play for you the events that happened last night. This video is titled Wonderland's Amazingly Stupid Foreigner…of Wonderland.

We open up to a scene with the obviously drunk foreigner staggering along the streets of the amusement park. Oh look, there she goes tumbling into some trash cans. Yes, humans I know the foreigner is a woman, I am a computer after all and as artificial intelligence I am programed to tell the difference of a male and female. Anyways, Alex the drunken human gets up from her little tumble and begins to skip down the path while singing Last Friday Night by singer Katy Perry, and quite off key may I add. She does cute little twirls and spins as she sings until one big spins throws her off course and flings her into the arms of the park's owner—Gowland.

"Mary!~" the drunk girl yells merrily as a vein pops up on the aged man's forehead. "Did you know your name sounds like merry go round~" the small girl hiccupped as the grown man's vein only popped out larger. "Are. You. Okay. Alex?" Gowland said through gritted teeth. Alex smiled brightly at the man before she yanked on his braid forcing his head down to her level. "Just fine! Uncle Gowland!" Alex piped as she then much to the surprise of the amusement park owner kissed him on his cheek. Gowland quite shocked at the whole incident raised a hand to the now slightly wet cheek and smiled softly down at the child. My indicators suggest that the man now decided that this kid was now his nephew and that he would protect him from bad influences like Boris.

But it's like they say speak of the devil and he shall appear. "Alex! My bro! There you are!~" The Cheshire cat strolled over and linked arms with the drunken gal, only to receive a dark glare from Gowland. "Hey! I thought I told you to go help clean the set with the other workers!" The man harshly scolded the young feline as Alex held on to Boris scared that she would fall into an imaginary pit with a donkey asking for directions in it (which of course there was no such donkey or pit, this is why it's important not to drink dear humans). "I did." The cat lied as he swished his tail back and forth happily since his favorite foreigner was clinging on to him tightly though he reminded himself he was NOT gay. "I want to get HIGH!" The foreigner suddenly interrupted causing both roleholders to stare at the girl with expressions of what the F***?

The drunken girl then happily pointed a finger at the world's highest most dangerous death trap roller coaster that had ever been invented. Gowland smiled mischievously while Boris paled quite a bit, mostly because he knew that NO ONE had ever survived that ride. "Oh really? Well then why doesn't Boris take you on then?" Gowland grinned as he began to push the couple towards the deadly machine's direction, he knew the feline did not help clean up and thought this would be the perfect punishment for the lazy cat. "Yay! I called dibs on the front seat!" Alex giggled as she dragged Boris along towards the coaster of death, poor guy was trying to grasp anything that was in sight so he could somehow break free of drunk Alex's death grip and run away to safety.

~.X.~

After ten terrifying rides later a blissful Alex and whitened Boris got off the ride, luckily they had survived the death trap of evil all ten times but that didn't comfort Boris at all when getting on each time. "W-w-what do you want to do no—" "A dance party!" the foreigner cut off the cat in mid-sentence and with lighting speed ran over to a dance party that was conveniently taking place at the time. Boris just smiled as he followed the girl, the pheromone levels of the cat seemed to heighten just a bit suggesting to my calculations that he was quite happy with the girl's actions. Soon enough after a couple of more drinks and some loudly played music Alex made her way to the top of one of the tables and started to dance on the wooden surface. And quite sexually may I add, though the faceless women that joined her didn't seem to mind at. Everything was going smoothly until the dormouse Pierce Villers appeared which caused the Cheshire cat to go into a frenzy and the two ran around the entire place, and which by total accident Boris bumped into the table Alex was dancing on causing her to fall neck first on a chair that was conveniently placed in the area she was falling.

"ALEX!" Both roleholders and faceless screamed alike as the drunk foreigner now laid withered on the cold floor. "H-h-h-he must have broken his neck! Chu!" the dormouse said with eyes brimming with tears. Boris's cat like eyes grew two times their original size; the thought of his beloved foreigner dying was just too great for him to deal with. But suddenly the injured girl stirred and slowly rose to her knees while rubbing her now sore neck. "Wow~ That was fun! Let's do it again!" Alex dumbly smiled as everyone just shrugged their shoulders and continued partying. Concerned for her health both the dormouse and Cheshire cat helped the poor girl up to her feet but before they could even ask if she needed a doctor the girl shouted at the very top of her lungs, "FOR NARNIA!" and then disappeared into the forest without a trace.

End scene.

**Alex's P.O.V.**

What the hell was that!? I stared at the now darken screen in embarrassment, this was worse than all the others, because not only did I embarrass myself it was all on TAPE. Boris wiped away the tears from his eyes the damn cat had been cracking up with laughter the entire time. I smack him upside his head and turned the computer off. "You better destroy that film if you know what's good for you." I scowled down at Boris and cracked my knuckles ready to beat him to death if he didn't do what he was told. "I would but…" "But?" "But it's already online." "I'm screwed." I sighed, oh well I guess I can just kill myself now, go find some rope and a tall oak tree and that'll be the end of that.

I gloomily walked outside into the darkness—wait a minute…DARKNESS!? "W-w-w-what the hell it's night!" this was bad, so very, very, very bad! "Your still not use to the time changes?" Boris asked as he played with his boa. "No i-it's not that!" I gulped, this meant I only had one more time change left to find Elliot or Blood will do who knows what to me. I held my throat, yup I definitely would be dead by tomorrow. "Well, anyways it's too dark to travel at night and it's dangerous. Do you want to sleep over?" Boris blushed a little as he continued fiddling with his boa. What was his problem? "If you don't mind I would like too but can you tell me one more thing?" "Yeah, of course!" Boris's head perked up with excitement. "Um did you happen to know if I was with anyone? Specifically, Elliot?" I asked hopefully, maybe this whole goose chase would end here. "Nope, he wasn't with you or here." "Damn it!" "But if it helps you had a lace handkerchief with hearts on it." "A handkerchief? Wait how do you know—" "I saw it in your pocket when you fell." Boris interrupted as he coolly started to walk away.

A handkerchief with hearts on it….suddenly a light bulb flickered on above my head. There was only one place where heart items were overused and hopefully I would find the March hare residing there. Damn it, I'm already rhyming! I shook my head and followed behind Boris I was going to need all the strength I had if I was ever going to survive—the Heart Castle, where the Bloody Queen of Hearts was ever sharping her blade for the chance to hack off my head. I knew one thing for sure….I was screwed.

~.X.~

* * *

**So that was it for chapter 20 i think? wow i sure have gotten far! thank you to the people who have been supporting the book and following! you guys are awesome! Also i would like to give credit to peekodemeeko12 for the talking donkey! Also for who alex will get with these are the votes~ **

**Joker- 2**

**Boris- 2**

**Elliot-1 **

**Bloody twins- 1 **

**Julius- 1 **

**I'm actually suprised Joker is one of the top ones but happy too since i LOVE him but of course as i writer i have to see who's the best fit for Alex so if you have suggestions of anymore characters please make it known because in the end i will also take these votes into consideration. Thank you! And till next time~ **

**Alex- J-J-Joker! ARE YOU SERIOUS!? **

**White- *puts arm around alex* aww~ just let it happen Alex~**

**Black- I'M NOT GAY!**

**Alex-(-_-") p-p-please r-r-review **


	21. If you were gay

**Alex's P.O.V**

I tugged on my shirt hoping to cover my now bare stomach. I had traded one revealing outfit for another, though I shouldn't really complain, since Boris had been kind enough to let me borrow some clothes. Even though they weren't much to my taste. I studied myself in the mirror, I had put on a black shirt that covered only my chest and slipped on some red skinny jeans that had all sorts of chains dangling from the waist. If anyone had seen me they would have know I had waayy too many curves for a man, which greatly influenced my decision to cover it all up with a long sleeveless white jacket. "I guess this will have to do for now." I thought out loud as I grabbed the black knee high combat boots off the floor and scurried out the door. I was of course on a tight schedule.

~.X.~

My journey to the Heart Castle went uneventful, which was great for me because I did NOT want to be stopped on my quest to find the missing hare. I really hoped he was okay, I mean he had been missing since two nights ago so he either had to have been sold in a sex traffic ring by now or dead. I really hoped it was the first, I don't know how I would be able to drag a six foot four, two hundred and something pound corpse all the way to Hatter Territory. Damn it Elliot! When I find you you're going under intense rehab! You won't ever see a bottle again!

I snuck into the castle and began my never-ending search for the March hare. "Elliot…Elliot…Elliot you drunken stupid Easter bunny where are you~ " I whispered as I crouched down behind a heart shaped statue. I had spotted some guards passing by earlier and I really didn't feel like running for my life. I waited for a while just to make sure nobody was nearby before I dropped to my knees and barreled rolled across the smooth tile. But of course I ended up rolling into a certain albino. "ACK!"

Peter White now laid on the floor with his piles of paper work scattered everywhere while I was still curled up into a little ball. "Who dares to interrupt my evening walk!?" the white rabbit looked at me with his dark red eyes, causing me to sweat drop. "Uh..uuuhhh…not I?" I jumped up to my feet and tried to run but the bunny man was faster and managed to grab me by my shirt collar. "I've been looking for you." Peter said dully as he began to drag me off to God knows where. "NoooooOOOOoooo! All I wanted to know is if Elliot was here!" I cried as I kicked and fought the steel grip of the bunny. " He not here but the Queen would like a word with you." "The Queen?" "Yes, I'm taking you now." "NOOOOOO! I'm too young to die!"

So here I was before the Queen with the albino. If there ever was an awkward moment this would be one of those moments. "Look your majesty whatever—" "We did not expect you to come back so soon." The Queen smiled as she interrupted my apology. Okay, now I was completely terrified, what the hell did I do here!? "Um, me either but you see I'm looking for my buddy Elliot." I rubbed my head nervously, I know Peter already told me but it couldn't hurt to ask again. "Oh, well Elliot March is certainly not here, but come with us Alex, we have matters to discuss." Vivaldi elegantly rose from her throne and started to walk down a hallway. I looked at Peter unsure that I wanted to follow her after what happened last time. "What the hell are you looking at me for? You heard her." Peter's face turned red and he began to walk off in the other direction. I sighed; I guess I didn't have any choice but to follow the Queen.

We walked until we came to another heart shaped door, I gulped, hopefully this wasn't all a trap to force me into the bed with her again. "This is our most valuable secret that we will like to share with Alex." Vivaldi's hand seemed to go in slow motion as she twisted the door knob. Please oh please don't be some kind of weird fetish! PLEASE! But as the door swung open my heart skipped a beat as my eyes were filled with images of CUTE STUFFED ANIMALS. I couldn't help it, my inner little girl broke through and with the highest pitched squeal of delight I dove into the nearest pile of stuff toys. "IT'S SO FLUFFY!" I said as I squeezed the life out of a teddy bear as I heard Vivaldi chuckle and close the door behind her. "We are so glad you are enjoying yourself but please let us talk." Vivaldi poised her hand gracefully towards the direction of a small table that was set up. I nodded and then took a seat at the table, unsure of what she wanted to talk about.

Vivaldi charmingly sat down next to me and took my hands and put them in her soft ones. "Alex.." She cooed as she batted her long eyelashes. "Y-y-yes?" I stuttered, damn it, it was a trap! "We just want you to know that we will wait for you! Even though your life choices may be different!" Vivaldi then squeezed my hand supportively as I just thought the f***? "What are you talking about?" I pulled my hand away from hers I had no idea where she was going with this. "Don't you remember? We caught you in a very heated romance with our knight. You two were trying to undress each other." Vivaldi struggled to put a smile on while I nearly flipped the table over in shock. **"I DID WHAT!?"**

**Vivaldi's P.O.V**

We were quite surprised with our Alex's reaction. Did he not remember? We felt a blush taint our face as we remembered the steamy scene. We had returned to the castle after a failed attempt in finding our Alex. We were very upset and began ordering beheadings in order to calm our nerves. That was when a maid had spotted our Alex wandering around in the maze with the idiot knight. Of course wanting to know his well-being we went to personally greet him but when we arrived on the scene…..Oh! We cannot continue with the thought!

We now held our blushing face in our hands and tried to shake the memory away. It was all too scandalous, the rustling bushes, the moans and groans and finally the scene with our Alex on top of the knave of hearts trying to pull off his shirt. We suddenly felt small drops of blood fall from our nose, which we quickly wiped away with our handkerchief. We looked down at the handkerchief and smiled remembering giving one exactly like it to Alex; the poor man had dirt on his face. "What were you thinking!?" Alex pointed an accusing finger at us. "Nothing! Of course…just uh allergies." We lied, we of course did not want our Alex to know we were thinking unclean thoughts.

Alex glared at us before sitting down quite defeated. "Now, now dear Alex we still have feelings for you even if you are attracted to the opposite gender." We patted the young man's shoulder trying to comfort the poor soul. "VIVALDI I AM NOT GAY!" Alex shouted as he turned quite red in the face, from anger we supposed. He was such a conflicted soul. "But Alex, after being caught that's all you would say. In fact you ran around the castle saying you and the knave of hearts were lovers." We cringed at the thought we did not like that our Alex had picked that stupid knight as a lover. We would have liked it if he would love us instead or perhaps our little brother. "WHERE. IS. HE?" Alex said with grinding teeth, oh he must have been quite troubled without his lover near. "Well, he is not here at the moment but you might want to check Clock—" the foreigner took off without even hearing what we had to say. Drat, and we didn't get to ask if he would come to our ball. Such a shame, we would have to send that prime minster to give him an invitation.

**Alex's P.O.V**

I ran out of the castle like a bat out of hell. I was going to end this ONCE and for ALL. I WAS NOT GAY AND I WOULD NEVER EVER TAKE ACE AS A LOVER IF I WERE! Everything seemed to blur pass me as I continued running, all I could see was the blood red rage that blinded my eyes. Soon I got to the tall ivory tower and without wasting out any time I Spartan kicked down the wooden door. "ACE!" I shouted as my eyes scanned the room and targeted the smiling buffoon next to a confused Julius. "Oh Alex~ It's—" before he could even stutter another word I tackled him to the ground and began to strangle him. "DIE!" I kept strangling him until Julius, Gray, some faceless and even Nightmare had to come and pull me off.

Ace laughed as I now sat tied up in a chair, damn role holders thought it would keep me safe, like HELL it would! "You really need to calm down, Alex. I know you may want to kill Ace, everyone does but can you at least explain why?" Julius frowned at me, making me feel like a little kid who was caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. "Plus you also destroyed the door…" Gray added concerned about my mental state. "He made Vivaldi think I'm GAY!" I began to kick my legs trying to break free which was a bad idea because I ended up flying backwards. "What's the big deal? You are aren't you?" Ace continued to grin**. "THAT'S IT! LET ME AT HIM!"**

It took them about an hour for them to calm me down, though I was still annoyed with the knight. "So care to tell us what happened?" Nightmare asked curiously as he floated in the air. "No not really." I scowled, like I said before I had enough of this foolishness and just wanted this wild goose chase to end. "Well then besides coming here to kill Ace did you have any other rea—" "Julius it was so horrible! Everything has been so horrible!" I glomped the mortician before he could finish, right now I just wanted someone to hold me and pat my head while telling me everything will be okay. "Uhhhhh….it's okay?" I felt Julius's hand stroke my head, he wasn't a jerk after all. "Hey Julius stroke me too~~!" Ace cut in, pushing me off to the side…what the hell was wrong with that guy!? I got to Julius first! He was mine!

"Get away from me you idiot! This is your entire fault anyways." Julius turned a bright shade of red before pushing Ace away. Yay! This meant I was his favorite. Suddenly I remembered the real reason why I had came after the knight. "Oi, Ace have you seen Elliot?" I asked the brunette while crossing my arms over my chest. "Hm? Oh yeah~ don't you remember? We were here because Elliot had dared you that you couldn't get a lock of Julius's hair." Ace laughed while Julius glared at us both as he picked up a piece of his locks that were a tad shorter than the rest of his hair. "Hey! Don't blame me, I was drunk!" I said as I raised up my hands in self-defense, I did NOT want to feel the wrath of Julius's wrench. "You are both idiots." Julius sighed as he walked into his work room and slammed the door behind him.

"So then if Elliot was with us the whole time, what happened to him?" I asked hoping the guy was okay. "Oh that's easy we locked him on top of the tower so we could go camping~" Ace said cheerfully as he wrapped an arm around me. "That would explain all that racket we have been hearing from the last couple of time changes from the roof top." Gray said thoughtfully. "Oh yeah." Nightmare agreed nodding his head as he spoke. "And you guys never thought of going to—OH MY GOD….Elliot has been there for two days, without water or food…." I felt guilt seize my entire body. "So?" Ace tilted his head to the side. "A person can only survive without water for three days! He could be dying!" I yelled at the dense knight who just laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "ELLIOT I'M COMING FOR YOU BUDDY!" I ran up the stairs now determined to save the dying hare, as Gray and Nightmare followed behind just in case I needed help.

After many flights of stairs later, I reached the top of the tower. "E-e-elliot….i-i-I'm….coming.." I gasped clearly out of breath, these guys needed to invest in a damn elevator! "We're working on that." The sickly incubus floated down and stood next to me. I forgot he could read minds. "I'll open the door while you catch your breath." Gray said as he took out a ring of many keys and started to flip through each one searching for the one that opened up the metal door. "That's going to take forever! Stand aside!" I pushed the sickly incubus and lizard aside and started to kick at the bolted door.

The first kick hurt like hell as if there were sharp metallic needles shooting up my leg, then the second kick wasn't so bad and by the fifth kick I could hardly feel any pain since the adrenaline had kicked in. "Alex, stop you'll hurt yourself." Gray pleaded with me but I ignored him and continued to kick at the infuriating door. "I'll…**THUD**…be…**THUD**… Damn…**THUD**…if…**THUD..** I.. **THUD**…let…**THUD**… Elliot…**THUD**… die…**THUD**.. up.. **THUD**…there!" I spoke in-between kicks, I needed this door to break already! If Elliot died up here all alone I would never forgive myself! Sure he'll come back but it wouldn't be the same stupid drunken bunny I called my friend. I swore to myself I would never be the cause of another person's death again after Judah died and I intended to keep that promise even if it killed me! With one last swing of my leg we all heard a loud crack and suddenly the door fell down to reveal a dehydrated and slightly sun-burned blonde leaning up against the wall.

"ELLIOT!" I screamed with joy as I hugged the stupid man. "OW! A-Alex? Is that you?" Elliot squinted up at me, unsure if it truly was me. "Yes! You big oaf! I've been looking everywhere for you!" I hugged the big guy harder, I was so happy—this meant Blood would spare my life! "Oh good, I'm quite thirsty want to go get a drink?" Everyone in the room deadpanned as Elliot sat there with a goofy smile on his face. "DIE!" I screamed as I made a lunge towards his neck. Well in the end I found the not bunny and everything returned to being somewhat normal. Though I was pretty sure Wonderland was going to turn pretty sober for their drunken foreigner. Oh, when will I go home!?

* * *

**Thats the end of Alex's drunken adventure~ But be sure to stay tuned! For in the future there will be parites! proof of maniless! And the mooooOOOOOOooooves like jagger! ;D Also these are the top votes for Alex's special someone: **

**joker-5 **

**boris- 2 **

**julius- 2**

**Also 10 pts for the people who noticed that I mentioned the title of the story in here. :D Anyways toodle loo~~~ **

**Elliot-*putting on aloe vera on ears* please review **


	22. The Path Less Chosen

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"How much longer are you going to sit there?" the mortician asked as he fiddled with his clocks. "I don't know maybe until you feed me.~" I patted my stomach in response, yes my little drunken adventure seemed to be a distant nightmare now. I got Elliot safely back to that killer mafia boss and avoided certain doom, though Blood never did tell me how I ended up in his bed. But I had a feeling I was better off not knowing. "Can't you feed yourself?" Julius sighed as he stopped working and focused his cobalt eyes on me. I think he's learned by now that if he doesn't satisfy my needs I would just continue to bother him.

"I would but someone with a face like mine, does not belong in the kitchen." I smirked, I felt quite handsome today in my white pants, blue t-shirt with matching ivory vest and of course to top it all off a classic checkered tie. "True, if people did see your face they would most likely end up losing their lunch." Julius yawned as he continued his work while I dramatically fell back holding my chest as if I got shot. "Y-y-y-you're so cold!" I pointed an accusing finger at Julius, he was so mean sometimes! I instantly felt my confidence go down, it was hard you know, to compete with such other handsome men. They all had manly good looks while I had that "Awww you're so amazingly cute, I want to keep you forever and ever look" I was a failure.

"It's only natural, since you've been here for the last couple of time changes and have done nothing but cause trouble. Such a lazy foreigner we've gotten." Julius pushed up his glasses and finished the small golden object in front of him. "I'm NOT lazy!" "Sure you're not." "I'm not! And I'll prove it! I'll make you the best damn coffee EVER!" I stormed out of the office with a fiery determination; I was going to prove to that clock-fixer that I was not lazy, and that I was the best damn thing that could have ever happened to Wonderland!

I came back with mug in hand, it had taken me quite a while maybe thirty minut—" Where have you been it's been over an hour?" okay maybe a bit longer, but hey in my defense that coffee machine is fricken hard to work! "I have journeyed far dear God of Clocks to bring you the most amazingly awesome coffee beverage that will definitely rock your taste buds!" I set the mug down quite harder than excepted causing some of the dark liquid to spill on some newly finished clocks. "HEY! Watch it!" Julius quickly moved away any nearby clocks so they wouldn't meet the same fate. "Sorry! I didn't mean too! Don't hurt me!" I squeaked as I raised my hands protectively to my forehead, that tiny mistake would definitely earn me a whack to the head.

Julius sighed and raised the drink to his lips. After the first sip, Julius remained completely still almost like a petrified statue. "So how did you like it?" I played with my fingers nervously, damn I had to stop this girly habit. "A 100." "What?" "A NEGATIVE 100" Julius said as he flung the hard labored drink out the window and focused back on his clocks. "A negative 100?" I had no idea what that meant but a hundred was never bad so maybe he liked it? "I rate coffee on a scale from one to a hundred. And I'm afraid you are the first person ever to make coffee so bad it was in the negatives." The mortician said coolly never raising his head up from his work. I stumbled back almost falling to my knees, well there goes the remainder of my confidence. Bye-bye.~ There's simply no way I could ever please this man.

"B-b-but I worked so hard! Let me go and try again—ACK!" I held the back of head in pain, damn guy did it again! He threw a wrench at me! When my back was turned! That coward! "You stay away from the kitchen! It's obvious that you have no cooking skill whatsoever." Julius now stood up behind his desk holding another wrench, I guess he was going to throw it at me if I dared to disobey him. "Aish! You really are cold hearted! I just wanted to help." I said truthfully, that's all I really wanted, to be useful and have Julius like me even if it was just a little. He reminded me of my precious Judah though I knew he would never replace him, can't this God of clocks see I was trying really hard for him to call me—friend.

**Julius's P.O.V. **

This foreigner was troublesome, really, really troublesome. I pinched the bridge of my nose, I could already feel a headache coming on. Alice wasn't so hard to manage, she was polite, modest, helpful and made slightly decent coffee. You would think her child would at least have one of these qualities but no, Alexander was impatient, a trouble-maker, clumsy, and I do not think what I tasted could have even been called a beverage! The only thing he had from his mother was his looks though I had to admit there was something more to his beauty as if there was a pureness to it a child-like innocence that drew you i—WHAT THE HELL! I shook my head; this child was driving me nuts!

"Aish! You really are cold hearted! I just wanted to help." The young man's words struck me—HARD. He thought I was cold hearted? I've heard people call me anti-social but cold hearted? This foreigner was definitely different from Alice. But then again I guess I was a little harsh, I sat back down in the chair and placed the wrench in my hand on the table. If Alex really wanted to help then I guess I could give him a task—a small one of course I wouldn't want to have a repeat of what happened those few time changes ago.

"Do you really want to help?" "YES! More than anything!" I sighed I knew I would regret this later, "Okay I guess you can go and buy some groceries for—" "Aye Aye captain! I won't let you down! I'll go check the fridge!" As soon as the words left his mouth I threw my wrench. "Hey! Didn't you hear what I said about staying away from the kitchen!" Okay I know some people may have thought I was over reacting but if you had tried that black slush of death you would have done the same too. "OW! But then how in the hell am I supposed to know what to get, huh, care to explain that?" Alex frowned as he began to rub the other small forming bump on his head.

"Go ask Gray, he'll know what's needed. Now go before I change my mind." I waved my hand towards the door suggesting that the foreigner leave, which he happily did. I began to work on my clocks for what seemed like a few minutes before I spotted Alex back at the door, though this time he was holding a list and sporting a cute bunny clip that pulled his bangs back, showing off his big azure eyes. I felt my face heat up a bit at the scene, he really was cut—DAMN IT! AGAIN!? "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere already?" "I just wanted to say…I won't let you down! You can trust me Julius!" Alex flashed me a bright smile before running off. I held a hand to my chest, what was all this ticking going on inside there.

**Alex's P.O.V. **

I walked down the street with bag in tow, just a few hours ago Julius assigned me an important mission which of course was top secret.~ I grinned, I was so happy he gave me a second chance! This time I would show that gloomy guy that I was in fact helpful and not a lazy bum as he suggested. I continued my walk getting a few blushing glances from countless faceless women, which didn't faze me at all, I was used to getting that kind of attention from people. I passed by a store with a conveniently large glass window and admired the adorable bunny clip I was wearing. It was awfully cute! The pins were a baby blue and the bunny was white with little blue gems for eyes and on one of its ears was a small pink heart.

"I really have to make it up to Gray. What should I get my big brother.~" I hummed as I stopped staring at the clip and skipped along the path. Yes, Gray was the one who gave me the clip, he had noticed that my bangs were getting considerably longer and thought the pin would help until I went to get a haircut. Such a nice guy he was! So considerate and kind! Just like a big bro! I smiled as I touched the plastic in my hair; I would cherish it forever since it was the first gift I received from a friend in Wonderland. Well, actually it was the only gift I ever received from a friend. Judah of course was always low on cash due to bills so his gifts were always baked goods, and when he found out I wouldn't eat the gifts but instead horde them for many days he forced me to eat all of them even the moldy ones. I felt my stomach twist in a knot, that was definitely not the best day for my stomach but Judah was there with me so I still enjoyed it even if I threw up everything in the end.

I strolled along the road ahead of me for a while until I realized—I was lost completely and utterly lost. "Not again! Why couldn't I have asked for a map!? I swear Wonderland needs to invest in traffic signs!" I held my head in frustration, how come bad things always happened to me!? Well, it wasn't too bad I mean I surely wouldn't starve to death since I had a bag brimming with groceries with me, but then again all the food could attract wild animals that would surely tear me apart.

"Oh! What am I to do! I don't know where I'm at." I pouted and just decided I would keep walking, I mean I would eventually get somewhere, right? The path soon became narrow and the trees began to snake and twist together as if they were trying to ensnarl me in their dark branches. "This is all too creepy.." I muttered as I shivered, it had gotten a lot colder for some odd reason. Suddenly I heard a snap of a tree branch somewhere behind me and a low growl. Crap. Without even looking back I ran, leaving a trail of groceries behind me while screaming bloody murder.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE EAT- Ompfh!" I bumped into something completely solid maybe a tree or something. "Back so soon?" I heard a cheerful voice respond, oh no, please don't let it be. "W-White!?" I looked up and sure enough there was a smiling jester looking down at me. "Did you expect someone else?" White's smile faded as he looked around to see if it was just me and him. "Um no not really, it's just uh… quite awkward since last time I was here—" I scratched my head nervously before White cut me off.

"That has been all but forgotten, Alex. Don't worry about it, would you like tour the circus again? They just put in a new tight rope and I think you—"

"Actually I would have to take a rain check White; you see if you could just show me the path from here, I would greatly appreciate it."

"Well I would gladly of course but that depends on a great deal on where you would like to get too."

"I don't much care where as long as i—"

"Then it doesn't matter which way you go. Come on Alex, at least when visiting the Circus you should have SOME fun." White grabbed my hand and I let him pull me towards the brightly colored tents, well what could I do the jester did have a point. Besides I had lost all the groceries I had recently required, which meant another wrench to my scalp, and I wanted to avoid that as long as possible. "I guess you're right, White. Now show me that new tight rope!" I grinned, what was the worst that could happen?

~.X.~

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was short it's kind of just a filler...but don't worry this all leads up to something! Which of course i will not reveal because then what kind of author would i be? Nope, i think i'll just let my readers suffer for a bit~ Mwhahahahaha! Also here is the results for the reader's choice for who they want Alex to get with~ DRUM ROLL PLEASE! And the lucky guy is...**

**it is...**

***scroll down please***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***keep scrolling~***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

***almost there* **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**and the lucky guy is...that's right! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JOKER!**

**Alex- WTH! JOKER!? Suddenly coming to the circus wasn't a good idea.. (._."") **

**Julius- please review or else we'll have to hear this poor excuse of a writer cry herself to sleep at night...**

**me- SHUT UP! **


	23. Round and Round

**Alex's P.O.V**

I nimbly walked on the thin piece of rope, it was actually quite relaxing up here besides the fact that I could fall straight down to my death with a horrible splat. But hey, it was better than facing an angry wrench-welding Julius. "Are you having fun, Alex!?" White called up to me, he looked like a tiny red ant down there. "Yeah! Hey White! Watch this!" I took a deep breath before I threw all my weight forward and did a perfect cartwheel. Well actually, it would have been perfect if that sudden gust of wind didn't come and knocked me off. Which reminds me….. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shut my eyes, why, why was gravity so against me!?

I landed on something soft well it wasn't really soft but firm, kind of like muscle. I let my hands wander all over this object before I decided to open my eyes, which I suddenly regretted. My two little friends were groping the very built and solid chest of a certain blushing warden. "Oi! You worthless, pitiable, wretched, worm. GET YOR GRUBBY HANDS OFF OF ME!" Black snarled as he dropped me to the floor with a thud. "OW!" I quickly scrabbled to my feet, trying to hide the fact that my face was now a bright shade of red. "That stupid knight of hearts might enjoy that but I sure of the HELL don't!" I heard the sound of a whip being unleashed and I knew that was my cue to run. "I'M SORRY!"

I ran behind White as the now very pissed off red head straighten out his whip and proceeded to march towards me. "Now, now Black, if you were going to act this way then you should have just let our dear guest fall." White smiled sweetly at Black but I couldn't help but feel there was something more to that smile—something dark. "Um, you know White, I had enough excitement for today. I think I'll go home now." I forced myself to smile as I sweat dropped, the atmosphere had suddenly changed and I felt really uncomfortable. "Going so soon? But my dearest gentlemen the fun has only begun.~" White grabbed my wrist as he dragged me towards a dark part of the tent. My gut who had been dormant all this time was now screaming bloody murder for me to run. "Yeah, B***. The fun has just begun." Black smirked as he followed behind occasionally blending into the shadows. Someone…anyone….please….SAVE ME! I suddenly felt light headed and then it all went dark.

**White's P.O.V.**

I looked at Alex's limp body in my hands, heh, I hadn't expected the dear child to pass out. But hey, she wasn't like any other foreigners. "So what are you going to do to this homo?" Black eyed the passed out girl's body hungrily, he still didn't know that Alex was a girl and I intended it to be that way until I saw fit. "Oh, I've been planning this for a very long time now.~" I hummed as I reached a giant wooden wheel with four leather straps on it. There were some old blood stains on it but of course that didn't bother me the tiniest bit. "Oh really? How come you never told me b******?" Black raised an eyebrow as he helped me strap in the unconscious foreigner.

"Because you would just scare him away like you do to everyone else." I brushed aside a random strand of hair that laid still on Alex's sleeping face. My clock ticked faster—my own sleeping beauty, but of course it couldn't be like that forever. I smirked as I suddenly remembered the insane drop of that horrible water slide. Yes, I have not forgotten, Joker NEVER forgets deeds that have been done to him. Alex may have been able to have gotten away that time but this time she was nothing but a helpless butterfly caught in my nasty web. Black turned a bit green, he was remembering the ride too, though of course he was saved the lovely opportunity to actually ride the contraption. But it still was quite a horrible experience to feel even if you were on the ground. "Damn d***, is going to get it!" Black smiled devilishly as he went to the small metallic table filled with deadly goodies.

"Ohhh…" Alex stirred making chills of excitement run up my spine. "Rise and shine b******." Black adjusted his cap and grabbed a bucket filled with water and dumped the cold contents on her lovely sleepy face. "GAHH! W-W-WHAT THE HELL!?" The foreigner gasped and even spat out a bit of water. "Hello Alex, and Welcome to Hell.~" I cooed as I gripped on to the handle on the wheel of torture and push down sending the wheel in a circular frenzy. "AHHHHHHH!" Both I and my counterpart grinned her screams were music to our ears, what a beaut—"HAHAHAHAHAHA! WHOOOHOOO!" laughter?

I quickly whipped my head around to see Alex giggling and smiling as she went round and round on the wheel. "WHAT THE HELL!? WHY THE F*** ARE YOU LAUGHING!?" Black growled obviously displeased, such as I was. "It's so much fun! Just like the tilt a whirl at the amusement park! Weeeee~~" Alex continued to smile brightly,as Black blushed and I frowned. This was NOT what I wanted, and how DARE that foreigner compare my Circus to that third rate entertainment –AGAIN. No, Joker was not going to have that. I ran my fingers over the metal instruments on the table, I wonder which one will make her scream the loudest?

**Alex's P.O.V.**

White sure had a weird version of fun but hey it was still fun in the end though I felt a bit dizzy. "This may be a bit medieval but it still fun.~" I smiled though I couldn't really see the red head heads, just colorful blurs that moved a lot. "Then let the fun continue." White's voice sent shivers down my spine, something hinted in his voice that this was more than just a fun game. "Uh..well..actuall—ACK!" I sweated as I saw something silver flash right by head. Slowly turning my head slightly, I spotted the end of a bright silver blade sticking out of the dark wood just mere inches from my face. Oh no, I knew where this was heading.

"Aww you missed White, let me try!" Black's voice rang in my head, though I couldn't see the redheads I had a gut feeling that the warden was most likely getting another blade. "ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY!? LET ME DOWN!" I started to move my legs, this wasn't the first time I had been strapped down to something moving, and as I had learned over the experiences you always had to untie your legs first to avoid a head first collision with the ground. _**"But my dear sir, Joker wants to play with HIS toy." **_Who's voice was that? It wasn't Black's or White's then….could it be…possibly…both of them? Okay now I was freaked out to the max, I HAD to get out of here and soon.

"TOY!? WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT BEING A TOY—EEP!" Again another blade shot towards me, this time right between my struggling legs. I felt my soul leave my body, these guys, they were psychos! I'M GOING TO DIE! AND I NEVER EVE—I mentally slapped myself, there was no time to start acting like a whining baby. _**"You are Joker's toy, and as a toy you must stay here forever."**_ Again with the unified voice, I suddenly felt a vein pop up, a toy? I was a toy? HELL NO—Doesn't anyone know that I, Alexander Liddell, did NOT belong to ANYONE. All of the pent up emotions of all those creeps, stalkers and pedophiles that kidnapped me and uttered similar words as the jokers all came surging forward.

"A toy? No…I'm not a toy…actually I'm your worst nightmare." I moved my feet again, this time the straps came loose giving my lower body the freedom it had been aching for_**. "Nightmare?"**_ the joker questioned as I used all my upper body strength to rip one of my hands through the leather strap. "Did I stuttered gin-" I watched as a blade cut through the air at high velocity towards me but I swiftly reached out and grabbed the cold metal, stopping the pointed tip just a centimeter from my nose, "—ger?"

I quickly used the blade to cut my bonded hand free and pushed myself off the spinning contraption. I landed coolly despite the fact that everything seemed to be spinning, quite rapidly also. "Now let me go before I beat all twelve of you're a****!" I pointed a swaying finger at all twelve red heads that just looked at me blankly. There was a dead silence before the dozen all broke out laughing. "OMG! THAT'S JUST TOO F******** HILARIOUS! HAHAHAHAHA!" All six darkly dressed wardens clutched their sides as they laughed. "Pffft! Heh, heh. I'm sorry Alex it's just that.. Pft…you look so adorable...HEH!" White wiped away, what I could tell, were tears of laughter from the corner of his ruby red eyes, since of course just like his counterpart there were also six of him.

"I. AM. NOT. ADORABLE." I gritted my teeth as I took a step forward only to wobble a bit before falling flat on my face. Another fit of laughter came from the direction of the clown and warden, I felt my cheeks turn a shade of red as I just laid there on the dirt floor of the tent. "Oh my….you definitely will be quite amusing at the ball." White managed to cease his laughing in order to speak—wait did he say ball? "What ball?" "You didn't know? Tch, it figures! They didn't want any homos! HAHAHA!" Black laughed as he grabbed the back of my shirt collar and lifted me up to my feet. He was really strong once I thought about it, to do that without breaking a sweat I wonder i—GAH! I have to stop those thoughts! I WAS A MAN GOSH DARNIT!

"The red queen is hosting a ball, all the role holders are invited." White explained as he dusted me off. "Oh, well I don't know. I'm not a party person." "That's not what that video says." "Care to speak up warden?" I glared at Black only to get an equally death glare back. "But it'll be quite a shame if you did not come. I'm sure the others would be glad to see this little act." White smiled as though the whole your my toy thing had never happened. Which now that I think of it I quickly had brushed the whole incident aside. Damn, I was getting too soft. "Nah, I think I'll just skip out on the event." "Hm, I guess you're right, then please stay with us." White wrapped an arm around my waist as he then led me out of the tent. But of course I knew better, I slipped out of his grasped and ran up ahead.

"Not that I hate you guys…but you two are a little bit TOO crazy for my —" I flipped my hair and put my hands on my hips, and smirked at the slightly un-amused faces of the Joker. "Tch, Crazy? I'll show you crazy!" Black interrupted as he reached for his whip as I laughed. "Hey! Let me finish…tch, so rude. Anyways, don't you know by now, that I can't help but to end up around crazy people. So just wait for me okay? We'll meet again!~ Bye friends!" I flashed them one last smile before I ran into the safety of the forest. Julius must have been worried or angry that it was taking me so long to get groceries. Though of course he would most likely be angry since I lost all of the yummy food. I quickly ran down the twisting path that I thought was the one to clover tower , still smiling. The Jokers, sure their moods can change instantly from one minute to another but both of the guys were still fun to hang out with—you would never expect a boring time with them. I was quite glad I consider them friends. "Even though their jerks." I continued to smile, that is until I reached a certain ivory tower with a man with white bunny ears and a red waistcoat standing outside it.

**Black's P.O.V.**

Friends. The words echoed in my mind, the damn foreigner called the Joker a friend!? "Such an unusual foreigner, he just brushed aside our little stunt without even giving it a second thought." White sat down on the velvet couch in the room as he lazily played with the end of his whip. "He's stupid! Telling us to wait..tch! Nobody tells Joker what to do!" I punched the bloody faceless that was strapped to a metal chair. This unlucky B****** was caught trying to escape and it was my duty as the warden to give him the punishment he deserved. "But, then again…it seems he wants to stay." White stood up as he slyly made his way to the faceless prisoner and wrapped the leather whip around the guy's thick neck.

"No…I'm not keeping a homo in here! I would rather die than f***** have a gay stay in my cells!" I felt my cheeks turn a slight red, though my counterpart's idea did appeal to me. It wouldn't be so bad to have that light brunette haired man with bright teal eyes resides in my realm with only me to watch his eve—DAMN IT NO! I AM NOT A FA****! White smiled coyly as he now tighten his grip on the whip and proceed to pull on the leathery thing until the faceless turned to a blue and then purple and finally a bright red when his eyeballs exploded in his sockets sending glorious crimson liquid everywhere.

"If only you knew, Black." White untangled his whip from the lifeless body and walked to the dark doorway, leaving me confused like hell. "Knew what?" I tilted my head to the side trying to read my Counterpart's mind but of course the b*** had cut off our connection. "Oh, nothing, let's just keep playing this game shall we? Let's steal Alex away from those idiotic role holders." White smiled as he disappeared from my sight. He was up too something no doubt, but I couldn't help but feel my clock tick a bit faster when he mentioned the foreigner's name. What the hell was going on with me. "It's these f******* fumes!" I mumbled as I shot a prisoner who thought I hadn't spied him trying to leave his cell. I was NOT gay…I was NOT GAY…I WAS NOT GAY…I WAS NOT F***** GAY! Wasn't I?

* * *

**I'd like to thank chaos-dark-lord for the white hadn't forgot the water park incident~ also sorry if this seems like BLEH... i'll do better next time..promise! just have not been feeling well... **

**alex- please review**


	24. Moves like Jagger

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"NOOO! I don't want to go! Julius please! I'll do anything even let you hit me with a wrench!" I squirmed in Julius arms as the navyette continued to ignore my pleas and dragged me through the maze of the heart castle. It was seriously just a few time changes ago that that stupid white rabbit came and gave me my invitation to Vivaldi's ball. Which I really did not want to go to due to the fact that a certain idiotic knight lived there. I could already sense trouble seeping off of the glowing castle. "Stop being such a baby! It's just a ball! We'll just go in and then out, okay?" Julius frowned as he continued forward to the wretched party. "NOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO!" I let my body's weight fall to the ground and began to give the mother of all temper tantrums. "NONONONONONONOOOOO!" I kicked , screamed and rolled around until Gray picked me up and smacked me upside my head. "Stop it….If you go to this one little event big brother Gray will give you this." Gray dug into his coat pocket and pulled out a lollipop—strawberry flavored. "Of course! I'll be on my best behavior, nii-san~" I quickly wrapped my arms around Gray's waist. That lollipop was going to be mine. Kekekekekeke~

Julius deadpanned as Gray smirked and Nightmare just smiled and me? I was enjoying my yummy strawberry flavored lollipop as we finally made our way to the huge heart shaped door. "If all it took was a piece of candy to calm you down, I would have shoved a whole bunch of sweets down your throat before we got here." Julius sighed as Nightmare laughed. "Your mean Julius." I stuck my tongue out at him, it was true though I was a sucker for sweets especially strawberry flavored ones. Which caused a lot problems since I pretty much forgot the golden rule of taking candy from strangers whenever some psychos waved a piece of candy in front of me. But hey nobody is perfect.

"Let's just get this nightmare over with." "Hey!" "I wasn't talking about you idiot." Julius frowned at the sickly incubus. "I changed my mind, let's just go home." I halfway smiled before turning around but Gray stood in front of me blocking my path while holding up about ten colorful lollipops. "Well dear gentlemen what the hell are we waiting for let's get this party started!" I smiled brightly as I linked arms with Julius and Nightmare and kicked down the door. "MY LOVE! YOU HAVE ARRVIED!" Suddenly I saw a flash of red and ended up on the ground with Ace on top—wait a minute…ACE!?

"A-A-ACE! THE HELL MAN! I AM NOT GAY!" I struggled to push the knight off, but the damn guy was too strong—seriously what was Ace taking!? "Hahahaha, still playing hard to get~ So cute!" Ace leaned in closer to me, causing my cool face to burn to unbelievable degrees. "W-w-who's playing hard to get!? I don't even like you!" I managed to slip my leg over Ace and used all my strength to push the idiot over so I would end up on top of the buffoon. "Ooooo~ Alex I like it when you're on top." Ace smiled as he pulled me to his chest. "Gah! DAMN IT ACE! DIIEEEE!" I squirmed in the knight's arms before I noticed that everyone (and I mean EVERYONE) was staring at us, all with red blushing faces.

"I think that's enough, Ace, let Alex go…your embarrassing me." Julius pinched the bridge of his nose obviously annoyed with the situation. "Aww okay!" Ace threw me to the side as if I was nothing but a throw pillow. "Ompfh!" I skidded across the smooth tiles until I bumped into Gray's legs. "I didn't want to play with that girl anyways~" "GIRL!?" "That's what you are aren't you? Hahahaha." "Ace…may you rot in HADES!" I lunged at the smiling imbecile, determined to escort him personally into the pit of HELL.

"Let me at him! LET ME AT HIM!" I screamed as Gray, Julius, and Nightmare hauled me away from the cheerful son of a mother but then again everyone did come from a mother…eh whatever, I was pissed! "We barely even entered the building and you're already causing a scene." Nightmare coughed into a lavender colored handkerchief. "I don't think I brought enough candy for this." Gray deadpanned as he counted the small pile of sweets he had. "It's okay I thought this would happen, which is why I brought this." Julius then pulled out a small monkey backpack that had a leash. "Uh what is that?" I looked at the fuzzy thing, it was quite cute. "According to my calculations, Alex gets in the most trouble when he wanders off alone or goes to a new place. So with this baby leash, he will not be able to wander off and get into more trouble." With that said Julius then proceeded to strap the thing on me. "What the hell JULIUS!" I tried to undo the small button on the front but the stupid thing was child proof and ain't no one got time for that. "This is for your safety and for my sanity. Now come along." Julius tugged on the leash forcing me to reluctantly follow him to the drink table.

~.X.~

So here I was chilling with Julius at the snack table watching role holders and faceless dancing and partying away in the grand ballroom. I sighed; this reminded me a lot of home, which had become more than a distant memory. "Is something wrong?" Julius eyed me carefully as he sipped the bubbly liquid from a small champagne glass—which by the way I was not allowed to have. "It's nothing." I lied as I continued to watch the smiling faceless swirl by in puffy dresses and slimming tuxes . "Sometimes nothing is something, so hurry up and tell me or else I'll have to deal with your pouting all night long." I stared at the mortician, he had gotten a lot more cheeky then the first time I had met him. But then again when Peter came with the invitations he also seemed quite hesitant to go. So maybe he was just unhappy to be here.

"It's just that this ball reminds me a lot like the ones my mother use to throw." "Alice use to throw balls? That's quite unheard of." "Yeah, but it's not like she wanted too she had to since she runs my grandfather's trading company." I smiled at the thought. Mother held a ball once every year, inviting both men and women alike though she made sure to stay clear of the men and usually stayed with a group of women. She was so pretty when she attended the event, all dressed up in the latest style with her beautiful chestnut colored hair pinned up perfectly on her head. "I see, then you must be the next in line to own it. Alice must be teaching you how to run things properly—" "Well actually, I really don't see mother a lot. She's busy most of the time and tutors are the ones who teach me about the business." This reason made the balls even more special, it was the only time (besides the times with me being kidnapped) that I was able to see my mother. I would actually count down the days until the event, and when the time came I would frantically get myself all gussy up in my very own tux and escort my mother to the ballroom. That night I was mother's perfect little gentleman, the apple of her eye and the main focus of her attention. She would always save the last dance for me, I felt a sharp pain tug at my chest, it was those types of days I wished it would last forever but of course everything has an end.

"Sounds really lonely." "Hm? Yeah, I guess so but hey that means I had a lot of freedom to do whatever I want. How cool is that!?" I grinned as the God of clocks just nodded his head in reply and went back to drinking his beverage. Well of course, my freedom being limited to only the manor grounds but i wasn't going to tell him that. "So this is where the foreigner has been?" I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise as I turned to where the voice took shape in the form of a blood thirsty mafia boss. "B-b-blood…your h-h-here?" I stuttered like a chinchilla (though I don't think chinchillas ever stuttered) the mad hatter scared the heck out of me for some reason. "Of course why would I miss such an event?" Blood smirked as he held on to his cane, he was dressed in a black tux with a white vest that had little red roses stitched to the hemline which overall meant that the mafia boss was dressed to kill. I felt my shoulders droop a little the guy totally looked a hundred times manlier than me and that's because he fricking had little roses on his vest! "Hey Alex!" Elliot suddenly popped up from behind Blood with a beer in his hand, the dog-man was also wearing a black tux though he wore a purple vest underneath his jacket. "Um hey Elliot and WHY YOU HAVE BEER IN HAND!" I raced forward to kick the bottle out of Elliot's hand but Julius pulled back on the leash restraining me to do so.

"Why do you want some Alex?" Elliot hiccupped as he staggered forward. "NO!" Julius, I and even Blood cried out in unison. "Awww that's too bad." Elliot pouted as he then leaned up against the table. Blood really had to help Elliot with his drinking problem, I don't care if they were mafia and it was expected of them but this was just ridiculous. "Nii-san!~~~" I had no time to even guess who the voice belong to as suddenly I was dropped to the floor with a ginormous weight on my back. "We missed you nii-san! You need to come play with us!~" the bloody twins sang out happily as they sat on my back. "Again….I…can't feel…my…spleen…" I gasped as the twins continued to squish my vital organs. "Sorry nii-san!" The twins piped as they jumped off my spine. I got up and dusted myself off, I now had a few foot marks on my white jacket, I knew I shouldn't have worn white. "Hey~ Alex-chan! There you are!" A certain brunette strolled up to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I felt a vein pop up, someone was going to die tonight.

"I AM NO T A GIRL." I gripped my fist as I pulled away from the stupid knight. "WHAT!? Alex isn't a chick!?" Elliot's eyes widen in shock as the twins burst out laughing. I felt my cheeks turn a bright red from embarrassment, "NO I'M NOT!" "But Alex~ you have to admit you do look quite girly." A certain Cheshire cat popped up from behind the table wearing a tux along with his feathery pink boa. "Yeah, you f****** gay! What kind of man is that scrawny?" Black and White suddenly appeared on the scene both wearing matching black tuxes with white undershirts and red and black checkered vests. I felt the vein grow larger with each insulting comment, how DARE they insult my MANHOOD. "I AM NOT A FRICKING GIRL! YOU JERKS!" I was ready to lunge at the small mob of idiots but Julius had a steal grip on the leash I was wearing.

"Well then…How about a proof of manliness? "Blood smirked as he raised a glove hand to his chin. "A proof of manliness?" I tilted my head to the side, I didn't know you had to prove those kinds of things, I thought just my clothes and the way I acted was enough to be considered a man. Heck! I even used the men's restroom, though only when I was absolutely sure nobody was inside. "Yes, if you can seduce a woman then we MAY consider you a fellow man." The rest of the role holders nodded their head in agreement with the mafia boss's words. One woman…fufufufu~…I'll show them what TRUE manliness is! "Challenge accepted!" I quickly tore off the monkey back pack and ran off before Julius could utter a single word.

I ran towards the small band of musicians that were playing on stage. After speaking a few words with them and of course a couple of twenties I was able to convince them to go along with my little act. I grabbed the microphone on stage and glared at the role holders that were now staring at me. They didn't think I was manly enough? Hell I'll show them that they have nothing on me—I'll fricking SEDUCE all the women here! I closed my eyes as the band began to play and let my voice be fueled with the hate fire from the role holder's insults, which went a little something like this:

"_Just shoot for the stars_

_If it feels right_

_And aim for my heart_

_If you feel like_

_And take me away and make it OK_

_I swear I'll behave"_

I winked at the few faceless woman dressed elegantly in skin tight dresses, luring them into my trap before I continued with the song.

_You wanted control_

_"So we waited_

_I put on a show_

_Now I make it_

_You say I'm a kid_

_My ego is big_

_I don't give a sh**_

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you"_

I gripped on to the microphone stand and rubbed up against it causing some women to blush and scream for me to continue.

_"All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you"_

I smiled as I slowly peeled back my jacket but quickly covered myself up again, the now forming mob of women cheered for me to take it off as the group continued to grow with hormone crazy girls.

_"With them moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_Maybe it's hard_

_When you feel like you're broken and scarred_

_Nothing feels right_

_But when you're with me_

_I'll make you believe_

_That I've got the key"_

I pulled the microphone off the stand and bended down towards the women lining up against the stage, and gently stroked a faceless woman's cheek, causing her to squeak then faint in delight.

_Oh~_

_"So get in the car_

_We can ride it_

_Wherever you want_

_Get inside it_

_And you want to steer_

_But I'm shifting gears_

_I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)_

_And it goes like this (Uh)"_

I did a little turn before I completely ripped off my jacket and tossed it into the sea of screaming women.

_"Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you (Uh)_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you (Oh, yeah)_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger (Yeah yeah)_

_I've got the moves like Jagger"_

I continued to sing my heart out, determined to have every single lady screaming my name. I guess it worked too well because soon Vivaldi joined me on stage and decided to add on to my little song.

_"You wanna know how to make me smile_

_Take control, own me just for the night_

_And if I share my secret_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this"_

Vivaldi covered my eyes as she sang into her own microphone.

_"So watch and learn_

_I won't show you twice_

_Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right_

_But if I share my secret_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this (Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!)"_

Vivaldi then let go and smiled at me waiting for me to continue which of course how could a man resist?

_"And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue (Take me by the tongue)_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you (Yeah yeah yeah!)_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_(Oh, yeah)_

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you"_

I jumped off the stage and made my way to a quite shocked group of MALE role holders as I sang the last verse.

_With them moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger _

I smirked as I tipped Blood's hat back making it fall to the floor with a silent thump. "Now who's the manliest guy now?" I bowed as the role holders ears were filled with the delighted screams of many fan girls who were yelling one name in complete ecstasy—that's right—**"ALEX!"** Who's got the moves like jagger now b***!?

* * *

**so if you haven't heard the song i suggest you go hear it...LIKE NOW.. moves like jagger by Maroon 5...anyways i hope you loved this chapter and it made you laugh or maybe break out in song~ Also i'll update when i get 140 reviews.. i'm doing this dear readers because i'm getting that lazy don't want to write anymore feeling but i PROMISED myself that i would finish! So it will force me to continue to write and finish this story because i actually have alot more in stored for alex~ so thank you and your help will be greatly apprecaited! :D **

**Fangirls- PLEASE REVIEW!GAHH! WE LOVE YOU ALEX!~~ KYAAA~~~ **

**p.s. To Otakuforever13 question: **

_**"Do you enjoy being a boy?Or even more would you, Alex, want to try to live as a girl, just for once? Wear female clothes and be reconginzed as a girl?" **_

**Alex- It's been my life long dream to be a normal gir-er i mean...who wouldn't enjoy being a man? We get to do manly stuff like fight, drink, and play video games! THIS IS SPARTA! HURRAH! **


	25. Like a Virgin

**Nightmare's P.O.V.**

I began to hack up about a pint of blood, oh, if only others were able to read the role holder's minds right now. This was all too hilarious! Alex, the new foreigner, has definitely got all these people confused. But then again I shouldn't expect less from Alice's little girl. If I hadn't known she was a girl I probably would have felt the same way as some of the role holder's here. I wiped my mouth with my favorite handkerchief as I zoomed through each Wonderlander's mind again—just for fun.

"_Damn, that chick is fine—wait a minute that chick is Alex!? Gahhh! I need to stop drinking! Evil Liquor!" _ Elliot looked at the bottle in disgust and threw it against the wall, swearing under his breath the whole time.

"_Crap, I'm gay."_ Black Joker blushed as he refused to make eye contact with anyone. Though I couldn't read White's mind, the red head was grinning silently to himself.

"_I like girls, girls are hot, girls are sexy, girls are NOT ALEX, but…Alex is cute, Alex is hot, Alex is damn sexy—GAHHH! NOOOO I'M NOT GAY!" _ Boris held his head in his hands as he rapidly shook his poor conflicted skull side to side.

"_XXXXXXXAlexXXXXX"_ Ace continued to grin as I felt blood run down my nose…never in my life had I ever read such vulgar thoughts. How would you even get in that position! Gahh! I covered my nose as more blood seeped out, I better move on to the next mind—FAST.

"_Nii-san was so cool! I love nii-san!" _Both twins thought, though separately in their own heads. Such innocent thoughts were a relief after wandering around in the polluted pools of Ace's mind.

"_So cute."_ Gray blushed as he gave the grinning Alex a lollipop, which the girl happily took. Even the hard stone cold assassin had fallen for the foreigner's routine.

"_What the hell is the moves like jagger?" _ Julius frowned though you could detect a faint blush on the man's pale cheeks. Deep down the man must have had some turmoil about this but of course he probably just pushed it aside like he always did.

"_MY HAT!" _Blood scowled as he glared bullets into the back of the unsuspecting Alex's head. Judging by the tone of his voice inside of his head, Alex better make a run for it. But of course my favorite thought had to be our dear Alex's.

"_Ha! Those suckers should have seen their faces! Hehehehe…suckers…oh a pun! I'm so punny.~" _ Alex smiled as she twirled her lollipop between her fingers before taking a final bite of the sugary sweet.

Oh, Alex, I'll definitely be waiting for the next ball…but I think I need a blood transfusion after losing all this blood. I fell back only to be caught by a worried Gray, my tonight has sure been interesting.~

**Alex's P.O.V.**

I threw the white stick to the lollipop on the ground as I turned to face a glaring Blood. I had did it…I seduced ALL the women in the castle even VIVIALDI (though I wasn't too happy about the last one) now the role holders couldn't deny that I wasn't a – "Virgin." "Huh?" "Alex is a **VIRGIN**." Blood smirked as he said the words, making sure he accentuate the word virgin loud enough so everyone in the room could hear. Everyone stared at me, bringing a surge of red to my face, damn it! Blood was using the virgin card on me!? That wasn't fair! I had proved myself! "Ha ha ha ha! Is that true Alex? Don't worry I'll teach you.~" Ace smiled as he tried to capture me in an embrace but I step sided the attack so in the end he just hugged air.

"Are you really a virgin?" Boris's cat-like eyes lit up with a sparkly gleam, as I felt my face burn. "Well..um….you see…I CAN'T BE THE ONLY ONE!" I fiddled with my fingers nervously as I heard everyone but Gray and Julius burst out laughing. Great, I was back at the bottom of the totem pole of manliness. "HAHAHAHAHA! WHAT A LOSER!" Black laughed as he clutched his side and White just stared at me with a certain glow in his lone eye that sent chills down my spine. "I'm not a LOSER! Like I said I can't be the only one…I mean I bet you're a virgin yourself Blood!" I pointed a finger at the mafia boss who picked up his hat and placed it on his head. "Nope." Blood smiled slyly as I quickly looked for another role holder that could be one.

"Okay, then how about you Elliot, surel—"

"Sorry Alex. February of 2007"

"Uh Boris?"

"Nope.."

"Jok—"

"Are you f**** kidding…"

"Sorry Alex, but you're asking the wrong jester and warden."

"Julius? Certainly you—"

"That's my private business."

"Gray-nii!?"

"…..sorry…."

"Dee and Dum! There's no way since their ki—"

"We're also men nii-san! And we're not!"

"Okay..there's no way sickly Nightmare could hav—"

"EXCUSE ME, but I am an incubus!"

"N-n-no way! I knew you were that type of incubus!" I held my head in defeat all of them…each male had already…..This wasn't fair! "I guess you're still not a man, Alex." Blood picked up his cane and smiled proudly down at me probably enthused that he had won and I was publicly humiliated. Everyone in the place was laughing at me, their voices bouncing off the brick walls and forever droning into my ear canal. But then I remembered something, something very important it was from a book that Judah read to me once. It was something very significant something that Judah told me that I should always remember if I truly wanted to be the best man there was. Suddenly it hit me, I remembered those words now, _"The ultimate measure of a man is not where he stands in moments of comfort and convenience, but where he stands at times of challenge and controversy." _And right now was definitely a major challenge.

"You think screwing with a person for one night makes you a man? Tch, if that's what it takes to be a REAL man then I don't want to be one! No, a real man wouldn't do that to a person, throw them away like they were some useless toy. A REAL MAN would take care of that precious treasure, protect it, love it and give their all to that special someone. So go ahead and laugh, I don't care." I glared at the men in front of me none of them knew what to say, so I decided I would finish for them. "But just know, I'll be TWO times more of the man you would ever be! Tsk, I bet you heartless men don't even remember the name of the girl who—" "Alice." Blood was quick to respond as all the role holders turned away with shame. "A-a-alice..you couldn't possibly mean…" "Your mother, yes, as you can see she was quite a wh***." I froze, Blood he had to be lying his words couldn't be true! My mother was terrified of men! She wouldn't have done that! She so scared of men she had to get a sperm donor just to have me—didn't she?

"And as we can see you also have her wh***-ish habits." That was the final blow, I felt tears run down my cheeks. Damn it! Instead of getting the hot white temper that I was expecting I ended up a bawling baby. "I-I'm not! And s-s-she's not! I hate you! All of YOU! I wished I never came to stupid Wonderland!" I ran off leaving behind the emotionless role holders. Wonderland was cruel...so much crueler than my world.

~.X.~

I plucked off some stupid petals on a rose that I had yanked off a random rose bush. I was pretty sure I was still on Heart Castle land since I could see the large pink and red structure up ahead. Today sucked, majorly suck, I ripped off the last fleshy petal and wiped away the new batch of tears with my sleeve. "Alice is not a WH***!" I yelled into the night air, just to vent some of my frustration out but was surprised to get a reply back. "Who said she was!?" I quickly whipped my head around to see a quite upset albino glaring at me.

**Peter's P.O.V.**

I was roaming around the castle's garden, wanting to get away from the loud music coming from inside the stone walls. I don't know why the queen was so determined to throw a ball, didn't she know it wouldn't be the same without MY Alice? I looked at my pocket watch, it was barely midnight, when will the next time change happen? I continued my walk, until my ears picked up a small sound coming from the east—was that sobbing I heard? "Alice is not a WH***!" I felt my blood boil at the words, who dared to use Alice and Wh*** in the same sentence. I ran towards the said direction only to find a tear-stained Alex sitting down on the cool midnight grass surrounded by the queen's prized rose bushes.

"Who said she was!?" I scowled down at the frighten boy, he must have not heard me coming. "H-h-huh?" Alex stared at me with his big blue doe-like eyes. "Well, who said it? Who said that my turtle dove was a wh***!? " I was starting to get annoyed by the child's lack of comprehension. "Blood…h-h-he said that he and all the other role holder slept w-w-with my—" Alex couldn't finish his sentence because he was soon thrown into another fit of sobs. I felt my face soften by the scene, I had to remember this was my love's child, and that her son must have loved my darling just as much as I did, though I loved her more.

"You said Blood said this?" "Y-y-yeah." "Blood is a liar, my precious Alice would never do such a thing with such vermin!" I heard Alex chuckle at my words which struck an odd cord within my clock. "R-r-really?" Alex hiccupped as he wiped his small face again. "Of course, Blood is just jealous because Alice had no interest in the man." I said coldly as I made a mental note to teach that hatter a lesson. How dare he insult my Alice and make Alex cry. "But then why did everyone else agree?" Alex scooted closer to me waiting for my words, I blushed a bit, I was not use to a person paying this much attention to me.

"Did they? Did they actually say that they slept with Alice?" I felt pure rage begun to rise inside my body—HOW DARE THEY DEFILE MY ALICE! "Well not exactly…" "Then they didn't" I added bluntly, I felt my rage go down a bit, if the other role holders didn't say that they slept with Alice then they most likely didn't. Blood probably said that to break Alex down—which by the looks of it he did. "How do you know? " Alex looked down and messed with some blades of grass. "Because I knew Alice and she was NOT that type of person." I kneeled down and put a re-assuring hand on the boy's frail shoulder. "You knew my mom?" "Of course! She was my one and only! My true love.~ Would you like to hear some stories about your mother's adventures here?" "Yeah…I would like that."

**Alex's P.O.V.**

I laughed as Peter was telling me how my mother had falcon punched him across the face but of course she only did it out of love—according to him. He wasn't really a bad guy once you got to know him, I kind of felt bad for beating him when he accidently saw a certain part of me- ALMOST. "Alice had quite an arm." Peter smiled, he did that a lot whenever he talked about my mother, I could tell he really did love her though from judging from the way he showed it, it was all a little too much for my mother to digest. "Peter." "Yes?" "Thank you… this really means a lot." I patted the bunny man's head causing a small blush to spread across his face, I hope he wasn't getting sick from the night air. "N-n-no problem." Peter stuttered as he turned his red face away, focusing on something in the distance. "Well, I better get back to the tower. I have some apologizing to do." I stood up and began to walk away only to be stopped by the albino. "Um Alex…" "Yes, Peter?" "Did you happened to have sit in red paint?" "Red paint?" "It's all over the back of your pants." "CRAP!" I knew I shouldn't have worn white! CURSE YOU MENSTRAL CYCLE CURSE YOU!

* * *

**Well that was it for chapter 26 hoped you enjoyed~ Also i put peter in...so your welcome to the people who love peter.. :D Also i dedicate this chapter to reaperdeath since her comment gave me inspiration for the last scene~ thank you all! and i may update again when i get around 150 reviews or around there..idk yet... Also another 10 pts if people reconginzed that elliot said the month and year HNKNA was first released! :D**

**Peter- *pushes up spectacles* please review... **

**To 52 Cards Questions: **

_**"Where did Julius get the bag?" **_

**Julius- Walmart...**

_**"Does it really take Alex to do anything by a lollipop?" **_

_**Gray- **_**actually we learned any sweet will do it...it just that lollipops are more travel size...**

**Also i heard the candy candy song..most adorablest thing i have ever heard in my life! Defintinely going to have that song stuck in my head all day.**


	26. Mother Nature's gift

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"Ooohh…the pain….sweet baby Jesus just take me noooow!~~" I tossed and turned on my bed while gripping my stomach. Cramps were a PAIN! I had started the whole painful process three time changes ago which meant today is supposed to be the LAST day but of course mother nature decided to strike me with killer cramps. "Is it really that painful?" Nightmare floated in with a plastic bag filled with items I forced him to get. "You have NO idea. Now gimmie!" I lunged at the incubus and spread out all the goodies on my bed.

"You know people are asking for you." Nightmare floated down to the bed and sat Indian style on the soft mattress. "Did you tell them I still had the flu?" I grabbed the box of tampons and threw them under my bed, nobody would find them there. "Yes but I think their getting a bit suspicious since you won't let anyone but me see you." Nightmare picked up a box of chocolate and began to examine the nutrition facts. Yes, dear readers, I had started my menstrual cycle, the only feminine thing I could NOT get rid of. Fortunately I was able to trick Peter into thinking I sat on paint before I high tailed it to the clock tower and locked myself in my room—and haven't left since then. "I don't care! They can NOT see me like this..ooo! Does this have almonds in it!?" I quickly unwrapped the chocolate bar and shoved it into my mouth. Chocolate always made me feel better.

"Uh you know you shouldn't eat so much cand—" "Nightmare is your uterus fricking bleeding?" "I don't have a uteru—" "Exactly so shut up!" I began to unwrap another candy bar as Nightmare paled a bit and sat away from me. I know I shouldn't be so hard on the incubus, he did after all agree to help me after I explained my current situation. "How long will this last anyways?" Nightmare cautiously asked, as I munched away on the endless pile of candy in front of me. "I don't know today was supposed to be my last day but mother nature decided to play a cruel joke on me. When I find her I swear I'll drag her soul to the NETHERWORLDS!" I stood on the bed staring heroically into the distance before the door slammed open.

"Hahaha. What are you doing Alex?" Ace stood standing in the doorway dressed in a long cloak covered in blood—wait BLOOD!? "Ace are you hurt!? " I jumped off the bed and ran to knight, with tears lining my eyes. Stupid hormones got me all sensitive for everything, which I figured was the main reason why I didn't beat the life out of Blood. "Hahaha. No of course not.~ This is someone else's." Ace continued smiling brightly before he decided to jump on my bed, sending my sweets flying everywhere. "Nooo! MY CHOCOLATE!" I ran towards the bed only to slip on a wrapper and land on my face.

"Hahahaha! You fell! Don't worry Alex I'll get the candy.~" Ace then proceeded to follow a rolling hubba bubba bubblegum packet roll under the bed—wait a minute, THE BED!? That's where-"Hey Alex what's this?" the knight took out the small box that I had so carefully hidden. "Uh..that's…um…" "For nosebleeds!" Nightmare smiled nervously hoping the brunette would buy it. "Nosebleeds? But how would that work out exactly?" Ace's idiotic grin turned into a sly smile as his red eyes flashed mischievously. Both Nightmare and I looked at each other hoping the other would come up with an idea. Lucky for us I did.

"Well you see Ace, first you get one of these." I grabbed the cardboard box and pulled out one of the applicators. I can't believe I was going to do this. "And you then open one up…and um..then you stick this up your nose." "Can you demonstrate please?" "Well I don't have a bloody nose so—" I watched in horror as Ace then punched Nightmare right on the nose causing the poor guy to have an automatic nose bleed. "He has one so work your magic.~" Ace flashed me a toothy grin, while Nightmare glared at the knight. "Um..okay…" I walked over towards the incubus and silently mouthed the words sorry as I stuck the thin plastic up Nightmare's nose and shot up the white absorption pad. "Ack!" Nightmare staggered back as he held his now violated nose. "Come on man! Let me see!~" Ace grabbed the incubus by his wrist and pulled his hands away from his face to reveal a thin white string dangling out of his nostril. "Oh! It does work! Hahahaha! Alex you're so smart.~ You don't mind if I take some?" Ace then grabbed a couple of tampons and shoved them in his coat pocket before I could even respond.

"Sure…" I couldn't believe he actually believed me, I must be an expert liar! "Hey it actually works." Nightmare had a goofy smile on his face as I saw the white substance began to turn to a dark red. I guess that's what it looked like when I used it the proper way…eww. "Oh Alex~ my girlfriend, are you feeling better already because I want to go camp—" Before the knight could utter another word I grabbed him by his cloak and flung him out of the room, closing the door behind him. "Stupid guy, why would I want to go camping!? Tch, at least take me to dinner first…WAH! Boys are so cruel!" I jumped on my bed with anime tears as I began to shove a couple of nutty bars in my mouth. "I'm not even going to ask." Nightmare sweated as he began to slowly back away.

"Just get lost you pervert incubus!" "Are you still mad about what Blood said about Alice? Because we all apologized and—" "No! That's long been forgotten, I'm mad at you because you got something between your legs and I don't! Why can't men suffer too!" I grabbed the nearest thing next to me (which happened to be a small lamp) and chugged it at the terrified incubus—unfortunately he dodged the flying object easily. "Um I'm just going to go now…call if you need anything!" Nightmare paled and ran out the door, leaving me all alone in the white room. "Nooooo! Nightmare come back, you can blame it all on me.~~" I sang as I sat up straight in bed, hoping for my only companion to return—which he didn't.

"Men don't understand, their all selfish jerks. I wished they could see what we went through for once." I pouted as suddenly a cold wind blasted through my window scaring the man right out of me. "What the HELL!? " I jumped out of bed and closed the open window doors, it must have just been some crazy random wind. "That was totally NOT freaky..." I lied out loud to particularly no one, I still had to work on breaking that habit of talking out loud. Suddenly I spotted out of the corner of my eye a small basket of very elaborated cookies, each with the words "eat me" printed on their delicious looking front. "Did Nightmare bring these?" I questioned as I walked over to the small basket. I picked up a cookie, they looked really good and pretty,"Curiouser and Curiouser." I mumbled as I took a small bite out of the baked good. It was actually really delicious! The cookie was soft and gooey, it melted right in your mouth and tasted like something my taste buds had never tasted before. But soon after the first bite I began to feel quite peculiar—actually really drowsy and before I knew it I collapsed to the ground losing all consciousness.

~.X.~

"-ster, oh mister.~" Who's voice was that? What happened? And most importantly WHERE IS MY COOKIE!? I opened my eyes, somehow I ended up back in bed, which was strange because I could have sworn I had fallen on the ground. "Oh my head…" I said groggily as I scanned my room for anything weird, which of course everything was fine nothing was out of place except the cookies were gone and there was three little girls standing by my bed—wait a minute….THREE LITTLE GIRLS! "Excuse me mister but are you the master of this place?" one of the girls piped up. "Um no…one of my f-f-friends owns it." I stuttered, as I suddenly realized the small girls looked VERY familiar.

"Oh so then you're a free loader." A girl who looked to be thirteen said bluntly as I felt a vein pop up on my forehead. "I am NOT a freeloader!" I scowled as I looked closer at the small girls. The one who had just spoken had long navy blue hair that reached down to her feet, she had pale skin and bright cobalt eyes and wore a cupcake dress that was dark blue and had images of gold clocks all over. The next girl who looked to be thirteen also, had navy colored hair too though it was a shade darker and was plaited into two braids that reached only up to her shoulders. The girl had hazel colored eyes and wore a black poufy dressed with silver lining and also sliver blades hanging down the fabric, but the thing that scared me most was that she had a familiar lizard tattoo on her neck. I gulped, I think I had an idea who these little girls may be and I knew I was in A LOT of trouble.

"Then can you help us mister? We're kind of lost and don't know where we are." The last girl spoke, she looked to be twelve and had short silvery hair that had a big black bow on top, and silver eyes to match. She wore a dress that cut off at the shoulders and stopped at her knees, it was a dark shade of gray and had purple and white straps all over. Did I mention she also had an eye patch over one eye. I felt my heart beat faster, oh please let my gut be wrong for once!

"J-j-julius." I pointed a shaking finger at the navyette with the long flowing hair. "No, my name is Julianne." She glared at me and crossed her arms in front of her small chest. Oh no, oh no, no no no! "G-g-gray?" I moved my convulsing hand to the girl in pigtails. "No sir, my name is Gretel." She blushed as I felt my soul begin to leave my body. "N-n-n-nightmare?" "No! it's Nightingale!" The little girl stopped her foot as I fainted. The role holders…they WERE LITTLE GIRLS! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!? AND MOST IMPORTANTLY—WHAT HAPPENED TO THE COOKIES!?

* * *

**Mwahahahahahaha! Oh alex don't you know your not supposed to eat random food in wonderland. Anyways stayed tune~ their be laughter, pain, drama, teenage crushes, heartbreaks and fan girls? All next time in the gender blender story CONFLICTED!~~ **

**alex- girls...little...girls...GAHHH! JULIUS IS GOING TO KILL ME! **

**Julianne- please review...**

**To Guest question: **

**"_Have you ever wondered what's on the sides of Elliot/Peter/Boris/Pierce's head since their random animal ears are on top of their heads not to the sides?" _**

**Yes..yes I have.. i've recently had nightmares about that..O_O i'd rather not think about it and let wonderland be wonderland...**

**To 52 Cards question: **

_**"Do you still love cats, Gray?" **_

**Gray- hm? *covered in cats* **

**To OtakuForever13: **

**Cupcakes! Yay! We LOVE YOU FOREVER! in the most heterosexual way of course...**

**Alex- i guess one hug wont hurt...(^_^) *hugs OtakuForever13* **

**P.S. I'm so glad everyone has questions totally feeling the love~ Well review my lovelies! **


	27. Supermodel

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"Now everyone stay close, okay!" I called out behind me as I easily jumped over a fallen log. "Where else would we go?" Julianne said sarcastically as she struggled to get over the dead tree, Julius sure was an annoying little girl. "Where exactly are we going Prince Alex?" Gretel sweetly asked as she helped Nightingale over the log and then easily jumped over herself, heh, just like Gray to still be helping Nightmare—wait a minute did she just call me Prince? "Uh, we're going to the Amusement Park. I have a friend there that may be able to help us and you can just call me Alex." I smiled awkwardly as I rubbed the back of my head. "But Alex-kun looks like a Prince." Gretel blushed as Nightingale nodded her head in agreement. "But I'm really—" "OW! OW OW OW!" I turned to see a struggling Julianne pulling on her hair, it seems that the poor girl had gotten her hair tangled on a branch of the tree.

I sighed, this was definitely going to be the longest walk ever. "Hold still Julianne." I proceeded to walk back to the still very frustrated navyette and began to untangle her long silky locks. I smiled, I never had felt Julius's hair before, it was so soft.~ "S-s-stop smiling like an idiot! And free me already." "Okay, okay it's just that your hair is so soft, almost like finely spun silk." I grinned as I finally untangled the last knot of her hair and carried her down off the log. "M-m-my hair is stupid…and gets in the way." Julianne blushed as she stared down at her feet. "I can take care of that." I pulled off the hair clip Gray had given me and slipped it on into Julianne's hair, then I took off a rubber band I conveniently had on my wrist and gathered all of her hair into a pony tail. "There! All done.~ Now we can see that pretty face of yours and your hair won't be in the way." I tapped Julianne's nose causing her face to turn another shade of scarlet. So cute.~

"I want a hair clip too!" Nightingale pouted as she stared enviously at the blue plastic in Julianne's hair. "Sorry Nightingale, that was my only hair clip, it was given to me by a close friend." "A g-g-girlfriend?" Gretel stuttered as the other two girls huddled around and looked up at me with big worried eyes. "No! Of course not! I don't have a girlfriend." I felt a slight blush dust my cheeks as I heard the pre-teen girls sigh with relief. "Well, if everyone is fine I suggest we should keep movi—" "I want to hold Prince Alex's hand…it's scary." Nightingale glanced up at me with big anime eyes as she slipped her small hand into mine—GAH! How could I resist!? "Fine, I guess it's okay." "Me too!" Gretel piped up as she grabbed my remaining free hand. These role holders—they were TOO CUTE!

~.X.~

"I think we're lost." Julianne stated as she sat down exhausted on a tree stump. We had been walking around for hours and there was still no sign of the Amusement Park. "Prince Alex.~ I'm tired!" Nightingale whined as she began to start coughing violently. Even as a girl, the incubus was still sickly. "Don't worry everyone, I'm pretty sure the park is right up ahead." I said cheerfully as I then picked up Nightingale and placed her on my back. "Oh! Prince Alex, you didn't have too.~" Nightingale cooed as I felt her dig her face into my neck. Somehow I felt the small girl had planned the whole thing. "That's what you said three hours ago." Julianne sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Well this time I'm one hundred percent sure!" I smiled brightly as I grabbed Julianne's hand and tugged her and Gretel along through the underbrush of the forest. But like always fate was against me.

I stared at the huge metal gates in front of us in horror—somehow we had ended up at the Hatter's estate. But that wasn't the thing that shocked me most, standing at the gate's entrance were two very FAMILIAR twin GIRLS holding giant battle axes. " I don't think this is the Amusement Park ." Gretel said coolly as she slowly reached for one of her knives on her dress. "It's not…darn it! And I was so sure!" I sighed, I was really hoping to have reached the Amusement Park by now so I could ask Gowland what to do. I mean he was pretty old so maybe he had seen this happen before. "Halt! Trespassers!" The girl dressed in a red uniform with two long ponytails shouted as she pointed the lethal blade at me. Now that I had a better look at them, they both seemed to be about six years old, and both had black hair though each twin had different colored eyes, one twin had red and the other—blue…..Oh no. I felt the realization hit me like a semi-truck speeding down the highway without any breaks. "D-d-dee….D-d-dum!?"

"No pretty boy! I'm Dede!" the girl clothed in a blue uniform dress with only one ponytail said as she also turned her weapon against us. "And I'm Dulce! But you don't need to know that since you'll all be dead in a few minutes." Dum—er I mean Dulce grinned as both of the twins readied their weapons. "STOP! Y-you wouldn't kill a Prince would you!?" Julianne paled as both of the tiny girls froze in their places. "A prince?" Both of the twins titled their cute heads to the side. "Yes. This gentleman is Prince Alex and he has traveled a long way searching for his friend who lives at the Amusement Park." Gretel quickly added on as Dede and Dulce eyes sparkled. "Um I'm not—" "A PRINCE!? Boss will be so happy! Maybe raise our pay.~ Let's take him to her.~" The twins sang in unison as they grabbed my arms and pulled me towards the mansion. But only one thing remained on my mind...did they just say their boss was a SHE!?

~.X.~

"Oh Boss!~ Look we brought you a Prince!~" Dee—er I mean Dede and Dulce hummed as they pushed me towards a girl of twelve, who had long onxy black hair that flipped out in many layers and had sea-green eyes behind her long dark eyelashes. She wore a giant hat that had roses and cards stuck on to the brim and she was dressed in a tailored white vest and coat with a black skirt and fishnet stockings that were tucked into some sexy stilettos. No twelve year old should EVER in their LIFE dress like that! "Why hello there." The girl (who I now suspected was Blood) purred as she held a dainty cup of tea in her hand. But truth be told I really didn't pay attention to her but rather to the bunny eared blonde who was crying into a purple scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Is something wrong, miss?" I gently took Nightingale off my back and kneeled down to the sobbing girl who I expected was no other than Elliot. "Prince Alex! Come back here and carry me! I'm si—" "I'll carry you Nightingale." I heard Gretel say politely as Nightingale begin to rage on, on how sick she was and that she needed all of MY attention. "Miss?" "I'm a FREAK!" girl Elliot sobbed as big tears fell down from her violet colored eyes. "A freak?" I cocked my head to the side unsure of what the blonde meant. "Yes! B-b-b-Britney told me I was a freak!" Elliot continued to cry as she pointed to a quite calm Blood—er I mean Britney? "I don't see any freak here just a beautiful girl who shouldn't be wasting her tears on something so trivial." I wiped away the small girls tears, hoping I comforted her at least a little.

"Y-y-you don't? Not even if I'm a giant?" "Huh?" I watched as Elliot rose to her feet , she was wearing a gray jacket that had gold buckles everywhere with a white low cut frilly shirt that highlighted the enormous mounds on her chest along with a short gray skirt that had the holster to her gun on it and knee-high brown boots. "OMG! SHE IS GIANT!" Nightingale screamed as Julianne and Gretel looked on in shocked. "No she isn't!" I quickly rose to Elliot's defense as I stood beside her, even as a girl Elliot stood about five inches taller than me. "Nii-san! Can't you see she's even taller than you—a boy!" Dulce pointed out as I heard Elliot sniffle behind me. "So what's the matter with that? In fact all of you should be jealous of her!" All of the small girls looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

"Jealous? Why should I be jealous of that towering pole?" Bloo—uh I mean Britney (damn I really should remember all these names…maybe make them wear name tags or something.) sneered. "Because, Elliot—" "It's Ellie." "Exactly what I said! Because Ellie here is a— supermodel!" I grabbed Ellie's hand and raised it in the air as if she just won a boxing match. "I-i-I am?" Ellie blushed as the others just gawked at us. "Yes! Can't you see her height is perfect for a super model and plus she's really sexy! I would totally go out with her!" I smirked, I was really pumped up that I was preventing a bully attack. "You would go out with a twelve year old…isn't that illegal?" Britney scoffed as she put down her cup. "Wait, she's twelve?" all the girls deadpanned as Ellie turned an even brighter shade of red. Well this was awkward.

"Well of course not! But if she was older I would, what guy wouldn't be happy to have a super model girlfriend?" I rubbed my head nervously as each girl looked really bummed out for some reason, well everyone except Ellie. "S-s-so then you hate us nii-san?" Dulce said with tears forming in her eyes as her pouty lips began to quiver. "N-n-no of course not….you guys are cute too." I quickly said, for some reason I felt really guilty. "Yay! Nii-san thinks we're cute!" the twins cried out in unison as they glomped me. "Ack!"

"Alex, I do not see my parent's here so I suggest we get a move on." Julianne cut in as all the mafasios perked up their heads to the stoic girl's words. "You're helping them look for their parents? How interesting we were looking for our parents too. Maybe you can escort us?" Britney snapped her fingers which caused the twins to release their grip on my waist and run back to her. "Um sure why not, the more the merrier I guess." Though I really didn't mean it, but I couldn't just leave them here like this. "Great! Shall we get going then Prince Alex?" Britney smiled as she wrapped her arm around mine, causing her to get a few glares from some of the role holders. "Yeah, lets." I started to walk off as the rest of the small group of girls followed closely behind. But I couldn't help but not shake off the ever growing feeling that there was going to be a lot of familiar looking girls running around Wonderland. Which I prayed to our dear God up in heaven that I was hopefully wrong for once.

* * *

**Well theres the next chapter. Also i noticed that my story has been favorited by 32 people...so i would like to take this moment to thank all of you! You guys are awesome! :D And it means alot that you guys like my story..also thank you guest who have been reading, you guys are awesome too!**

**To otakuforever13: **

_**."..Do you think that pencil real cupcakes does exist?" **_

**If they arent real don't worry it's 2013 someone will eventually invent them...we have the technology (*^*) **

**To 52 Cards:**

**_"I want hug, I'm soo happy!"_ **

**alex- another hug wouldn't kill me...so sure *hugs 52 Cards* **

**To Repeardeath:**

_**"I baked a velvet cake, Alex, you want some?"**_

**alex- Do I! :D**

**me-Do you? **

**Alex- Do I!**

**me- Do you? **

**Alex- Do I! **

**me- Do- **

**Alex- Just give me the cake woman! Also i wuv you forevers and evers! **

**Britney- Please review**


	28. Pedo Bear

**Britney's (Blood) P.O.V.**

I stared at the man, quite annoyed at what I saw. He was chatting away with that freak of nature hussy, Ellie, while the silver haired pirate girl hung on his back, obviously pretending to be sick. What was so great about him anyway? He was just a stupid Prince nothing special besides the fact that he was most likely wealthy. Which was the only reason why I was even interested in him of course. I watched him laugh at what the bunny girl said, a joke maybe, his baby blue eyes twinkled with joy as his smile seemed to light up the gloomy forest. I felt my clock tick faster, how come he wouldn't look at me that way. Wasn't I better? I mean did he not notice that this whole time I was the ONE who was keeping the bloody twins from hacking off everyone's head? "Ahh!" we all turned around to see the girl, Gretel I believe was her name, fall face first to the ground. Alex being the naïve boy that he was ran off into her direction still carrying that wannabe captain hook on his back.

"Are you okay!?" Alex picked up the small girl in his arms and began to examine her body very closely. I have to give it to her, she sure wasn't a dumb wh***. "I-i-I tripped over a rock…I'm sorry." Gretel blushed as the concerned prince placed her back down. "Don't be sorry, I'm glad you're safe." Alex smiled softly down at her as he lovingly patted her head. Tch, this guy was obviously a player—no… more like a pedophile. "Can you walk?" "Y-y-yeah I think so." Gretel continued to blush as she began to limp ahead of Alex. Such a faker! Anyone could see this was all a trick to make the Prince fall in love with her and not me. I pouted, if anyone was going to have him it was going to be me. Since I was after all the best.

"Nope you're injured…sorry Nightingale but I'm going to have to carry Gret—Hey! Wake up!" Alex shouted at the sliver headed girl who was snoring away. I rubbed my temples, this was definitely going to be a long day. "I can carry Nightingale, Prince Alex." Ellie chimed as she reached out towards the frail sleeping girl's body. Great, everyone was trying to get on his good side and it seemed like he was buying it. "Really? Are you sure you can handle it?" "Yup! I'm actually really strong." Ellie slipped Nightingale on her own back as Alex picked up Gretel. "Figures since you're a giant bunny.~" The twins teased as Ellie turned an angry red. "I AM NOT A BUNNY!" I froze, her words….they sounded so familiar as if I heard them before in some distant dream. I looked at Alex again, my head was now feeling a bit dizzy, his face why did it looks so—I didn't get to finish my thought because soon darkness surrounded me.

**Alex's P.O.V.**

Great. Just Great. It seemed that everyone was falling left and right and I didn't have enough arms to carry everyone. First Gretel had taken quite a stumble and now an unconscious Britney laid next to my feet, oh what was I going to do?! "Maybe we should just leave her here." Julianne poked Britney's face with a stick while the twins began to cry for their fallen leader. "We can't just leave her here, what if the pedo-bear comes?" Ellie said worriedly. "Pedo-bear?" the twins asked in unison, quite scared if I might add. "Who's that?" Gretel questioned further when suddenly the sky turned from bright and sunny to dark like death. Crap, now there was no way I would reach the amusement park in time.

"I guess we're camping." "But nii-san! What about the pedo-bear!?" Dulce shouted as her and Dede pulled Britney's limp body towards me. "There is no such thing as a pedo-bear. Now let's just set up a small campsite and tomorrow morning we'll go to the amusement park. " I carefully put Gretel down on a tree stump and stretched my tired muscles, carrying around pubescent teens all day was not fun at all. "But we don't have any sleeping bags or tools." Julianne said as she sat down on the ground and began to write some words in the dirt. "We don't need any of that stuff trust me. And what are you doing anyways." "Writing my will so when people find my body they'll know I don't want to be buried next to any of you guys." I facepalmed as the small clock maker began to continue to write her long last testament.

"We're going to die!~~" The twins sobbed as Ellie put Nightingale down on the ground, careful not wake her from her slumber. "Nobody is going to die as long as we all stick together." I gave them half a smile, I really was unsure if we would be able to survive I mean the last time I camped out, it was up in a tree alone not with seven little girls. "R-r-really?" The twins stopped their crying and wrapped their arms around my waist. "Of course not, now I'm going to go get some fire wood, so all of you just stay here and take care of one another." "So much for sticking together." "Hey! Don't talk back to me young lady!" I shook a scolding finger at a bratty Julianne, before I took off into the woods. Maybe she was on her period or something, man I hope not.

I roamed around the woods looking for pieces of firewood, though I really didn't know which type of wood be the best for burning. "This looks like a nice twig…" I mumbled as I picked up a rather furry stick which I suddenly realize twigs weren't furry. "What the—OW!" I dropped the furry object only to notice that the "stick" I had picked up was actually a very pissed squirrel, who had just bit me. "Stupid squirrel! You better had not have had rabies or else I'll fricking find you and kill you and raise your kids as my own!" I shouted at the fuzzy creature as it ran off into the darkness. Nature seemed to hate me too in Wonderland. I continued to pick up decent sized sticks until I heard a blood curdling scream resonate throughout the forest. "That sounded like…it was coming from the campsite. CRAP!" I dropped all the sticks I had worked so hard for and ran back hoping that the pedo-bear didn't eat the small girls.

**Julianne's (Julius's) P.O.V.**

I felt my cheeks burn red with embarrassment as I watched Alex's back disappear in the darkness. I wasn't talking back, I just thought I was just stating the obvious. "Ha! You got in trouble!" Nightingale yawned as she awoke from the nap, that everyone knew she was faking. "Tch, mind your own business." I growled as I hugged my knees closer together, it was getting quite cold and the dress I was wearing didn't help at all. "This is boring!" Dede sighed as she began to draw on the unconscious Britney's face. "Let's go exploring sister.~" Dulce piped up as she played with her battle axe. "Didn't you brats hear what Prince Alex said? We have to stay here." Ellie scolded the twins as the twins began to call her a bunny rabbit thus beginning the never ending argument that she was not a bunny but a loyal dog.

"How about we tell stories then?" Gretel suggested as she took out a flash light from who knows where. "Yeah! Scary stories are the best!" the twins cried out in unison as they fisted pumped into the air. "Stories would be nice." Nightingale pulled out a blanket from thin air and wrapped it around herself—seriously where is everyone hiding this stuff?! "You guys want to tell scary stories while we're in the middle of the woods at night—are you stupid or something?" I glared at the girls in front of me who all just ignored my comment and went back to chatting away on who was going to go first.

"I'll go first since I'm Prince Alex's favorite." Ellie grabbed the flashlight as her cheeks turned red. "Just because he said he would date you doesn't mean anything! Big foot!" Nightingale shot at Ellie who scowled back at Nightingale with a huge vein popping out of her forehead. "No way! Nii-san said we were the cutest! So he likes us!" The twins cut in while posing in the cutest way. "I think he likes me." Gretel blushed as she stared down at her black maryjanes. I sighed, I could feel another headache coming on, I better end this. "Look, do any of you have his personal item in your hair? That he PERSONALLY gave you?" I asked looking each girl in the eyes. "What are you talking about?" Britney asked as she finally woke up looking slightly annoyed. "You see this clip in my hair? It's Alex's and he told me it was VERY special so it obvious that out of everyone here he likes me best." I smirked as I touched the clip gently, even if he was quite clueless and mean, I kind of liked the guy…though I would never admit it to his face. "Give me that _CLIP_." Britney lunged towards me as I put my hands out in self-defense.

~.X.~

After a quick scuffle Ellie was able to pull Britney off of me and I was able to leave the fight with just a few scratches and my dearest possession Alex's clip in—wait when did his hair clip become so precious to me!? "Tch..I didn't want that stupid thing anyways…I'll just capture his clock." Britney flipped her hair as she adjust her skirt and sat down next to Ellie. "Um shall we just continue with the stories now?" Gretel said as the rest of the group nodded in agreement. "I'll go since I already have the flashlight." Ellie clicked the small light on and let it's warm glow shine in her face, giving her dark and creepy features.

"_This is the story of Pedo-Bear. Once upon a time long ago in these very woods, there lived a simple bear family. They were a happy family, until one day a reckless, homicidal hunter came and butchered the entire family except the papa bear. You see the papa bear was out getting candy for his baby bears, and when he came back he saw the guts and blood of all his family spread all over his cozy cave. Thus the papa bear vowed vengeance, swearing he would kill and murder any children who entered the woods. And soon the children in a nearby village went missing, and the distraught parents sent a search party into the woods hoping they would find their children. But all they found were the limbs and guts of the missing children but the strangest thing was that on each body part there was a piece of candy. So to this day people warn children that if a bear ever comes to you offering candy—DO NOT TAKE IT! For if you do…your limbs will be ripped OFF, one by one." _

Ellie clicked the flashlight off as Gretel, Nightingale, and the twins surrounded me, utterly terrified. "Oh come on a bear getting candy? That doesn't even make sense!" I frowned, I totally was not buying this, it was impossible for a bear to go into a store and buy candy, plus why would you take candy from a bear!? "Suit yourself but the non-believers always die first.~" Ellie smirked as she twirled the flashlight in her hand. Suddenly I heard a rustle in the bushes. "W-w-w-what was that?" Nightingale paled as she gripped on to Gretel's dress. "That's p-p-probably just the wind." Britney stuttered, I laughed silently in my head, the girl had been cool the whole time the story was being told but now she was scared because of some bushes rustling. "Wind my a**!" Ellie shouted as she held on to Britney.

"Stop being such babies it's just the –" Suddenly a dark figure burst from the bushes and landed dead center of our little circle. "I HAZ CANDY LITTLE GIRLS!" "IT'S PEDO-BEAR! KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!"

**Alex's P.O.V.**

I ran as fast as I could back to the campsite, hoping that some terrible beast hadn't devoured all seven of the now female role holders. I wouldn't know how to explain this mess to the rest of Wonderland if they had been. But when I arrived on the scene I was surprised to see all the girls hugging each other for dear life and a giant blob of brown that seemed to be laughing it's head off in front of the terrified girls. "Prince Alex! SAVE US!" the twins cried out from the tight huddle of the small group. "What's going on?" I walked towards the brown glob, only to realize it wasn't a glob but a girl with just long messy brown hair.

"You should have seen your faces! Ha Hahaha!" I felt chills go up my spine as her laugh echoed throughout my ear drums. Only one person could laugh like that…"Ace?" "I'm not Ace! I'm Aceline.~" The girl who looked to be twelve sat up with a goofy smile on her face. Now that her hair was out of the way I saw that girl Ace was quite busty, in fact her boobs were bigger than Ellie's, and she wore a simple plain red dress with white stocking and thigh high dark brown boots and white and red elbow high gloves around her arms. "There's were that stupid girl went." I turned around to see a very pissed albino girl who had white bunny ears planted on top of her straight medium length snowy white hair. I had a feeling I knew who that was, now all that was missing was – "We demand that woman's head be cut off!" a boy who was no more than thirteen appeared in black pinstriped suit with a small crown on his head. Oh, joy more trouble.

After calming everyone down and introducing everyone one, I learned that Peter was now Penelope a cute eleven year old girl who wore a checkered red and maroon blazer with a tan skirt and white maryjanes with knee high socks. Vivaldi was now a thirteen year old boy named Vincent who apparently automatically felt that we had a bromance and that as the only princes here we should stick together. I rubbed my head, it seemed like this day was getting worse and worse. "Okay now that everyone knows everyone I suggest we go to sleep and make our way to the Amusement park in the morning." I sighed as I leaned against a random tree and began to close my eyes. "Night Prince Alex." I heard Gretel say off to my right. "Night Gretel." "Good night nii-san!" I heard the twins yawn in unison somewhere off to my left. "Night, Dede and Dulce." "Sweet dreams Prince Alex~." Nightingale sang somewhere nearby. "Good night, Nightingale." I yawned, I was really tired and wanted to go to sleep but of course everyone had to say good night so I ended up staying up an extra few minutes before I was finally able to rest.

~.X.~

The next morning I felt something heavy on my chest. "Nnn…Can't…Breath." I muttered as I slowly opened my eyes. "Good morning Princey~." Aceline chuckled as she laid her head back on my chest. "What the hell!?" I pushed Aceline off only to discovered that all nine girls and one boy were all bunched up close to me, snoring away. "Great…" I sighed as I leaned my head against the tree as I spotted some lights to a Ferris wheel up ah—wait a minute Ferris WHEEL!? There is a God! "Everyone wake up! Where close to the Amusement park!" I smiled as I shook the closest person nearby, who happened to be a sleeping Brintey with a mustache drawn on her face- wait a MUSTACHE!? I sighed, finally, maybe all this nonsense would be over!

* * *

**sorry i haven't been updating fast...my computer has been acting up...so yeah...OH! also i haz drawn a picture of our hero/heroine Alex, you can see it on my profile page..please excuse the coloring i suck at coloring, i think it's because i get a little TOO excited with crayons...Anyways i've been getting lots of love from this story so THANK YOU AGAIN! May the Odds be ever in your favor my pretties!~ **

**Aceline- Please review hahahahaha **

**To Guest: **

**_"Alex, may I have some velvet cake too, in trade for a BICORN (a double horned Unicorn...? Or one thats bisexual...? YOUR CHOICE.)"_**

**Alex- *shoves cake into mouth* What cwake? I haz none... and a bicorn...oh~ the mystical adventures we would have! *starts daydreaming***

**To 52 Cards: **

**Here is that hug you wanted...sorry for the misinterpation...Alex is currently punishing herself..cut cut cut..LOL jk**

**Gray- *hugs 52 Cards* **


	29. Not a PRINCE but a BODYGUARD

**Alex's P.O.V.**

_The wind seemed to cut right through me, making me aware that I was indeed an alive being, one that could move, think and feel. But then why did I feel so dead? Like an empty shell that could never be filled, just an hollow abyss. On the horizon there it was that mighty oak tree, it's branches swaying from the invisible force upon it, "Even the greatest oak has to yield to the wind." I thought bitterly to myself. And I had reached my end, how pitiable I was that THIS was the only thing I could come up with. I gripped the rope that laid like a slumbering python in my hands, it's itchy scales dug into my flesh. Good bye world for you see I—_"Alex what are you doing?" Julianne tugged on my shirt causing me to break free from my ominous thoughts. "Oh you see Julianne, I'm just going to take this piece of rope and hang myself over there.~" I smiled as I pointed to the biggest tree in the amusement park. "Um okay? But may I ask why?" Julianne pushed up what I guess would be invisible glasses on her face. I sighed, could I really tell her the truth and break her small clock? Well, someone should at least know, in case mother ever found out what happened to her only child.

"Because…I have lost all hope!" I stared into the distance while dramatically holding up a clutched fist. "All…hope?" the navyette tilted her head to the side still not able to comprehend what I was saying. "Yes all hope! You see it seems like I'm the last man standing." I slouched as I felt depression surround me like a heavy blanket. "Last…man…Um Alex, I may not be Dr. Phil but it seems to me like you have a problem. But anyways shouldn't we looking for your friend, Gowland?" Her innocent words struck me right in my bleeding chest, I didn't have the heart to tell her that the fifteen year old with auburn hair tucked into a neat braid wearing a bright yellow dress with carousals on it was indeed the missing man. "Like I said all is LOST!" I dropped the rope and leaned up against a sign utterly defeated. "We're lost again? " Gretel politely asked as she played with a cute stuffed panda bear. "The only thing lost is his mind." Julianne whispered though I could still hear her cruel words.

I let out a small breath as I looked at the headache-racking scene in front of me. Gowland was now Mary, a fifteen year old girl who started to hit on me right away but then got into an argument with Britney who had interjected that I was a pedophile and was only interested in young girls and not old hags like her. "Plus you look like a man, I doubt he likes women who have to shave their chins every night." Britney said coolly as Mary turned a fuming red. "Looks who's talking! You mustached brat!" Mary pulled out a mirror which reflected the image of Britney's drawn on face. Of course this only led to even more bickering and name calling. My eyes then slowly drifted to the bloody twins and a ten year old girl named, Bianca, who had a very short bob that was colored pink and wore the same clothes as a certain Cheshire cat. Which is weird because I always thought Boris's clothes were for girls, hm, maybe a uni-sex thing or something. Anyways that trio was tying a small girl who was also ten to a rollercoaster making her cry her head off, which caused the cart to flood with her salty tears. I pretty much figured by the green Lolita dress and brown mouse ears the small crying girl was Pierce, though I didn't really know his girl nam—"Wahhh! Someone save Patricia chu!~~" oh well that was convenient. I sighed before turning my head to the last horrible scene, the Jokers had shown up and both were twelve year old red head girls still dressed like their once male forms, somehow they teamed up with Aceline and started a huge food fight against Nightingale and Ellie. Oh I almost forgot to mention that Black was now Blair and White was now Whitney, I seriously had to go buy name tags or something , this was all too much! "Yo! Bro! This is my last question! I promise! What's your underwear size? And do you prefer boxers or briefs?" I stared down at Vincent as soon as he had woken up he had been pestering me nonstop about how to become the perfect prince, this had to be the hundredth question he asked. But to make matters worst was that Penelope was clinging tightly to my leg, muttering something about us being soul mates and junk like that, all because she had tripped somewhere along the way and I caught her before she fell into some ditch. Which I now realized I probably should have let the love sick rabbit stumble into that ten foot pit.

I don't know what it was, maybe the sweltering heat or maybe the sticky sweat that clung to my skin or maybe it was my short patience with people that caused something deep inside of me to finally snap. But in the end I guess I shouldn't have said what I did. "Annoying…" "Huh?" "ALL OF YOU ARE FRICKING ANNOYING LITTLE BRATS!" there was a silence in the air as each little girl stood frozen where they stood, but did I notice? Did I stop there and apologize? Nope, of course not, I'm an idiot. "You two! Need to stop bickering! Because first off I'm not interested in a twelve year old who dresses so proactively and second Mary, I HATE when people hit on me with cheezy lines the first five seconds they meet me! Seriously say hello first!" I yelled at both of the girls who now looked away from me with moist eyes. "Twins and Bianca! You guys need to cut the crap and leave Patricia alone! For so help me God I will beat all of you to a bloody pulp! Picking on others who are weaker than you is not lady like at all!" I watched as Dede and Dulce begin to sniffle as Bianca's pink cat ears laid flat on her head. "And Patricia stop being so weak and crying every five minutes!" Of course my words didn't stop her tears but only made them come out faster and stronger than before. "Jokers! Stop the fricking food fight! Just because you're bored doesn't mean you can cause trouble!" Both of the girls surrendered their edible weapons and looked at me if I was crazy. "And seriously, Aceline what the hell are you doing in a food fight!? You're not even throwing it the right way!" The brunette laughed as she chucked a piece of pie in the opposite direction.

"Prince Alex we—" "Don't apologize for everyone! Take care of yourself first before taking care of others!" Gretel looked at me shocked before clear watery orbs began to fall down her face. "Also Nightingale! Stop taking advantage of people just because you're sick! Go to a hospital and get better!" At the sound of the word hospital Nightingale paled then fell on the cobbled street. "Um…Prince Ale—" "Ellie! Have more confidence! I'll get really annoyed if you keep talking like you're scared of something!" Ellie's brown ears slumped as she began to nervously tug at her scarf. "Penelope…GET OFF MY LEG! Don't you know if you have to force love on someone it's not actually love! Also you're eleven! It will never work out between us!" Penelope stared at me, with her mouth slightly open forming a small "O" before she started to sob. "Way to go genius, everyone is in tears bec—" "SHUT THE HELL UP JULIANNE! I have enough problems already without your constant judgments! Have you ever heard of don't judge a book by its cover!? " The navyette's mouth was shut, her lips sealed in a perfect line.

"And finally, Vincent…I AM NOT A PRINCE! So STOP with all the questions and do your OWN thing!" "If y-y-you're not a Prince…what a-a-are you? " Vincent looked up at me with his violet colored eyes, I could tell he was fighting back tears. Damn, what did I do? I looked around and finally noticed that half of the role holders were in tears while the others were frozen in shock. I guess as small females they were a lot sensitive than before. Guilt being as merciless as always struck me hard, and I felt worse than a serial killer who had found Jesus and realized his sins cost him greatly. I didn't mean to hurt them; it just all came out….I ran my hand quickly through my hair as I took in a deep breath, I had to fix this. "I'm not a Prince…I'm a bodyguard."

"Bodyguard? But aren't bodyguards supposed to protect people NOT hurt them!" Bianca choked through her sobs. "I am protecting you." All the role holders looked at me as if I was some type of psycho, though I couldn't blame them for their reaction, I kind of did go a bit crazy. "Protecting us? If you're protecting us why does it hurt so bad?" Gretel hiccupped as she quickly wiped her face with her stuffed panda. "You all have to understand, I am not one of those bodyguards who will recklessly jump in front of a bullet and die for you." "Then you're a useless bodyguard." Britney hissed as she turned away from me, I sighed, they all must hate me now, but I have to at least try to explain it to them.

"Hey, if I did that then I would really then be a useless bodyguard, because as I lay there on the ground, dead, the assassin would have already shot again. Do you really think he would just show up with one bullet? No he won't, and what will happen then? You would just be standing there like a sitting duck and BAM! You would join me in death. A true bodyguard would not only protect your life he would show YOU how to protect it yourself. Because life is precious and it's yours so who else is perfectly suited to protect it. That's why, I refuse to be one of those bodyguards who baby the people they protect, no, if you are wrong I will correct you, I will say mean things from time to time but it's only for each of yours best interest. In this way, I'll help you grow stronger so in the end you won't need me but can rely on yourselves. Because like everything else things will end and I won't be here for long. I hope that even though you guys are young right now, each of you will understand." I paused as each role holder looked at me wide eye.

"Y-y-you mean nii-san isn't going to stay!?" The twins cried out in unison. "Well, it's complicated and I just don't know yet and—" "Bodyguards always finish their jobs." Gretel cut in as she clutched her small bear. "Yeah! In the movies they always stay and kick people's a**es!" Blair shouted as she raised a fist in the air. "You say you would protect us and teach us, so don't we need you to be here twenty four seven to do that?" Britney interjected as she glared at me with her sea-green eyes. "Well I guess that's tru—" "So then Bodyguard Alex is going to stay with us forever!~ Hahahaha! I called dibs on his chest area!" Aceline smiled as she jumped into the air and wrapped her thin yet powerful arms around my chest. "Huh! No fair! I didn't know we had to call dibs on his body parts!" Penelope cried as she latched back on to my leg. Oh no, I knew where this was heading. And soon enough I had all the now female roleholders lunging towards me, screaming which body part of mine they owned. I let out a small sigh, didn't any of them hear what I had just said!?

~.X.~

Well after I literally had to claw my way out of the pile of small girls I manage to convince them that we would all take up residence at heart castle. Since of course they were all little girls and I guess they would like that. Well, most of them. "This place is so pink! It sucks!" Blair moaned as Whitney continued to drag her counterpart up the steps to the castle door. "Hm, it pleases us for now, but how does Bodyguard Alex feel abo—" "Don't even start Vincent." I growled as I tugged on the leash I had on Aceline, damn kid kept walking off every five seconds so drastic measures had to be taken. "I think it's cute." Gretel piped up cheerfully as she helped Nightingale up to the doorway. "Okay girls we'll be staying here for a while so everyone can go pick their own roo—" "We get our own rooms?" "Well yeah I'm sure there's enough—" Before I could even finish all fifteen girls vanished from my sight, "room." I shook my head as a small smile began to form on my lips, though they were still a little bit annoying I had to admit they would always keep me on my toes. Heh, let's just hope I don't fall and screw this up more. Please, God… let them get better soon!

* * *

**I tried to make Alex seem a little bit cooler in this chapter..so hopefully it worked~ Anyways I would love to hear any ideas that people would like to see during this little adventure...Also i will update when i reach 193 reviews...so um Thank YOU!**

_**To Asdfghjkl:**_

**_"If everyone else turned into a girl (except vivaldi) did alex turn into an actual boy...? Ifso, where did her tampon go..? Can i have a hug too...?"_**

**The answer to your question is... nope~ You see those cookies were wishing cookies made bye magical elves :D and since she just wished for the roleholders to be put in the situation it has no effect on her...Also a hug by who? Don't want any accidents happenng righ Alex?~ And also..hmm..where would her tampon go...*shivers* uh... i'll leave that up to your imagination dear reader! **

_**To Reaperdeath: **_

**_"Have a strawberry shortcake."_ **

**Alex- STRAWBERRY! ETCASY! *dives into shortcake* **

**Me- I really think you have a problem...**

**Vincent- Please review! Oh Alex~ What's your ideal type of girl~ We must know! **

**Alex- LEAVE ME ALONE! *runs away* **


	30. Disaster date

**Alex's P.O.V**

"Ack! ALEX! I Have fallen and cannot get up!" I ran over to the sickly girl and was about to pick her up when another voice popped up. "Alex! The bratty twins started a fire in the kitchen and are trying to sacrifice Patricia so they can summon Sebastian the Demon Butler!" Ellie called out her face now covered in some dark ashes. "EH!? Their doing what!?" I instantly dropped Nightingale and ran towards the kitchen, there was no way in HELL there was going to be a demon in this house! Sure enough there was a fire and a tied up unconscious Patricia but strange thing was Britney was there scolding the twins. "Who told you that you two could start the fire without my permission?" the girly hatter shook a finger at the guilty twins almost as if she was a miniature mother. "We just wanted a demon butler!" The twins cried out in unison. "Idiots that's not how you do it! Anyways hurry up and clean up this mess before Alex comes." I smiled, I guess Britney wasn't that bad of a kid but before I could thank the small hatter another voice rang throughout the halls. "ALEX! The Jokers are making the servants walk on a tight rope." "That doesn't sound too bad." I thought silently for once. "Without a NET!" "Oh great… damn it JOOOOKKKKERRRSS! STOP IT!" I quickly turned my heel and ran out of the smoking kitchen.

~.X.~

I sighed as I plopped down exhausted on a blood red couch next to a reading Julianne. I was T-I-R-E-D, you would think girls would be easier to handle but nooooOOOOoooo, they were probably worse than little boys. "Are you alright Alex?" Julianne asked never looking up from the yellowed pages. "Just kill me now!~~" I grumbled as I smothered my face into a heart shaped pillow. "You always ask for a death wish which I think is—"She stopped almost as if something was holding her back. "If you started the sentence just finish it." I mumbled through the silky fabric. "I would but someone suggested that I shouldn't judge a book by its cover." There was a slight twinge of pain in her voice, making me feel worse than I already was. "I'm sorry about that. I only semi-meant that." I said remorsefully as I picked up my face from the pillow. "Semi-meant that?" Julianne looked up from her book which I just realized was Jane Eyre. "Yup, I mean, yes, your constant little statements are annoying but sometimes….their helpful." I glanced down at the indigo hair that spilled all over the couch before I picked up a small strand and twirled it around between my fingers. "W-w-w-what are you doing?" Julianne blushed, her now pale cheeks a shade of a soft pink, heh, how cute! "Hm? Oh….I've always liked long hair. Do you mind if I play with yours for a while?" I smiled, I really did like long hair, but mostly because I use to have it and Judah of course, I chuckled a bit remembering the day my mother decided to have all my hair chopped up.

"_Alexander, today you're getting a haircut." I looked up to the stunning woman whom I called mother. She was wearing a very modest, yet form fitting blue gown with her chestnut colored locks gracefully tucked into a bun. "Silly mommy, my name is Alexandria.~" I hummed as I randomly pressed the white smooth keys on the piano. I was barely five and a half and my mother was already making sure that I was being educated in the arts, saying that Mozart was only eight when he composed his first symphony and I was no exception. "Alexander I have already explained to you, that you are __**NO LONGER**__ Alexandria." Mother said emphasizing the no longer so that it overtook the whole sentence. I pouted, sometimes adults did such mindless things, I could swear that children were much smarter than parents. "Okay, mommy, but make sure Chelsea only takes a wittle bit off.~" I grinned as I played with the small blue frilly ribbon on the top of my head. It used to be my mother's and was my most dearest possession, I mean who didn't want to grow up to be so beautiful and elegant like their mother. _

_I sat in the silver chair, swinging my feet back and forth as Chelsea, our own personal hairstylist, sectioned my hair in four different parts. "So how does our precious little mademoiselle want her hair styled?" Chelsea grinned as she picked up a piece of my long locks. "Just cut a wittle bit, Chelsea. Pwlease!" I smiled back at the giddy hairstylist, she was one of my favorite servants since she always had her hair in a different color every time I saw her, today it was a bright pink with magenta tips. "Okay! Then just a little bit, it shall be!~ Shall I tell the young lady a riddle while I cu—" Chelsea stopped, as my mother leaned in close to her and began to whisper something into her ears. Being only five at the time I just started to hum a little tune and glance at my reflection in the mirror, unknowing of the words that were being passed between the women. "Oh…I see." Chelsea replied quietly to my mother who in returned just nodded and backed away from the chair. "Is something wrong, Chelsea?" I titled my head towards the hairstylist, she looked quite sad, her hazel colored eyes that reminded me of honey looked full of worry and grief. "N-n-no of course not! Anyways what about that riddle?" Chelsea quickly shook her head and smiled brightly, flashing her pearly whites. "Yay! This time I'll get it for sure!" I shouted with joy as Chelsea only nodded as she gently held my long locks and raised the bright shiny scissors up to about two inches away from my head. I stared into the mirror watching her unsure why the sharp metal was so close, until I heard the soft snip. _

"_WAHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! TOO MUCH! TOO MUCH!" I cried as I jumped off the chair and ran off behind my mother. Chelsea looked at me shocked by my reaction before she put her scissors away and quickly mumbled an apology and tried to coax me back into the chair. But I knew better and just shook my head and gripped on to my mother's dress. "Alexander, stop acting like this at once and get back into the chair." Mother glared down at me, she was most likely ashamed that I had reacted in such a way. "Not-uh! Chelsea going to make me bald!" I frowned at the said woman who just looked away mortified she had to cut off such long and beautiful hair. "She is not, she's going to make you look like a true gentleman, Alexander so get your tushy right back in that chair." Mother began to pull me towards the black seat of death, but I was not going without a fight. "NO! You GET YOUR tushy in that chair!" With a quick flick of my wrist I broke out easily from my mother's grasp and ran behind another chair that was in the room. "Alexander don't be such a bad boy." Boy? Did mommy just call me a boy? But I was a girl wasn't I? "No! And I'm Alexandria! Mommy needs to remember!" I shouted through the wooden back of the seat in front of me. My mother stood froze almost like a statue before she asked a very confused Chelsea to help her grab me._

_Soon after about seven of the heaviest set maids we had and a few bloody noses I manage to give, my mother was able to strap me in the chair, though this time I was tied down with chains. "T-t-t-that kid… What the hell is she!? " a maid named Olga responded as she clutched her bleeding nose. "A child that strong is unnatural…"another maid who was cradling a fractured wrist muttered. My mother remained silent the whole time before excusing the injured maids and promising them that they all would be rewarded greatly. There was a silence in the room before a scratched up Chelsea began to silently snip away at my hair. "I'm….Alexandria. That's who I am…I'm Alexandria." I cried silently to myself as I watched with my baby blue eyes each strand of hair that slowly floated down to the floor. _

"—ex…..—lex…..ALEX!" Julianne shook me, causing me to end my little flashback. "Huh?" "You're hurting me!" "I am?" I looked down and noticed that I was clutching on to the navyette's hair a little bit too tightly. "Yes!" "Oh, I'm sorry…I didn't notice." I let go of Julianne's hair quite ashamed of my actions. There was an awkward silence for a while. "Is….something bothering you?" Julianne shyly asked as she put down her book. "Eh? Oh no, I was just reminiscing about a few things. No big deal." I gave Julianne a shaky smile as I directed my attention to a small shelf of books. "I'm sorry." Julianne suddenly hugged me, causing my face to turn a bright red. This was so wrong! What if somebody saw!? "Oh, I thought you didn't care for young girls." A smirking Britney appeared in the doorway with her arms crossed across her chest. Great, how come every time someone says what if, that what if happens!?

"I DON'T!" I shouted, quite embarrassed by being caught like this by another small pre-teen girl. I quickly pushed away an equally blushing Julianne who scooted far away from me. "Hm…I have to hand it to you, Julianne, offering yourself up to an older man. I guess I really did underestimate you, who would have known you were such a greedy wh—" **SMACK! **I slowly withdrew my hand from Britney's now reddening face. "Julianne…isn't that type of person. You've misinterpreted everything, so this doesn't give you a reason to criticize people so harshly." I said calmly, I knew it was probably wrong to hit a child especially a girl but then again I had to remind myself that this girl was once a man named Blood.

"Why….Why is this the only way I can get you to notice me." Britney said softly as her beautiful sea colored eyes travelled up my body to meet my own sky colored eyes. "Excuse me?" I asked clueless, unsure what the small girl meant. "See, you don't even know…ha…I guess I really shouldn't try." Britney laughed though I could sense it wasn't because she was happy. "I just came to tell you that Bianca and the twins were going to catapult Patricia across an alligator filled moat but they have been stopped." The hatter stated before turning her small heel around and walking out the door. "Britney…" I grabbed her thin wrist causing the mafisaso to stop in surprise. "Thank you, I know you're the one who's keeping the twins in check for me. I really appreciate it, but please next time…" I paused as I wiped away a tear from her soft face, "don't take your anger out on other people because you're mad at me. Come talk to me instead of hiding your emotions and acting so cruelly. Because I'm a very stupid boy who can't tell what a special girl like you is thinking." I smiled as I tapped the very tip of her nose causing her to blush.

"Now, if you two nice young ladies can excuse me, I have to go punish some certain little troublemakers." I felt a glint light up my eye as I stormed out of the room, leaving both girls feeling sorry for the trio of rabble-rousers.

**Vincent's P.O.V**

"Let's see, Alexander-san is 5ft three inches and a little bit so wouldn't that make him 5ft four inches?" We asked the bunny girl who was busy mutilating a flower in order to determine if Alexander loved her or not. "Yes, such a perfect height for my love.~" Penelope sighed love sickly as she tossed the naked stem aside. "Hahaha! He's so short!" Both us and the bunny girl turned around in irritation to see the idiotic brunette standing in the doorway. "He is not! He's perfect!" Penelope argued as Aceline skipped her way to a huge box labeled "Ball stuff". "Hahaha! You're so funny, four eyes.~" Aceline grinned as she tore the box open and began to go through it. "We do not think Alex would want you to be going through that." We stated as we looked on at the wild girl in disgust, so un-lady like and definitely not cute.

"Meh, who cares!" Aceline shrugged as she continued to toss out streamers, confetti, banners and was that a disco ball? "Tch, if you get in trouble I do not care, in fact it'll be fun to stare." Penelope rhymed as she adjusted her spectacles. "Hahahaha! You rhymed! Are you a rapper or something? Oh I know! Your eminem!" the air-headed brunette giggled as she held a tape in her hands. "What! I am not! That's absurd!" Penelope steamed as she was getting ready to beat Aceline up. Girls, their idiots. "What is that, that you have there in your hands, girl?" We looked curiously at the black tape the brunette clutched to her chest. "Huh? Oh! Look a tape!" Both us and the bunny girl sighed, it was clear that the girl was mentally challenge. "Let me see that!" the bunny-eared girl viciously grabbed the tape out of his hands and read the title out loud, "Moves like Jagger?" "What does that mea—" "Guys! Come eat!" Alex voice interrupted our sentence which was quite rude of him, but then again he did say he was a bodyguard. "I'll keep this for later so we can watch it." Penelope said as both Aceline and us nodded in agreement.

~.X.~

We looked down at the brown, green slop in the bowl in front of us—what the hell is this!? "I hope all of you guys enjoy the meal I prepared for you." Alex smiled as he began to untie the apron around his waist. "Uh, I don't mean to be rude or anything but what exactly is this supposed to be?" Ellie asked as she raised a spoon of the horrible liquid and watch it slowly drip down into the bowl. "Oh, it's supposed to be beef stew and toast!" Alex continued to smile as the twins screamed in terror as the "bread" began to crawl across the table. Yup, we were not hungry anymore. We pushed away our bowl along with the rest of the girls, well all except one. "It doesn't look so bad." Gretel said innocently as she raised a spoonful of "stew" to her lips. "NO! Gretel don't!" Nightingale screeched, but it was too late the poor girl had already taken her first bite. We all waited in silence, wondering if she was going to die, choke, or combust into flames. "Oh, it's quite delicious."

Everyone in the room was shock, even Alex. "H-h-h-how could you stomach that horrible poison!?" Julianne asked as Alex shot the navyette a glare. Gretel just shrugged and continue to eat her soup in peace. "Well, if Gretel likes it…then I guess it's not bad chu~" Patricia took a small sip and the rest of the girls followed in suit, except for us and Whitney who were still suspicious. We could have sworn we had seen something staring back at us in our stew. Sure enough each girl, one by one dropped like flies, as they hand an iron clad grip on either their stomach or throats. "The F***! *****! ******! ******!" Blair shouted numerous curses that we had never even heard before as she rolled around the floor. "A-a-a-awful….horribly awful!" Britney was a bright green and staggering towards the door, unfortunately she only got about two feet away from the table before she landed on the ground. "I-i-I can't even laugh at this.." Aceline paled as she quickly covered her mouth and ran to the nearest potted plant and began to throw up her guts.

"Uh….I…um" "Alex WHY!? Why you do this!?" Bianca yowled as she tugged at her hair in pain. "I'm sorry! I'll call a doctor!" "Call the center for disease instead!" Julianne covered her mouth and joined Aceline at the now destroyed plant. "Ugh—" That was all Mary said before passing out in the stew. "Gah! Don't worry girls I'll definitely go get a doctor! If not a funeral planner!" "NOT FUNNY!" everyone said in unison as the boy ran out of the room.

**Alex's P.O.V.**

I felt terrible, I literally gave food poisoning to all the role holders. "Alex-nii, we need water.~" The twins cried out silently from the couch wrapped up in a huge sheet. Poor little girls, not only did they get food poisoning also, they had a death match against the toast I made too. "I need more drugs!" Nightingale whimpered as she tossed and turn on a heart shape recliner. "Look no more drugs okay, the doctor already gave all of you the medicine you need so now you all just need to rest." I sighed as I looked at all the role holders who were all snuggled up and waiting for me to care for them.

"Oh! Alex, can you put this movie in?" Aceline smiled as she waved a black tape in the air. "How did you get that!?" Penelope glared at the brunette as she patted down her jacket, where I guess she had kept the film. "So can we?" Aceline continued to smile, ignoring Penelope's question. "Sure I guess so." I grabbed the tape from her and put it in the t.v. without even glancing at the title. Oh how I wished I had looked at the title. Soon the screen was filled up with my face as I was singing "Moves like Jagger" and to add more flame to the fire the camera had zoomed into certain parts of my body when I made certain body gestures. "Who would have known that you are a man of many talents…Alex." Whitney smirked as the rest of the role holder's eyes were glued to the screen. "OKAY that's enough!" I felt my cheeks burn a bright red as I stood in front of the screen. "Aww but it was getting to the good part!" Blair pouted as she laid her head on her counterpart's shoulder. "We have learned a lot about Alex this way, do tell do you have anymore?" Vincent asked as he closed his little notepad. "NO. Now off to bed all of you!" "AWWW!" the girls cried out in unison as I felt a vein pop up on my forehead. "NOW." I commanded as each girl rose from their seats and walked off towards their rooms, all except one. "You know Alex, you really do have the moves like jagger.~" Aceline teased as she gave me a wink and walked out the door. I felt my face burn even more, damn technology!

* * *

**Well there's chapter 31! i can't believe i got this far~ oh and for any black butler/kuroshitsuji fans i have written a fanfic for it so if your interested..check it out :D it's called Silence anyways thank you for reading! **

_**to OtakuForever13 :**_

_**"Really Alex, What's your ideal type of girl or boy ( boy,if you're not gay. ;0) ? WE WANT TO KNOW! XD Can't wait for the next epicness! :P**_"

**alex- Well they have to be strong of course and i don't care much for looks the inside is what matters, and it would help if they** **were funny, oh and i'm a sucker for broad shoulders! Plus i want them to be smart but not too smart or they would get annoying also if they could cook sweets all the time...and that would be my dream girl!~**

**me- you know you just described a man with most of that description right? **

**Alex-did not! *blushing furiously* **

**me- yes you did...**

**Alex- I'm a MAN! Gosh DARN IT! **

**me- no your just confusing**

**To Ohmuhguh: **

_**"Alex, if you get into this box, I'll give you whatever magical sweets youwish for (points at box sith suspicious aura) By the way, I've been imagining Vincent as Hinata from Shall we date:Heian love. WHY"**_

**Alex- *already in box* Give me the SWEETS! **

**Also it's because Vincent is Hinata from shall we date: Heian love! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A! lol jk..but i could so totally see that. **

**To Asdfghjkl:**

**"(i asked where the tampon would go if she'd turned into a boy) And a hug from anyobdy but Blood/Britney"**

**oh well... i think the tampon would pretty much just fall to the floor...and just lay there...all bloody and alone...Also Group hug! except for Britney...**

**Britney- fine with me *does hair flip* **

**everyone-*hugs Asdfghjkl***


	31. Mother Nature Returns!

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"ALLLLLEEEEEEXXXXX! HELP! BLOOOD!" I immediately sat up, wiping away the drool from my mouth and ready to spring into action but of course Aceline was clinging on to my chest as her little head was glued clos—wait a minute….ACELINE!?

"Aceline! Down girl! DOWN!" I took out a plastic spray bottle that was filled with water and began to douse the brunette in the cold liquid.

"Ack! Alex! Your making me wet.~" the girl chuckled as she released her grip and rolled around on the floor. That sounded so wrong for some reason, maybe it was the way she said it or maybe it was because she was STILL Ace after all. I figured it was the latter.

"Not until you learn that attacking people in their sleep is not lady-like!" I continued to squirt water at her, only because I knew this was the only way to keep her far away from me and my body.

"But you promised that you would let me listen to your heart. Or did you forget Alex? Such a shame if you have because I have certainly not forgotten that time in the woods, when we were all alone in that tent…" Aceline's eyes narrowed as she slowly smiled, though there was no happiness or emotion in it, just emptiness as though Aceline had just become an empty shell. I felt shivers run up my spine, something definitely was not right with this girl. That's when it hit me.

"Ace?"

"Hahahaha! Alex you're so dumb! I'm not Ace I'm Aceline!~Hahahaha!"

I stared at the small girl as she flashed me a toothy smile, now back to her normal self, however normal she was before, and skipped out of the room leaving me quite speechless. "What the hell was that all about?" I muttered as the same voice that woke me up minutes ago from my nap cried out once again.

"ALEEEEEEXXXXXX! HELP! THERE'S BLOOD EVERYWHERE!"

"I'M COMING!"

I ran blindly which caused me to bump into numerous small desk and coffee tables, seriously! Who the hell decided to put these things all over the place!? I had to tell Vivaldi to execute her interior designer for this lay out because it was definitely a health hazard for someone who was running like a maniac down the halls.

"ALEEEEEXXXX! NOOOOO! IT'S GOT ME TOOO!"

Crap! It's gotten Nightingale!? Yeah, I figured out it was Nightingale who was screaming I mean who else had that annoying high pitch squeal that only dogs could hear? I urged myself to run faster, feeling adrenaline pump through my legs like some type of hardcore drug. Please…please don't let me be too late!

"I'M HERE!"

I halted to stop barely missing the room's entrance by a mile, but as I looked at the messy scene before me I had to contain my laughter—Oh forget it! This was too fricking hilarious!

"OH MY FRICKEN GOSH….BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"I-it's not funny!" A terrified Nightingale sobbed as she joined the small crying group of roleholders in a corner.

I bet right now most of you are eager to know what's going on, so I will not withhold the glorious scene before me. All the roleholders excluding the tweedle twins, had bright crimson red splotches staining the bottom of their dresses. Yup, I finally figured out who Mother Nature really is…KARAMA! I practically had to wipe the tears of joy from my face with a mop. All the things they were saying were leaving me in stiches!

"I-i-I can't believe I'm F****ing going to die this way!? I didn't even get to meet the bad a** of my dreams and marry him and have two children! A boy first then a girl so that way the boy will protect his little sister when perverts try to harm her! Then I would watch them grow up and attend college and have a family of their own and the husband and I would retire and travel all over the world!" Blair cried into Whitney's shoulder, though I had to admit I was pretty touched that Black, even as a girl, could think up something like that.

"It's okay, at least we'll go together.." Whintey mumbled into her sister's ear though that didn't comfort Blair at all.

"Ugh…my stomach…what is this!?" Julianne murmured as she clutched her stomach and withered in pain.

"I'm FAT! NOOOO! WHY I'M I FAT!?" Mary wept as she struggled to zip up her dress.

"I WANTZ CHOCOLATE!" Aceline then jumped on a nearby chef and began biting him all over—poor guy, though I was glad it wasn't me.

"I can't stop bleeding! Make it stop!" Bianca paled as she began to shove towels in her skirt.

"Alex~ I love you so much! I just want to – _**W**_**e**_**Ar**_** Yo**_**Ur **_**S**_**k**_**I**_**n **_**T**_**o**_** M**_**y **_** Bi**_**Rt**_**Hd**_**AY **_**P**_**a**_**R**_**Ty**_**."** Penelope change quickly from happy and love-dovey to a fricking psychopath, while I just sweat dropped holding a wooden cross in my hand.

"….." Patricia laid on the floor passed out, I guess the poor girl saw blood and fainted.

"I HATE PINK!" Britney swung down a giant battle axe (I believe she stole it from either Dede or Dulce.) and made a huge hole in the wall.

"T-t-t-that poor wall…WAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ellie burst into a fountain of tears as she held the wooden remnants of the now deceased wall.

"I like peanut butter." Gretel piped up as she swung the stuffed panda bear around in her arms.

"Nii-san what's happening to them!?" the twins big blue and red eyes shone with concern as they looked towards me for guidance. "Simple, my dear Watsons, Mother Nature has given them a little gift.~" I couldn't help but smile as I wrapped my arms around Dede and Dulce's innocent little shoulders.

~.X.~

Soon after explaining to the hysterical girls that the bleeding, cramps, bloating and PMS was all part of the normal menstrual cycle they were all able to calm down. Thank God! I don't think I would have been able to stand anymore frantic screaming about bleeding to death. But then again they were once boys so it wasn't their fault they didn't know all about TOM, or should I say period? Which kind of made me wonder—was I this bad too?

"Nii-san! Do boys get periods too?" Dede asked as she titled her pretty little head to the side.

"Hm? Oh no, just girls. Boys are saved from the whole painful and long process."

As quickly as the words left my mouth I wished I had not uttered a single syllable, because all of a sudden the role holders had now formed a small mob, equipped with torches, pitchforks and shovels—wait a minute…WHERE THE HELL DID THEY GET ALL THAT STUFF!? But then again random stuff always appeared in people's pockets in Wonderland. Meh, better just let Wonderland be Wonderland.

"GET HIM!" The mob screeched as they lunged towards me with their weapons in hand, okay being the only guy in the room sucked right now—which reminds me…WHERE'S VINCENT!?

"ALEX! SAVE US!" the missing male then popped out of a nearby broom closet, tied up in ropes, hm, I guess that answered my question.

Everything seemed to go in slow-mo as I watched each girl run towards me with hell fire behind them. I had to think of something—fast! And since I'm such an awesome genius I came up with an idea quickly, though I knew I wouldn't enjoy it…nope…not one bit. And for the people out there who are still clueless about what I'm about to do , just think about it…raging hormonal ten to thirteen year old girls (besides Mary who was fifteen) who are facing body issues, yeah I think you got the idea by now. I quickly grabbed a microphone that conveniently had been nearby and belted out in song for all that was in me.

" _You're insecure,_

_Don't know what for,_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_

_Don't need make-up,_

_To cover up,_

_Being the way that you are is enough,_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you,_

_[Chorus]_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'd understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_So c-come on,_

_You got it wrong,_

_To prove I'm right,_

_I put it in a song,_

_I don't know why,_

_You're being shy,_

_And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,_

_[Bridge]_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you,_

_[Chorus]_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na [x2]_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_[Chorus]_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful "_

I gasped for breath as I ended the song, I was soaked in nervous sweat and hoped that I had appeased their fury. This was damn embarrassing! I only liked to perform in a room by myself not for other people! The others times I had, I only did them because first off there was a crisis and the other time I had to prove my man-hood! I sighed a breath of relief when I saw that the role holders all dropped their mob equipment and stared at me. I weakly gave a smile, glad I wouldn't be burned at the stake but of course I found out there was something worse than that.

"KYYYYYAAAAAA! IDOL ALEX!~~~~" the girls squealed as they held up signs that had my face on it with brightly colored stars—WHAT THE HELL!? HOW DID THEY GET ALL THAT STUFF SO FAST! SERIOUSLYY! I DIDN'T EVEN SEE THEM MOVE!

"I'm not an idol…."

"KYAAAAA! AGAIN! ENCORE! ENCORE!"

"But…"

"**DO IT!"**

I sighed as I felt my shoulders slump, there was no escape for me now. I saw Vincent throw me a bro fist, symbolizing that he respected my sacrifice as he finally was able to break through his ropes and run off to some safe place. Man, how I wished I could go with him.

"ENCORE!~ IDOL ALEX! IDOL ALEX!"

"_Your insecure…." _

~.X.~

Finally after twenty more repeats of the song , the bleeding harpies let me go with my vocal cords still attached. Girls were so scary! I looked out the window to my room and saw the velvety night sky shine with twinkly stars. I sighed as I threw off my boots and vest and then jumped on my big fluffy bed, glad the day was over. I opened my mouth trying to say some thought out loud but my voice was so dry and scratchy that all that came out was a small breath of air. "_Great….just great, I've lost my voice_." I thought bitterly as I grabbed a huge pillow and rubbed my head into it in frustration. When will this end!?

"_Alex…Alex darling where are you?!~" _

Huh? Who was that?

"_Alexandria! You silly girl! Come back here!~ " _

I froze as I heard giggling following the mysterious voice words , why did it sound so familiar?

"_You can't catch me mommy!~ I'm too fast!" _

Wasn't that my voice? I looked up and saw a two year old version of me running across the room into the arms of a woman with long chestnut hair and bright teal eyes. Why did she look so familiar? Wait a minute…. wasn't she my mo—"GAH!" I held my head in pain, it was pounding like a steel drum, almost like it was trying to drown out a thought or better yet an answer.

"_If she can't catch you then I can! Get over here you little princess!~" _

A deeper voice joined in with the others and soon a big figure appeared chasing after the little me. From what I could see it had to be a man, he was huge and tall maybe an inch shorter than Elliot, but that was all I could make out in the darkness of the room. Who was he?

"_Hahaha! You can't get me…..Daddy!" _

I felt the blood in my veins freeze as I stumbled out of bed and ran to the light switch. In an instant a pale yellow light filled the room, leaving no trace of darkness or the ghostly figures. It took everything in me to try to stop trembling so badly but I couldn't stop the fear that was growing inside me_. "What the F*** just happened?" _ I thought as I left the light switch on and hopped right into bed, though this time I pulled the sheets over my head—too terrified to see the paranormal activity replay before me again. _"Daddy? Tch, I don't have a father."_ I mumbled in my thoughts as I felt my eyelids grow heavy with sleep. _"Who needs one anyways?" _ was my last thought as I drifted into the world of slumber.

~.X.~

So warm, so very, very,very warm. I turned to the side and nestled into what I thought was a fleshy pillow—wait a minute…FLESHY?! I slowly opened my eyes and smiled, I was just rubbing my face into raven black hair, which I figured belong to Britney. Poor girl probably got scared or something and snuck into bed with me, heh, so cute. I heard a light snoring to my right so I slowly turned my head to come face to face with a sleeping ginger. It was Black of course and he was using my arm as a pillow completely unaware that I was now awake and gazing at his perfect smooth ivory face and his full lips as his red locks framed hi—HOLD UP! Black….Black was sleeping next to me….Black looked like a man….Black WAS a man…Black was a MAN….OMG! BLACK'S A MAN!

I tried to sit up but there was a dead weight crushing my chest, whom I soon realized was a male Ace. Oh no…oh no, oh no, no, no, NO! I looked around and saw that my worst fears had come true, all the role holders were now back to normal and they were all in MY bed. Yup….I wanted to die right now but first:

"**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!"**

Oh hey…I got my voice back….cool.

* * *

**So i've tried a different style since it was brought to my attention that some of the reading was hurting readers eyes..so i hoped this helped a little. See I do care about you lovelies~ Anyways this is the end of the Little Role holders Arc...now the real drama begans! Let the mind blowing commence! Also i do not own the song What make's you beautiful by One Direction. Which i sadly must say i actually like them though i'm not OVERLY OBESSED with them..i just like a few songs and...most of their...album..~ Ahem, anyways stay tuned! because next time on Conflicted: Alex's father will finally be revealed and of course a first SHOCKING Love confession! Until then this is supersushicupcake out! **

**Alex- you've got that ONE THING~ **

**Gray-zzzzREVIEWzzzzzzzz**

**TO 52 Cards: **

**"_What did you do to the toast!"""_ **

**Alex- oh you know, i just put in the oven and add some chemical X mixed with nuclear fussion...**

**me-WTH!? HOW DID YOU SURVIVE!? **

**TO OtakuForever13: **

**_"Between us who did tape my favorite "Alex, the Moves Like Jagger?"_ **

**Ace-Hohohoho~ i guess it'll remain a mystery~ *has videocamera* **

**To Reaperdeath: **

**"_Have a strawberry lollipop.."_**

**Alex- yay! also here's a hug! *hugs reaperdeath* **

**Oh and before i forget...does anyone want to take a guess who Alex's dad is? I'll give you a hint~ He's a man :D Oh also the more reviews the more motivated i am to update quicker!~ That is all**


	32. Oh How I Hate Getting Up in The Mornings

**Alex's P.O.V.**

**WACK!**

"Alex! How many times did I tell you that my desk is not for sleeping! You have a bed for that!"

"OW! AGAIN WITH THE WRENCH!?"

I rubbed my now bruised head as I looked up at the scowling God of Clocks, it had been a few time changes since the whole "I accidently turned the role holders into little girls by eating some magical cookies" incident. Yeah, I needed to come up with a shorter title for that. Maybe, I.A.T.T.R.H.I.L.G.B.E.S.M.C., okay that just sounded like some undiscovered pokemon.

"ALEX!? Are you even paying attention to me!?" Julius yelled as he brought down the wrench once again on my head, I swear he was going to give me a concussion one of these days!

"OW! I am! I am! Mercy! Mercy dear God of clocks! Have mercy on this poor mortal soul!~~"

"You're an idiot aren't you?"

"…"

"…"

"NO! You're an idiot!"

I quickly jumped up from Julius's desk and ran for my life as he chased me out of his office. Tch, the guy had no sense of humor, but that was the reason I loved him. He was a very close second to being my favorite person to tease, right after J—"ARGH!" I held my head in pain, what the hell was going on? Better yet what was I thinking about again?

"Alex? Are you okay?" Gray suddenly appeared in the hallway, interrupting my thoughts as I noticed he was wearing a pink apron around his waist.

"Huh? Oh, yeah….I just forgot something important…I think?"

"You didn't fall, did you?"

"Oh no, just got whacked a couple of times on the head by Julius but it's no bi—"

In an instant Gray was by my side and checking my head for injuries. "Damn, mortician, doesn't he know better." Gray muttered as he ran his fingers through my hair slowly sending tiny chills down my spine. "Uh, I-i-I'm really okay, Gray, it's n-n-no big deal." I felt heat rise to my cheeks, damn what was happening to me? Was I getting sick or something? I hope not.

"Are you sure? Because that may be the cause of your small blackouts."

"Yup, I'm sure. I am a man after all, I'm as tough as nails!" I grinned as I raised a small fist in the air. If I couldn't take on a few hits and punches now and then what kind of man would Alexander Louis Liddell be?

"Hm, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am! Now what are you doing little miss muffet?" I quickly asked changing the subject, for some strange reason it felt like I should. Maybe it was because I thought of Gray as a friend and didn't want him to worry about my weird medical condition that just popped up out of nowhere.

"Oh…I'm cooking….Would you like to help? " Gray blushed as he walked back into the kitchen, I gig—er I meant laughed like a REAL man, at his reaction. He was now number three on the people I liked to tease list.

"I would but Julius has forbidden me to EVER step into the kitchen. Like EVER."

"Julius does not own this tower nor it's kitchen, it's Nightmare-sama's so as a loyal servant of his and his right hand man I override Julius's banned."

"I like the way you think, Gray-nii.~" I locked arms with the apron-wearing man as I followed him into the holies of holies.

~.X.~

Spending time with Gray was fun, he had a weird way of cooking but it looked way much better than mine. I mean who ever thought you're supposed to put eggs in the microwave instead of the oven? Ha! The craziness of it all. "Gray-nii, do you like to cook?" I asked as I drank a milkshake that someone just left all alone in the fridge, poor thing. "Yes, it's quite relaxing. Plus it also helps relieve stress." Gray said coolly as he pounded away at some oatmeal until it was reduce to nothing but a brownish liquid. "Stress? Your stressed Gray-nii?" He didn't look like the type to get stressed so easily.

"Well, I work for an incubus who never likes to work or take care of himself so it's a bit difficult."

"I feel ya Bro. It must be hard but I really think Nightmare appreciates you. I know I do. "

"Alex…" Gray stopped what he was doing and leaned over me. "Uh..y-y-yeah?" I backed away from the man until I was pinned up against a wall, with his intimidating figure towering over me. "Hold still will you?" Gray put one hand against the wall as he moved in close, so close I could make out the tints of brown mixed in with the gold color of his eyes. Such a pretty color. "Uh…I…uh…." I started to blubber as Gray slowly moved his hand to my face, w-w-what was he doing!? OMG…could it be…that Gray…was g—"There we go, you had some whip cream on your lips." Gray smiled as he wiped away the white substance.

"Damn it Gray! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I cried as I covered my heart, why was it beating so fast!? Was I having a heart attack!? GAH! I was too young to die!

"Hm? Oh…I'm sorry!" Gray's eyes suddenly widen as he realized how close we were. About time too, I didn't like people all up in my personal little bubble. "I didn't realize…" Gray muttered as he pulled away and returned to his spot about ten feet away. "It's okay, but next time if I have something on my face just leave it ALONE." I pouted as I took a seat on a chair and swung my feet back and forth.

"Alex, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What happened those few time changes ago, when everyone woke up in the same room?"

I cringed at Gray's words, damn, I knew sooner or later people would be asking questions. I just didn't think that Gray would be one of them. I tugged at the bunny clip he gave me and tried to think up some excuse but all that came to mind was that morning. Cue flashback, right about…now!:

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!" **__ I screamed as the people around me started to move. "Nnnn…Be quite Alex, your too loud." The now male Blood murmured as he turned and wrapped an arm around my waist. Oh sweet baby Jesus NO. "Yeah B***, just shut up and enjoy it." Black said lazily as he put his face into my neck. I felt my cheeks burn a dark red, I was trapped by a pile of role holders who haven't realized that their all in bed with me. But when they did…OH GREAT DEALER…I'M DEAD MEAT! _

"_SEXUAL HARRASSMENT!" I shrieked, which wasn't one of my greatest ideas, but when you're in a terrible situation you pretty much don't think and just shout out random nonsense. This time my voice caused all the role holders to stir and wake up, it only took a matter of minutes for them all to process what was going on. Which luckily for me it only took me a matter of seconds to throw Ace off, climb over Elliot, bounce off of Peter, grab my clip from Julius's hair, step on Boris's tail and roll out the door. Leaving all the confused and fuming role holders screaming one word, __**"ALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXX XXXX!"**_

"Well?" Gray said breaking me away from my memory.

"Um, alcohol, lots and lots of alcohol!" I said flailing my arms in the air for dramatic effect.

"Oh, I see, I'm sorry for acting so inappropriate." Gray blushed as he gave me a small bow.

"Don't worry about it Gray, everyone makes mistakes and you should always forgive them no matter how BAD it may be. Ha Ha Ha…" I laughed nervously as I hoped Gray didn't catch on to the second meaning of my words which was—It was all my fault, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

"Well I—"

"NII-SAN! NII-SAN!~~" Dee and Dum barged into the kitchen interrupting a very un-happy Gray. "Dee, Dum? What are you guys doing here?" I sweat dropped hoping it wasn't Blood related. "Boss wants to see ya, big bro!" Dum grinned as he and his brother linked arms with me. Great…Life! Can't you just give me a break just once!? PLEASE! It isn't that hard! "Um no thanks, I'm busy helping Gray." I gave them a half smile hoping they would release their iron clad grips that were digging into my skin, even for kids they were strong.

"Hmm, what did Boss say again, brother?" Dee looked at Dum with a mischievous smile on his lips.

"I think he said that if nii-san refused we had to bring him in, by any means possible.~" Dum's red eyes flashed with the same playfulness as Dee's smirk. I started to have that feeling in my gut again.

"Well what are we waiting for, little brothers! Let's go see the boss!" I grinned nervously as I pulled both of the surprised twins out of the kitchen and then out of the tower. "Yay! We get to play with nii-san!" The twins said in unison as they skipped along with me.

~.X.~

I stared at the ground, cursing the day I was ever born, while on each side of me were the adult versions of the Bloody twins who were smiling gleefully and playing with their weapons. "That was so fun, nii-san!~" Dum chuckled as he twirled his axe around. "Yeah! You almost got away. Nii-san is so fast!" Dee smiled with his eyes closed at me, sending chills down my back, seriously these guys were just as scary as Blood. But I guess I should explain what happened a few minutes ago.

"_Nii-san~ Lets go this way! It's faster!" a small Dee tugged on my arm as I just gave him a weak smile, hoping that God still loved me and would save me somehow. "No stupid brother! This way is faster!" Dum cut in as he grabbed my other arm and pulled me the opposite direction. "Um guys…my arms…" I winced as the twins ignored me and continued to pull at my limbs and glare at each other. _

"_Nii-san wants to GO this WAY." Dum seethed at his twin, never breaking eye contact. _

"_No! Nii-san wants to go THIS way because he likes me best!" Dee flared as he held his own against his brother. _

"_NO! Nii-san likes me best!" _

"_Does not!" _

"_Does too!" _

"_Does not!" _

"_Does too!" _

_I frowned as I was pulled back and forth between them, seriously these two were going to rip off my arms if I didn't do something—and I really did like my arms! Suddenly a light bulb lit up above my head, I had a most excellent idea. "AHEM!" I coughed, catching both of the twins attention and halting their little game of tug and war. "Who said I liked either of you?" I said coolly as I broke free from their grasp and looked at my nails. "What? But doesn't nii-san like us?" Dum said sadly as his lips quivered. _

"_Maybe, maybe not." I answered back coldly as the twins eyes began to get watery—aww the poor things I have t—NO! I got to do this! It's my only hope for survival. _

"_But if you don't like us then who do you like?" Dee questioned as he held on to his brother for emotional support. _

"_Hm…I guess I only like…little brothers who can…" I paused as I looked around the forest trying to find something to help me out. When suddenly I caught a glimpse of the king kong of all trees, perfect, just what I needed! "Who can climb that tree all the way to the tippy top without looking down!" I smiled as the twins looked at the mammoth tree and grinned. _

"_We can do that easy!"The twins cried in unison as they scrambled up the tree. I chuckled, sorry guys even if you can transform into adult males, your still little kids after all. As soon as I couldn't catch sight of them I ran off towards the direction I thought was the amusement park, since they would most likely go check Clover tower once they figured out I was gone. And I hadn't seen Boris in a while and I was kind of missing the pink haired guy. _

"_Hey brother…" Dee turned his head to his twin who was busy climbing the next branch. _

"_Yeah brother?" Dum responded too busy with trying to reach the top of the tree. _

"_Nii-san is wearing a blue shirt with a white vest and blue jeans, right? Dee said as he sat down on a huge branch looking towards the west. _

"_Yup! He really likes those colors.~ Just like Onee-chan." Dum hummed as he jumped onto the same branch as Dee. _

"_Brother I think nii-san tricked us." _

"_What? Nah! Nii-san wouldn't trick us." _

"_Then why is he running away?" _

"_Oh." _

_I ran through the foliage of the forest like a bat out of hell and was almost close to finding the right path to the amusement park, when out of the blue strong arms pulled me into their chest. "Ack! RAPE!" I screamed as I pounded my fist into the creep. "Nii-san, been really bad tricking us like that." Dum smiled in his adult form as he easily tossed me over his shoulder. "Gah! Put me down!" I cried as I beat my fist against his back, how the hell did they get here so fast!? "Don't you know nii-san we like to carry people we like around like this." Dee smirked as he patted my head. _

"Apparently not fast enough.." I mumbled as I continued to walk with them, when suddenly both twins shoved me down to the ground. "Argh! WHAT THE FLIP!? WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" I screamed at the bloody twins who just ignored me and looked into the dark trees before us. "Look brother, more fun." Dee whispered as both his and his brother's appearance darken and men armed with knives and guns appeared from the shadows. "Dee, Dum, what's going on?" I asked as I slowly got up and hid behind their tall figures, I had a bad feeling about this.

"Oh nothing special, nii-san. Just some people who were trying to kill you for some reason.~" The twins said in unison as they readied their battle axes and pistols.

"Oh okay…wait—WHAT!?" And sure enough right where I had stood the tree unfortunate to be behind me was covered in small knives. Great, why did everyone want to kill me!? What did I do!?

"Don't worry nii-san, we'll play with them." Dee and Dum smirked as they sudden vanished in thin air. Thanks guys for leaving me here, all in the fricking open by myself! I sighed as the deadly creeps begin to run towards me, swinging their weapons wildly. "Come on guys do we really h-h-have to fight? Can't we talk like true gentleman!?" I cried as I swiftly dogged a silver blade. I hated fighting, I really did, but I guess sometimes you have too when you're a man. "Fine be that way! But don't say I didn't warn you!" I raised my fist, ready to punch one of my assailants out cold when something red splattered all over my face.

"One point for me!" Dee flashed Dum a smile as he kicked the decapitated body to the ground.

"Hah! Three points for me!" Dum grinned as he swung his battle axe hardcore through a trio of armed men's body.

"No fair! That's cheating!"

This….this was all a game for them. Just a meaningless game, I felt my legs turn to jelly as I fell to the floor covered in some faceless's blood. It was warm and smelled coppery, I slowly raised my hand to my face touching some of the wet substance as I watched in horror the gruesome scene before me. The twins, the two innocent boys that I thought of as little brothers were hacking away limbs and heads as if it wasn't a big deal, and the blood—the blood it was everywhere. I felt my body start to tremble, that horrible color, how I hated it so, that awful burning, staining color. **BANG!** I froze as I saw Dee slowly pull his gun away from a man's head, his brains scattered all over in the once green grass.

"N-n-n-n-no…" I held myself as I slowly rocked back and forth, squeezing my eyes shut. _"It's okay, Alex, it's alright I'm here now. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." _ That voice, Judah, my Judah, what happened to you? Where are you? Why can't I remember? I held my head in frustration as I felt tears slip down my face. "Nii-san? Are you okay?" I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was probably one of the twins. I nodded as I opened up my eyes only to see one of the deadly faceless appear behind the twins and swing down a samurai sword.

"NO! Watch out!" Before I even knew what I was doing I pulled the twins forward, sending them safely behind me and taking the full hit from the slash.

"ALEX!" Both twins screamed, I had to smile as I fell to the ground, the two never had said my name before. Within seconds the bloody twins were on the guy and butchered him up nicely as if he was nothing more but a pound of meat.

"Nii-san! Are you okay?!" Dee and Dum kneeled down next to me and helped me to my feet. Ugh, my stomach it stung so bad, I wonde—oh yeah I just got cut by some psycho faceless. I really had to pay attention more.

"Hm? Yeah just a flesh wound. Are you guys okay? " I looked at the shocked twins who just stared at me for a while before smiling. "Our Nii-san is so tough!" They cried out in unison as they hugged me. "OW! Watch it guys! Damn, they fricking ruined my clothes." I sighed as I looked at the bloody and now torn shirt and vest I was wearing. "Don't worry nii-san! There's a stream nearby that you can go wash up in." Dee said as he pointed past some trees.

"Okay, I'll be back, you two wait here."

"But nii-san we want to bathe to—"

"NO. Stay right HERE." I commanded as I headed towards the said direction of the river, all I wanted to do was get this horrible crimson color off me.

~.X.~

I stared at the clear water before me and saw my glassily reflection on the smooth surface, my hair was a bit disheveled and spots of blood covered my face. "Disgusting…" I muttered as I dunked my head into the stream and began to scrub furiously at my face.

"_Please officer! My son is only eight! And those men attacked him! So that's why he shot that ba***** dead!" My mother grabbed the sleeve of the woman officer and continued to sobbed. "Still mam, we have to take your son into custody. There are TWO dead bodies and your son is the only witness." The female officer looked at me as I sat inside the back of the police car, unmoving and almost dead like, covered in Judah's and that filthy man's blood. "This is all your fault! Where were you, when we needed you!?" My mother screams rang throughout my ears, though it was all just noise to me. "Judah, where are you?" _

Dead? Judah was dead. I snapped my face back up from the cold liquid and wiped my face with my sleeve. "Ah, that's right….you broke your promise." I smirked as I felt tears run down my face, yet again. "_Not even death could separate us." "Promise?" "Promise." _ Damn it, damn it all! I pounded my fist into the water sending up small splashes into the air.

"_Waaaahhh! Daddy!" _

That voice, I quickly whipped my head around and saw the same two year old version of myself that was in my room in heart castle run off behind me.

"_What is it my angel? What's wrong!?"_

A man's voice called out full of concern and worry that any parent would have for their young crying child. Suddenly a man stepped out from the shadows, though all I could make out was his eyes. They were so beautiful, they were so clear like crystal and I couldn't tell if they were a light shade of grey or blue.

"_My goldfish died!A-a-a-and mommy flushed it down the toilet!" _

I watched amused at my smaller self, I remembered that day, Goldie the goldfish had died after I had fed it a whole box of macaroni. But I don't remember ever talking to that man before.

"_I see. Don't' cry my darling." _ The man kneeled down and wiped away the tears on the toddler's face. "_Death, even though it's sad and scary and takes away people dearest to you. It's actually a beautiful reminder, that each day is precious and you shouldn't waste it with tears and such sad faces." _

"_But Goldie's gone!" _ the stubborn little Alex pouted as she smacked away the man's hands. _"I'll never see her again!" _

"_Who says you won't? " _

"_She's gone! Daddy!" _

"_Alexandria, you remember spending time with Goldie right? Feeding and caring for her?" _

"_Yes, I do, she was my best frwiend." _

"_Those memories, though distant, are still there and nobody, not even death can wipe them away. You know why? " _

"_Why?" _

"_Because their written on your heart. And no one can erase something that was written there." _ The man smiled as he poked little Alex's chest making her giggle.

"_Daddy, I wuv you!" _

"_I love you too, princess." _

I blinked at the scene and no sooner had I done so; the two figures disappeared, leaving me alone by the stream. I sighed, with all these flashbacks and headaches I think I was going crazy. "Stupid brain." I muttered as I slipped off my shirt so I could wash out the blood stains. "I'm losing it, I really am." I said out loud to no one as I scrubbed away at the shirt.

"OMG! BROTHER! WE WERE RIGHT! Nii-SAN IS A GIRL!"

"Crap."

~.X.~

We arrived at the Hatter's mansion around dusk, which was not a good sign because that most likely meant I would have to stay overnight. "Onee-chan is so mean.~" Dee glumly said as he rubbed his bruised head. "Onee-chan, didn't have to hit us so hard." Dum added on as he pouted. "I told you not to call me that!" I growled at the now teenaged boys who just shrugged at me. Yup, the stupid twins caught me without my shirt on meaning they had a full view of my bandaged up chest. I tried to convenience them that I only wore them so I could hide the scars I had but they decided to jump me and fricking harass me until I beat them off with my fist.

"But we like onee-chan.~" Dee smiled as he hugged my waist, sending up little shots of pain throughout my body. My wound from the faceless's sword still hadn't healed, despite the twins applying a buttload of medical goop on it. I wasn't worried though, I was always a fast healer.

"Yeah! We think nii-san is waaaaayyy better as a girl! Onee-chan is a really pretty lady!" Dum said as he kissed my cheek and ran off towards the steel gates of the mansion. Why that little!

"You both better not say a word or else so help me I will tell Blood all about that time you put fire crackers in his hat, and he will deduct your pay!"

The twins paled at my words and nodded their head in agreement. "We won't tell! Promise!" "Good." I responded before slamming right into what I thought was tree, as paper suddenly flew everywhere.

"OI! WATCH THE HELL WHERE YOUR GOING YOU B—Alex?" I looked up dazed from the impact and saw a concerned Elliot looking down at me.

"Oh…hey Elliot…sorry about your papers." I quickly mumbled the apology as I began to pick up the fallen files from the floor.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure it was those brats fault anyways." Elliot shot the twins a glare as he helped pick up his dropped paperwork.

"Hey! It wasn't our fault stupid chicky rabbit!" The twins shouted in unison as they stuck out their tongues.

"I'M NOT A RABBIT!"

"Are two! A HUGE bunny rabbit!"

"I AM NOT!"

I laughed as I stared at the scene, those three were so funny to watch. I was about to hand a file back to Elliot when I noticed that it was labeled #23475639. Why were those numbers so familiar? Without realizing it I dropped the file to the ground spilling out more documents and a picture.

"Oh I'm sorry Elliot!"

"It's okay Alex, it was just an accident…... Alex? "

Elliot looked at me worriedly but I was too preoccupied with looking at the picture that had fallen out. Because on the flimsy white square was a very handsome man with grayish-purple hair and a couple of scars on his face but that's not what froze me in place. No, not all because I could care less, who this strange man in the photograph looked like but it was his strangely familiar crystal clear eyes that held me captive in place.

"Elliot…what are you doing with a picture of my dad?" I held up the small photo to Elliot's now shocked face.

"W-w-w-what! N-n-no way! Alex! T-t-that can't be your dad because he's—"

"The Man Already Dead…" The twins whispered in unison in an ominous tone. A wind blew across us leaving us all frozen in place, staring, just staring at the now crumpled photograph.

"_Don't you know, Alex, you'll always be…Daddy's little girl."_

_~.X.~_

* * *

**Sorry if it was sooooo long! I just wanted to get this all in because the next chapter will be all about Alice and Alex's Father relationship and what happened to make Alice so afriad and hate men. Also i wanted to ask~ Did you guy's expect the person who's Alex's dad? Or are you still pondering who it is? And if you do know who it is PLEASE don't say anything in the reviews because I don't want to spoil it for other readers...if you do know who it is, just put a ;D in your comment if you really want me to know that you know that you know and now i'm confused...anyways i would answer questions from last chapter but since this chapter is so long...i'll just save it for next time.**

**Oh before I forget this chapter is dedicated to Giraffadon who wanted some Gray and Twin Fluff...hoped you enjoyed it though...there wasn't much fluff between the twins but i'll try next time! Thank you all for reading and supporting! **

**Elliot- please review! To find out what happens next!**


	33. So Much For My Happy Ending

**Alice's P.O.V.**

"_Congratulations mam, your four weeks pregnant." _

"_Eh? " _

"_You're pregnant." _

"_PREGNANT!? What do you mean PREGNANT!?" _

"_As in there's a little baby in your stomach, mam." _

"_EEEEHHHHH!?" _

I smiled as I remembered my little visit to the doctor's office, I had been feeling a little bit ill lately and thought a visit to the local doctor's office would ease my fears. "So much for calming my nervous." I sighed as I looked down at my small tummy. I felt horrified at first then nervous and finally happy that there was another life growing inside me. "Your father is surely going to be surprised." I gently patted my stomach as faceless walking by stared at me as if I was crazy but who cares, I have a baby in my belly!~

I walked along eager to find the man who won my heart, Jericho Bermuda. I couldn't help but smile as I raced over to the Graveyard, the place where I first met the Dodo Bird. "It was kind of scary you know, your daddy was watching a person being—" I paused, I don't think telling a baby the gruesome details was a good idea, "Um anyways your daddy is super nice you know, he was so kind and gentle and most importantly caring. Plus he was one of the first persons I met that didn't try to shoot me when he first saw me." I said out loud though I made sure not to say the last part out loud, I didn't want the baby to worry.

"Oh! Alice-sama! What are you doing here?" A blonde faceless popped up from behind some tombstones that were scattered around the cemetery—wait a minute…I'm already here? I really have to pay more attention, hm, I must be getting pregnancy brain already. "Hello Francisco, have you seen Jericho? I have something important to tell him." I smiled at the faceless; Francisco was one of the few workers that helped Jericho in the Graveyard. Which wasn't your usual cemetery, instead of being filled with dead bodies , the graves contained personal belongings of the recently deceased. I thought it was a nice little thought, since after people died here in Wonderland all that was left were clocks, that Julius would fix and bring the dead person back to life so graves weren't really needed.

"Oh no, mam, he just left. You may want to check the Art Gallery."

"Okay, thank you! And please take care of yourself!"

"I will mam, have a safe journey!"

I nodded at the man and waved him goodbye before taking off in the direction of the Art Museum, that Jericho was also in charge of. "That man better be there or ELSE. I do NOT want to be running all over Wonderland looking for him in my condition." I said through gritted teeth, growing a little impatient. I know I shouldn't be angry at the guy, I had always known he was busy, even busier than Julius! Besides working the Graveyard and Art Muesum, Jericho also was a Mafia Boss who was in a mini war with Blood. Poor guy was so busy he hardly got any sleep at all, I felt a knot grow in my stomach, I hoped he's at least gotten some sleep today.

Soon I arrived at the Art Museum only to find out the Dodo Bird wasn't there. "Damn it! Jericho, why can't you stay in one place!?" Suddenly realizing I had just cursed in front of my unborn baby I quickly hugged my stomach and started to apologize. "Ah! Mommy's sorry! She's didn't mean that! Nope! She didn't mean that at all!~~" Again I received a couple of more concerned glances from some faceless, feeling a faint blush grow on my cheeks I decided I better go to the last place where I was SURE Jericho would be.

By the time I reached the huge mansions gates, I was out of breath, sweating and was dying to tell someone the news. "Jericho, you better have a good reason for making me run all over the place!" I huffed as I adjusted my dress and hair bow. "Lady Alice!~ " I turned around to see a silver haired faceless man run towards me waving a gun happily. "HAKU! PUT THE GUN DOWN!" I shrieked as I covered my belly, the psycho could hit my baby!

"Huh? What gun? "

"The one in your hand!"

"What are you—oh! So that's where it went! Hahaha! Thanks Lady Alice! I was looking for it all over the place."

I deadpanned as I stared at the man's smooth face, I still couldn't believe he was Jericho's second-in-command and bodyguard. I blushed remembering the time I first saw the faceless man, he was in the bedroom with Jericho in a very heated position and I accidentally stumbled across them (just my luck) and I was thinking the worst, when a very flustered Jericho explained that he has a faceless come into the room to wake him up every couple of minutes. I chuckled as Haku just looked at me curiously, that was my Jericho for you, he was a very strange man. In fact he was very different from all the role holders, instead of treating life so recklessly, he truly cared for it, in fact he loved life so much he was scared that someone would come in the night and kill him while he slept, which explains why he didn't sleep much. Of course though I loved the fact that he loved life I had to help him with his fear of death, because how can there be light if there was no darkness? And plus I wanted him to sleep more, it's not very healthy to be staying up or being woken up every three minutes.

"Lady Alice?" Haku spoke up, causing me to break away from my thoughts.

"Yes? And Haku, you know Alice is just fine."

"Um, right!" Haku blushed as he nodded his head rapidly, heh, he was such a lively character.

"Haku? Do you know where Jericho is? I really need to speak to him. It's quite urgent."

"The Man Already Dead? Oh, yeah! I know where boss is! But can I ask, why you wish to see him?"

I smiled very big, I couldn't contain my excitement anymore, "It's because…I want to tell him…" "Tell him?" "We're having a baby!" I grabbed Haku's arms and spun him around as I felt my eyes twinkle and shine with pure happiness.

"N-n-n-no way! You and Boss! GAAAHH! THIS IS SO GREAT!"

"I know right!"

"There's a little bullet in the pistol!"

"I know!"

"A bun in the oven!"

"I know!"

"An egg in the nest"

"I know!

"A—"

"Okay I think that's enough, Haku." I grinned as I stopped spinning around with him. I felt so happy right now I thought I was flying. "Wow…you and boss. That's. ..just…so…AWESOME!" Haku burst into tears of joy, causing other faceless guards to stare and wonder what the hell was going on. "Boss is going to freak out! In a good way of course! He really does love you." Haku beamed causing me to blush. Haku, I learned was a very truthful person despite being part of the mafia, so if he said Jericho loved me then he did. But I already knew that, Jericho loved me, just by the little things he did; tossing aside work to spend time with me, the short chats we had about ridiculous things, the simple looks he would give me when he thought I wasn't watching. Yes, Jericho Bermuda was in love with me, and I was completely and totally in love with him. I know I had told myself I was in love before (with a certain person who ran off and married my sister) but this love was different, so different than anything I had ever felt before.

"Come on Alice! I'll take you straight to boss!~"

"Well lead the way! We don't want to be late for an very important date!~"

**Jericho's P.O.V.**

I glared at the raven haired man in front of me who was smiling smugly, "What do you want…Blood?" I gripped my fist, trying to control the obvious hatred I had towards the man. "Calm down Bermuda, I'm just simply here to talk about negotiations peacefully." The man crossed his legs and leaned forward on his cane, still smiling that damn smug grin. " Tch, I never knew you could act so civilized. So just tell me what you want Hatter and leave, I have better things to do than converse with you." I said as I felt my mind wander off to Alice, she had been complaining of stomach issues and I was worried about her well-being. Very worried indeed, I…. didn't want her to disappear.

"Oh, that's right I heard the Foreigner was staying with you. Tell me, has she enticed you too? It wouldn't be a surprise to anyone here if you have penetrated her already, she's well known to be quite loose if you know what I mean. And besides, it's only a natural instinct to take advantage of that, since you are a dying species."

I felt my blood boil as each word left that ba****** lips, how dare he say that about Alice in MY REALM. I couldn't control my anger anymore. **CRACK! **"You dare come into MY realm and talk about Alice in that way! Tch, peaceful negotiations my a**! If YOU ever speak of Alice that way EVER again I promise next time you won't leave with a broken jaw but a fractured SKULL!" I drew my hand back as I watched the f***er bleed, I had held back just a bit, but only because I didn't want his filthy corpse staining my carpet. Within seconds his little guard bunny burst through the doors aiming his pistol at me.

"Boss! Are you okay!? "

"I'm fine, Elliot. Just a little scratch." Blood said as he held his bloodied chin in his hands, I hope he was in a lot of pain.

"You f***ing bird! Get ready to die!" Elliot pulled the hammer of his revolver back, causing me to draw out my own pistol and aim it at the two pieces of trash.

"Who said you can kill him? Did I give you the command, Elliot? Put your gun away." Blood glared at the bunny who just looked like a child who had just been scolded as he put his gun away.

"But boss—"

"No, Elliot. Besides I did say that this was a PEACEFUL negotiation and by the looks of it, even if he did bruise my jaw, Mr. Jericho is a peaceful man. I can see he has become very soft, almost like a giant pillow." The nerve of that guy! Even with a proper beating he still goes and opens his damn mouth!

"Tch, the only one who's soft here is you, Hatter!" I spat out as I put down my weapon.

"Is that so? Then why get so defensive about that wh***? Hm? Could it be that the Man Already Dead, has feelings for her? Possibly, Jericho, are you in love with her?" I froze at Blood's words. So this was his plan all along, he didn't come for some negotiations he came to find my weak spot. Damn it, and I had to f****ing fall for it, I had to fix this and fast.

"Me, fall in love? Don't you know a corpse has no emotions? It feels nothing but the icy cold grip of death, as it lays there six feet under. So if you're asking if I love her, I don't she's just some kid I'm messing around with."

"Your actions say otherwise."

"Heh, that broken jaw I gave you it wasn't for her, though I have to admit, it just gave me one hell of an excuse to punch the hell out of that stupid face of yours. So to truthfully answer your question… I have nothing to do with that woman she is nothing but a kid and—"

"You don't mean that! D-d-do you?" I felt my body stiffen as I saw a crying Alice standing in the doorway with a shocked Haku by her side. Crap.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

"Y-y-you don't mean that…Do you…Jericho?" I said shakily as I stared at the man. I had overheard everything, each hurtful word that seemed to chip away at my heart. It hurt…it hurt so bad.

"Answer her –Jericho." Blood said smugly, but I couldn't care less what he was saying right now all I could do was stare at the man who I thought loved me. He was staring back at me but it seemed as if he was just staring right through me as if he didn't hear a word either of us said.

"Boss!" Haku shouted at him, waking him up from whatever state he was in.

"Yes, I do mean it. I'm sorry Alice, I shouldn't have dragged it on for this long." He didn't even hesitate, he just put it all out there for everyone to know and see. I felt tears run down my face, how? How could he do this? How could he make me love him so much and then rip my heart out. No, not my Jericho, he was too nice, he was too sweet just like a hard candy with a surprise center, he was my indian summer in the middle of winter but now he was gone—he disappeared.

"J-j-jericho—"

"I'm sorry Alice, but don't you know that's why, they call me the Man Already Dead. I don't feel anything anymore and—"

"STOP! STOP IT! I don't want to hear your voice anymore! I HATE you! I won't ever forgive you!" I screamed as I ran down the hallways blindly as tears blurred my vision. A rush of a thousand heart breaks seemed to attack me all at once, love is supposed to be beautiful they said, it's supposed to something magical well who ever said that their all—liars.

"_Hello there, what are you doing here?" _

**Why did you ever notice me?**

"_You know you're kind of troublesome, but then again I always did attract trouble."_

**Why didn't you just leave? **

"_Hey, stop crying. Don't you know a woman's tears are precious and shouldn't be wasted so easily?" _

**Why did you have to be so nice? But most of all…**

"_Alice, I love you." _

**Why did you say those words!? **

I bit the insides of my cheeks as I felt my chest heave with such pain I thought I was going to die. I wanted it to end, I didn't want to feel this way, especially since—I stared down at my stomach, HIS child was in there, the stain of this horrible love was inside growing within me but I couldn't bring myself to hate the child. "Because you're all I have left, to remember I did love him and he loved me." I whispered as I let my teardrops fall down on my apron. "P-p-please, don't be so cruel as your father, please be a perfect little angel, please…don't be a man!" I sobbed as I clutched the vial of hearts, the only thing I knew that could end this dream as I put the small glass to my lips.

~~~~Time Skip:Nine Months Later in Reality~~~~

**No one's P.O.V**

"I don't want to see the Ba***** child!" A young girl with short black hair and emerald green eyes shouted through the white halls of the hospital, gaining a few stares from some people.

"Edith! Do not say that, Alice has been through a lot and as her sisters we have to support her." An older beautiful woman with light blonde hair and blue eyes scolded the younger as they walked towards a room with bodyguards posted outside the door.

"I don't care! I refuse to call her sister after what she has done! Missing for a year, causing papa to get sick and die and leave her his company if she ever came back! And to make things worse she comes back pregnant with no husband! She's a Wh*** not our sis—"

"THAT'S ENOUGH." The blonde woman who was in fact Lorina Liddell hushed the grumpy girl who just glared at the doors they stopped in front of. "Now, not a word out of you, okay? We came here to see the child and support Alice, OUR sister and if you are not on your best behavior I think I'll have to fix that." Lorina finished as she smiled, though if you knew her well enough you knew that was her "make one little mistake and I'll slit your throat in your sleep" smile.

"Fine." Edith pouted as she walked in unhappy with the whole situation.

"Alice?" Lorina sweetly called as she walked in, looking for her sister and her new niece.

"I'm right here." A tired Alice called out as she held a small pink blanket close to her chest.

"Is that? "

"Yes, it's your new niece, Alexandria Lorina Liddell."

"Tch, Alexandria is a stupid name." Edith muttered as she held her nose up in disgust, Lorina shot her glare and Alice just sighed and held her baby close.

"I thought the name suited her and I gave her your name too Onee-chan because of how much you've been helping me."

"I am honored, Alice. Can I hold her?" Alice nodded a yes towards her older sister and handed the small bundle to her.

"So I'm guessing those big apes outside are the bodyguards you're wasting FATHER'S money on? Tch, I don't believe that anyone would want to steal a baby nevertheless YOURS." Edith hissed as Lorina sighed and Alice just did what she usually did when Edith was being nasty—ignore the hell out of her.

"Your child is so beautiful, Alice, just like an angel." Lorina cooed as she tickled the baby under its chin causing little giggles that sounded like tiny silver bells erupt throughout the room.

"I'll be the judge of that!"Edith then pulled away the pink blanket to reveal a small child with rosy pink cheeks, ivory skin, light soft brown hair and the biggest beautiful watery sky-blue eyes you had ever seen. "S-s-s-she's so…..ADORABLE! Oh Alice! You finally did something right! Alexandria~ Hello, I'm your auntie Edith.~ And I love you!" Edith smiled as she grabbed the baby away from a chuckling Lorina and began to fawn all over the small child.

"What happened to it being a b—"

"Alice! You need more bodyguards! Don't worry, me and onee-chan will buy you some more right away! Our favorite niece needs to be one hundred percent safe! Never let her out of your sight."

"Oh, Edith."

~~~~Time Skip: Two years~~~~

**Alice's P.O.V. **

"Alice, don't you think it's time for you to get married? I mean, your still young and raising a child and running a company must be so hard." Lorina sipped her tea as I just sighed, I had heard all this before but like always my answer remained the same. "No. I am perfectly fine by myself. Besides men are disgusting, horrifying creatures who will suck the life right out of a woman." I watched as my sister put her cup down and slouched in defeat, Alice: 200 Lorina:0.

"I agree with Alice-onee! If a man came around he'll steal all the attention away from Alexandria-chan~" Edith piped in as she tied multiple ribbons in my daughter's long wavy hair. "Nooo~~ I want mommy to wuv me!" Alexandria squeaked as she looked at me worriedly, heh, she was stuck to me like glue, never going anywhere where I wasn't.

"Don't worry, Alex-chan! Auntie Edith will beat up all the bad guys!" Edith hugged Alexandria, as I had to hold in a small chuckle, my little sister had hated me ever since she was eight but now that Alexandria was in the mix she acted like her and I were best friends.

"Yay!~ Auwntie Edith!" Alexandria squealed as she gave Edith a small peck on the cheek and squirmed her way out of her arms.

"But still Alice, maybe the kidnappings would happen less if a man was around. This phobia of yours, you have to overcome it for the sake of your child." Lorina rationalized as she put her arms out, signaling for Alexandria to come and sit on her dear aunt's lap—which she did.

"The cause of the kidnappings IS because of MEN, dear sister. There are no good men out there just terrible brutes with fangs and claws." I shuddered feeling quite pale at the moment. Ever since I left Wonderland I've had a hatred of men because of HIM, but soon that hate turned into fear making me doubt my sanity ever since. "Fine but since we are on the subject, how about you let one man in the house, and not just any man, my husband. He's been dying to see his niece ever since she was born but because of your "condition" he's scared to even come here." Lorina pouted as she ran her fingers through Alexandria's hair.

"Fine, I guess it would be okay if her uncle could see her."

"Yay! Because he's waiting outside."

"WHAT!?"

I suddenly realized I had been tricked, Alice:200 Lorina:1. But since the man was already here I had no choice to let him stay, damn my sister and her clever tricks. Minutes later a man who looked like a certain Mafaiso strolled in politely greeting each of us until his eyes landed on my precious daughter.

"Is this the little Alexandria, that Lorina has been talking all about?" The man smiled as Alexandria stared at him and smiled back, she was never a shy child, which I wished she was because then she wouldn't wander off with strangers who gave her candy. Poor child had a major sweet tooth.

"I'm Alexandwria!~" my daughter beamed as she jumped off my sister's lap and ran up to the man inspecting him in great interest.

"Hello there Alexandria, I'm your uncle Ezra. Would you like a sweet?" Ezra kneeled down and pulled out a small gum drop and placed it in the small child's hands.

"Wow! This is all for me!?" Alexandria eyes shone with joy as she gazed on the red candy, in her small two year old mind she probably thought she hit the jackpot. I had to grip on to the table cloth to control the urge of wanting to squeeze her too death, she was just TOO CUTE!

"Yes, it's all just for you." The raven haired man laughed as he lovingly patted Alexandria's head.

"Alice, you don't mind if my husband played with Alexandria while we play some games? Just like we used to?" Lorina smiled.

"Sure as long as he doesn't take her off the Manor grounds."

"He won't I promise."

~.X.~

"It's getting dark, and those two are still not back!" Edith said worriedly as she franticly paced back and forth in front of the window. "Don't worry I'm sure they're fine." Lorina said calmly as she shuffled the playing cards in front of her. "It is getting late, maybe we should go search for them." I said as I slowly arose from my seat as I joined Edith staring out the window. Ezra had taken Alexandria to play outside three hours ago and I was beginning to feel that mother's instinct rise up inside me hinting that something was wrong.

"Alice I promise you th—"

"Mommy! I'm hungwry!" Alexandria walked in holding her small box of markers in hand, but before I could even run to her Edith grabbed the small girl and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Alex-chan! Where have you been! Your auntie has been so worried!"

"Hm? Oh! Alex-chan was playing with Jeri-kun."

"Jeri-kun?" We all asked in unison unsure what the child meant. But something about that name sounded familiar though I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Alex, where is your Uncle Ezra?" Lorina asked as she looked worriedly behind my daughter. Now that I realized it, Ezra wasn't with Alexandria, raising my suspicions even further.

"Uncle is sleeping."

"Sleeping?" Lorina asked as cold sweat began to drip down her lovely face.

"Yup! Me and Uncle were going to play a game but Jeri-kun came and hit him and nighty-night Uncle went.~" Alexandria sang innocently as she played with Edith's cheeks. All three of us looked at each other before running out of house to go find Ezra, who may have been hurt. But the strange thing was when we did later on find him unconscious on the ground he said that no man had hit him, that he had accidently hit a tree branch and passed out. Which was odd since there was no branches nearby that were low enough to smack him right on his now broken nose. How curious.

~~~~~~Time Skip: A Month~~~~~~~~

"I think you should have her checked out by a child psychologist." Lorina said politely as she could though what kind of mother could not take offense to that. "She does NOT need a therapist, Lorina. She's just a NORMAL two year old with an imaginary friend." I responded back as I nibbled on a piece of pound cake. "But that imaginary friend has taken my place." Edith grumpily cut in as she sat by the windowsill. You see for the pass month my darling has came up with an imaginary friend named "Jeri-kun" who supposedly lives underneath our garden that she spends every afternoon with playing. I was fine with the whole thing, I thought it was natural and healthy since Alexandria had quite an imagination for a young girl but of course there are some people like Lorina who thought it was UN-natural. And Edith, well she was just upset that her niece didn't pay attention to her anymore.

"Right Ezra? You do agree with me?" Lorina looked towards her husband who was too busy looking into his glass of tea.

"Hm? Oh right, imaginary friends are quite different." He said nonchalantly as he slowly rubbed his thumb against his glass.

"I just want my Alex-chan to love me again!" Edith sobbed as anime tears gushed out of her eyes like a waterfall.

"Mommy! I'm going to play with Jeri-kun!" Alexandria grinned as she waltzed into the room, dressed in a light cotton dress and big pink ribbon tied around the waist.

"No! Don't play with Jeri-kun! Come play with me.~~" Edith cried as she put her arms out towards the girl. But Alexandria just shook her head no and walked towards the door, leaving Edith to wallow in self-pity.

"Alexandria, before you leave, may I ask where Jeri-kun is?" Lorina asked, though I figured she was trying to prove a point or something. But either way it still wouldn't convince me to take my darling child to a therapist.

"He's rwight there under the big willow tree." Alexandria responded quickly as if her aunt just asked her the most dumbest and easiest question in the world. "He always waits for me there."

"But Alexandria, you know there's no one there, right?" Lorina stated as we all turned to look at the big tree. It was true what she said, no one was there except for a small gray bird that was sitting down in the grass as if it was waiting for someone.

"He's rwight there, sillies! You just can't see him because you lost somethwing." Before we could even question the girl she ran off, leaving all of us wondering what we were missing.

**Jericho's P.O.V.**

I sat down on the grass in my usual spot staring at the big manor before me, it wasn't as big as my mansion but I had to say it was pretty decent for Alice to get all by herself. I had been coming back and forth between both places (without the help of the incubus who refused my request to bring Alice back) for some time now, but I still had not been able to catch a glimpse of my Foreigner. But of course I had all the patience in the world to wait and see her and beg her to come back, but right now I was waiting for someone else who had captured my heart.

"Daddy!"

I couldn't help but grin as I watched a glob of white and pink run up the hill towards me, with a smile so bright it could only be compare to the sun. "Hello there princess! What was taking you so long? I think since you took so long, I'll just leave.~" I teased as I got up and turned around pretending to walk away. This frightened my little angel who let out a tiny whimper as I heard her little footsteps run faster to catch up to me. "No! Don't leave! I'll run faster!" she screamed as she wrapped her little arms around my leg, barely even coming up just below my knee-cap. Who would have known children were so small? "You promise?" I asked as I bended down to pick my little robin up. "I prowmise!" She grinned as she held on tight to me.

~.X.~

We talked for hours about little things, nothing too complicated that a two year couldn't handle and played some games that I randomly made up. "Daddy?" "Yes my love?" I responded as I held on to her chubby legs, she wanted to ride on my shoulders since she said and I quote, "Daddy so big! Just like a mountain! So if I climb daddy's shoulders I can touch the sky!" So how could I possibly refuse a request like that.

"Am I weird?"

"Huh?" I stopped in my tracks shocked and slightly angry that she thought she was weird. "No! Of course not! Your perfect! Who told you such a thing?" I bit down on my tongue so I wouldn't sound too angry and scare her. "The maids say I'm weird because they say I'm too stwrong. All because I got mad one time because Helga wanted me to go to bed so I grabbed her and flipped her over." Alex pouted as she placed her head on top of mine. "Is that all?" I asked, I had heard a bit of hesitation somewhere in her words signaling she wasn't telling me everything. "Well…I kind of broke some tables too but that wasn't my fault!" Alex quickly blurted out, heh, I knew that wasn't the whole story.

"Don't worry, daddy can fix that." I gently picked up Alex and placed her on the floor, instantly regretting it because now my shoulders felt so lonely without her there. But then as if sensing my loneliness Alex placed her small hand in mine and waited for me to make the next move. "Well, how is daddy going to fix me!" Alex said impatiently as she hopped up and down still waiting. "Be patient, my little blue-jay, it's a virtue.~" I hummed as I took off my backpack stuffed with toys I had bought for her and dug out a little blue ball. "I don't even know what that means, so it doesn't count!~" Alex argued as she looked at the small ball curiously.

"One day you will, anyways Daddy wants you to squeeze this ball without popping it okay?" I slowly handed her the fragile thing and watched eagerly to see what I knew what would happen next.

"Okay! I can do it!" Alex said confidently as she began to squeeze the ball with her little chubby hands. As soon as she began to press down on the ball, swirls of bright colors began to twirl around inside making small glittery images of Wonderland. "Oh! So pretty! It's pretty daddy!" Alex began to hop up and down in excitement as she pressed down harder and harder until the ball exploded in a poof of glitter and crystal. There was a moment of silence until, "WAAAAAAAAHHHHH! I BROKE IT!" Alex sobbed as she now held a deflated ball of rubber.

Hating to see her cry and because her scream would probably send unwanted guest our way, I quickly waved my hand over the ball, refilling it back to its former glory. "Oh! Daddy fixed it!" Alex clapped her hands together pleased that her new prized possession was no longer broken.

"Now princess, listen carefully. I want you to squeeze that ball every day until you see the pretty picture, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because that shows you how much strength you're supposed to use without breaking stuff or people."

"Oh! I see! I promise to practice every day! I'll make daddy proud!" Alex raised a fist triumphantly in the air, determined to control her crazy strength that I believe she got from me.

"Good also I—"

"Alexandria! Where are you!?"

I glared in the direction I heard the voice coming from, it was that man again. I felt my blood boil inside my veins, not because he was Blood's look alike but because I didn't trust him at all. The first day I had came to Alice's world, I found him alone with my little girl going towards the woods. Of course I didn't know Alex was my little girl yet, but just his whole suspicious actions made it interesting enough to check out. And when I followed them into the woods and saw him take off his jacket as the little girl had her back turned, I knew immediately something was wrong and before I knew it I had knocked him unconscious, while breaking his nose. Alex of course heard the sound and turned around to see what was going on and as soon as I saw her eyes that seemed to be an exact copy of my own, I knew she was my missing daughter—father's intuition. "Alex I don't want you to g—" before I could finish I saw that my little chickadee was holding the man's hand and NOT heading towards the direction of the house.

"Oh HELL NO!" I screamed as I chased down the two, who were now going to the woods. Unfortunately since they had covered more ground than me I lost them in the thick forest. "_If that man even so much as looks at her, I'll kill him!"_ I thought to myself as I franticly rummage through the bushes and trees. When suddenly I heard and saw a scene that no father EVER would want to encounter in his whole life.

"Alex-sweetie, we didn't get to play our game last time." The man smirked as he took off his jacket and began to unbutton his shirt slowly.

"Hm? Oh yeah! Because Jeri-kun hit you." Alex replied innocently, she was only two and a half she didn't understand what was going on and this ba***** was taking advantage of that.

"Yeah, sure. But now since Jeri-kun isn't here, let's play our game shall we?" The pervert leaned towards my angel hungrily as he put his hands on the zipper of her dress. Okay that's it, his a** is mine! But before I could leave my hiding place in the shadows a woman with short dark hair and emerald eyes swung a huge branch down on his back. "STAY AWAY FROM HER! YOU MONSTER!" The woman screamed as the man fell down to the floor in pain. "Auntie Edith?" Alex tilted her head to the side, confused by the whole situation. "Alex! Come over here behind auntie!" The woman commanded as she glared daggers at the man who staggered to get up. "Okay!" My innocent baby girl chirped as she jumped over that piece of sh** and hid behind the woman named Edith.

"Edith! I-i-it's not what it looks like!" the ba***** pleaded, trying to find an excuse, tch, as if he could. I already decided his fate and it seemed Edith had too.

"STAY AWAY YOU RAPIST!" Edith continue to scream, waving her stick in front of the guy while holding on to Alex. Her screaming and all the commotion caused several servants to come out along with a blonde woman and—Alice. I stayed frozen in my spot as I watched Alice run over to Alex and began to check her body though she looked confused at the scene of the man and Edith who were having a showdown. I felt my clock click faster, I was so close to her that if i stuck my hand out i would be able to touch the ends of her fluttering hair. But of course something held me back from doing so. "This guy is a f***ng pervert! HE WAS GOING TO RAPE ALEX!" Edith steamed as she pointed an accusing finger at the man. Everyone seemed surprised and too preoccupied with asking millions of questions to even notice me staring at them, well all except my little princess who just walked up to me without anybody noticing.

**Alice's P.O.V. **

"HE WAS GOING TO RAPE HER!" Edith repeated for the hundredth time, swearing that she always found Ezra to be suspicious and didn't trust him with Alexandria thus explaining why she followed them.

"I was not! I would not do that!" Ezra sweated as Lorina stayed by his side, tending to the huge swollen red mark that Edith had done with her branch. "I believe him! Alice please don't do this!" Lorina pleaded as she helped her husband up and started to walk towards the door, but I had seen Ezra's eyes they were the same lying eyes that all men had and besides this wouldn't be the first time he took advantage of a young girl. " I'm sorry Lorina but from what Edith and my daughter have said, I believe them rather than your grabby sorry-excuse for a human husband." I said coldly as I watched Lorina look at me with tearful eyes, but I didn't feel sorry, no I didn't feel sorry for ANYONE who tried to hurt my dear baby.

"Oh! Uncle! Jeri-kun said to give you a message!" Alexandria cheerfully said from behind me, causing everyone to stare at the bubbly child. "He said trash like you don't deserve a grave….that's why he says it makes perfect sense to cut you up into pieces, starting with those filthy hands of yours and feeding them to the dogs. Hehehehe~ Isn't Jeri-kun funny?" Alexandria continued to smile as the rest of us were frozen in shock that a two year old could say such gruesome things.

"For once, I agree with Jeri-kun." Edith muttered as Ezra turned a ghostly pale and ran out of the house with a concerned Lorina behind him.

~.X.~

I stared down at the letter I was holding, completely terrified at what I just read. Ezra's body was found cut into pieces and then thrown into an alley way where stray dogs were feasting on the bloody flesh. Alexandria had only told us that a few days ago when I had banished my sister and her husband from my house forever, only to have Ezra disappear the following day. I sat down in my chair, feeling sick to my stomach as I watched my little girl draw a picture on the floor in front of me, completely unaware of what happened. I had to get some answers, and I needed them NOW. "Alex-darling, remember what you said about your Uncle. Why did you say that?" I waited for her response as I nervously began to bite on my nails, a bad habit I had to break someday.

"Why is Uncle dead?" Alexandria said casually as she continued with her drawing. I felt myself stiffen by her words, she said it so normally as if it didn't affect her at all.

"Um no, I was just curious, sweetie as to why you would say such bad things."

"Because Jeri-kun told me to tell him, he said Uncle was a bad man who wanted to hurt me." Alexandria sighed obviously bored by my questions.

"Honey, one more question, okay? Who exactly is Jeri-kun?"

"Silly mommy, Jeri-kun is my daddy."

Daddy? Jeri-kun was her DADDY? I suddenly felt light headed as I had to hold on to my chair to keep from fainting. No, it couldn't be, HE couldn't be here! My heart started to pound inside my chest as cold sweat fell down my forehead. "A-a-alexandria my love, w-w-what does Jeri-kun look like?" I stammered as I slowly rose from my chair and walked behind the child. "Hm? Oh, Jeri-kun looks like this!" Alexandria then picked up her drawing depicting a very tall man with broad shoulders and muscles with greyish-purple hair, crystal colored eyes and some small scars on his face. Even though it was a very crude drawing by a two year old girl I knew immediately who it was. Jeri-kun was short for Jericho Bermuda the man I hated and feared most. Before I could utter another word I passed out.

~~~~~Time Skip: Three days later~~~~~~~~

**Jericho's P.O.V**

"Daddy, why do people hate me?" I turned around to face my little girl who was sitting down surrounded by daisies and pansies as I laid down in the grass next to her. "Hate you? Who said they hate you?" I immediately sat up, ready to go beat up whoever said they hated my precious little darling. "Auntie Lorina, she said I was un-natural, disgusting and a bi—" I covered my angel's mouth before she could utter the next word, knowing that it was something a two year old should NEVER say.

"Don't listen to her, she's just upset."

"But then she said she hated me and cut me with scissors, it huwrt a lot!" My princess said with tears brimming her beautiful innocent eyes, while I was thinking of very not innocent ways to kill that woman. "She huwrt mommy too." That's it, I'm going to make sure that woman regrets the day she ever decided to mess with my family.

"Where did she hurt you?" I growled as I grabbed Alex and began searching her small limbs, how could anyone hurt such a tiny fragile thing. They truly had to be monsters.

"On my face."

"But my love, there's nothing on your face."

"Oh, that's because the doctors say I'm a mewdical mywstery! The boo-boo went bye bye so fast, they think Alex-chan is an angel.~" Alex piped up happily as she jumped into my laps.

"Is that so?" I hugged my tiny daughter, happy that she took on some of my healing abilities but still angry that someone tried to hurt her and Alice. "So daddy why do people hate me?" Alexandria tilted her head up at me searching my face with her big blue eyes for an answer.

"Well, my little chickadee, look at the daisies and the pansies. They're both different right? "

"Yes."

"You see darling you're a pansy while everyone else are daises." I said thoughtfully, hoping she would understand as I plucked up a blue pansy and placed it in her hair.

"So I'm different?"

"Nope not different, just special, and you see the daises are jealous and don't understand why you are not a daisy but a pansy."

"Oh! I get it now!" Alexandria smiled at me as she looked at the flowers. "But I like them both! Even though the daisies are mad at me."

"You know, Alexandria, Flowers can talk?" I whispered into her ear causing her to look back up at me in wonder. "Really daddy!? They can!?" Alex asked innocently as she crawled out of my laps and laid down next to the flowers. "Yup, all you have to do is listen really closely and they'll share all their secrets with you." I said softly as I watched my little girl put her ear close to a flower and listen.

"OH!OH! Daddy! I hear them! They say how come I have such strange petals!"

"Really?" I chuckled as my princess nodded her head and went back to conversing with the flowers.

"Daddy they say I'm a weed!"

"How rude of them! What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to pluck their petals if they keep being meanies!"

"_**My what a thoughtful punishment."**_

I quickly turned around and came face to face with the notorious jokers, both smirking at me. Crap, they've finally found out, I've been coming back and forth between worlds without the help and permission of the Caterpillar. "So this is where the Dodo bird has been nesting." White Joker continued to smile, sending chills to run down my spine, these guys, if I wasn't careful would kill me in an instant along with my innocent daughter. "What do you want!?" I snarled as I quickly jumped back and drew out my gun, only to be knocked down by White's whip and held in place by his boot. "Don't play f***ing dumb, Jericho! You know what you did!" Black spat on my face as White tugged on my arms removing each bone from their sockets. "ARGH!" "Da—" "I'M FINE!" I shouted over Alexandria's fearful voice, hoping the Jokers hadn't heard her, but it was too late.

"Who's the brat, Jericho?" Black quickly grabbed Alex by her hair and held her in front of his sick counterpart. "WAHHH! It hurwts!" My princess screamed as huge tears began to roll down her face, I saw a familiar glint in White's eye meaning only one thing. "Damn you f***ers! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! If you pieces of sh** even touch a hair on her head I'll f***ing ki—AGH!" White pumped a bullet into my leg, still smiling that sadistic smirk. "Now, now Jericho, there's no need for such foul language. Especially in front of a child, now unfortunately for the rules since you kind of won the last game by capturing Alice's heart and are a dying species, we can't kill you. But that doesn't mean we can't tortue you to the point of death.~" I felt cold sweat drop down my face as White finished, they had a bad reputation but I wasn't so much afraid for my life but rather for my daughter who was trying to break away from the Warden's grasp. Maybe if I could have them focus on me they would let my precious little girl go.

"I'll go back to Wonderland, just…let the girl go!"

"Well you see there's a problem right there. We would HAVE loved to let her go before, but—" White stopped as he flashed his other half a grin.

"But this little f****ing princess has seen us, and the Jokers have one rule: NO f***ing witnesses!" Black drew out his gun as he turned away from us and threw Alex down HARD on the floor. "Epp!" Alex squeaked as she looked up at Black, not knowing or understanding why the strange man was pointing a gun at her. "NO! PLEASE! DON'T! YOU CAN KILL ME INSTEAD! JUST PLEASE DON'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed as I tried to run to my little angel's side but White kept a firm grip on my arms and instead forced me into a position so I could see the whole shooting. "Hah, isn't it the best when they beg, Black?" White laughed as Black just frowned, "Yeah just f***ing hilarious, but it gets old after a while, makes me pissed off even more ." Black then cocked back his gun and aimed it towards Alex's head.

"I'm sorry." Alex blurted out as she stared up at the Warden, who looked surprised at her words. "I'm sorry I've been bad, Mister Powlice Officer." She continued never breaking eye contact with the red-head.

"What?" He glared back at her confused , as both White and I looked at each other with the same confusion he had.

"M-m-mommy always says that powlice officers are the good guys and that they protect us from bad stuff. So I had to do something bad to make you hate me." She sniffled as a faint blush spread across Black's face, damn ba**** better not be a pedophile or so help me Dealer I'll find a way to strangle him to death! "Hurry up, Black, we're wasting precious time." White sighed bored that his counterpart was taking so long, my guess was that he wanted to get me back as soon as possible so he could "play" with his new toy. "Don't f***ing rush me!" Black growled as he used the hand he was holding his gun with to wipe off something from his face. "I forgive you." Were my angel's last words as a loud bang went off and she crumpled to the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I cried as I watched Black joker adjust his cap and walk over to me before everything went dark.

~.X.~

**Alice's P.O.V.**

"Alex! Darling! Where are you!?" I called out as I walked the manor grounds, the small child had ran off again after I told her she was not allowed to go back to the garden to see Jericho. "Alexandria Lorina Liddell! You better not be in the garden!" I yelled as I marched right towards the said place, expecting her to be there anyways and sure enough there she was sleeping under the huge willow tree.

"Alexandria! Wake up this instant!" I shook her small sleeping body causing her to stir in her sleep. "Y-y-yes mommy?" She yawned as she stretched out her arms and looked at me sleepily. "What exactly are you doing out here? And after I told you, you weren't not allowed over here!" I said angrily causing my daughter to look at me blankly as if she didn't remember my words. "Uh…I don't know mommy….um…picking flowers?" Alexandria slowly said as she looked down at the blue pansy in her hand. "Flowers? Alexandria, mommy will buy you some other flowers okay? Just don't ever come over here again okay?" I grabbed my daughter's hand and began to walk away, never noticing the small bullet hole that stained the grass just mere inches away from where my daughter's sleeping head had once been.

"Okay mommy, I won't! Oh mommy did you know that flowers can talk!?"

"Oh really? Who told you that?"

"I don't know, I think the flowers did."

"Sigh…Alexandria what am I going to do with you."

_Hey, do you know?_

_ There are rules in every game. Rules everyone has to obey. It has been decided since the beginning_

_ You must participate in the game, that's also one of the rules .It has decided since the beginning_

_ But, of course you already know about all of this, right?_

* * *

**OOOOKAAAAYYY this was super long! I have a feeling that nobody will stay with me after this ridiculously long chapter, but i promise i'll make shorter chapters! Anyways just little fun facts: **

**-Alexandria's name means Defender of Men which is pretty funny because her mom hates/is scared of men**

**- the flowers Alex was playing with represent innocence and memories**

**-Jericho knew about Alex because Haku told him (rememeber Alice told Haku, so of course Haku told his boss)**

**-Haku has NEVER EVER told a lie not even a little white lie...so he wouldn't be a great person to go shopping with**

**-Jericho broke Blood's jaw too and said similar lines as Alex**

**-Blood's look alike who use to be Alice's lover..yeah i didn't know his real name so i made it up also since he went out with alice and then left her for her sister i decided to make him a pedophile because he was with Alice when she was young and i just hate the guy. :D **

**- I DO NOT know the color of Jericho's eyes amd it's killing me inside! GAAHH! All the pictures i have seen his eyes look grey or a light blue and in one picture his eyes were green so idk what the deal is...**

**-Lorina is in a mental hospital since she went kind of crazy after Jericho killed her husband **

**-Edith has a niece-complex **

**I think thats all the fun facts...And i hoped this hasn't turned everyone off..because i have alot in store and i promise it'll still have LMAO chapters though there will be some serious parts. So now if you excuse me i think i'll go pass out now since i worked on this for two days straight. D:**

**Haku-please review! the more the merrier! you'll get updates faster that way~ I promise! **


	34. A Child of Wonderland

**Blood's P.O.V**

"Are you sure he said that and you were not just mistaken?" I looked at a nervous Elliot who was messing with the ends of his scarf anxiously. "Yeah, the picture fell out and he said that was his dad…well thinks it's his dad." My second-in-command sat down on the couch, obviously shocked with the new information that was just gained about the Foreigner. "Well, hasn't this turned out to be very interesting." I said calmly though inside I was dying from excitement, finally there was a Foreigner that could be of some use to me.

"Boss, you don't really think Alex could be…Jericho's son?"

"There's only one way to find out."

"Only one way?"

"Yes, a simple DNA test. I will leave it up to you to get a hair sample from Alex."

"But what about Jericho? How will you ever get a hair sample from him since—"

"Don't worry, I have my ways. The Dodo Bird may be rare but that doesn't mean it's impossible to find one of its feathers." I smirked as I tapped my fingers on my desk, I hadn't had this much fun since the first Foreigner had long ago first arrived. "But Boss, a Foreigner and a Role Holder's child has been unheard of, we don't know anything about what they can do or if they're dangerous. And Alex has broken your jaw before." Elliot looked at me with his face full of concern; the guy was worried about my safety, he really was a loyal pet. Which was good because I could control and use him better than most of my pawns.

"Ah, I guess you're right. Sadly, I will have to ask that sickly incubus about a child of Wonderland and if I involve him those Jokers will most likely be lurking around. So how about we just place down all our cards on the table?" Elliot looked at me confused by what I just said, I don't blame him though he wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer box, if you know what I mean.

"Anyways, while I get everything ready can you call Alex into my office there are things I would like to discuss with him."

"Um sure, right away Boss."

"Remember Elliot I'm also counting on you to get a strand of Alex's hair."

"Don't worry, I'll do it." Elliot promised as I watched him leave the room. My, how the tables were turning, I could not wait to play this little game. "A child of Wonderland, what a special child indeed."

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"Um, I like your room guys, its uh very…sharp?" I smiled nervously as I glanced around the room, taking in all the horribly deadly torture devices that were hanging on every inch of the room. "Really! Thanks onee-chan!" Dum grinned as he jumped on to the couch next to me. "Yeah, we wanted to bring onee-chan into our room so we could play!~" Dee's blue eyes sparkled with excitement. "Uh can I ask what kind of game it is?" Which I soon regretted asking the question.

"It's a killing game." The twins then both wrapped their arms around me before continuing, "Of course."

"Oh, of course it is—wait a minute…A KILLING GAME!?" Before I could even utter a single protest Dum grabbed my arms forcing me to stretch out on my back on the couch while Dee straddled my legs. It was a very awkward and compromising position, but more awkward on my half. "Look onee-chan, do you like our knife?" Dee then proceeded to pull out a very familiar looking pocket knife from a small pocket on his shirt—hold on a second, that WAS MY POCKET KNIFE! Those little thieves!

"Oi! That's not yours! That's mine! Give it back!"

"Finders keepers!~" Dum hummed as he stuck out his tongue.

"Why you little—Eep!" I was suddenly distracted by Dee pulling up my shirt to reveal my bare stomach with a now missing cut. "Huh? Brother! Onee-chan's wound is gone!" Dee said disappointed as Dum looked on in disbelief. "Aww, now we can't dissect her." Dum pouted as a little light bulb buzzed above Dee's head. "No brother! It's okay our new knife can do that.~" Dee smiled as he slowly drew the blade across my skin, though making sure not to cut me—yet. "D-d-d-don't I have a say in this!?" I stared at the twins wide eyed wondering how they could go from protecting me to wanting to cut me open like a birthday present.

"Nope you lost, so this is your punishment." Both twins said in unison.

"I didn't even know the game started!"

"But we told Onee-chan!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"What the hell is going on here!?" All three of us turned around to see a red-faced Elliot standing in the doorway. "We're playing stupid bunny! Tell him, Nii-san!" The twins shouted in unison as they quickly threw me in front of them like a shield as they stood behind me. Oh, so now they don't want to kill me, tch, they're mistaken if I'm going to help them now! "Well Elliot, like the twins said we were playing and talking, and remember that time a while back when Blood found those fire—" "WE'RE SORRY! WE'LL BE GOOD BOYS!" Dee and Dum shouted as they threw my knife away and wrapped their arms around me in a tight embrace. Heh, who said a little blackmail never hurt anyone?

"Oh, really?~ I don't believe you." I said maliciously as I turned to face the now very worried pair.

"YES! WE PROMISE!"

"So then you'll give me back my pocket knife?"

"OF COURSE!"

"And we'll NEVER EVER play anymore "games"? "

"But nii-san—"

"Oh Elliot.~"

"Okay, okay!"

"Good now—" I paused feeling someone or something breathing down my neck behind me. As I quickly turned around I came face to face with a blushing Elliot who had his arms and hands out as if he was trying to catch something or better yet trying to pluck something out? "Uh, Elliot what are you doing?" I asked tilting my head to the side as he stiffened and began to franticly wave his arms all around him.

"BEE!"

"A bee?"

"YUP! A huge bee! Flying around your head!D-d-d-don't worry I got i-i-it though." Elliot stuttered as he flashed me a shaky grin and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, thanks a lot buddy! I hate bees, since they can sting you and stuff. Thanks for having my back!" I smiled at Elliot as I patted his back, he was such a cool guy! "We didn't see any bee." The twins glared at Elliot suspiciously, who in return scowled back at them.

"Well it was there! A huge bee!"

"We think chicky rabbit is a liar."

"Am not! It was there by Alex's head! It was as big as the palm of my hand!" Elliot argued as he pointed a finger to his right hand.

"Liar! Liar! Pants on fire!" the twins sang in unison as they danced around the huge guy.

I decided I better end this or I had a feeling that it would end in guns and battle axes clashing. "Elliot what are you doing here anyways?" I asked as Elliot stopped arguing with the teens and looked in my direction. "Oh, Blood wants to see you." Elliot replied coolly as he grabbed both of the twins by the collars of their shirts and began to walk out the door. I felt a big drop of sweat roll down my forehead, I forgot that was the whole reason I was here for, damn, and I thought I could have avoided the whole thing. "Do I have too?" I sighed, every time I saw the Hatter something bad always happened and after everything that's been happening to me I really wasn't in the mood to see him. "Yes, please." Elliot smiled causing a faint blush to spread across my cheeks, he had a really nice sm—I AM A MAN! AND AS A MAN I DO NOT THINK ELLIOT HAS A CUTE SMILE! "Fine, I'll go but if he kills me I swear I'll come back and haunt you for all eternity!"

~.X.~

So here I was awkwardly sitting across a staring Blood who looked as if he could see right through me. Just the thought of it sent chills down my spine, I know I broke his jaw and everything which meant I was obviously stronger than him but the guy was intimidating and did I mention scary? "Do you know why you're here, Alex?" Blood's silky voice wrapped around my ear drums, causing small goose bumps to form on my arms, t-t-this guy just his voice drives me crazy. "Um…uh…Maybe because you just wanted to say hi?" I babbled like a fool as Blood smirked at my reaction probably because he knew I was kind of freaked out and HE was the reason behind it. This guy seriously was sadistic! I liked it better when he was just a bratty, attention seeking, pre-teen girl, why couldn't he be a girl again!?

"Close but rather I would like to know the meaning of this." Blood then pulled out a small pink book with a giant B written on it, it kind of looked like a…..diary? Okay, I know I was mostly likely in a lot of trouble with Blood already but I couldn't stop myself from saying the next few lines, "Blood I didn't know you kept a diary, but isn't that sorta girly?" A huge vein about the size of a tennis ball popped up on Blood's forehead as he scowled at me. Yup I pretty much was digging my own grave.

"NO. "

"So then why do you have a girly diary?"

"That's why I'm asking you."

"Um maybe you needed a place to store your inner most secrets and desires?" Okay, I pretty much had the noose around my neck now, but I couldn't help it! Like I've said before in nervous situations you pretty much don't think and just say messed up stuff.

"Oh really, then maybe you can explain why this little "secret keeper" states that a certain Foreigner was taking care of about fifteen little girls. And that he would sing with his dreamy voice to them and hold them close to his toned body?"

"Wow Blood I never knew you felt that way about m—ACK!" I rubbed my now bruised head, the jerk had thrown a pencil holder at me. Why did everyone aim for my head!? Huh! Don't they know they could give me a concussion! Sheesh. "You know even though this little book says the upmost ridiculous nonsense, I have a feeling the other role holders will be definitely interested in the material. It would explain why everyone woke up in the same room, now does it?" Oh, now I see what he was doing— he was black mailing me, the nerve of that guy! "What do you want Blood?" I gripped my fist until I saw my knuckles turn white, trying to contain the anger that slowly was rising in me. I don't know what it was about the man, maybe it was the fact that no matter what it was he always seemed to be one step ahead, as if I could never catch up. I hated that, it didn't make me feel like a man at all, just some cheap knock-off that was weak.

"Well since you brought it up, I want you to work for me."

"AGAIN!? No way! You're a slave driver!"

"Hm, then I guess it won't be my fault if some rumors started going around about you hanging around and taking little girls."

"Y-y-you wouldn't!"

"Maybe, maybe not, it all depends on the mood I'm in."

Y-y-you're the devil aren't you!? That's why you wear the hat! To cover up your horns! " I shouted as I pointed at the man, who just smirked amused by my little "insults". "Ah, it seems you've caught me red handed, so Alex, will you make a deal with the devil?" Blood's eyes glinted in the light as I felt the room grow suddenly colder. "HELL no, sorry Blood but I already made a deal with God so my soul is kind of already taken." I sweat dropped as I slowly got up from my seat and headed towards the door. "Alex." Suddenly I was tossed against the bookshelf with a very dark-looking Blood gripping my wrists against the musty books.

"B-b-blood what are you doing!?" I asked completely terrified that someone could move that fast.

"Alex, I've let you get away with a lot of things before, and I've been holding back. But I think if you refuse my request this time I won't be able to hold back any longer." Blood's words dripped with venom as he leaned in closer, sending little shivers and goose bumps to appear on my body.

"I-i-if you're going to kill me….I'm pretty sure someone wouldn't like that." I stuttered though I really didn't know if anyone would avenge my death. Boris was my best friend but then again he and the twins were pretty tight and of course the twins were kind of crazy so they were crossed off the list. Elliot was Blood's guard dog-bunny thing so he wasn't helping me anytime soon. Gowland was an old man so Blood had youth on his side and Pierce was a scardey mouse. Nightmare was sickly, I really didn't see Gray as a killer since he was too nice, and Julius HAS the potential but he was always too busy. The Jokers probably would be happy or maybe even offer to help, tch jerks. And everyone at the heart castle were perverts (well, maybe not Peter, though I was still kind of mad he took my first kiss.) so if I were to die I want to make sure they didn't get anywhere near my body since I don't know what they would do to it.

"Now, why would I want to kill you? Didn't you say, that if I wanted to tell you something just to talk to you instead of taking it out on other people?" Blood purred as he pushed aside a stray piece of hair that was in the way of my face. I felt my body turn into lead, did he remember!? If he remembered then did that mean the others remembered too but—wait a minute he had the diary, duh! How could I be so stupid!

"Well yeah, and when I said people I meant me too! This is really not cool, Blood, messing with me like this."

"So then, is this your way of saying yes to my little deal?"

"Tsk, I guess so." I sighed hoping that all of this would be over soon. "Great, your uniform is right over there." Blood smiled as he released his grip and pointed to a small black garment bag on the couch. I felt a vein bulge out of my forehead, somehow I had a feeling he had this all planned out. "Another butler's uniform? " I frowned as I marched over to the couch and held up the bag as I slowly zipped down the zipper. "Oh something like that.~" Blood grinned as he watched me happily. "Blood are you sure you're not g—" I felt my eyes pop out of my sockets as I looked at the piece of clothing I was now holding. "I hope you can wear that with some pride, Alex." Blood placed a hand on my shoulder still smiling, that damn jerk! "Blood….have I ever told you... I HATE YOUR GUTS!" I yelled as I tossed the French maid uniform on the ground with such a force it felt as if the atomic bomb on Hiroshima just exploded. "I love you too, Alex." Somebody, anybody please wake me up from this NIGHTMARE!

~.X.~

* * *

**So i just want to start off by saying SORRY! When reading the reviews i felt so bad for putting everyone on an emotional rollercoaster but i also couldn't be happier that i made a few people cry... (-.-") i think i'm a little bit of a sadist...hahaha... But i definitley can't wait until the next chapter because i know everyone is going to be freaking out! :D Gahhh! I'm so excited! Too bad you guys don't know what's going to happen~~ Also i have a little confession to make, is it weird that i actually act out everything that happens? Can anybody else relate? It was actually pretty funny since my roommate walked in on me as i was acting out Alice being preggers it kind of went like this: **

**me-*hugging belly* Oh~ Mommy loves you very much! **

**roommate-? Do you have something you want to tell me? **

**me-uhh...it's not what it looks like! **

**ANYWAYS! I kind of got inspiration for this chapter from the song Trouble by Taylor Swift, so I invite you to listen to the song~ If you want too~ maybe there will be some clues what i have for in the future...maybe..you never know..i have a pretty messed up mind :D**

* * *

**_To Guest:_ **

**_"Is Alex now going to find her dad in the prison and confront Joker?"_**

**Me- maybe...maybe not~ Oh what a tangle web we weave when we practice to decieve!**

* * *

**_To OtakuForever13:_ **

**"_Can I hug Jericho and little Alex?"_**

**little Alex- HUGS! **

**Jericho- I guess as long as you have no other hidden agendas...try to kidnap my little dove and you'll be sleeping with the fishes...**

**little Alex- hehehe~ Fishies! *hugs OtakuForever13* **

* * *

**_To chaos-dark-lord: _**

**_".. Did Alex lost that little ball or something? , I imagine Alex had it when Joker that away Jericho, maybe Joker found it?"_**

**White- Now why would Joker do something like that? **

**Black- who would want a stupid toy like that *playing with ball* **

**little alex- *sulking in corner* I lost it...**

* * *

**Bloody twins- Review Onee-chans and Nii-sans! ~~~~**


	35. You Got My Heartbeat Drumming Away

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"I hate you…I hate you so much…Blood, you evil hat wearing blood thirsty pervert!" I screamed as I raised a fist into the air while pulling down on my ridiculously short maid apparel. "Mister Alex, it's really not that bad." A brunette faceless maid with glasses said shyly as she tried to calm me down. Which was weird because why would a faceless need glasses when they don't have eyes? "Yeah! Alex still looks really manly in a dress!" The violet haired faceless maid next to her piped up as she gave me a thumbs up. These two nice girls were helping me learn the maid duties that Blood sickly wanted me to fulfill, man I hated the guy! Didn't he know I had my manly pride to worry about!?

"Really? Do you really mean that Agatha and Stacey?" I stared at the two who nodded their eyeless faces in reply. "You two are too nice!" I grinned as I wrapped my arms around the blushing maids.

"M-m-m-mister Alex!" Agatha the chocolate haired maid gasp as Stacey just wrapped her arms around me. Stacey out of the two was the less shy one and always helped me find a way to skip out on work, though Agatha always found us and scolded us both.

"You don't have to call me Mister Alex, Agatha, how many times do I have to tell you Alex is just fine." I flashed the timid faceless a smile as I released them both from my embrace.

"But Mis—I mean Alex we—"

"Now what do we have here?" Blood waltzed in smirking devilishly as he raised his cane to my face, making sure the end of it rested right under my chin. "Playing with my workers are you? How cheeky of you, Alex."

"Sorry Blood but I'm not like you, who only prefers men." I sneered, pretty damn happy with myself for coming up with such an awesome comeback. But then again it was probably a bad idea since Blood quickly dropped his cane and roughly grabbed my arm forcing me to collide into his broad chest.

"Your quick accusations amuse me, Alex. Shall we test them out?" Blood smiled as he slowly put his hand under my chin holding it in place as he rubbed his thumb along my jawline. "B-b-blood what are you doing!?" I stuttered as I felt my cheeks start to burn, was it hot in here or something? "Just making a scientific inquiry." Blood purred as his face leaned in just a few centimeters away before pausing in front my lips. "B-b-blood?" I squeaked as I tried to turn away but the mafiaso had a firm grip. "Alex, I-"

"GAHHHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! KISS HIM ALREADY LORD BLOOD!" Stacey squealed, jumping up and down franticly.

"S-s-s-such a scandal—epp!" Agatha covered her nose as blood gushed out through her thin fingers.

"A maid and her master! What a romantic love story! Go for it Alex!" Stacey shrieked happily, I could have sworn there was hearts, flowers and bubbles floating all around the screaming fangirl. Was she an otaku or something?

"HER!? I-I-I'm not a girl! If anyone is going to be the man in this relationship it's me!" I fumed as I stomped my foot down on the tiled floor.

"Oh, so we're in a relationship now, Alex? How should I take this?" Blood chuckled as I felt my face grow hotter. "No! That's not what I meant!" GAH! How did it end up like this!? "Stacey what happened to me looking manly!?" I argued hoping to make her see me as a man again, not a love sick girl—which I WAS NOT!

"Well you did look manly but when Master Blood came into the room, he overpowered your manly pheromones and actually turned them into female pheromones." Stacey calmly explained as she pointed with a ruler to a blackboard that had chibi drawings of both Blood and I picturing the whole process. Wait a minute—WHEN DID SHE HAVE TIME TO DO ALL THIS!?

"Pheromones? Damn it! I don't care! I'm a MAN! A hot-blooded, full-grown MAN!" I pouted as I angrily tore off the black frilly bow I was wearing and tossed it to the ground , and began to stomp on the thing. "My, no need to act so vicious my DARLING Alex." Blood said emphasizing the word darling, making sure it sounded as feminine as possibly. "Shut up Blood! You're making things worse!" I seethed as I glared at the entertained mafiaso, the ba**** was enjoying every bit of this! "Can you two please excuse us, I have something to discuss with my dear mistress." Blood winked at the maids who blushed furiously as they quickly curtsy and practically ran out of the room, most likely eager to go spread the news that I was gay with the hatter. Damn scandals!

"So what do you want you ba****?!"

"I don't think you address a lover like that, Alex."

"DON'T YOU EVEN START!"

"Fine, I'll stop, but I just came to tell you that you have the day off."

"Day off?"

"Yes, as long as you stay away from the fourth flo—"

"HECK YEAH! About time you gave me a day off, you jerk!" I grinned as I ran off before the mafia boss could change his mind. Was the whole thing suspicious, hell yeah, but weird things had been happening lately, especially with the twins and Elliot so it really didn't phase me. I quickly ran into Blood's library the place I thought I would spend my day off and started to reminisce about all the strange behavior that had been going on.

~.X.~

"_Alex can I borrow your hairbrush?" Elliot asked as he held the ladder in place as I was busy washing all fricking thirty-something windows of the mansion by HAND as Blood had commanded me to do so all the while I did it in the nice little dress he forced me to wear. "Sorry, Elliot I don't have a hairbrush. Also even though I'm a man don't look up my dress." I added on causing Elliot to turn a bright red, if he did looked up he would definitely_ _notice that_ _I was lacking in a certain area. I figured that later on I would put a sock inside my underwear so I wouldn't have to worry about that small problem. _

"_I won't!" Elliot shouted, turning an even brighter shade of red. _

"_Thanks bro!" _

"_Um, also what do you mean you don't have a hairbrush? " _

"_Oh, I really don't need the use of one, since my hair is pretty short and manageable. All I do is just run my fingers through it and ta-da!~ I'm ready to go." _

"_What! That's crazy! I have to brush mine at least a hundred times." Elliot pouted as he accidentaly shook the ladder hard causing me to wobble a bit before letting go of the metal bars. _

"_KYYYAAAA! ELLIOT!" I screamed as I fell down about thirty feet in the air. "Alex!" Elliot shouted as he ran forward his arms stretched out, ready to catch me. Which thank God, he did. "Elliot…" "Yes Alex?" "I think you should go help Blood inside." I frowned at the embarrassed hare, who set me down on the ground and sadly walked back inside the mansion with flopped down ears. _

_~.X.~_

"_Nii-san! Nii-san! Let's play barbershop!" The twins sang out in unison as they held up scissors and combs. "Not now guys, I'm busy!" I said through gritted teeth as I tunneled through the thick rose bushes trying to hunt down a gopher that was supposedly living among the thorny branches. _

"_But nii-san! We need haircuts! And so do you!" The twins whined as they stood behind me, not even offering to help me catch the rodent. _

"_Later! I'm bus—Ah ha! I found you!" I yelled as I lunged towards the small furry thing, grabbing it in between my hands. _

"_Um nii-san…."_

"_What is it!? Can't you see I'm trying to get this gopher!" I replied frustrated that the little critter seemed to be stuck to something as I began to tug and pull at the little furry guy. _

"_That's just it nii-san, that's not a gopher." Both twins said while palely pointing to something ahead of me—something big and definitely NOT a gopher. _

"_W-w-what" _

"_RAWR!" _

"_GAHHH! IT'S A BEAR!" I screamed as I released what I now realized was the bear's tail and ran off screaming like a little girl with the bear hot on my heels. _

"_Do you think we should help nii-san?" Dee looked at Dum. "Nah, he'll be fine, I mean look how fast he's running." Dum said impressed as he shaded his eyes from the sun with his hand and looked on at the sight of his nii-san running away from the furious bear. "Okay, want to go play video games?" Dee grinned at his twin. "Sure!" Dum replied happily as he linked arms with his brother and skipped away happily. _

_~.X.~ _

"_Okay this is our last chance guys, let's make it count!" Elliot said confidently as he put his hand on top of both Dee and Dum's small palms that were stretched out in front of them. "On the count of three…One…Two…Three!" _

"_HATTER MAFIA!" The trio cried out in unison as they raised their hands in the air causing me to sweat drop at the scene, what was wrong with them? _

"_Um, guys is something going on?" I asked as the trio quickly turned around and glared at me with determined eyes. _

"_Dee! Dum! Assume the positions!" Elliot commanded as Dee and Dum turned into their adult forms and jumped into the air doing two synchronized flips that landed them right on the sides of me. "HAI!" The twins shouted as they held down my arms, making sure I was incapable of struggling or moving._

"_Guys! What the hell is going on!?" I nervously asked as Elliot took out a white medical glove and with a snap slipped the glove on. "Don't worry Alex, I'll make this is as painless as possible." Elliot said as he walked towards me with the most serious face I had ever seen causing me to go into a panic attack. "NO! DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE! I'LL GIVE YOU CARROT DISHES!" I bribed the man, who seemed to stop and think about the suggestion but quickly shook his head no as he continued forward. "GAH! Elliot! I thought we were bros!" I yelled as I quickly shut my eyes waiting for whatever fate he had for me. _

_**SNIP!**__ "I got it! Let's go!" Elliot shouted as I suddenly felt the presence of the weight on my arms disappear. "What the hell?" I asked myself as I cracked open my eyes to see that the trio of troublemakers were nowhere in sight leaving me utterly confused. "What exactly were they up too? " I said out loud as I scratched my head. Little did I know that there was now a small patch of my hair that was now cut unevenly. _

"Stupid guys, if they just wanted a piece of my hair I would have gave them some. "I pouted as I jumped on the couch with a lengthy book in my hand. I had thought of giving them each a good beating for messing with my hair but they were my friends and I couldn't bring myself to do it. Friends. I smiled it was nice to think of them as my friends, I never had any friends before since mother kept me locked inside most of the time. And whenever I did sneak out, the other kids thought I was weird and would tease me. Strange, how in my own world where I thought I belong, I was kind of an outcast either too weird or too beautiful to join anyone's little group, while here in Wonderland nobody really cared what I looked like or did and just accepted me anyways. Maybe I really did belong her—no I had a mother to get too, I couldn't stay here. That's what I wanted…right? I quickly took out my long forgotten vial, it was already filled halfway, maybe even more, as I held it up to the light the vial glimmered as if it was beckoning me towards it.

"If I got rid of you…I wouldn't have to go back." I said hesitantly as I thought about chucking the small glass out the window. "No, I have to go back. Yeah, that's right, as soon as you fill up, I'm going straight hom—"

"NO!" I quickly turned my head, surprised by the new voice only to see standing in the doorway a frantic—

**Black's P.O.V.**

I scowled at the scene before me, Blood the f***ing gay mafiaso had ordered all the role holders to come to his stupid mansion for an important meeting. Important my a**! I had better things to do than spend my time listening to this f***er, didn't he know that being a warden of a prison is hard work!? White of course was all but intrigued by the whole thing so he dragged my a** along with him, damn clown.

"I've called you all here because of a very important discovery both my men and I have come across." Blood began, man his voice got on my nerves, I don't know what the big deal was, I had overheard from a few giggling circus girls that Blood had the most "sexiest voice" out of all the role holders. Tch, f***ing sexy my a**! If you ask me it sounded like nails scratching chalkboard, I saw White chuckle, he had heard my little thought, though I wish he would just butt out of my head! I was pretty pissed at him because I knew he was hiding something from me and I was dying to know what it was.

"We do not care, we only came here to see a glimpse of our Alex." The dumb hag stated as she waved her f***ing scepter around. Who gave her permission to claim Alex like that? It was getting on my nerves—wait a minute…did she say Alex was here? I felt a chill of excitement run down my spine, I hadn't seen my bi*** in a while since waking up in that f***ing room with all these idiots. I had some things I wanted to ask him which of course involved a little bit of beating him to a pulp while I was asking him questions. He had not only made me, Black joker, crawl into bed with thirteen other MALE role holders he was also responsible for making me gay. Which I still refused to believe! Tch, I went into a frenzy of making love with any woman that got into my sights, after I realized I **MAY** be gay, but the results were the same, I did like women but I still liked Alex more. Maybe I was Bi, or something.

"But my dear Queen it is about Alex." A hush went throughout the room, as soon as the Hatter had said Alex, he had everyone's attention on him. Hell, he even had mine, what kind of information did he have on the little ba*****?

"After sorting out all the information and gaining incriminating evidence, Alex, my fellow role holders is a Child of Wonderland." As soon as the words left his mouth I ran out the room, still shocked by his words, but fully aware by what it meant. A Child of Wonderland….I had to find Alex and take him far away from here, no I would do something even better, I'll f***ing lock him away in the deepest, darkest cell I had, where no one not even White could find him. I continued to run down the hallways bursting each door wide open searching for the small brunette.

"No, I have to go back. Yeah, that's right, as soon as you fill up, I'm going straight hom—" I froze outside the last door in the hallway, hearing the very clear words that were being said out loud. My clock began to tick franticaly inside my chest, before I even knew what I was doing I kicked down the doors to reveal a surprised Alex holding the vial of hearts in his hands.

"NO!"

"B-B-Black!? What are you doin—"

"No! Don't leave!" I yelled as I jumped on top of the frighten boy who was wearing a—maid's outfit? _"Tsk, it suits him," _I thought as my eye spied the wretched vial, I swiftly grabbed the thing and tossed it hard out the window without a second thought.

"BLACK! ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Alex screamed as his beautiful azure eyes looked towards the open window. I couldn't do it anymore, I couldn't hold it in any longer, hell who cares what other people f***ing think!

"No…not crazy…just.. I'M GAY!" I blushed as I crashed my lips onto his.

~.X.~

* * *

**So I hope this chapter left people jaw dropping...mwahahahaha~ I told you there would be a shocking love confession...though poor Black. White truly is responsible for all this, not telling him anything. Also its Valentine's Day~~ I'm so happy this chapter like ended up being on this day. Anyways I'm just curious or better yet i always wanted to ask this question...: Which team are you on? I know this is kind of a harem thing sort of i mean i will still do alot of fluff with alot of characters but here are the main three teams that there will be alot more fluff with Alex: **

**Team Julius (the Good Guy)- **

**Pros: He's damn sexy, actually caring, looks like someone Alex knew and loved, and knows/friends with Jericho **

**Cons: He will most definitely almost always get cock-blocked by Ace, he's always busy with work, hates Alex's Coffee **

**Team Blood (Star-crossed Lovers)-**

**Pros: He's that fricking forbbiden fruit that you know better NOT to touch, IF him and Alex were together it would be kind of a romeo and juliet thing ( since he and jericho are enemy mafia gangs), has that fricking epic hat (that i want so bad T-T), has pretty eyes, is a pretty bad a** mafia boss**

**Cons:Enemies with Jericho, jerk,jerk,jerk, jerk, yes he is a jerk when things don't go his way, easily jealous, uses people for his own personal use**

**Team Black Joker (the Bad Boy)-**

**Pros: Despite all the cussing and obviously bad boy attitude he's actually a big softy under it all, the supposedly "softer" side of joker (White PRETENDS to be nice, when he's actually the most messed up one), one of the strongest role holders **

**Cons: he's horrible with his words and rather show people with his actions which causes problems like the scene above, he's sadistic and slightly possesive (not as possesive as White), he also sepearated Jericho and Alex from each other, Jericho hates his guts as much as he hates Blood, maybe even more and of course he has done some very very VERY bad things. **

* * *

**To ReaperDeath: **

_**"Have my strawberry shortcake. I decided to try baking again..."**_

**Alex-Yay! Strawberry shortcake!**

**Me-I'm happy your cooking again :D **

* * *

**To 52 Cards: **

_**"Oh yeah, well Jericho pop up, in the story and Alice too? Because i want them to be together again and have a happily ever after story with Alex."**_

**Me- Well your going to have to wait and see~~ Fufufufufu~ **

* * *

**To Asdfghjkl:**

_**"By the way Alex, are you bisexual?! Your problem is somewhat confusing as far as 'love' goes...Do you accept soda for hugs?"**_

**Alex- uh...i think...i'm straight...yeah i'm pretty sure i'm straight. Is it strawberry soda?**

**Me- this is one of the reasons why the title is called Conflicted, dear reader :D **

* * *

**White- please review ladies and gentleman~ To get more of this steamy scandalous adventure...it sure is getting hot in here *fans himself***


	36. Coming Out of the Closet!

**Nightmare's P.O.V.**

Everyone in the room was shocked, completely surprised that Alex was a Child of Wonderland. Though it was not much of a shock for me since I had been suspecting it for quite a while. "Tell me, Hatter, who is then, Alex's father?" I took out my pipe and began to puff the glorious minty smoke, as Gray shot me a glare. The lizard didn't like it when I smoked supposedly it was bad for my health, though last time I checked I never saw him quit his own smoking, so I just ignored him.

"Jericho Bermuda, the Dodo Bird." Blood then threw out what seemed like DNA results all over the circular table we were all sitting around.

"Well I have to say, way to go Dodo Bird! He didn't do too shabby of a job. Hahahaha~" Ace grinned as multiple role holders shot deadly daggers at the psycho knight's head.

"I didn't think Alex would be his child." Julius muttered as now all focus was centered on him.

"You knew about this clock-maker!?" The Queen asked though it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Sadly, yes. Jericho did mention once that he had a child but the child was supposedly killed by a certain Joker. "Julius stared at White, who in returned smiled as though he was totally innocent and unaware of what was going on. "Though I would never have guessed it was his and Alice's child." Julius I now remembered was once friends with the Dodo Bird, until that unfortunate event when Jericho decided to go against the rules of the game. So of course he would know a bit about Jericho's personal life.

"Joker? Do you know anything about this?" I said lazily though I already knew the answer to his reply.

"Hm, a child you say?...Ah! Now that I think of it there was a child with Jericho when we went to Alice's world." White continued to grin innocently, though everyone knew that the clown was hiding something.

"If Alex is Jericho's son, wouldn't he remember Jericho? Also I think this is all some lie the Hatter has fabricated because my turtle dove would never sleep nor conceive with such a disgusting brute!" Peter pounded his fist angrily on the wooden table, completely pissed off by the fact that Alice had loved another and not him.

"The evidence does not lie, Peter, you just have to come and accept that Alice was a wh***." Blood smirked as a now fuming white rabbit pulled out his gun and pushed it up against the hatter's forehead.

"Take that back, you piece of filth, or I'll wipe that grin off for you." Peter said un-wavering even though Elliot had his pistol already drawn and placed on the albino's head. "Old feelings seem to die hard, don't they, Prime Minister? " Blood said coldly as he had the end of his machine gun centered on Peter's stomach.

"Do they Blood? Because out of everyone here it seems that YOU were the most disappointed. Was it because Alice didn't even give you the time of day? That she seemed to be revolted by even the sight of you? At least she talked to me, unlike scum like you who she hated most." Peter fought back, still holding his ground. I had to give it to him, he had some major balls saying stuff like that on the Hatter's Territory.

"Shoot the bloody Hatter, Peter! If he shoots back you have the Amusement Park's alliance!" Gowland cheered as he took out his rifle and aimed it at the mafiaso's head.

"All this fighting is getting my blood pumping, Gray let's play shall we?~" Ace smiled at the ex-assassin who only raised an eyebrow at the knight before taking out his knifes and blocking the attack from Ace's metal sword.

There was a really bad tension in the room, everyone could feel it, and I guess that's what caused this whole mess but before it could progress any further the dormouse spoke up. " Wait, I thought we came here to talk about Alex-kun, chu~ I r-r-really don't know what a Child of Wonderland is and I-I-I want to know if Alex-kun will be in any danger because Alex-kun has helped me before and I want to help him. Chu~ S-s-s-so please stop fighting." There was a long silence before the only thing that could be heard was the putting away of weapons.

"The rodent is right! We came here to learn more about Alex, so hurry up and proceed. Caterpillar inform us about what a Child of Wonderland is." Vivaldi demanded as I smirked while taking another inhale of the sweet smoke from my pipe.

"About time you guys stopped fighting. So were shall I begin?" I paused before continuing again. "A Child of Wonderland is very RARE but not unheard of, if I heard correctly the very first role holders when the game first begun had actually had a Child of Wonderland. But after that child, the rules then forbade a child like that from ever being conceived again."

"Wait, why would that be against the rules? If the game clearly states that we have to win over the foreigner, and capture their heart, meaning their entire being." Boris curiously asked, his sharp yellow eyes shining with puzzlement.

"I think Joker can explain that." I answered as I slowly looked over to the redhead.

"A Child of Wonderland is forbidden due to that fact that it almost destroyed Wonderland." White stated causally as he began to play with the handle of his whip.

"Almost…destroyed…Wonderland." Every role holder said in unison, now either shocked or terrified by the words of White Joker.

"So Alex is dangerous?" Julius's cobalt eyes looked at me in disbelief, wondering how could such a small boy single handedly destroy Wonderland.

"Yes, but not in the way you are thinking." I stopped to take another inhale of my pipe before filling them in on the rest of the information. "You have to understand, a Child of Wonderland is both part Foreigner and Role Holder, two halves of the same puzzle. Now, the reason because of the ALMOST destruction of Wonderland was because of greed and jealously. The old role holders were obsessed with wanting to possess the child, almost as if that's all they thought about, or how the story goes "drunk on the ecstasy that the Child of Wonderland gave them."

"This is making our heads hurt. It's too confusing!" the twins unhappily responded as they held their tired heads.

I sighed. "Look it's really quite simple, Alex is a Foreigner, right? Foreigners are required to play the game but they have the freedom of going where ever they want to and are not bond to any roles or rules. Now us role holders are bond by the rules of the game and our roles, we are given power but it is limited to only the territories we own. So if you put that together—"

"Alex has the ability to go to into other territories and harness the power from that perspective place. Meaning that he can match any role holder in skill and power, while also since being a Foreigner we'll be force to fall in love with him—" Julius was suddenly interrupted by a concern Gray who had now just realized the Warden was missing.

"If he ever was to retaliate, we would be helpless to stop him because of the feelings we would have for him. He would be the perfect weapon for anyone who was trying to gain power." At the words perfect weapon, Blood, Vivaldi and Gowland all stared at each other with only one thing on their mind—how were they going to capture this Child of Wonderland.

"Yes, which is why exactly the rules stated, if a Child of Wonderland was ever to be discovered they were to be killed immediately. So civil war would not break out. Though yet here one stands in Wonderland." I looked over to the Joker who rose up in his seat and walked towards the door of the room.

"I'm sorry, my apologies. It seemed at the time my counterpart had a change of heart, instead of killing the child he used his Warden's Eye to wipe out the memories of anything that had to do with Wonderland and Jericho. He thought it wouldn't be a problem later on if the child knew nothing of Wonderland." White said dully as he opened the doors and moved to the side.

"So the Jokers are getting soft."

"No of course not, what do you think Black Joker is doing now? If mistakes are ever made, Joker is sure to fix them." White smiled as his ruby red eye glinted with mischief, which cause now every panicked role holder to charge out of the room, looking for the now in danger Alex.

**Alex's P.O.V.**

I struggled underneath Black who pressed his lips harder onto mine. Everything had seemed to go in slow motion, him bursting through the door, my vial being thrown out of the window and finally the awkward love confession, the only thing that didn't seem to be going in slow motion was Black's grabby hands that were now moving up my dress. Wait a minute—MY DRESS!? HELL NO! I grabbed Black's wrists and removed them from my thighs, he was getting waaaaayyy to close to a certain something and I was scared what he'll do once he found out. However, I guess Black took this as a sign that I wanted it rougher—WHICH I DID NOT!—and he quickly broke free from my grasp and held my arms up above my head as he attacked my lips harder trying to gain access to the inside of my mouth.

"Black STOP!" I tried to scream but it sound more like, "Bmlack! Mpfh!" Black's kisses were getting rougher and rougher as though he had been holding back this primal instinct and decided to release it all at once. I was scared, really, really, REALLY scared. Not only because Black was on top of me about to fricking rape me but because…I….kind of….actually liked it. Even though he just came out of nowhere and crashed his lips on top of mine but the way he kissed me, though hungry and a bit intense, there was something else behind it almost as if there was—passion a very intense passion that the Warden had for…. me. My heart started to pound furiously inside my chest.

** Thump. Thump Thump. Thump**

Suddenly, Black bit down on my lip, causing me to let out a small yelp and give him the access he so longingly waited for—within seconds I felt something wet enter my mouth. Okay, that's it, this is just getting out of hand now! I bit down on the slimly intruder causing Black's crimson eye to widen in surprise and withdraw his now bleeding organ, without hesitation I slid my right leg towards me hard—kneeing the pervert right in his precious family jewels. "Omph!" Black cried out as he held his throbbing package and fell to the floor with a thud. "WHAT THE HELL BLACK! WHAT WERE YO—" I wiped my mouth before slowly looking up (I had an eerie feeling that someone was watching) and felt my soul leave my body and then this earth as I saw all the role holders in the doorway frozen in shock.

"So Alex does this mean you're gay? Hahahaha~"

Somebody…KILL ME NOW!

~.X.~

* * *

**So I just got to say WOAH...like seriously...you guys just blew them reviews up! Hahahaha i felt so loved :'D and so did Alex! Thank you so much! Also i've noticed i now have 40 favorites and over like 12,000 views...So thank you! Everyone! this wouldn't be possible without every single one of you! and especially a great big thanks to the people whom been with me from the begining and reviewed on every single chapter! you guys were the ones who kept my spirits up and kept Alex alive! You can now consider yourselves doctors. XD Oh before i forget i have one BIG HUGE ANNOCEMENT: **

**"The next chapter will signal the end of the story "Conflicted!" now before all of you start going WTH, I hate you, How can you do this to us and WTF supersushicupcake!? I will explain everything in the last chapter...PLEASE READ THE FINAL CHAPTER! Which will be released on Saturday 2/16/13" **

**black- Team Black...hmm... i like the sound of that...Review bi***! **

**Alex- O_O seriously...**

**me- you know if you put your names together it could be Blaex or Aleck or Blackalex or Blex**

**White- sounds like prescription drug names to me... **

* * *

**To asdfghjkl:**

_**"AlexANDER, what team does AlexANDRIA perfer? Certainly you'd know alot about her since you share a room...and bed...and pretty much everything else. How nice of you."**_

**Alex- uhhhhhh...well you see...*blushes* Alexandria kind of moved down across the street in the next town...Alexandria is DEAD (O_O)**

* * *

**To Guest: **

**_"Will the Jokers remember Jerico had a little girl with him and not a boy when they caught him?"_**

**White-White joker never forgets *winks* though... i can't say the same for Black **

**Black- White! have you seen my whip!? Damn it! If your hiding it again it isn't funny! **

**White-*sigh* every single day...**

* * *

**To Reaperdeath: **

_**"One question though...did you ever get your hairclip back? Have some brownies."**_

**Alex- yup! I expertly stole it back like a ninja!~ And brownies! Whooo! nom nom nom nom**

**Me- i think a couple of chapters back it explains how Alex got her clip back... i think the chapter was Oh How I Hate Getting Up In the Mornings...But if your too lazy to go back (i know i am ;D) when the role holders were waking up from their little slumber party Alex grabbed the clip from julius hair and barrel roll out of the place. **


	37. The End?

**Alex's P.O.V.**

My mind went blank, how could this happen!? What was going on, what was happening and better yet what was everyone saying!? I stared at the role holders who were all shouting at each other and at a now blushing Black, their lips were moving but I couldn't hear anything. Maybe it was because of that loud drumming sound that seemed to engulf my ears, what was that anyways? Oh wait a minute that's just my heart—MY HEART!? I felt myself start to hyperventilate, I wasn't use to this, hell I never felt this way before and it scared the crap out of me!

"A-a-a-air! I NEED AIR!" I gasped as I jumped off the couch and ran to the open window, and just in time too because right then I started to puke my guts out. I was a nervous wreck!

"How come every time you and Alex kiss it results in him losing his lunch." I heard White snicker behind me. "S-s-s-shut up!" Black yelled back at the laughing jester.

"Alex are you okay!?" Vivaldi suddenly appeared next to me and began to rub my back, which kind of helped ease the huge knot that had suddenly appeared in my stomach.

"Y-y-yeah." I stuttered, being this way, confused, scared and unsure of everything it wasn't manly at all! I hated it! I hated it so MUCH! I gripped on to the window sill, causing some of the wood to crack underneath my fingertips. But then again, there was still that tiny part of me that remembered that kiss, his lips were so soft and warm—NO! I COULDN'T FEEL THAT WAY!

"_Alex, you're a boy. You'll always be mommy's little gentleman, remember that. A perfect little man."_

I held my head in frustration, that woman's voice echoed in the back of my skull, making me feel worse. It always had been that way, I wasn't a girl, no I was a boy who was just trapped inside a female body, that was the lie my mother had always fed me. I was confused, why couldn't I be myself!? Why couldn't I just be Alexandria?! What did I do so wrong to deserve this? All these emotions and confusion, it was killing me inside! I just wanted to be normal! Why couldn't I just feel…. normal. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around me, crushing me with their weight, "Don't say you're okay then start crying…troublesome kid." Julius muttered as he hid my now teary face with his chest. I nodded as I buried my face deeper into his shirt, grateful he was helping me, I didn't want the other role holders to see my tears. Which none of them did because they were all too busy chewing Black out.

"We demand that loli-con's head!" Vivaldi shouted as she waved her scepter around angrily.

"How could you do that to my nephew you f***ing clown!" Gowland growled as he drew out his rifle and pointed it at the red-faced warden.

"My White, you jokers sure do know how to get things done." Nightmare smirked as White just shrugged and smiled with his lone red eye closed.

"Hahahaha~ I guess I have to kill you since you were messing around with my lover." Ace grinned as he pulled out his huge a** sword, prepared to hack off the redhead's head.

"This is gross, who would have known the joker was like that." Peter scoffed looking at Black with a face of disgust.

"Pretty sick." Elliot said though he had a small tint of red dusting his cheeks.

"Black likes boys! Ewww!" The twins shouted in unison as they stuck their tongues out at the embarrassed joker who held his head in shame, not saying a word. Which struck an odd cord within me, because Black no matter what ALWAYS had something to say, it was so weird to see him just sit there quiet.

"Disgusting."

I felt my blood run cold through my veins, I couldn't make out who had said the word because I was too busy with my face in Julius's chest, but I did hear the sound loud and clear.

"_Disgusting! You're a girl! What a freak!" The other six year old boys shoved me to the ground, making sure I landed face first in a pile of mud. "I knew you were weird!" The leader of the small pack said as he put his foot on my head, forcing my skull to sink deeper in the soft dirt. "B-b-but I just wanted to play!" I sniffled, though all that did was force the dirty muck into my mouth and nose. "Fine, if disgusting trash like you wants to be a boy then we'll treat you like a BOY!" the leader smirked as he began to kick me, urging the others to follow in pursuit. "Disgusting!" _

I broke away from Julius, my tears long gone and stood in front of Black, making sure that nobody would be able to hurt him anymore. "Disgusting? Tell me, what's so disgusting about confessing to the person you like! Huh!? I don't find that weird, gross or disgusting! I think it was very brave!" I shouted angry that the role holders would treat one of their own like this. "To be unafraid to be their self, and let everyone else know…..that's very brave. I could never do that, that's why I think out of everyone, in my eyes, Black is the manliest guy here!" I smiled as I put a hand on Black's shoulder, causing him to look up at me in surprise.

"You don't care that he kissed you?" Boris asked curiously as his tail flickered back and forth anxiously.

"Well, I'm the type of person who forgets things easily though…" **SMACK!** I pulled my hand away from a now confused/shocked Black who was holding his face in pain. "I can't forgive someone who gives a confession like that! WHAT THE HELL BLACK!? I'm gay!? What kind of love confession is that! Don't you know I'm not just some tramp who will immediately fall in love with you just because you say something awkward and stick your tongue half-way down my throat!?"

"He stuck his tongue down—"Gray started to say, in disbelief before I cut him off.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! Anyways it wouldn't be the first time a ro—" Peter shot me a glare DARING me to finish that sentence. Though the weird thing was I don't know why Peter would be one of the people picking on Black, I mean he did do the same thing. OH MY GOSH! Could it be that Peter was jealous, I gulped, I hope not.

"Uh, anyhow! It's not Black's fault, I mean I can't help that I'm so beautiful.~" I grinned as I patted my cheeks prettily as all the role holders deadpanned.

"Hahahaha~ My wife is right! She's so pretty!~" Ace put away his sword and wrapped an arm around me. Eh? I went from lover to wife, what the hell!? When did we have a wedding!?

"She's not your wife stupid knight! She's our onee-chan!" the twins butted in as they pushed Ace away and hugged my waist. "So back off!" Dee added on as both him and Dum stuck out their tongues at the smiling knight.

"Huh! I'm not a girl!"I shouted as everyone in the room laughed and began to surround me. "But Alex-kun is in a dress chu~" Pierce said as he blushed nervously. "Well, uh that doesn't mean anything! I'm still a man!" I felt my cheeks began to burn again, as I heard the role holders laugh at my flushed face. "Aww it's okay Alex-chan~ This isn't a bad look for you." Boris teased as he slyly wrapped his arm and boa around me. "Shut up Boris!"

"Well, it seems instead of causing a civil war Alex is actually able to end one." Nightmare said staring at an amused White. "I guess so, no strife then no need to fix the situation, though we will be watching, very closely." White grinned as he grabbed a flustered Black and disappeared into the shadows. I wonder what all that was about.

"Now if all of you will excuse me I have to go find something that I have seemed to have lost." I mumbled as I walked back to the window.

"Alex, didn't I explain to you before, once you lost your virginity you can't get it back." Blood smiled, as the role holders behind him laughed at his little joke. "S-s-shut up Blood! That's not what I lost!" I shouted at the jerk hatter as I climbed on top of the window sill.

"Uh, Alex what are you doing?" Gray asked tilting his head to the side.

"I'm going to go find my vial, damn Black threw it out the window. So I'm going to go get it." I explained rationally as I jumped out the window.

"Oh…wait a minute…ALEX!" I heard Gray scream along with a few other role holders. I wonder why? "Alex!...THIRD FLOOR!" the role holders continued to shout frantically until I just realized I was on the third floor of….. the… mansion. _"Oh, well this is going to hurt."_ I thought as I heard a sickening crack.

**Julius's P.O.V **

I stared at a moping Alex who had his head on my desk while making sure his now broken arm was safely planted in a comfortable position. "If you're going to be like this all day you shouldn't have jumped out of the window." I responded casually as I tinkered with a broken clock. "How was I supposed to know I was on the third floor! Everything in that place looks the same! Plus I didn't even find my vial!" Alex argued while pounding his good fist down on the table sending the small pile of clocks I was working on into the air.

"Hey! What did I say about you messing with my work!"

"I'm not messing with your work I'm messing with your desk!"

"That's the same thing!"

"Is no—Ack! My head! Julius you jerk! You hurt a handi-capped person! You're going to hell!"

I slowly put my arm down as I felt a vein pop up on my forehead, ever since Alex got hurt from his little idiotic tumble he had been hanging around me twenty-four seven, nagging for me to take care of him like one of my clocks. This kid, did he really feel no shame? I mean after the whole Black making out with him incident, he carried on as if nothing ever happened. Which got me wondering is Alex really….gay?

"Julius! Are you even paying attention?" Alex pouted as he stared at me with those beautiful blue eyes of his, now that I've been spending more time with him I realized that his eyes were an exact replica of Jericho's own though I have to say Alex did look be—DAMN IT! I felt my face start to heat up, ever since Alex said that he didn't care if a man kissed him, I've began to start feeling quite odd around him, it was making me anxious.

"Can't you go bother Gray or Nightmare?" I grunted as I began to tediously focus on the small golden object in my hand, trying not to look at the small boy who seemed to be dazzling in the yellow light of the room.

"Nope! Because I like hanging out with you more." I gulped as I felt a bead of sweat roll off my forehead. H-h-he liked to hang out with me? What did that mean? I loosen up the tie I was wearing—was it getting hot in here or something?

"Well I don't like you bothering me so much, I have lots of work to do unlike you."

"I can help! Tell me what to do, God of Clocks!" Alex quickly sat up as he smiled brightly at me, he really did want to help. But unfortunately for him I really wasn't in the mood for his help, especially with the way I was feeling right now.

"No, you'll mess everything up. Besides last time you "helped" you lost all of our groceries."

"Geez, Julius I thought hobos were grateful for any help they could get."

"Hobo? I'm not a hobo, if anyone's a hobo it's you."

"Well..um…uh…eff you too!"

I sighed, Alex was going to keep annoying me unless I agreed to take his help. I knew I would definitely regret this. "Fine, if you really want to help I ordered some new screws at the hardware store in town. Can you handle getting them?"

"Of course I can! I just hope they just don't "screw" you ove—OW!" Alex rubbed his head in pain as I held on to my wrench. He really had to stop being so cute for his own good.

"Just hurry up and go. And promise me you won't get into trouble!"

"I promise!"

"Good." I mumbled as Alex stared at me for a second before smiling and heading out the door. I sighed, damn, I think I was gay too.

"Julius~" Ace kicked down the door a few minutes after Alex had just left and wrapped his arms around my waist. "THE HELL ACE!" I shouted furiously as I brought down my wrench on his head. "OW!" Okay, maybe I wasn't gay after all.

~.X.~

**Alex's P.O.V.**

I skipped through the town while holding the bag of screws with my one free arm. Still pondering on what Ace had told me before I left the building – I had accidently ran into the directionally challenged knight only moments before leaving Julius's office.

"_Child of Wonderland or not, if you keep messing around with role holders like that, I don't know what I'll do. Especially if you keep toying with Julius, as his knight I will have to do something quite rash." _

I shivered as I remembered his red eyes glinting like tiny wisps of flames, I don't know why he was acting like that. But I made sure to make a mental note not to EVER get on his bad side. "Psycho knight, pft! People are calling me gay yet you're over here acting all weird." I said out loud particularly to no one, I pretty much gave up on breaking that habit and decided just to keep doing it. Speaking about people being gay—Black thought he was gay because of me, and I felt pretty bad because of that.

"Sorry, Black that I'm not as brave as you." I muttered silently as it began to snow—wait a minute…SNOW!? "Huh!? What the heck! Snow? I guess there's only one thing to do…" I quickly dropped the bag of screws and jumped into a small pile of the icy white fluff and began to make a snow angel. "Hahahaha! This is great!" I shouted into the cool crisp air.

"Why hello there girly." A raspy voice called out from ahead of me, I swiftly sat up to see a small group of evil looking thugs staring intensely at me. "Um, excuse me, you may have to make an appointment with your eye doctor because I'm a dude…..idiot." I sighed as I jumped up to my feet and dusted off any snow that decided to cling to my clothes. The man snarled as he pointed a finger to me," Well it won't matter anyways because your dead meat!"

Suddenly his goonies were on me, the first big ugly guy threw a punch towards me, which I quickly ducked down only to pop back up with a punch of my own, right under his chin that sent him spiraling backwards. "Hey losers, get lost! I've got an important mission to accomplish!" I growled at the remaining three guys who were shocked that I had taken out their fellow comrade with one blow. But of course like always guys like them were too stupid to understand.

"Get him!"

I slid my left leg back getting into a fighting stance, I usually moved my right leg back but since my left arm was broken I had to change it up. Though it really didn't matter, these guys pissed me off and now they're going to get a proper beating. "Come at me bro!" I shouted as the second ugly brute lunged towards me with a round house kick, which I swiftly raised up my good arm and blocked the attack but not before I gave him a taste of my own kick right in his stomach. Needless to say the guy went out like a candle. "Which of you ugly ba***** is next?" I said coolly running a hand through my hair. "Eat this!" One of them shouted as they ran towards me with both fist coming towards my head. Sigh, classical desperate mistake, like I said I hated fighting but that didn't mean I didn't know how. I just side step to the side and let the imbecile collide head first into the tree behind me. "Is that all you go—" **BANG!** I felt a sharp pain engulf my lower stomach before falling on my knees. **BANG! BANG! **Such an awful sound. **BANG! **I felt the cold sting my face as I laid there in the red snow—wait wasn't snow white…ah that's right it must be my blood, I just got shot, right? I felt my eyes grow heavy with sleep, why was I so sleepy? "J-j-Julius….I'm sorry…I messed up again." I struggled to say the words, I was really tired, but right before my eyes shut for the final time I saw a pair of crystal clear eyes look down at me.

"_**Now what do we have here?"**_

"_Don't you know, Alex, after every Winter, comes a beautiful Spring."_

_~.THE END.~_

* * *

**So thats the end of Conflicted, I wanted Alex to go out with a BANG..hahaha..pun intended...ANYWAYS, i hoped everyone enjoyed it this is the last chap- Hahahah Just kidding! I would never leave you guys hanging like that! There will be a SEQUEL! Yup... I decided to spilt the story because i didn't want Conflicted to be like a 100 chapters long..so this will NOT be the end of Alex or will it? *cue dramatic music* I already written the first couple of next chapters for the sequel which will be called _Struggle!_ And it will be up to you dear readers when it will be put up! so you know what to do..review, review REVIEW! Also if you haven't noticed by now I'm one of those writers who will get you all nice and comfortable thinking you know what is going to happen and then BAM space aliens pop out and abduct you...so if you like that type of suspense then follow alex on her next adventure...if she survives of course...there will be laughter, tears, drama and of course tea parties!~~~ Also i like to thank all of you once again for sticking with me this long and reviewing! You guys are the butter to my paula dean! So thank you for your support, love, creativity and awesomeness! :D Also for Aralechan2000: **

**YOLO! **

**unknown person- Won't you join me next time? *winks* **

**P.S. One last little fun fact until next time: **

**Everytime someone makes a promise with Alex something bad always happens...**


	38. VERY LATE UPDATE

**~.X.~**

**Okay so like I soooo totally forgot to do this... so um..ehem...*clears voice* **

**Part 2 of Conflicted is up... it's called Struggle! So if you like this story and want to find out whats next ...**

**Check IT OUT! NOW!~~~~ **

**Hhahahahahaha...that is all...and totally sorry for not doing this...**

**~.X.~**

* * *

**:D Yup Yup... idk what to say so.. please enjoy the elevator music *Gowland starts playing* OH SWEET BABY JESUS NOOO!**


End file.
